HetaONI Novela en español
by LadySupein
Summary: ¿Cómo un mito se puede convertir en realidad? Allí ocurren extraños fenómenos que no tienen explicación alguna. Ella te invita, pero no te deja salir. Las paredes ahogan los gritos y los pisos filtran la sangre. ¡Nunca entres a la mansión!
1. Un posible comienzo

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Un posible comienzo**

_**[Alemania]**_

-¡Vamos, entremos! -le suplicaba Italia.

Nunca hubiera pensado que esas pocas palabras le iban a cambiar su vida.

Varias horas antes, Alemania se preparaba para una de esas molestas Conferencias Mundiales, en las cuales siempre se repetían las mismas absurdas situaciones: Estados Unidos hablando mientras comía y gritando _"¡I am a hero!" _cada cinco minutos. Inglaterra reprendiéndolo por su comportamiento y peleando con Francia sin motivo alguno. Rusia, con su aura amenazante, asustando a los países bálticos los cuales temblaban de tal forma que movían la mesa descontroladamente hasta que el temor los superaba y se desmayaban. Japón sin dar su propia y sincera opinión en nada y estando de acuerdo con las ideas más absurdas y Suiza, con su rifle amenazante, reprendiéndolo por ello. China construyendo barrios chinos en medio de la sala de reunión. Grecia durmiendo. Italia gritando _"¡PASTA ~!"_ cada vez que le cedían la palabra, entre otras tantas cosas.

Lo único que agradecía era que la Conferencia Mundial se realizaría en la casa de Inglaterra, por ende el viaje no sería tan largo como algunas otras veces.

Pero antes de la reunión, había acordado encontrarse con Italia por las mediaciones del lugar para entrenar. Si bien, ninguno de los dos se encontraba ante ningún conflicto bélico, pero sabia por experiencia que los tiempos de paz eran siempre cortos y se debía estar constantemente en forma.

Alemania vistió su traje militar verde oscuro. Se mojó su rubio cabello y los peinó para atrás. Ya era hora. Cogió un cambio de ropa para la Conferencia Mundial, el cual consistía en un traje marrón oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja con rayas finas blancas para hacer juego y algunas cosas más por las dudas. Luego subió al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo con destino al suelo ingles.

**[…]**

Su mal humor no dejaba de ir en aumento. Italia no solo había llegado tarde al entrenamiento, sino que también había escapado de este apenas lo habían comenzado.

Faltaba poco más de dos horas para la reunión y seguía sin encontrarlo. Podía haberse ido sin más, ya que él, simplemente, no podía permitirse llegar tarde a ningún lugar y, menos aun, a una de sus obligaciones como país, pero si no encontraba al italiano este escaparía de sus compromisos y él no le permitiría semejante irresponsabilidad.

Había llegado, al parecer, en un pequeño pueblo inglés. Le preguntó a unos niños que jugaban a la pelota si habían visto a un italiano y les describió con señas el inconfundible rulo que tenía en su cabello.

-_I've seen him! _-le respondió uno de los críos señalándole el camino.

Siguió la indicación e inmediatamente lo encontró tomando un helado en la plaza principal.

-¡ITALIA! -lo llamó a gritos.

Este pegó un sobresalto y lo miró aterrado. Intentó escapar de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido y se lo impidió agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta militar.

Miro su reloj: faltaba una hora para la Conferencia Mundial.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -gemía su compañero, pero si comenzaba a regañarlo llegarían tarde y él nunca llegaba tarde.

-¡Para compensar tu irresponsabilidad y como reprimenda por haber escapado del entrenamiento iras trotando a la reunión! -sentenció.

-_Ve ~?_ Por lo menos, deja que termine mi _gelato_ ¿si, Alemania?

Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

No solo le tiró el helado en el primer contenedor que vio, sino que también lo obligó a correr en vez de trotar.

**[…]**

-_O.K.! _¡Comencemos con la Conferencia Mundial! Hoy deberíamos hablar de la contaminación que estoy produciendo en el mundo y mi dependencia del petróleo extranjero, pero he decidido que son temas aburridos y no admitiré opiniones contrarias –dijo América dando comienzo reunión.

-¡No puedes decidir que si y no hablaremos hoy día, cerebro de hamburguesas! ¡Aparte estas en mi casa y no puedes tomar el control de la reunión en tus manos! –gritó Inglaterra mientras levantaba la mano.

-Hoy vamos a hablar de un tema más importante: una mansión embrujada cerca de este lugar donde aparece un monstruo que se come a la gente –siguió hablando el estadounidense -Propongo que vayamos a investigarla y…

-¡No me ignores, _idiot_!

-¡Estoy en contra! ¿Cómo puedes proponer algo así? ¡Estas reuniones son algo serio! –gritó esta vez Alemania.

-_Ve ~_ ¡Pero, yo quiero ir!

-¡No le sigas el juego, Italia! –le regaño el alemán.

-¡Como un _"__kimodameshi"_! -exclamó el japonés emocionado.

-¿Qué carajo es eso? -lo interrogó Prusia.

-Es un juego muy común en mi país. Es una prueba de valor. Se seleccionan lugares embrujados para recorrerlos y demostrar si eres valiente o no.

-Suena interesante -opinó el francés.

-¡El _asombroso yo_ no le teme a nada y puedo demostrarlo! ¡Yo voto por ir!

Alemania no podía creer la situación ¿Por qué las Conferencias eran siempre tan absurdas?

Vio que varios países se levantaban de sus asientos y se retiraban de la sala furiosos por haber tenido que desperdiciar su tiempo en esta reunión y en las ocurrencia ridículas del americano. Quedaron unos pocos: Japón, Alemania, Italia, Prusia, América, China, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia y otro país, pero había olvidado cómo se llamaba. Siempre lo olvidaba por alguna razón.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! Dime que vas -le rogó el italiano.

-_Nein!_

A continuación, salió del lugar y Prusia, Japón e Italia fueron tras de él.

-¡Maldición, West! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?

-¡No soy cobarde! ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido común? Cosas como mansiones embrujadas, monstruos, fantasmas, vampiros, zombies y todas esas cosas no existen.

-Si esta tan seguro, ¿por qué no quiere ir? –preguntó Japón.

-¡Porque... no quiero y listo!

-Entonces iremos nosotros -indicó Italia con sonrisa inocente.

El alemán detuvo su marcha y largó un suspiro. Sabía que si Italia iba, seguramente, recibiría una de sus llamadas de "¡Ayúdame, Alemania! ¡Ayúdame!". Aparte, desconfiaba en el comportamiento de su hermano, el cual nunca dejaba de meterse en problemas. Tuvo que reconocer que iba a ser más perjudicial irse a su casa que acompañarlos.

-Bien, iré…

**[…]**

Antes de partir, los cuatro países decidieron cambiarse las ropas formales que llevaban puesta por algo más cómodo, pero el hecho de que Prusia fuera preventivo y llevara una muda de ropa era algo imposible de esperar. Por suerte, Alemania había llevado, junto con sus pertenencias, el traje militar azul petróleo de su hermano.

-Siempre andas preparado para una guerra, West -bromeó cuando vio que le tendía su traje y sus borcegos militares. -Ahora entiendo porque siempre andas por ahí con un bolso tan pesado ¿Qué más llevas? -le preguntó mientras hurgaba sus cosas- ¿Un látigo?- lo sacó y lo levantó sobre su cabeza riéndose. -¡Pervertido!

-¡Dame eso! -ordenó sacándoselo bruscamente de las manos. -¡Tu eres el único pervertido que piensa cosas raras al ver un látigo! ¡Es un arma!

-Hablando de armas, por suerte no olvide traer la mía aunque no creo que la necesite -dijo Japón mientras sacaba una larga katana entre sus pertenencias.

Prusia se la pidió prestada para comprobar su filo. La sacó de su saya y, apenas toco la hoja, se cortó el dedo pulgar. Acto seguido, soltó un fuerte "¡MIERDA!" y Japón le acercó unas vendas.

-Tenga cuidado. Mi katana puede, incluso, cortar una bala en dos.

-Presumido ¿Vos decís que esa mierda es un arma? ¡Esto es un arma!

Su hermano, con un exagerado orgullo, blandió una espada medieval que era en su totalidad de un color negro con excepción de su empuñadura dorara que, en su parte superior, simulaba ser las alas de un águila. Esta siempre había sido su fiel compañera desde el siglo XVIII, pero los años y las grandes peleas que tuvo que sufrir desde su creación habían mellado su doble hoja. Alemania no pudo evitar pensar que esa pobre espada necesitaba urgente una jubilación y, al juzgar la mirada de los demás, no era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

-¿Y tú que llevas, _Ita_?

-Pues... yo llevaré el "espíritu italiano".

-Déjame adivinar: tu arma es una bandera blanca ¿no? ¿Podríamos irnos ya y terminar con esto rápido? -pidió Alemania impaciente.

No quería perder más tiempo en esa misión absurda.

**[…]**

Era un día caluroso, sin nubes, y el solo brillaba cruelmente cuando salieron del edificio donde había tenido lugar la conferencia. El viaje hacia la mansión fue largo, casi tres horas según el reloj de Alemania.

Para llegar, tuvieron que atravesar una larga extensión de bosque, él cual se encontraba mudo a pesar del hermoso día que era. El viento no ululaba entre las hojas de los altos arboles y los animales que vivían allí no mostraban menor signo de existencia. El terreno era irregular y difícil de penetrar y los altos y frondosos árboles tapaban la mayor parte de la luz solar dejándolos casi en la total oscuridad. El paisaje lúgubre y el silencio anormal hizo que a Alemania le recorriera un gran escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Sorprendido, miró a Italia ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo?

-No te quedes atrás, hermano -le advirtió.

-¡Maldición! -gruñó Prusia jadeante y limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta militar. -¡Estoy harto de caminar por este bosque de mierda! ¡Me hubiera divertido más molestando a Hungría y al señorito podrido de Austria! ¿Falta tanto para llegar a esa maldita casa?

-¡Ya llegamos! -gritó Italia señalando hacia adelante.

Era cierto. A los lejos podía ver unos grandes portones de hierro seguidos de un extenso claro que daban por finalizado el bosque espeso. Pasando esos portones, unos metros más lejos, visualizó la mansión.

La mansión no era lo que él esperaba. Se imaginaba a esta más tenebrosa, con las paredes agrietadas, la pintura gastada y oscura, las ventanas rotas y rodeada de plantas, árboles marchitos y grandes telarañas. En cambio, estaba ante él una enorme vivienda de varios pisos, con un gran hall que tenía una puerta verde oscuro con picaporte de cobre. También tenía techo de tejas y estaba pintada de un color pastel. Podría decirse que, por su aspecto, era una casa acogedora si no fuera que en ella no existían ventanas. Ninguna ventana. Eso era perturbadoramente extraño.

Algo en su interior comenzó a gritarle advertencia. "¡No entres!", "¡Peligro!", "¡Trampa!" le decía. Quería alejarse, irse de allí lo antes posible, pero ¿por qué?

-Es realmente aquí -le interrumpió sus pensamientos el italiano.

-Pensé que solo era una de esas tontas historias de terror que se cuentan en la casa de Inglaterra... Nunca pensé que la encontraríamos -expuso Japón.

-No se ve muy aterradora que digamos...

Alemania percibió que su hermano se había imaginado una casa parecida a la que él tenía en mente y se notaba bastante decepcionado.

"¡Vete de aquí!" volvió a gritarle esa vocecita en su interior.

-Yo no creo que sea interesante -mintió.

-Yo tampoco -Alemania estaba feliz que Japón no diera su propia opinión esta vez. -Está bien cuidada y ni siquiera parece embrujada. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es una casa cualquiera sin nada en especial.

-Después de todos los problemas que pasamos para poder encontrarla ¿nos vamos a ir sin echar un vistazo?

-¡Maldición! ¡Tiene razón_ Ita_! ¡Yo no me voy hasta entrar en esa mansión de mierda por la que tuve que caminar tanto! -vociferó el teutón.

-Está bien, -dijo Japón en tono conciliador -pero tal vez la puerta este cerrada, en ese caso nos iremos y si abre nos quedaremos solo unos minutos ¿entendido?

Alemania deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa puerta estuviera cerrada, pero no fue suficiente. Apenas el asiático tocó el picaporte, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte rechinido y, horrorizado, pensó que la casa los invitaba a pasar.

Reprimió las advertencias de su interior, respiró hondo y entró decididamente.

Seria, después, el peor error de su vida.


	2. Sorpresa color rosa

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Sorpresa color rosa**

_**[Japón]**_

La puerta abrió apenas toco el picaporte de bronce.

-_Qué extraño. Estaba seguro que estaba cerrada_ -pensó incrédulo.

Fue el primero en entrar, luego lo siguió Prusia e Italia y, por último Alemania, quien parecía estar asustado lo cual lo sorprendió en sobremanera.

La casa resultó ser más espaciosa de lo que demostraba ser por fuera. Sus pisos eran de madera, la cual producía un fuerte rechinido cada vez que daban un paso y, ya en la entrada, se podía apreciar la enorme escalera que se dirigía al segundo piso. La casona no parecía abandonada ni mucho menos. Reinaba el orden y la limpieza, lo cual lo hizo sentir como un intruso.

Le pareció oportuno sacarse los zapatos en el hall para no arruinar el hermoso piso que brillaba como si solo hacía unos minutos lo hubieran encerado, pero Prusia lo detuvo y le recordó, carcajeándose, que esa costumbre suya era innecesaria. Accedió a regañadientes. Nunca entendería su cultura occidental.

-Está más limpia de lo que pensaba -indicó Italia mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la pared más cercana.

-Oigan ¿podemos irnos ya? -preguntó Alemania receloso apoyando su mano en el mango de su látigo.

-_Kesesesesese!_ ¿Qué pasa, West? ¿Tienes miedo? -lo humilló el teutón.

-¡No tengo miedo! Solo pienso que deberíamos irnos. A ver... miren... no encontramos nada y... tal vez la casa sea de alguien... no tuvimos que haber entrado desde un principio.

Tras esas palabras, se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba entrando en un estado de pánico y sospechaba que trataba de poner excusas sin sentido para escapar del lugar. El japonés quedó muy sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a presenciar actos de cobardía por parte de su compañero, ya que Alemania siempre mostró ser una persona valiente y tranquila hasta en situaciones de extremo peligro.

-No se preocupe, Alemania. No hay nada sobrenatural en este lugar. No sé porque estas tan asust...

Antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpido por una fuerte ruido proveniente de la ala este de la mansión. Todos se sobresaltaron y miraron perplejos la dirección dónde provino el estruendo.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso? -chilló el teutón riéndose nerviosamente. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya era.

Largo un suspiro de impaciencia. Estaba irritado por el temor injustificable de sus compañeros

-Iré a ver cuál es el origen de ese ruido para poder terminar de una vez con todo esto -propuso. -Esperen aquí.

Japón optó sacar su katana para investigar; no por tener miedo a un ente sobrenatural, sino porque le preocupaba que hubiera un intruso violento. Se aventuró hacia un pasillo y se encontró con una puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Al fracasar su intento de abrirla, decidió ir a la habitación del fondo, la cual terminó siendo la cocina de la mansión.

Esta era enorme, con las paredes blancas y el piso de cerámicos grises. Por un lado se encontraba el amueblamiento de cocina de color negro y en forma de L revestido con piedra de granito. También habían varias alacenas del mismo color. En el medio de la habitación había una gran mesa con sus respectivas sillas y, en el otro extremo, tres sillones dobles color blanco y una TV moderna. También, había una puerta en el fondo. Trató de abrirla, pero, al igual que la anterior, estaba cerrada.

Pronto advirtió la presencia de un objeto tirado en el piso. Se acercó y vio un plato hecho añicos.

-_Debo tener cuidado de no cortarme_ -dijo para sí mientras rodeaba los vidrios.

Aunque, ¿de donde había caído? Miró a sus lados. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, solo ese plato. ¿Alguien lo habría tirado? Trató de relajarse. Debía haber una explicación lógica aunque no la encontraba. El plato ni siquiera estaba cerca de una de las mesadas así que era imposible que este se cayera de una de ellas. Más bien, parecía que había sido arrojado.

Advirtió que era mejor irse de esa mansión. Sin guardar su katana fue en busca de sus colegas, pero, cuando llegó al sitio de reunión, estos habían desaparecido.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada convencido de que sus compañeros se habían asustado y que estarían esperándolo en el jardín externo de la mansión, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Hizo varios intentos para que esta abriera, pero esta no cedió y se dio por vencido.

Recordó su celular y lo buscó para llamarlos. Revisó todos sus bolsillos, pero este había desaparecido. Se negó a entrar en pánico. Seguramente se había caído y perdido en cualquier otro sitio y seguro que, la puerta cerrada, era la jugada de algún bromista. Todo podía tener una explicación lógica, se recordó a sí mismo. Nada sucede al azar.

La mansión era extremadamente grande y, por ende, debía tener más de una salida. Sería cuestión de encontrarla.

Decidió comenzar con el ala oeste de la casa. Esta era muy parecida a el ala este con la diferencia de que tenía forma de "L". Encontró una puerta cerrada, completamente negra, y luego se aventuró a la parte no visible del pasillo. Allí vio, por unos segundos, a un ser enorme con tez gris que desaparecía en la puerta del fondo.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se preguntó frotándose los ojos -Imposible... debo... debo estar cansado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente a causa de la adrenalina que apoderó de él y su curiosidad hizo que sus piernas se movieran contra su voluntad. Fue corriendo hacia donde había desaparecido ese ser sobrenatural, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. No podía estar más irritado. Esa mansión no tenía ningún cuarto abierto, ¿cómo iba a encontrar una salida así? Para colmo, estaba alucinando.

Intentó con la habitación de un costado que tenía su puerta abierta en par en par, pero, para su decepción, era un baño. Lo inspeccionó, pero no había nada. Este estaba dividido en dos habitaciones: la primera tenía el lavamanos y unas estanterías totalmente vacías y el segundo era más pequeño y tenía el inodoro.

No quiso perder más tiempo en la planta baja de la mansión. Volvió al hall principal y subió la enorme escalera. Esta vez comenzó por el ala oeste, que tenía dos puertas enfrentadas. Una no abrió, la otra sí.

Entró a un dormitorio juvenil. Sus paredes eran azules, esta tenía un alfombrado negro y los muebles en su totalidad blancos. Contenía una cama individual, un gran escritorio con varios estantes, una biblioteca pequeña y un sillón doble enfrentado a una televisión con pantalla semi plana.

Había algo sobre la cama de ese dormitorio, lo agarró y lo examinó. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era un látigo, era el arma de Alemania, pero ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Sus compañeros habían quedado encerrados en la mansión como él?. En ese caso: ¿donde estaban? ¿quién fue él que les cerró la puerta de entrada? Inspeccionó el arma y un liquido carmesí mojó sus dedos.

-_¿Sangre?_

Soltó el látigo como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa ¿Qué había sucedido en esos escasos minutos en el que él estaba en la cocina? Su prioridad ya no era buscar una salida sino la de encontrar a los demás países ¿Y si estaban heridos? Peor aún, ¿quién los había herido? Recordó a ese ser que había visto en el primer piso y le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Tengo que ver las otras habitaciones. Acá parado no podré encontrar las respuestas que necesitó -se dijo para animarse e inducirse valor.

Recogió el arma del germano y se la enroscó en su cinturón ignorando la sangre que manchaba su blanco traje militar.

Marchó hacia el ala este del segundo piso. Percibió que había una puerta entreabierta, sacó de nuevo su katana y entró en ella sigilosamente.

Este era un dormitorio infantil de niña. Pintado de rosa claro, la alfombra con detalles del mismo color y los muebles de tonos violetas y blancos. La cama era de estilo princesa llena de peluches sobre ella, había una biblioteca con libros de niños, una mesita con sillitas con una tetera y pocillos de juguete y un gran baúl blanco con detalles en dorada lleno de muñecos y otros juegos y juguetes.

No vio nada inusual e intentó abrir la puerta del vestidor. Esta estaba abierta, pero alguien o algo empujaba desde adentro para que esta no cediera. Retrocedió y gritó:

-¡Quien sea, salga de ahí y no le haré daño! ¡Tiene mi palabra!

Esta abrió lentamente y escuchó que alguien decía su nombre tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó. Cuando esta estuvo abierta totalmente, reconoció la figura de uno de sus amigos.

-¿ALEMANIA?


	3. Osadía en la biblioteca

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Osadía en la biblioteca**

_**[Japón]**_

-¡Alemania, por favor, responde! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Japón no había logrado que su amigo, que temblaba sin cesar, soltara ni una palabra. Le agarró fuertemente los hombros, le pegó una sacudida y le volvió a preguntar por décima vez lo mismo, pero su boca se movía sin articular palabras. Era esencial que él le contara lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Iré a buscar algo para que bebas. Espéreme aquí -le ordenó en un tono tranquilizador.

Era la única opción que se le había ocurrido en esos momentos. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Ver el látigo cubierto de sangre y al germano en ese estado solo significaba que algo critico había sucedido.

Salió del dormitorio y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Ya allí, abrió las alacenas, encontró un vaso de vidrio y se dispuso a llenarlo con agua, pero no salía ni una gota de esta.

-_El grifo debe estar roto. Voy a tener que buscar agua en otro lugar_ -se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia sus lados. -_Obviamente, acá no hay_ -sentenció al no ver ninguna otra canilla.

Recordó el baño ubicado en el ala oeste de la mansión y fue hacia este de manera sigilosa, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al ser que había visto en ese lugar anteriormente ¿Había sido real o sus ojos le habían hecho una mala pasada? Al comprobar que no había nada peligroso, entró apresurado al baño e inconscientemente fue directamente hacía el cuarto donde se encontraba el retrete. En efecto, allí había agua...

-_Técnicamente es agua, pero..._ -se agarró el entrecejo y movió la cabeza negativamente- _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Esto es asqueroso!_

Volvió a la primera habitación en busca del lavamanos, abrió su canilla y por ella salió un fino hilo de agua. Llenó el vaso con la sustancia y lo levantó sobre su cabeza para examinarlo a contraluz. No estaba seguro si esa agua era segura de tomar, pero ¿qué otras opciones tenia?

Volvió al dormitorio rosa del segundo piso donde se encontraba Alemania y, como era de esperar, lo encontró en el mismo lugar con los mismos temblores que la última vez.

-Alemania, le he traído un poco de agua. Por favor, bébela y trate de calmarse un poco.

Le dio el vaso y, por las sacudidas, calló casi la mitad del agua al suelo. Luego, la bebió tan rápidamente que se ahogó un poco y respiró hondo. Los temblores disminuyeron su potencia, pero no se fueron del todo.

-Sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero... no es agua filtrada... La saque del baño.

-¿Es realmente agua? -le preguntó sobresaltado.

-A juzgar por su color... probablemente lo sea.

-Ya veo -dijo no del todo convencido. -De cualquier forma, siento mucho mi estado. Gracias a ti, me siento mucho mejor.

-Es bueno oír eso. Entonces ¿donde están los demás?

-Yo... la verdad no estoy seguro. En cualquier caso, tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas... Italia y mi hermano se fueron en direcciones diferentes. Esa... cosa, no sé que era y no dejaba de perse.. perseguirme. Trate de detenerla, pero... no podía y... y... -Alemania empezó a tiritar de nuevo y sus palabras empezaron a deteriorarse- Lo sien... yo lo si.. si.. siento, dame un minuto... para reponerme -dijo ocultando su cara con las manos.

-Está bien. Voy a ir a buscarlos. Por favor, trate de descansar un poco.

-Lo siento, Japón ¡Espera! -lo detuvo mientras metía su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del cual sacó una llave- Me la encontré cuando buscaba un lugar donde esconderme. Tal vez te sea de alguna utilidad

Se la trató de dar, pero cayó al suelo a consecuencia de los temblores que habían tomado la misma potencia que al principio. Alemania pidió disculpas y la trató de levantar, pero, cada vez que la agarraba, se le caía de nuevo.

-Déjeme a mí, por favor -pidió Japón tratando de disimular la gracia que le daba la torpeza de su amigo. Se agachó y la agarró con facilidad.

Era una llave con ojo bastante antigua y tenía un llavero muy gastado con la inscripción muy borrosa que decía: "_BIBLIOTECA. PRIMER PISO"_

-Gracias, Alemania. Ahora descanse.

El alemán volvió a meterse al vestidor y Japón se encaminó al primer piso en busca de la biblioteca. Fue de nuevo al ala oeste a intentar con la puerta que anteriormente no había podido abrir, pero no sirvió. Luego fue al ala este, encontró la puerta que estaba cerca de la cocina que tampoco había cedido, metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio dos vuelta. Entró y la puerta se cerró tras de sí produciendo un fuerte ruido. Comprobó que desde adentro no había picaporte, por lo tanto debería usar la llave de nuevo para salir del lugar.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Di un giro rápido sobre sí mismo, pero no logró ver ningún intruso en la oscuridad y los pasos cesaron. Se recordó que el miedo producía alucinaciones sensoriales, pero aun así le recorrió un escalofrío en cada parte de su cuerpo. No, no eran alucinaciones. Japón no estaba solo en ese lugar y sentía que en él se clavaba una mirada penetrante y hostil, pero, después de unos minutos a la defensiva, recobró el valor y se aventuró al fondo.

La biblioteca tenía un piso de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde oscuro, tenía un pasillo estrecho que se abría a una gran sala con nueve estanterías llenas de libros ubicadas en forma paralela, lo cual generaba pasillos angostos entre estas. También había un escritorio bastante grande con muchos libros y papeles desparramados, sillones de roble con terciopelo rojo y dos lámparas doradas, las cuales generaban la escasa y única luz en la habitación.

La recorrió toda, pero no encontró ningún rastro de sus compañeros desaparecidos ni nada que le sirviera para salir de la mansión. Se dispuso a revisar los papeles y libros que se encontraban en el escritorio de lectura y, entre las estanterías, apareció el mismo ser que había visto cerca del baño. Este era enorme, su tez era gris, tenía ojos almendrados y totalmente negros, sus manos parecían garras, su boca era grande y en ella se asomaban colmillos. Su respiración era agitada y se mezclaba con gruñidos. Rusia era un osito de peluche al lado de esa cosa.

La criatura, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia Japón y este pudo esquivarla haciendo que sus garras se clavaran profundamente en el gran escritorio. Corrió hacia la puerta de salida y buscó desesperadamente la llave, pero esta había desaparecido.

-¡La... la llave! ¡Oh, no... se me ha caído! -gimió.

De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, se la toco y estaba sangrando. El monstruo lo había herido y le había producido profundos cortes en ella. Japón respondió el ataque y, con su katana, logró cortarle un ojo. La criatura produjo un terrible chillido y se hecho para atrás, lo cual permitió que el japonés pudiera escapar de ella.

Corrió en busca de la llave y la criatura corrió tras él. Al dar un breve vistazo, presenció algo que no podía creer: ¡el ojo de esa cosa se estaba curando! Ya no poseía ni rastros de la lesión que le había producido. Se metió entre las estantería y logró muchas veces esquivar al ser que no lo dejaba de perseguir, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo que brillaba. No le quedaron dudas, era la llave. La recogió esquivando a la criatura y corrió hacia la salida. Salió de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta con la llave. La criatura empezó a golpearla por dentro en su desesperado intento de salir y atraparlo hasta que, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, se dio por vencida y la mansión volvió a estar en total silencio.

-¡¿Que... que demo... demonios era esa cosa?! -susurró para sí.

Sus fuerzas se habían agotado, empezó a tiritar y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Tengo que encontrar a Prusia y a Italia. No podemos quedarnos en este lugar un segundo más ¿Esa cosa ya los habrá agarrado? No, no... Estoy seguro que están bien... Prusia es muy fuerte e Italia... Bueno, Italia es imposible de alcanzar, es muy rápido -se rio nervioso al recordar al italiano escapando de los Aliados en la WWII. Cuando se trataba de peligro, nadie escapaba más rápido que su compañero.

-Tengo que encontrarlos rápido, pero primero tengo... mejor dicho, debó acabar con ese monstruo para que no lastime a nadie.

Recobró el control de su cuerpo y se puso a en posición de ataque. Abrió de nuevo la puerta de la biblioteca de una patada, pero la bestia no salió a recibirlo.

-_Debe estar escondido. Debó ser cauteloso_ -pensó

Pero revisó cada uno de los rincones del lugar y comprobó que estaba totalmente solo allí. Si no fuera por las heridas de la espalda, hubiera atribuido su pelea a un efecto de su imaginación y se hubiera declarado demente.

Reexaminó el escritorio de lectura por segunda vez, ya que la primera vez había sido interrumpido. Este tenía cuatro rasguños profundo y la mayoría de los objetos que habían estado en este habían caído al piso. Un brillo llamó su atención. Había otra llave de ojo con un llavero que decía: _"ÁTICO. CUARTO PISO"_


	4. Pacto

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Pacto**

_**[Alemania]**_

Contra todos sus deseos, la puerta de la mansión se abrió. No había marcha atrás, debía entrar aunque las voces de su interior le pidieran a gritos lo contrario.

Japón había ingresado primero, luego su hermano e Italia. Obligó a sus piernas que se movieran para no quedarse atrás y se aventuró hacia lo desconocido.

-Está más limpia de lo que pensaba -dijo Italia admirado.

-Oigan ¿podemos irnos ya? -preguntó impaciente.

Sus piernas temblaban y no sabía por qué. Quería salir de allí a toda costa.

-_Kesesesesese!_ ¿Qué pasa, West? ¿Tienes miedo? -lo humilló su hermano.

Si, quiso decirle, pero su orgullo no lo dejó. Sería la burla del teutón toda su vida y, con total seguridad, se lo contaría a Francia y a España en una de sus noches de borrachera. Después esa información pasaría en país a país hasta que todo el mundo lo supiera y su reputación quedara manchada.

-¡No tengo miedo! Solo pienso que deberíamos irnos. A ver... miren... no encontramos nada y... tal vez la casa sea de alguien... no tuvimos que haber entrado desde un principio -indicó tratando de sonar lo más cuerdo posible.

Al juzgar la mirada de su hermano y Japón, no lo había logrado. Sabían que estaba poniendo excusas.

-No se preocupe, Alemania. No hay nada sobrenatural en este lugar. No sé porque estas tan asust...

Pero el japonés no había podido terminar su frase. Había sido interrumpido por un fuerte ruido ubicado en el ala este de la casa.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-_Ahora quien es el cobarde_ -pensó el germano al ver que el prusiano dirigía su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Su ojos reflejaban miedo al igual que su palidez.

-Iré a ver cuál es el origen de ese ruido para poder terminar de una vez con todo esto -propuso un poco irritado el japonés. -Esperen aquí.

Se rio. Por nada en el mundo se iba a mover de ese lugar.

Justo cuando Japón desapareció de su vista alguien gritó su nombre. Ese alguien era Italia y corrió hacia él, empujándolo y haciéndole rodar por el piso. Justo cuando lo iba regañar por su repentina acción, oyó un estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo.

Allí, donde había estado parado, había una criatura de tez gris. Lo miraba con sus profundos ojos negros y gruñía amenazantemente. Reprimió un grito con tan solo ver esas garras que pudieron haberlo matado si no hubiera sido por el italiano que lo había salvado.

Al parecer, su objetivo había cambiado. Los ojos almendrados de la bestia se posaron en los de Italia y se arrojó hacia este.

No recordaba ni cuando había sacado su látigo, pero lo hizo y lo enrolló en el cuello de la criatura dejandola inmóvil y a escasos centímetros de su presa. La fuerza que tenia esta era aterradora. No podía mantenerla quieta mucho más tiempo.

Prusia corrió a su ayuda. Se interpuso entre el monstruo e Italia y clavó su espada en el vientre del oponente hasta que la punta de la hoja salió del otro lado. La sangre de la herida salpicó la cara del prusiano que se reía a carcajadas. No entendía cómo podía divertirse en esos momentos, era un maniático.

El albino retiró su espada, la presión del látigo aminoró y la criatura cayó. Parecía que la batalla había terminado si no fuera por Italia que grito a todo pulmón:

-¡CORRAN!

-¿Por qué, _Ita_? ¿No ves que está mierda está muerta?

Los agarró de la mano a los dos y los empujó hacia las escaleras.

-¡Sigue respirando! -les advirtió totalmente alterado.

Dicho esto, la criatura comenzó a gruñir de nuevo y se incorporó del piso más molesta, más hostil, más aterradora.

No daba crédito a sus ojos. La herida del vientre había desaparecido completamente por arte de magia y sin dejar rastro alguno.

De ahí en más su memoria era confusa. No sabía que había sucedido. Solo recordaba que había corrido y corrido con esa cosa pisándole los talones. Nunca percibió que se había separado de Italia y Prusia. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad donde estaba en esos momentos. Solo una cosa sabia... nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

**[…]**

-_Italia... hermano... ¿dónde estarán?_ -se preguntó melancólico.

No sabía ni donde estaba ni que había pasado con ellos dos. Lo único que lo consolaba era que Japón estaba a salvo y que se habían encontrado.

-_¿Por qué tuvimos que entrar a este lugar?_

Se miró las manos e intento controlarlas, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano... estas no dejaban de temblar. Se tapó la cara con ellas

-_¿Esto es tener miedo? Nunca me había sentido así ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cobarde?_

Sacó las manos de su rostro y tocó, con una de ellas, la Cruz de Hierro que tenía en el cuello de su traje militar. Recordó que le había dado una igual al italiano hacía muchos años. Para ser preciso fue el 22 de mayo de 1939.

-Si te encuentras en peligro, yo te protegeré sin falta. Si yo me encuentro en peligro, tú tienes que venir a rescatarme -se recordó a si mismo su pacto, el Pacto de Acero que los unía a través de ese símbolo: la Cruz de Hierro.

La cólera lo superó y golpeo con su puño la pared.

TOC, TOC

Los pensamientos del alemán fuero interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

¡TOC, TOC!

Se puso en posición fetal. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. Esa cosa lo había encontrado y él ni siquiera contaba con su látigo para luchar o, por lo menos, defenderse.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Todavía no quiero morir y menos en este lugar y esta forma!_

_**[Japón]**_

"_ÁTICO. CUARTO PISO" _rezaba la llave. No vio otra opción. Debía investigar ese lugar.

Salió de la Biblioteca y, sin detenerse, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso de la mansión. Ya allí, divisó dos puertas enfrentadas. La primera no abrió, la segunda sí. El ático era muy espacioso, pero, para su tamaño, había pocos muebles y objetos abandonados. El polvo que reinaba en este hizo que tosiera descontroladamente y le lloraran los ojos.

Mientras recorría el lugar percibió que el mueble más grande estaba ligeramente inclinado.

-_¿Un escondite? _-se dijo.

Se acercó a este y los llamó:

-¿Prusia? ¿Italia?

Algo se movía allí. Se acercó aun más y lo vio.

-¡Hola! -saludó al mochi. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, era demasiado tierno y él adoraba las cosas tiernas. Siempre había tenido una dura debilidad por la cosas suaves y esponjosas. -¿Estas atrapado? -le preguntó aunque sabía que no habría respuesta, ya que los mochis no hablaban, pero él siempre había tenido la costumbre de hablarles a las mascotas como si fueran humanos o, mejor dicho, niños pequeños.

Trató de mover el mueble, pero era increíblemente pesado. Después trató de jalarlo, pero el pequeño se quejó y temió lastimarlo. Aparte, este parecía aterrado, ya que temblaba y gemía descontroladamente.

-¿Qué haré? Pobrecito...

¿Y si le pedía ayuda a Alemania? Era una buena idea ya que su compañero era fuerte. Tal vez juntos podrían mover el mueble, pero recordó el pánico que dominaba a su compañero ¿Saldría de su escondite para ayudarlo o se negaría? No quería presionarlo, pero no encontraba otra opción y no perdía nada con preguntarle.

Se dirigió hacia, como él lo había denominado, Dormitorio Rosa. Llamó dos veces a la puerta vestidor golpeándola con sus nudillos, pero nadie le respondió.

-_Qué raro..._

Llamó dos veces más, pero esta vez golpeo mucho más fuerte.

-¿Alemania? ¿Estás ahí?

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de adentro del vestidor y, luego, el alemán le abrió la puerta de este.

Su aspecto lo sorprendió. Sus ojos se mostraban cansados, pero alerta. Seguía temblando y se veía desorientado y fuera de sí.

-_¿Lo habré asustado? _-se pregunto.

-¿Qué... qué te sucedió? -lo interrogó horrorizado al ver sus heridas.

Japón, con voz tranquilizadora, le contó lo sucedido en la biblioteca, la pelea con el extraño ser, la nueva llave que había encontrado del ático y del mochi que estaba atrapado.

-¿Un qué?

-Un mochi. Es chiquito, blanco, redondito, esponjoso y tenía lentes - le respondió sin poder evitar ruborizarse. -Está atrapado y el mueble es muy grande y pesado. No logró moverlo para sacarlo y me da mucha pena. Tú eres muy fuerte, así que me preguntaba si podrías salir y darme una mano.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo. No lo haré. Lo siento mucho, en serio -le dijo el alemán taciturno.

Parte de Japón quiso sacarlo a rastras y obligarlo a que recuperara un poco su decencia y cordura, pero, el ardor de sus heridas, le recordaban que no a cualquiera le gustaría pasear y aventurarse en un sitio con esa criatura acechando. Tal vez, Alemania era más racional al esconderse y apartándose del peligro, pero él no podía quedarse quieto y esperar un milagro.

-_Tal vez necesita tiempo para asimilar la situación_ -se convenció a sí mismo.

Aparte, ¿no había sido él quien había arrastrado al germánico a la mansión? Desde un primer momento, su amigo se había mostrado reacio en entrar, pero él junto a los demás lo lograron convencer de lo contrario. Se sentía responsable del pánico de su compañero. Si tan solo se hubiera tomado en serio la Conferencia Mundial y no hubiera seguido el juego de América tal vez no estarían en esa situación tan peligrosa en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes, Alemania. Espera aquí. Juró que traeré a los demás.

Recordó el látigo, lo desenrolló de su cinturón y se lo tendió al alemán. Esperó, que en un futuro, ese objeto le influyera valor.

-Hace rato lo encontré

-¿Dónde estaba? -inquirió.

-En la habitación de al lado. Estaba sobre la cama.

-Gracias -le agradeció tomando el arma y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-No me agradezcas. Lo encontré por casualidad, después de todo -se excusó.

A continuación, salió del Dormitorio Rosa. Su misión de encontrar a los demás aguardaba. El mochi tendría que esperar.


	5. Oscuridad total

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Oscuridad total**

_**[Japón]**_

Salió del Dormitorio Rosa y apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta de este. No sabía cómo actuar de ahora en más. Trató de pensar como sus compañeros desaparecidos para tener una mínima idea de donde podrían estar, pero no lo logró. Solo se le ocurría una opción: revisar piso por piso hasta hallarlos y, decidido, bajó las escaleras. Empezaría por el primero hasta llegar al último ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

También tenía la teoría de que si encontraba a alguno de esos dos, Alemania abandonaría su escondite. Lo lograrían convencer por ser más cercanos a él, seguramente.

El período en esa mansión se había vuelto largo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entraron a la mansión. Echó un vistazo su reloj e incrédulo miró que este mostraba una hora imposible. Habían pasado entre tres a cuatro hora, pero su reloj mostraba muchas más.

-_¿Estará roto? _-se preguntó.

Cayó en la cuenta que estaba sediento. Su garganta estaba increíblemente seca y le dolía a tragar. Recordó el agua que le había dado al alemán y el baño donde la consiguió.

Rebuscó el baño y, una vez allí, abrió el grifo y tomó la sustancia que salía de este con avidez. Luego, se lavó la cara, el cuello y la nuca para sacarse la sensación de estar pegajoso por el sudor. Aprovechó el espejo para investigar la gravedad de las lesiones, pero, por suerte, estas no eran muy profundas. Las limpio con cuidado y sintió satisfacción cuando el agua recorrió sus heridas sacándole el ardor que estas producían y haciéndole sentir más limpio.

De pronto, visualizó a través del espejo una sombra pasar rápidamente por el pasillo.

Salió del baño y advirtió que la puerta del fondo se cerraba de un golpe. No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que entrar a investigar. Tal vez era uno de sus compañeros y, si no lo era, tenía la obligación de terminar con la criatura que podría ser un peligro para ellos.

Respiró profundamente, relajó su cuerpo y abrió la puerta con su arma en mano. La oscuridad era total, ni la luz proveniente del pasillo iluminaba un poco ese lugar. A continuación, entró y una fuerte ráfaga cerró la puerta trabándola.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó al fallar en su intento de abrirla –El interruptor ¿Dónde está?

Palmeó la pared que se encontraba a su derecha con desesperación hasta que consiguió dar con la tecla de luz que lo sacaría de esa espantosa oscuridad. Pulsó la tecla y la repentina luminosidad lo cegó por unos segundos. Acto seguido, reconoció la figura frente suyo y logró agacharse justo a tiempo. Pedazos de pared y polvo de yeso cayeron sobre su cuerpo.

La criatura de tez gris estaba allí, amenazante y furiosa, para terminar la pelea una vez iniciada en la biblioteca, solo que, esta vez, Japón corría con la desventaja de que el cuarto era sumamente angosto y apenas podía evadir los golpes.

Sin previo aviso, lo volvió a atacar, pero él logró exitosamente esquivar todos los golpes hasta que sus garras se atascaron en una de las paredes. Esto le dio oportunidad de contraatacar. Blandió su katana, saltó a su espalda y consiguió clavársela. Por el lugar y la profundidad, el asiático calculó que le había dado en el corazón o en los pulmones, los cuales son órganos vitales.

La criatura chilló y se agitó violentamente para sacárselo de encima. El japonés perdió el equilibrio, voló por los aires y, irónicamente, su cabeza dio contra el interruptor de la luz. Otra vez, oscuridad total. Sintió un hilo de sangre recorrer su frente hasta llegar a su boca y un dolor pulsante en la sien. El golpe lo dejó totalmente desorientado y le anuló todos sus sentidos. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, buscó la tecla exasperado, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y cayó desmayado.

**[…]**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Cuando despertó, la luz estaba encendida y la criatura, nuevamente, había desaparecido. Le costó mucho reincorporarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba mareado. Se tocó la cabeza y, por suerte, la herida había comenzado su trabajo de cicatrización y no tuvo una significativa pérdida de sangre.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un baño que se componía de dos cuartos. El primero tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco, un piso alfombrado, el retrete, el lavamanos y un espejo; y el segundo las paredes pintadas de un azul muy claro con el piso de cerámicos azules petróleo, una ducha y una tina.

Allí en la tina, visualizó otra llave de ojo. Examinó su llavero que decía: _"DORMITORIO. SEGUNDO PISO"_

-_Ya me estoy hartando del jueguito de las llaves_ –pensó irritado mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

Se acercó al espejo y su aspecto lo dejó despavorido... estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía sangre seca en su cabello, en su cara y en su traje militar blanco. También presentaba unas profundas ojeras, su pelo estaba desacomodado y lleno de polvo de yeso y su atuendo estaba roto en todos lados. Fue al lavamanos y empezó a lavar su cara y su cuero cabelludo. Trató de limpiar las salpicaduras de sangre de su vestimenta, sin triunfo, y se sacudió el cabello para deshacerse del polvo para luego tratar de peinarlo con sus manos.

Terminado su trabajo, partió al segundo piso de la mansión.

Seguía mareado, sus piernas parecían de plomo y varias veces chocó con las paredes o tuvo que parar a descansar. Las escaleras parecieron interminables, pero logró subirlas a pesar de todo.

Quiso ir con Alemania y comentarle lo que había sucedido. Tal vez su amigo estaba preocupado por su tardanza, pero optó por no hacerlo. Temía que su aspecto asustara más a este.

Recordó la puerta enfrentada al dormitorio donde encontró anteriormente el látigo del alemán y escogió comenzar allí, pero la llave no funcionó. Luego fue al ala noroeste, donde había una sola puerta. Nuevamente, metió la llave en la cerradura y esta dio dos vueltas, destrabándola.

Rogaba que no estuviera la criatura, él no estaba en condiciones para otra lucha. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar por tanto dolor.

Bajó el picaporte lentamente y dejó la puerta entreabierta para espiar lo que había adentro. No percibió nada peligroso y la abrió en par en par. Repentinamente, algo se le acercó y tuvo que utilizar la funda de su espada para protegerse ¿Otra vez tendría que pelear?


	6. Un encuentro awesome

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Un encuentro awesome**

_**[Prusia]**_

-¡Puerta de mierda! ¡Abre de una vez, maldita!

Era la decima patada que le daba a la entrada de ese dormitorio.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Tampoco sabía muy bien que había sucedido cuando la bestia los atacó en el hall de la mansión. Solo recordaba los gritos y a Italia empujándolo hacia las escaleras para que escapara de la criatura la cual estaba seguro que había matado.

-¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo seguir viva después de que le clave mi espada en su vientre? ¿Cómo pudo perseguirnos después de que le hiciera semejante herida? -se preguntó a sí mismo sin poder encontrar las respuestas.

Después se separó de su hermano e Italia, terminó allí y alguien o algo le había trabado la puerta.

Se le habían acabado las opciones. O seguía pateando esa puerta hasta que por un milagro se abierta o tendría que ser paciente y esperar, lo cual era totalmente imposible para él.

–¡Dime! ¿Qué casa no tiene ventanas y tiene puertas que parecen hechas de plomo? –le preguntó a Gilbird que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cabeza -¡Ninguna, maldición! –volvió a pegar una patada, la número once, y el pajarito se sobresaltó.

La habitación, según él, era de mal gusto. Tenía un piso alfombrado color pastel y las paredes blancas. Había una TV que estaba enfrentada a una mesa ratona y a un gran sillón. Se tiró en este último, se puso cómodo y buscó el control remoto. En su fracaso de hallarlo, se levantó y se dispuso a prenderla manualmente, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no prende esta basura? -gritó iracundo.

Buscó el cable de conexión, pero no estaba. Más bien, no tenia cables, no tenía nada. Tiró la televisión al suelo y, a patadas, la abrió. Su interior estaba hueco.

-¿Qué carajo? -salió de sus labios.

Sintió que era su fin... se iba a morir de aburrimiento, su peor pesadilla.

Fue a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro para entretenerse, pero para su horror, estos estaban en ingles y ni siquiera tenían dibujitos. Simples libros de texto en un idioma que él desconocía. Arrancó paginas de ellos y se dispuso a hacer avioncitos de papel. Cuando llegó al avión numero ochenta, se aburrió y se acostó en una de las dos camas que había allí quedándose dormido varios minutos después.

Lo despertó un ruido de pisadas provenientes de exterior del dormitorio. Luego sintió el sonido de la cerradura que cedía y la puerta se entreabrió.

Brincó de la cama y se puso al costado de la entrada. Oyó un golpe y esta se abrió. Se arrojó contra su visitante para cortarlo en dos, pero su ataque fue detenido, tirándolo para atrás.

-¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?!

-¡Hey… calma! ¡Soy yo! -dijo una voz conocida. Era el japonés con las manos extendidas en forma de rendición.

-_Mein Gott!_ ¿Sabes el susto que me diste, bastardo?

Este ignoró su pregunta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura para trabarla de nuevo.

-Por fin te encuentro -suspiró dejándose caer sentado al piso. -¿Estás bien?

-No, digo sí. No me creerás, pero cuando vos te fuiste apareció un monstruo completamente desnudo color scone podrido. ¡Te juro que es cierto, todos lo vieron! Yo, West e _Ita_…

-Sí, lo sé.

-…y antes de darme cuenta, termine acá con una televisión de mierda y libros basura. Los otros dos no se a donde se han ido. Yo sé que no tiene sentido, pero…

-No te preocupes, todo lo que dices tiene mucho sentido. Yo ya tuve el placer de conocer a esa criatura, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Y cómo diablos yo me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Mi aspecto no habla solo?

Prusia quedó mudo. Nunca había visto al asiático tan irritado en su vida y, ahora que lo observaba bien, tenía sangre en todos lados y su uniforme militar estaba rasgado en muchas aéreas. Aparte, estaba pálido y agotado.

-¡Estas echo mierda! Te han dado una buena paliza, ¿eh? -se rio, pero, al parecer, el japonés no percibió el chiste. -¿Has encontrado a _Ita_ o a West? -preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Su hermano está bien. Esta en este mismo piso, escondido en el vestidor de un dormitorio. No he logrado que salga de ahí, está muy asustado -suspiró.

¿Su hermano asustado y escondido? ¡Eso definitivamente debía verlo! Estaba deseoso de sacarle un par de fotos y mostrárselas a Francia y a España.

-¿E _Ita_?

-Todavía no logro localizarlo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Crees que este bien?

-No estoy totalmente seguro, pero él es muy rápido cuando tiene que huir. Me imagino que se las arregló para ponerse a salvo de alguna manera -le respondió el nipón y él le dio la razón.

-¡No hay que preocuparse, el _asombroso yo_ lo rescatara y le pateara el culo al scone con patas! Pero primero hay que buscar a West… ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba?

-Está en este mismo piso, en el ala este.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Definitivamente tenía que verlo. Se emocionó al pensar que volvería a ver a su tierno hermanito asustado e indefenso como en los viejos tiempos cuando este solo era un niño.

-Bueno, vamon…

Interrumpió su frase a la mitad al sentir un ruido que provenía de afuera del dormitorio. Alguien se acercaba, no tenía dudas..

Miró a Japón, pero este tenía un expresión apacible y se dio cuenta que era el único que oía esos pasos.

-¿Pasa algo, Prusia?

-Baja la voz, idiota. Dime que oyes eso -le dijo a susurros.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no oigo nada.

-Silencio… escucha bien. Algo se está acercando.

¿Cómo podía ser que su compañero fuera tan sordo? Era más que obvio que alguien o algo caminaba por el pasillo y, al juzgar por el ruido de sus pisadas, no era ni su hermano ni el italiano.

-Es esa cosa deforme buscándolos -le advirtió al japonés que todavía no parecía entender la situación.

-Prusia, estoy seguro que es tu imaginación. Yo no oigo nada.

-No seas idiota. Mira, si esa espadita no es de adorno te recomiendo que la saques de su funda si no quieres ser comido.

Su compañero accedió a regañadientes su petición blandiendo su katana, pero todavía se mostraba incrédulo.

Por su parte, pegó su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor. A cabo de unos segundos, los pasos cesaron y reino el silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Se fue?

-¿Ya no escuchas nada? –preguntó Japón.

-Dime ¿ser sordo es también una costumbre oriental? -lo humilló y el asiático le dedico una mirada cargada de rabia.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? -le ordenó bruscamente.

-De acuerdo...

Definitivamente, ese día no era propicio para ridiculizar al asiático.

Antes de que Japón se aproximara a la entrada para abrir la puerta, el picaporte empezó a moverse y se produjeron violentos golpes en esta. Se apartó de la entrada del dormitorio rápidamente, ya que esta parecía venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

-¡Pensé que se había ido, maldita sea!

-Decías la verdad... -reconoció el nipón bocabierto.

-¡Te dije que eras un maldito sordo! ¡Ya verás! ¡Esa bestia inmunda quedara espantada con las asombrosas técnicas del _Ore-sama_! ¡Se dará cuenta que nunca se tuvo que meter con el grandioso! ¡Ya, abre esa maldita puerta de una vez y no te metas en mi camino!

No iba a dejar que el japonés se llevara toda la gloria, él vencería a esa criatura solo y sin ayuda. No consideraba justo el hecho que él estuviera encerrado como un idiota haciendo avioncitos de papel mientras su compañero paseaba y batallaba con esa bestia. Esa pelea solo seria suya y de nadie más.

Japón abrió la puerta y él salió corriendo con su espada de doble hoja en mano. Ese fue su peor error. Apenas llegó al pasillo, las garras del ser lo tiraron por los aires para luego aterrizar de espaldas contra una de las paredes. El golpe lo dejó sin aire. El japonés fue a socorrerlo, pero él lo detuvo.

-¡Te dije que me lo dejaras a mí! ¡Esto no es nada para mi magnificencia!

Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia la criatura y le hizo dos cortes en el pecho que formaban una cruz. Retrocedió y le hizo una nueva incisión en el brazo tan profunda que se hubiera desprendido si no fuera por un pedazo de piel que lo mantenía en el lugar.

La criatura chilló y chorros de sangre salieron de su extremidad. Luego, furiosa, enfocó su atención en el asiático y se dirigió despacio hacia este.

-¡¿Adonde estas mirando, pedazo de basura?! Tu adversario soy yo y… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Prusia quedó horripilado cuando vio que la sangre se detuvo y las heridas que había infringido a la criatura cicatrizaban. La cruz había desaparecido y en el brazo el musculo esquelético comenzó a unirse y hasta que la piel se adhirió a este dejando al brazo totalmente fusionado sin alguna muestra de cicatriz.

Al ver eso entendió por que Italia lo había empujado hacia las escaleras cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con esa bestia. También comprendió por que su hermano estaba asustado. Él solo había visto que se había vuelto a levantar, pero nunca vio que se regeneraba. Ignoraba totalmente esa información hasta esos momentos.

Se pellizcó el brazo para procurarse que no siguiera en la cama durmiendo, pero ¡eso era realidad! Se quedó inmóvil, nunca había presenciado alguna escena parecida en toda su vida. ¿Tenía algún punto débil esa cosa? ¿Por qué no se había ido a molestar a la idiota de Hungría y al señorito en vez de querer ir a la mansión?

La criatura percibió su temor y comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Luego oyó que la criatura decía algo, pero era casi indescifrable.

-¡Uste…des… no…!

-¡Uste…des… no es…ca…!

-¡Uste…de… no esca… paran!


	7. Directo al Infierno

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Directo al infierno**

_**[Japón]**_

Estupefacto miró la pelea que sostuvo el prusiano con el ser de tez gris debatiendo por dentro si debía unirse o no, ya que su colega le había pedido expresamente que no se metiera en esta. Pero, si cumplía con esa promesa, el teutón quedaría malherido o, aun peor, muerto.

Parecía, desde el principio, una batalla ganada, si no fuera porque su compañero ignoraba cierta información de suma importancia: su regeneración. El quiso explicarle el hecho de que el monstruo ese tenía esa ventaja de curación anormal, pero no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo sino que se había abalanzado contra este sin ningún plan ni estrategia ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

-¡Prusia, corre! -le advirtió al ver que ese proceso de regeneración había comenzado.

El albino no respondía a sus gritos. Parecía ser que estaba conmocionado al ver semejante suceso. Luego vio que el ser levantaba sus garras sobre su cabeza. ¡Estaba tomando envión para tener que matar al germano con solo un golpe! Ignoró sus lesiones, corrió hacia su compañero y se tiró encima de este. Los dos rodaron hacia solo unos centímetros de devastador golpe que había destruido parte del techo y piso. Polvo de yeso y astillas se apoderaron del pasillo que los hizo toser y dificultaron sus vistas.

-¡Bestia inmunda! –vociferó el prusiano recuperando su juicio.

Se reincorporó y saltó hacia el ser descargando la punta de su espada mellada sobre uno ojo y después sobre el otro de este.

–Eso nos dará tiempo –dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y apreciando su trabajo.

Usaron esa oportunidad y se dirigieron al Dormitorio Rosa, donde se encontraba Alemania. Mientras tanto, la criatura, temporalmente ciega, empezó a golpear al azar destruyendo gran parte de las paredes en su intento desenfrenado de poder dar con sus presas.

Una vez allí, corrieron la cama y un mueble para trabar la puerta. Luego el prusiano fue hacia el vestidor y con su puño llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-¡¿West?! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-¿Hermano? –dijo el alemán entreabriendo la puerta de su escondite y asomando su cabeza -¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿Qué les sucedió? -preguntó señalando sus ropas.

La verdad era que el aspecto que presentaban Prusia y él era terriblemente desalentador para una persona tan asustada. Era más que obvio que sus trajes cubiertos de sangre y sus heridas podían causar pánico a cualquier persona, pero aun así pareció que Alemania había recobrado algo de su valor porque salió del vestidor con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Estoy mejor que nunca, West! –lo confortó el teutón despeinándolo y regalándole una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba coraje y confiada temeridad –No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.

El japonés observo esa escena admirado. Con unas simples palabras el prusiano había logrado que Alemania dejara atrás su miedo, algo que él no había podido lograr. También, tuvo que reconocer, su presencia tenía un efecto positivo ya que su despreocupación hacia el peligro era contagiosa.

-Pero no todas son buenas noticias. Todavía no sabemos a dónde demonios esta _Ita_ –comenzó a decir el prusiano moviendo la cabeza negativamente y encogiéndose de hombros –Aparte esa cosa gris nos está persiguiendo, por eso estamos así. Casi nos mata y ¡hubieras visto la sangre, salía por todos lados!

Japón lo interrumpió con un codazo en las costillas. ¿Qué parte de que su hermano estaba asustado no entendió?

-En ese caso, deberíamos apurarnos ¿no les parece? –dijo Alemania

No podía estar más atónito. ¡Qué cambio tan radical dio su amigo!

-Pero primero tenemos que salvar a ese mochi.

-¿Un mo-que? –preguntó Prusia.

-Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que debemos hacer y que es un mochi, pero tenemos que ir al cuarto piso a ayudarlo –le respondió el alemán.

_**[Alemania]**_

Las horas en las que estuvo escondido en el vestidor se le antojaron interminables. No sabía que había estado esperando: ¿un milagro? No, esas cosas no existían y él lo sabía. Miró sus manos, estas ya no temblaban. Habían dejado de tiritar cuando el japonés le devolvió su látigo. Después apareció su hermano y algo en su interior se despertó. Su presencia le recordó sus obligaciones. Eran un equipo y un equipo necesitaba que estuvieran todos unidos ante las adversidades. Tocó la Cruz de Hierro recordando que también tenía un pacto que cumplir. Debía encontrar a Italia y debía hacerlo rápido. Obligaciones, pactos, responsabilidades de eso trataba su vida quisiera o no.

Él junto a su hermano y Japón se dispusieron a correr los muebles que trababan la puerta con todo el sigiló que fueron capaz. Luego se quedaron inmóviles para poder oír algún sonido proveniente del exterior, pero solo oyeron sus respiraciones agitadas causadas por la impaciencia. Prusia entreabrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza para estar seguro que la criatura no estuviera ahí. Realizó unas señas con las manos para indicarle a sus compañeros que no había nada sospechoso, salieron del dormitorio y subieron las escaleras hacia el ático del cuarto piso alertas por si la criatura apareciese de nuevo.

El cuarto piso estaba compuesto por dos habitaciones: una cercana al descanso de la escalera y la otra en frente y alejada. Japón les hizo señales para indicarles que era la segunda y entraron.

-Es acá –les enseño el asiático que había ido a un extremo del cuarto donde había un biblioteca de madera vacía y enorme.

Allí, ocultó en su interior, vieron una bola blanca que temblaba y gimoteaba inconsolablemente.

-¡El _Ore-sama_ la salvara! – gritó el teutón metiendo su mano para sacar a la criaturita, pero casi al instante la apartó – _¡Auch! ¡Auch!_ ¡Esa mierda me mordió! ¡Pedazo de basura! ¡West, mueve rápido ese maldito mueble así le doy su merecido!

-Deja de gritar -le ordenó. -¿No ves que está asustada?

-Prusia tranquilícese, por favor -suplicó Japón.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar ni una mierda! ¡Dale, West! ¡Mueve esa maldita biblioteca!

Para que su hermano dejara de gritar, Alemania obedeció. Se ubicó a un costado de la biblioteca y, con ayuda de la pared, ejerció toda su fuerza para mover el mueble, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Está muy pesado, necesito ayuda –explicó en su fracaso.

A continuación, Prusia y Japón se unieron en la tarea, pero, a pesar de toda la fuerza que emplearon, el mueble siguió en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Tal vez necesitemos alguna herramienta o algo para hacer palanca. Prusia, por favor, revise si hay algo por ese estilo en esta habitación. Yo iré ver en otras habitaciones –dijo Japón.

-Me sería muy útil algo así, pero ¿hay necesidad de separarnos de nuevo? -inquirió.

Era consciente que su compañero tenía razón, pero un así no le gustaba la idea de reducir el grupo

-No se preocupe. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Dicho esto, el japonés se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y desapareció de su vista sin que él pudiera detenerlo.

_**[Japón]**_

Optó por entrar a la habitación más cercana al ático, por ello fue a la puerta ubicada cerca del descansó de la escalera con la esperanza que lo que necesitara estuviera allí. Anteriormente ya había tratado de entrar en ese lugar, pero la puerta no había abierto. Esta vez sí cedió y se mostró ante él un nuevo dormitorio increíblemente espacioso.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color granate y una enorme araña dorada colgaba del techo. Tenía una cama matrimonial con un respaldar de madera tallado hermosamente y un escritorio de lectura antiguo con un sillón terciopelo. Por otro lado, había una alfombra de piel y sobre esta una mesa ratona y tres sillones bastante modernos para ese lugar plagado de objetos antiguos. También mostraba una enorme chimenea con un cuadro arriba que se veía bastante caro.

Mientras recorría el dormitorio maravillado por las antigüedades que habían en este, encontró una pedazo de papel sobre la mesa ratona e, interesado, lo recogió para observarlo más de cerca. Parecía ser que el papel había sido cortado por la mitad a jugar por uno de sus bordes en zigzag y mostraba dos rectángulos del mismo tamaño ubicados uno al lado del otro. La figura cercana a la parte arrancada era de color verde y la otra celeste. Dudoso se preguntó si le serviría de algo, pero no se imaginaba su futura utilidad. Aun así, no lo tiró y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillo.

Cuando llego a la conclusión que en ese lugar no había ningún objeto que le sirviera para rescatar al mochi se dispuso a abandonar el dormitorio, pero algo anormal lo obligó a detenerse. Visualizó algo que parecía ser un interruptor que tenía una palanca. A un costado de este, había una placa que parecía decir las indicaciones, las cuales era:

Flecha que indicaba hacía arriba: "HEAVEN"

Flecha que indicaba el medio: "EARTH"

Flecha que indicaba hacía abajo: "HELL"

No lograba encontrar el significado de esas palabras porque desconocía el idioma, aunque estaba casi seguro que, por estar en suelo británico, estas estaban en inglés.

-"Heaven" creo que significaba ¿siete?... -comenzó a pensar en voz alta. -No, no tiene sentido. "Earth" era ¿oreja? No, no puede ser, y "hell"… ¡Ah! eso es vestíbulo.

Pensó que nada de eso tenía sentido. Solo una palabra lograba reconocer entre todas ellas. Inquieto debatió si debía accionar la palanca o volver con sus compañeros, pero la curiosidad lo dominó y, resuelto, bajó la palanca hacía "HELL".

A continuación, el suelo empezó a temblar y la cama matrimonial comenzó a moverse hacia un costado dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser una puerta oculta.

-¡Este cuarto esta llenó de extrañezas! -exclamó al ver ese acontecimiento.

Y también de trampas, le falto decir, ya que si hubiera puesto el interruptor en HEAVEN él ya estaría muerto.

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**Cuando Kiku encuentra la palanca, por si no lo entendieron lo que paso, interpreto esto al ver las palabras:**

**-"HEAVEN" lo interpreto como "seven" que significa siete**

**-"EARTH" como "ear", oreja**

**-Y por último, "HELL" como "hall", vestíbulo, pasillo, etc.**

**Tuve que hacer eso ya que en los videos/juego Japón acciona la palanca HEAVEN y muere... pero su hermano gemelo toma su lugar (?. ¡Ok no XDD! Hablando en serio, revive y empieza desde el principio (en el ático) así que opte por poner esto para darle más credibilidad al hecho que eligió INFIERNO cuando una persona normal hubiera elegido CIELO o TIERRA.**


	8. Mensaje de Texto

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Mensaje de texto**

_**[Japón]**_

Japón dudaba de cuál de las opciones era mejor: arriesgarse a bajar por esa puerta oculta sin saber lo que lo aguardaba en sus profundidades o volver junto a Alemania y Prusia. Volver era lo más sensato, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y saltó hacia lo desconocido.

La caída fue dolorosa. El dolor en la sien, causada por la herida que le provocó la bestia en aquel baño del primer piso, se acrecentó y nubló su vista haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo de esa habitación desconocida. Había olvidado su deplorable estado y su cuerpo se quejaba a gritos por obligarlo a realizar una acción tan osada. Respiró hondo y exhaló varias veces hasta que el dolor y los mareos perdieron su fuerza.

Apenas levantó la mirada, se vio a si mismo delante suyo.

-¡Qué lugar! -exclamó maravillado al ver su reflejo en uno de los varios espejos.

En aquella habitación habían docenas de espejos arqueados colocados uno al lado del otro en todas las paredes. El techo, levemente abovedado, y el piso era de un mármol blanquísimo. Una araña de cristal proporcionaba la luz y, debajo de ella, había un hermoso piano de cola tan blanco como los pisos y las paredes. Deseo abrir la tapa que escondía las teclas para escuchar el dulce sonido que seguro producían, pero se abstuvo de ello. No quería realizar ningún ruido que marcara su posición. Luego fue hacía la gran biblioteca ubicada en un costado de la habitación. Miles y miles de partituras ordenadas cuidadosamente por artista y por año de creación habían allí. Chopin, Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Salieri, Brahms…

Salió de la Sala de Música y, como esperaba, estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras para volver con los germanos al ático, pero un ruido que provenía de las habitaciones enfrentadas hizo que se detuviera. Fue a comprobar su origen, abrió la entrada y sus ojos quedaron como platos ante la majestuosa Gran Biblioteca. La decoración era muy parecida a la anterior, exceptuando los espejos. Las estanterías blancas, que llegaban hasta el techo, estaban ubicadas paralelamente y tenían un grueso vidrio que protegía a los libros. Estos eran miles. Su antigüedad se percibía al entrar, ya que emanaban ese delicioso olor a páginas viejas, pero se encontraban en un estado excelente. Sus tapas de cuero variaban de colores: rojo, verde, marrón, etc., y sus títulos dorados y en distintos idiomas brillaban tanto que dificultaban la vista.

El deseo de pasar sus dedos en esas páginas se volvió insoportable. Cediendo a sus ambiciones, sacó uno de los libros más famosos de la humanidad, _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo,_ y, estupefacto, leyó que era una primera edición. Caviló en llevárselo consigo, pero luego de unos segundos decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo, ya que se sentiría como un ladrón.

-¡Jaaaaapóóóón!

Antes de que reaccionara ante el llamado de su nombre, alguien lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que el libro se le escapara de las manos para luego caer al piso de mármol blanco.

-¿Qué, que, que, que? ¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces?! – dijo totalmente confundido y sonrojado.

Ya había tenido en el pasado este vergonzoso percance con la misma persona ¡No entendía porque en la cultura occidental se abrazaban sin pedir permiso! Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al italiano para apartarlo, pero fue en vano. Este se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Grazie a Dio!_ ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés bien, Japón! -dijo apartándose y dando por finalizado su abrazo, lo cual fue un alivio para el asiático.

-Para mi también es un alivio encontrarlo ¿Esta herido?

El italiano que lloraba desconsoladamente movió la cabeza bruscamente para un lado y para el otro respondiendo negativamente su pregunta.

-¿Eso es sangre? -le preguntó el europeo señalando sus ropas y palideciendo.

-No se preocupe por mí. Me encuentro bien –mintió en tono más tranquilizador que pudo.

-¡No tienes ni idea lo que paso cuando te fuiste…

-Si la tengo. No se preocupe.

Pero Italia lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

-…Un monstruo grandote apareció de repente desde el pasillo… y… y Alemania empezó a gritar como loco… seguro que lo oíste…

-No, para nada -dijo tratando de imaginarse la situación, pero no lo logró. Nunca había visto a su compañero gritar de terror y esperaba no verlo nunca.

-Whoah! Pero si fue fuertísimo… me asustó más el grito que el monstruo y yo estaba muy confundido… y trate de huir, pero las puertas… las puertas estaban todas cerradas y no sé qué pasó y no separamos y… y me olvide de vos ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Japón!

Dicho esto, el italiano soltó un ruidoso llanto y trató de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el japonés lo esquivó y paso de largo hasta golpearse con una de las bibliotecas.

Japón, ya harto de la situación, agarró a su amigo de los hombros y le dijo:

-Escúcheme bien. No hay necesidad que pidas disculpas. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Incluso yo, pero dime ¿sabes que está sucediendo en este lugar?

-No sé. Es todo muy extraño. La puerta de salida no abre, no hay ventanas y ni tu celular ni el mío tienen señal y…

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste mi celular? -lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah, sí! Sobre eso... -comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta militar y sacando el celular del japonés. -Lo pedí prestado...

-Eso se llama robar -volvió a interrumpir al italiano fulminándolo con la mirada y sacándole bruscamente el celular de sus manos.

-Pues... si, te lo "robe" en la en la Conferencia Mundial porque estaba aburrido y tienes tantos juegos -dijo excusándose.

-Ya no importa -lo perdonó. No era un buen momento para regañarlo por sus comportamientos delictivos.

-Hay otra cosa del celular que quería comentarte.

Cuando dijo esto, el italiano evitó mirarlo a los ojos, se rio nerviosamente y se acaricio la mejilla. Ese lenguaje corporal de su compañero ya lo conocía y no significaba nada bueno. Solo hacia eso cuando había cometido un error catastrófico.

-Cuando estábamos preparándonos para venir, me tome la libertad de responder un mensaje de texto que te envió China.

-¿Y qué decía el mensaje?

Ante la negativa del italiano de responder, abrió su teléfono y rápidamente fue a la casilla de mensajes de texto. Efectivamente, allí había un mensaje del chino que rezaba: _"¡Nihao! Nosotros también iremos, aru. Nos tomaremos la libertad de salir antes que ustedes"_

-¿No me digas que le respondiste que vinieran? -le preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

Movió violentamente su cabeza afirmando su preocupación.

-Pero, si ellos salieron cuando nosotros no preparábamos para salir… ¿ya no deberían haber entrado a la mansión?


	9. JAN KEN ¡PÓ! (Primera parte)

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**JAN KEN ¡PÓ! (Primera parte)**

_**[Japón]**_

¿Sería todo esto una broma de los Aliados? No, no lo creía posible. Toda broma tenía sus límites y el límite había ocurrido hacia unas horas cuando en aquella biblioteca del primer piso una criatura de tez gris había clavado sus garras en su espalda.

Pero ¿cómo podría ser posible que ninguno de los cuatro se hubiera cruzado con alguno de ellos? La mansión era enorme, pero si él había podido hallar a sus compañeros ¿cómo no a ellos que eran un grupo más numeroso? ¿Cabía la posibilidad que esa cosa… los hubiera derrotado? O, tal vez, decidieron no perder su tiempo en venir a ver una casa embrujada o tuvieron más suerte que ellos y nunca encontraron la ubicación de la mansión y seguían perdidos en el bosque. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, atormentándolo.

De repente, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido.

-Japón, ¡te pusiste blanco!

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. En todo caso, debemos ir con Alemania y Prusia. Deben estar preocupados por mi tardanza -propuso al ser consciente de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había encontrado la palanca hasta que se topó con Italia.

-¿Los encontraste? ¿Están bien?

-Sí, están en el ático del cuarto piso. Vamos, te explicare los detalles luego.

Salieron de la Gran Biblioteca y empezaron a subir las escaleras. El europeo tuvo acelerar el paso para no quedarse atrás.

-Italia, por casualidad, ¿portas algún arma?

-_Ve? _Por supuesto, la tengo en la espalda –dijo señalando su bandera blanca que tenía un mástil casi tan largo como su cuerpo –Con ella puedo mostrar el verdadero "espíritu italiano".

El japonés intentó, con todas sus fuerza, ocultar su decepción aunque, tenía que admitir, que no había tenido grandes esperanzas de un primer momento. No entendía como no había traído por los menos un revolver o algo más útil. Sin embargo, aunque el italiano fuera débil, tenía un punto muy fuerte a su favor: su velocidad. Cuando se trataba de escapar del peligro, Italia sobresalía más que nadie.

-No creo que ese monstruo acepte rendiciones aunque le muestres una bandera blanca. Así que si la pelea se pone peligrosa, corra, por favor -pidió tratando de no reflejar la poca fe que tenía en su compañero.

Habían llegado al pie de la escalera del cuarto piso cuando escucharon ruidos extraños que provenían del ático. Esperando lo peor, cogió a Italia del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si indicándole que se mantuviera detrás de él. A continuación, desenvainó su katana, se dirigió a la entrada del ático y, con una patada, la abrió.

-¡¿ITALIA?!

-¡Alemania, Alemania! Soy tan feliz de ver…

-¡Idiota, corre! –gritó el alemán a todo pulmón, mientras tenía inmovilizado a su contrincante con su látigo –¡No aguantare mucho más tiempo!

_**[Prusia]**_

-Está tardando mucho, ¿no crees?

-¡Mira, mira! La bola blanca come dulces -le mostró a su hermano ignorando completamente las preocupaciones de este.

Si a Japón le había pasado algo, le importaba una mierda. Este se había ido por su propia voluntad a buscar no-sabía-qué-cosa y encima osó a irse haciéndose el genial. Si al tonto le había pasado algo, no era su problema... él se lo había buscado.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo.

-_Nein!_ Te quedas donde estas, West. Ya volverá, ya deja de preocuparte.

Dicho esto, buscó otro dulce y se lo dio al mochi que parecía menos asustado que la primera vez que lo vio. Hasta ya lo había perdonado por el mordisco que le había dado hacia poco tiempo cuando intento sacarlo de su escondite.

-¿Quieres uno, West? -le ofreció en tono de picardía cuando se percató que su hermano lo miraba con curiosidad.

Este lo fulminó con la mirada en modo de respuesta y siguió caminando en círculos ansiosamente. Sabía que Alemania hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso y, aunque lo molestara el hecho de que no se pudiera quedar quieto, no le dijo nada.

Percibió que el mochi, que hasta ahora había estado tranquilo, comenzaba a gemir y a tiritar de nuevo.

Agudizó su oído. No había dudas, escuchaba las mismas pisadas que cuando estaba con el japonés en el ese dormitorio del segundo piso. Era esa cosa color scone podrido buscándolos y estaba cerca. Miró a su hermano, que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, para advertirle del peligro.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más! Iré a buscarlo -dijo de repente sin que el prusiano lograra decirle que no estaban solos.

Trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. La criatura estaba esperándolos en la entrada del ático.

-¡Idiota! -gritó interponiéndose entre el monstruo y Alemania.

El resultado de su acción fue un doloroso golpe en las costillas que lo dejó sin aire y lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Trató de respirar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Luego todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso hasta convertirse en oscuridad.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que su hermano lo había apartado de la zona de batalla y mantenía una pelea muy acalorada con las bestia en el otro extremo de la habitación. El alemán lanzaba latigazos que le producían heridas que hacían chillar a la criatura de dolor y traspasaban los músculos de esta manchando todas las paredes del lugar con pequeñas, pero abundantes gotas de sangre. Pero, aunque las lesiones del látigo fueran extremadamente profundas, estas con el tiempo desaparecían de la piel gris del contrincante como si nunca hubieran existido.

Trató de incorporarse e ignorar el terrible dolor que sentía en el costado de su cuerpo al ver que Alemania estaba totalmente agotado y que de su cara escurría sudor que se mezclaba con la sangre de la bestia dándole un aspecto tétrico. Estaba jadeante y sus golpes perdían potencia y velocidad con el pasar del tiempo haciéndolo cada vez más vulnerable a los ataques.

Sin previo aviso, la criatura quedó inmóvil y levantó su cabeza mientras olisqueaba el aire y gruñía como si no le gustara lo que olía. La entrada del ático se abrió de un golpe y por ella entraban dos personas.

-¡¿ITALIA?! -gritó el alemán incrédulo.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! Soy tan feliz de ver…

-¡Idiota, corre! –gruñó.

La criatura se abalanzó hacia el italiano, pero Alemania enrosco su látigo en la garganta de la criatura inmovilizándola.

–¡No aguantare mucho tiempo!

-¡Mierda! ¡Viniste demasiado pronto! -le dijo Prusia al japonés en tono de regaño -¡Toma a _Ita_ y corran! ¡Yo y West nos haremos cargo de esta basura! ¡Solo tienen que irse!

-¡Ohhh… esta vejez! –ironizó el asiático colocando una de sus manos en su oreja como si no lo oyera. –Creo que tenía razón Prusia, no escuchó nada.

-¡No te hagas el idiota, bastardo! ¡Hey… _Ita_…!

Pero el italiano había imitado los gestos de su amigo y agregó:

-¡Creo que perdí la audición también!

-Italia, no quiero que salgas herido. Por favor, vete –suplicó el alemán.

La criatura se desprendió de su ataduras y lo golpeo haciéndole salir volando al otro extremo del ático, cayendo sobre unas cajas que, por suerte, amortiguaron su caída.

-Ahora me toca a mí. Mira bien quien te va a matar. El _Ore-sama_ no dejara que te recuperes tan fácilmente.

Con su espada mellada, realizó un profundo corte horizontal en el abdomen de la criatura y una cascada de sangre baño el lugar. Luego, Italia saltó sobre su cabeza y de dio un gran golpe en esta con el mástil de su bandera, lo que provoco que el monstruo cayera boca arriba sobre el piso. Esta trato de levantarse, pero Alemania, ya recuperado de la caída, enrosco su látigo por las piernas de la criatura, haciéndola de caer nuevamente de bruces al suelo y inmovilizándola. Por último, Japón, tomando en cuenta la pelea anterior, realizó varios cortes en los enormes ojos almendrados de la misma, para dejarla temporalmente ciega.

Prusia, que gozaba de los gritos de dolor de su adversario, tendría el honor de dar el remate final. Desmembraría esa cosa pierna por pierna y brazo por brazo y, por último, cuando su dolor fuera insoportable, le cortaría lentamente la cabeza para llevársela como trofeo. Tomo envión y saltó sobre ella, pero cuando se aproximaba a dar su primer corte… ¡se empezó a volver tranparente y desapareció! Sin poder frenar el saltó, cayó de cabeza sobre el piso de madera.

-¡Maldita sea! -vociferó acariciándose la frente. Tendría un gran chichón mañana, no había dudas.

-¿Desapareció? –preguntó el japonés estupefacto.

-_Ve ~_ Era realmente un fantasma. Este… ¿Prusia? ¿Estás bien?

-_Kesesesese!_ ¡Eso no fue nada para el _Ore-sama_! -mintió alzando su pulgar mientras trataba se parar la hemorragia de su nariz. –Por otra parte, ¿quién demonios se creen ustedes para hacerse los sordos? -los regaño.

-Disculpen a mi hermano. Pensamos que los dos podríamos hacer algo al respecto. Fueron de mucha ayuda -dijo el alemán tratando se tranquilizarlo. Miró al italiano y agregó: –Me alegro que estés bien, Italia. Estaba muy preocupado.

Miró con gran complacencia al grupo.

Por fin, el Eje estaba reunido de nuevo.


	10. JAN KEN ¡PÓ! (Segunda parte)

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha Ankokutenjo por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**JAN KEN ¡PÓ! (Segunda parte)**

_**[Prusia]**_

Una vez terminada la pelea con la criatura, todos decidieron que lo mejor podrían hacer era encontrar un lugar más o menos seguro para descansar un poco y panear sus futuros movimientos en la mansión.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese consenso, ya que en lo único que pensaba era en echarse una siesta reparadora.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esta habitación?! ¡¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos acá?! -se quejó entre bostezos ante la negativa de Japón de no permanecer en ese dormitorio del cuarto piso.

Prusia ya se había acomodado en la cama matrimonial que era excepcionalmente cómoda y no se iba a mover de ella sin protestar.

-Ya se lo dije. Primero, no tenemos la llave para trabar la puerta y, segundo, desconfió de eso -dijo mientras señalaba una rara palanca colocada en uno de los costados de la pared.

-¿Tanto lío vas a montar por esa estúpida palanca? -exclamó ya indignado.

El italiano se acercó a observarla con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Esta en ingles las indicaciones. A ver...

-¡Italia, por favor, no la toque…!

-¡Esto es _terra_! -indicó sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias del japonés y accionando la palanca hacia "EARTH".

La alcoba tembló y un pequeño objeto cayó misteriosamente del techo. Su hermano lo levantó del piso para examinarlo.

-Es una llave. Su llavero dice: _"SALA. SEGUNDO PISO" _-anuncio.

**[...]**

Bajaron al segundo piso en busca de la sala a la que pertenecía esa llave. Esta estaba ubicada cerca del descanso de la escalera, en el ala norte del segundo piso. Tenía el piso de madera clara y las paredes blancas además de una gran chimenea. Los muebles eran pocos: una gran mesa de vidrio con varias sillas y algunos otros muebles de madera que incluían una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros sobre gastronomía, vinicultora, entre otros.

Después de revisarla meticulosamente, estuvieron de acuerdo que se veía bastante segura y que pasarían la noche allí.

-Hubiera preferido un dormitorio –suspiró el italiano.

-Sera mejor que busquemos un colchón y unas sabanas de otra habitación –propuso Japón -¿Me acompaña, Alemania?

Minutos después aparecieron con lo prometido y acomodaron el lecho en un costado de la sala.

El prusiano estaba ansioso. Estaba muerto de sueño y ya no podía dejar de bostezar.

-¡Esto sí es agradable! ¡No puedo esperar a dormirme! -exclamó tirándose en el colchón y tapándose con una de las mantas.

-Que lastima que haga tanto frio. Me estoy congelando -le dijo el italiano frotándose las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor.

-¡El _Ore-sama_ tiene la solución!

Se acerco a unos de los muebles y, literalmente, lo pateo hasta convertirlo en pedazos para crear leña que luego puso en la chimenea.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora algo para prenderlo... –dijo acercándose a la biblioteca.

-¡No estarás por hacer lo que pienso que vas hacer! –le leyó los pensamientos el asiático.

Sabía que este era amante de los libros y su repentina cólera le dio tanta gracia que lo hizo lentamente, saboreando el momento. Agarró varios libros de la pequeña biblioteca y los tiro a la chimenea. Serian un excelente combustible para la leña.

-No puedes hacer eso -lo regaño fuera de sí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –se rio prendiendo un fosforo y arrojándolo hacia los libros antes de que el japonés pudiera detenerlo –¿Ahora si podemos dormir?

-¡Podrías esperar un poco, hermano! Tenemos que hacer una estrategia para salir de este lugar –dijo el alemán mientras se sentaba en una de la sillas.

Él, a regañadientes, y los otros dos países lo imitaron.

–Primero que nada, todos estamos de acuerdo que pasaremos la noche en esta sala para recuperarnos del día espantoso que hemos pasado.

Todos asintieron.

El teutón volvió a bostezar. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo.

–Lo importante es que nos han hecho prisioneros en esta mansión con un monstruo al acecho. Propongo que el día de mañana nos aboquemos a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

-¿Vos seguís hablando de salidas, West? ¿Por qué mierda no hacemos una nosotros mismos? ¿No es lo hacíamos cuando éramos prisioneros de guerra? Es hora de poner en práctica lo que aprendimos.

-¿No es nostálgico? –dijo el asiático con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Luchar de nuevo en nombre del Eje.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hemos estado en paz mucho tiempo –opinó el italiano.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos recordando esas aventuras lejanas.

Luego Alemania comenzó a buscar su reloj y, antes de encontrarlo, preguntó:

-¿Qué hora será?

-12:35 –respondió Japón viendo su celular.

-¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible. Yo tengo 2:18

-Pues mi reloj dice que son las 9:50. Seguro que sus mierdas de relojes andan mal ¿Qué hora tienes, _Ita_?

-_Ve ~? _¿6:05?

-¿Qué diablos… ninguno esta sincronizado? Bueno… que mierda importa. ¿Ya podemos ir a dormir?

-¡Podrías una vez en la vida ser un poco más paciente, hermano! ¿No sería peligroso si todos duermen? Hay que realizar turnos para vigilar por si pasa algún inconveniente.

Tuvo que admitir que Alemania tenía más que razón, pero había comenzado a cabecear por la falta de descanso y se estaba impacientando.

-Vamos a jugar Jan Ken ¡Pó! para decidir lo turnos.

-¿Jan - que? ¿Cuáles son las reglas? –preguntó Italia interesado.

-Pues, es un juego muy fácil. Se realiza con señales a mano.

-¡Lo que sea, vamos hacerlo de una vez! ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Quiero ir a dormir!

-¡Cállate y escucha! –lo regaño de nuevo el alemán.

Japón siguió con la explicación:

-Ustedes pueden sacar un Guu, –mostro su puño cerrado –un Choki –coloco su dedo índice y corazón extendidos en forma de V –y un Paa –y extendió los dedos de su mano.

-¿Eso no es Piedra, Papel o Tijera? –preguntó el alemán.

-¡En mi casa se llama _Morra Cinese_!

-¿Que mierda importa su maldito nombre? -vociferó ya irritado. -¡Terminemos con esto de una puta vez!

Ideo rápidamente una estrategia. Por nada en el mundo él iba a perder en ese estúpido juego quedándose despierto toda la noche y mirando como los otros dormían.

-_¡Nada le gana a una buena piedra!_ –pensó Prusia decidiendo utilizarla.

-¡Vamos! Jan - Ken - ¡Pó!

-_Kesesesese!_ ¡Gané, gané!

-Hermano, el papel envuelve a la piedra. Todos sacamos papel. Te toca la primera guardia.

-¡Maldita piedra!

**[…]**

Y así fue como él, el Ore-sama, fue traicionado por una maldita piedra. No conocía bien las reglas del juego y, aparte, ¿cómo podía un papel vencer a una piedra? ¡Era un sinsentido!

-Es tan divertido estar solo, ¿no es cierto, Gilbird? Mierda, vos también estas dormido. Si tan solo tuviera mi computadora para actualizar estas fotos –se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba las fotos de las caras dormidas de sus compañeros que había sacado con su celular y envidiándolos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Luego de unos minutos empezó a cabecear por el cansancio que tenía hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Lo despertó un fuerte escalofrió que corría por su columna vertebral y supuso que la fogata improvisada había perdido intensidad, pero no era así. Al instante, comenzó a escuchar varios ruidos extraños, fue hacia la puerta y comprobó que estos venían del exterior.

-_¡Me hartaste pedazo de basura! Nadie, pero nadie osa a perturbar el descanso del Ore-sama sin sufrir las consecuencias. Ahora te hare mierda y no podrás desaparecer._

Fue silenciosamente a sacarle la llave de la puerta a Japón, quien ni notó su presencia, y la abrió con su espada desenvainada aventurándose hacia el peligro.

-¡La victoria es para él que da el primer golpe! ¡Vete al infierno!


	11. Aliados

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Aliados**

_**[Canadá]**_

-_Extraño. Realmente extraño_ -repetía mentalmente.

Él era una persona amante del aire libre y la naturaleza. Acampar y pescar era uno de sus hobbies favoritos y se internaba en los bosques de su casa con gran regularidad para practicarlos. En cambio, ese bosque no tenia ningún parecido con los que frecuentaba y no hablaba de su aspecto, sino que en este se respiraba un aire denso y angustiante. Y sabia porque este le resultaba tan extraño. Extraño era su silencio, su falta de vida.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ¿Donde estaban los pájaros? ¿Por qué no cantaban? ¿Que había ocurrido con ellos y los otros animales? ¿Por qué ese silencio tan anormal?

La frondosidad de la zona y la falta de luz solar convertían el terreno en un lugar difícil para andar. Se enredaban, con mucha frecuencia, sus pies con alguna que otra rama y habían pozos ocultos entre las hojas que amenazaban con hacerle perder el equilibrio. Para él, eso no era un problema ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a esos terrenos, pero parecía que los otros países tenían varias dificultades para seguir su marcha hacia la mansión.

Decidió quedarse cerca de Francia, quien era el que estaba más lejos del grupo a causa de que no dejaba de tropezarse con cualquier obstáculo que se presentara en su camino. Cada tanto entraba en cólera ya que el bosque no dejaba de ensuciar su impecable traje militar o por que las trabas no lo dejaban caminar con su acostumbrada elegancia. Desde el inicio había caído incontables veces, así que su decisión de quedarse cerca del francés era para auxiliarlo cada vez que sucediera eso.

Inglaterra era quien iba a la cabeza del grupo. Se movía con gran naturalidad por la zona. No era insólito, ya que sabía que este le gustaban los lugares lejanos de la civilización. Cuando era pequeño, le había preguntado el por qué de esos gustos a lo cual el inglés respondió que se sentía a gusto en ellos porque eran donde solían convivir los seres sobrenaturales. Después de esa charla, él comenzó a visitar todo lugar donde predominara la naturaleza para ver a esos entes al igual que Inglaterra, pero nunca los encontró y al pasar los años comenzó a dudar de la existencia de estos hasta el punto que dejar de creer en ellos totalmente. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, gracias a esa búsqueda, cambio para mejor su percepción de la medio ambiente y empezó a apreciar la belleza y la paz que se encontraba en este.

El franco, que hasta ese momento llevaba tiempo récor en no tropezar, cayó de bruces al suelo barroso donde caminaban. Todos rieron y se burlaron de este mientras que Francia hacia un berrinche al ver su chaqueta toda embarrada. Solo un país no rio. Que ese país no aprovechara ese momento para ridiculizar al francés, con quien tenía una fuerte rivalidad, era el menos pensado. Ese era Inglaterra. Mas bien, ni parecía haberse percatado de lo que había sucedido como si estuviera totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de fruncir el ceño y miraba constantemente a sus lados como si buscara algo. Parecía inquieto o alterado por alguna razón ¿Podría ser que este hubiera percibido, al igual que él, que ese bosque no era normal? ¿O estaría viendo algo que él y los demás no podían ver?

Luego de varios minutos, visualizó un gran portón de hierro. Después de este el bosque perdía completamente su espesura hasta convertirse en una extensa llanura sin vegetación arbórea. No muy lejos se encontraba esa mansión de la que tanto hablo su hermano en la Conferencia Mundial. Esta era increíblemente grande, pero de aterradora no tenía nada. La casa y sus alrededores estaban cuidados, pero ¿quién se encargaba de mantener ese lugar tan pulcro?

-Realmente existía, _aru_.

-¡Qué casa de mal gusto! No tiene una pizca de elegancia.

-No tiene ventanas -informó el canadiense a los demás países.

-¡Un fantasma! ¿No… no han oído una voz?

-Es solo Canadá, cerebro de hamburguesas.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Tengo hambre! Entremos y salgamos antes que anochezca. No me quiero perder la cena, _aru_.

-La puerta está abierta -exclamó el ruso mientras abría la entrada de la mansión.

Todos los países entraron rápidamente, pero el permaneció en su lugar. Algo le decía que no debía entrar. La falta de ventanas o de otras puertas lo desconcertaba. El lugar le parecía un fuerte más que una casa.

-_¿Por qué habría una fortaleza en el bosque? ¿Para qué existía? ¿Para que nadie entrara o para que nadie saliera? _-se preguntaba mentalmente sin encontrar respuestas.

Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la mansión. Ya había visto suficiente y parte de él se negaba a entrar. En su cerebro solo resonaba una palabra: ¡Trampa!

-_Kolkolkol _¿Dónde vas, Canadá? -curioseo Rusia con una sonrisa que era imposible de descifrar en su rostro.

Su compañero no espero que le respondiera, sino que lo agarró de los hombros y, literalmente, lo arrastró hacia el hall de la mansión ignorando completamente sus protestas.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Había caído en la trampa.

_**[Inglaterra]**_

La sensación de malestar no dejaba de ir en aumento.

-_¿Dónde diablos estaban todos? _-se preguntaba sin cesar.

-Para ser una casa embrujada, está más limpia de lo que pensé ¿no les parece? –señalo el francés.

Él junto a Francia y China se encontraban en el descanso de la escalera del segundo piso. Habían decidido en separarse en dos grupos. América, Canadá y Rusia permanecían en el primer piso mientras que ello revisarían la planta alta de la mansión.

-¿Sucede algo, _Angleterre_? Luces un poco alterado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No me sucede nada -mintió.

Francia le dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía. Al parecer, no se había tragado su mentira.

-¿Es qué tienes miedo? -lo interrogó riéndose.

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota del vino! Es que...

Pero sus palabras no lograban salir. Había tanto que explicar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? No sabía cómo describirlo, pero aun así se animo a seguir.

-Este lugar… me da una sensación... desagradable

-_Mon Dieu!_ Yo se que la decoración es horrible, pero no es para tanto.

-¡No, imbécil! ¡No me refiero a eso!

-Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? -le preguntó China.

-Falta algo. No hay nada ni nadie en absoluto… está vacía.

-_¡Aiya! _Pero si América, Rusia y… ¿cómo se llamaba el otro?

-Canadá.

-Sí, sí. Y Canadá están abajo, _aru_.

Suspiró ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil explicarlo? En todo caso, ¿le creerían?

-¡No me refiero a nosotros, idiotas! Me refiero que no hay nadie más que nosotros, quiero decir… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como si todo se hubiera consumido…

Dicho esto, el franco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas algo que lo irrito hasta el punto de querer golpearlo.

-¡Ya entiendo, ya entiendo! -exclamó limpiándose las lagrimas. -Te refieres que no puedes ver a tus amigos imaginarios como de costumbre, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, esa es una muy buena señal. Significa que estas recuperando la cordura.

-O, tal vez, a dejado el opio. Ya te dije que esa cosa te iba a quemar las neuronas -se burlo el chino uniéndose a las risotadas del franco.

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡No entienden nada!

-Lo único no entiendo es el hecho de que no te hayamos metido en un manicomio hace mucho años, _Angleterre_, porque es evidente que sufres muchos problemas mentales.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se abalanzó sobre el cuello del francés y comenzó a ahorcarlo y a golpearlo. Aun así, este no dejaba de reírse de él.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Quieres otra _Guerra de los Cien Años_?

-_¡Aiya! _¿Puede existir un día que no se peleen? Compórtense una vez en sus vidas –los regaño el chino tratando se interponerse para separarlos, pero lo único que logro fue salir golpeado –Yo iré a ver que hay en la planta alta ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Yo iré contigo -decidió el inglés. -Por nada en el mundo me quedaría con este idiota.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, _Angleterre_.

-Treinta minutos deben ser suficientes para revisar la planta alta. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en este lugar. Ni se te ocurra hacernos esperar, _idiot_.

-Pueden confiar en mí. _Au revoir ~_

Al despedirse, Francia se alejó y ellos subieron las escaleras.

Por alguna razón, el inglés cada vez se sentía más incomodo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan solo. En cada rincón de la tierra había visto seres sobrenaturales, pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado con ninguno. ¿No se suponía que la casa estaba embrujada? Al principio pensó que, al ser un lugar abandonado, tal vez muchos seres habían aprovechado ir allí, lejos de los humanos, pero no era así. ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente pasaba en esa mansión?

Ya finalizado los escalones, se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Esta resulto ser una biblioteca de grandes dimensiones que detonaba por su blancura. Observo maravillado los miles y miles de libros y la conservación de estos. El orden reinaba en aquel lugar a excepción de un libro que, al parecer, había caído de uno de los estantes. Decidió levantarlo para devolverlo a su sitio. Su cubierta rezaba: "_Le Comte de Monte-Cristo"._

-Japón se sentiría muy a gusto en este lugar.

-Me gustaría estar con él en vez que contigo, _aru_ –suspiró melancólicamente.

-Opinó lo mismo -dijo en tono petulante. -Por casualidad ¿te respondió el mensaje de texto que le enviaste?

-No. Tal vez, Alemania lo convenció de no venir, pero… la señal es muy mala y mi hermanito tenía ganas de venir, _aru_. Espero que venga.

Al no encontrar nada, dejaron atrás a la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia la habitación contigua. Esta resulto ser una Sala de Música con una decoración muy similar a la anterior con la sola diferencia que sus paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos arqueados colocados uno al lado del otro. Apenas dio un paso en ella, un escalofrió aterrador se hizo presente de todo su cuerpo. Decidió quedarse en el pasillo y dejar que China investigara por su cuenta.

-Parece que aquí tampoco hay nada, _aru_ -sentencio.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto y último piso y se toparon con dos puertas. La primera era una alcoba matrimonial con un toque antiguo y elegante.

-¿Qué es esta escritura tan rara, _aru_? –pregunto el oriental señalando una placa de bronce.

Se acercó curioso a ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con una palanca bastante extraña.

-Creo que son las indicaciones para la palanca. Déjame ver. Para arriba Cielo, al medio Tierra y abajo…Infierno. Sera mejor que ninguno la toque.

Abandonaron la recamara y se dirigieron hacia el siguiente cuarto: el ático.

-Bien, acá se termino el recorrido. Fue muy aterrador, ¿no? -ironizo su compañero.

Sin previo aviso, el silencio de la mansión fue reemplazados por el inconfundible sonido de disparos. Solo una palabra se le vino a la mente: América. Sin la menor vacilación, inicio una carrera hacia el origen de los tiros, pero China lo retuvo.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Espera un poco, _aru_!

-¡Suéltame, maldito idiota! –bramó con el corazón acelerado, pero lo único que logró fue que China reaccionara mal y, con un movimiento rápido, lo tiró al piso y lo inmovilizó con una llave de brazo.

-Me parece que el único idiota acá, eres tú, fumador de opio.

-¡Déjame de decir así! ¡Ya deje ese vicio! -chilló tratando de liberarse.

-Piensa un poco, _aru_. En este lugar no hay absolutamente nada. ¿No habíamos dejado a América con Rusia? Seguro que cayó en una provocación de él. Nosotros sabemos que para ellos jugar es igual a pelear.

-Tienes algo de razón. Ellos se emocionan demasiado cuando pelean...

Su compañero lo soltó y el inglés se reincorporo avergonzado limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas

_-¿Iba a salir corriendo en busca de América? ¡Qué estupidez!_ _Sería mejor que se maten entre ellos y nos hagan un favor a todos_ -pensó y una risa sarcástica salió de él.

Aunque no pudo dejar de seguir preocupado. Algo era diferente, algo sucedía en esa casa. Su sexto sentido estaba zumbando.

_**[China]**_

Su estomago no dejaba de rugir quejándose del hambre que lo atenazaba y su aburrimiento no ayudaba a deshacer esa molesta sensación.

Él junto a Inglaterra ya había bajado al segundo piso y se encontraban sentados en los escalones de las escaleras esperando a Francia.

Su celular dio dos vibrados. Sabía lo que significaba esa señal, era un mensaje de texto. Ansioso lo buscó y miró la pantallita esperanzado de que no fuera una estúpida promoción o algo parecido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que su destinatario era Japón, pero, al leerlo, su sonrisa fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

-¿Te respondió? -lo interrogó el británico que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, pero es extraño. Dice: _"Estamos en la mansión"._

-Entonces, deben estar en la entrada, ¿no?

-Pero el mensaje fue enviado hace más o menos tres horas, solo es que en ese entonces no tenia señal al parecer.

-Eso es imposible. Hace tres horas apenas había terminado la Conferencia Mundial.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¡Por eso te digo que es extraño, _aru_!

-Mira -le dijo Inglaterra señalando la hora de la pantallita de su celular. -Está mal. No has cambiado el huso horario, idiota.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Pero si yo recuerdo que lo cambie!

-¡Ya deja de gritar! Ya tengo suficientes molestias entre el retraso de Francia y los ruidos que hace tu maldito estomago ¿Adónde estará ese idiota? Ya han pasado casi media hora y le dije que no se atrasara.

-Tengo hambre, _aru_…

-_Stop it!_ Lo has mencionado tantas veces que empieza a darme ganas de comer a mí también. En cuanto a ese idiota del vino, tal vez se cansó de esperar y fue abajo.

-Podría ser... -tuvo que admitir. -Suele aburrirse muy fácilmente, _aru_. Revisare las habitaciones por las dudas que siga por acá. Tú espera aquí. No quiero separarme aunque se traté de ti.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te alejes mucho.

No pudo dejar de pensar que algo malo le sucedía al británico. Su piel era tan blanca como el papel y se veía perturbado y alerta.

-Luces muy pálido ¿Tan mal te hace no ver esas "criaturas mágicas"? -preguntó, no para burlarse como lo hacía siempre, sino porque verdaderamente le preocupaba el estado de su compañero.

-Sí... creo. Nunca pensé que envidiaría tanto a la personas que no pueden "ver" -susurró tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó.

No sabía que simbolizaban esas palabras, pero no quiso indagar su significado tampoco porque estaba casi seguro que nunca las entendería. Simplemente, se fue sin decir nada.

Fue hacia el ala oeste donde entró a un dormitorio. Allí encontró todo hecho un desastre. Había una televisión rota en el piso y avioncitos de papel en cantidades. También parecía que alguien había dormido allí hacia poco.

-_El que hizo esto debía estar muy aburrido_ -pensó el chino examinando uno de los varios aviones.

Al no encontrar ni rastro del franco, abandono la alcoba, pero, apenas salió de ella, un olor le llamo la atención. Era el inconfundible aroma a humo.

-¿Lo encontraste? -le pregunto el inglés que se acercaba hacia donde estaba él.

-Te dije que te quedaras... Ya no importa, _aru_ -suspiró. -¿Lo sientes?

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió su compañero.

No se tomo las molestias de responderle, sino que, rápidamente, comenzó a buscar el origen del hedor de leña quemada. Su rastro lo llevo a una sala de estar donde había una gran chimenea. El fuego ya casi se había consumido por completo. Perplejo, miró que en uno de los costados de esa habitación había una colchoneta y varias sabanas. Toco estas, estaban calentitas como si alguien hacia poco los hubiera abandonado.

-¡Hey, China! -lo llamó Inglaterra, quien estaba en cuclillas observando de cerca la chimenea.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara hacia donde estaba este y él obedeció.

-Hay algo raro quemándose -explicó.

De hecho, su compañero tenía razón. Un objeto de color blanco se encontraba al fondo de esta. De los varios accesorios para chimenea, escogió la pala y, con paciencia y esfuerzo, logró sacarlo.

Sintió una punzada de frustración al ser consciente que en sus manos se encontraba la manga de un traje militar blanco con detalles en dorado. No hacía falta que lo inspeccionara, supo a quien pertenecía al instante y este era su hermano, Japón. Lo que lo desconcertaba era el qué hacia eso allí y, peor aún, el por qué estaba cubierto de sangre.


	12. Dos sables, un libro y un grifo

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Dos sables, un libro y un grifo**

_**[China]**_

Apretó fuerte contra su pecho lo que quedaba de la chaqueta militar de su hermano. Imposible, imposible se repetía mentalmente sin apenas mover un musculo a pesar de la información que acababa de recibir ¿Podría ser que Japón estuviera dentro de la mansión? No era posible ya que él junto a los otros países, apenas terminó la Conferencia Mundial, se encaminaron hacia allí mientras que su hermano había ido a convencer a Alemania de ir a investigar la casa embrujada de la que habló América porque el alemán se negaba a participar de aquel evento. Por otra parte, ¿por qué esa manga estaba cubierta de sangre?, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿alguien lo habría lastimado?, ¿estaría a salvo?

Comenzó a buscar más pistas entre los restos que habían en la chimenea con la esperanza de hallar algo que le diera alguna respuesta a sus miles de dudas, pero no logró encontrar absolutamente nada. Solo esa pieza se había salvado de las llamas, lo demás se había consumido.

-¿Qué sucede? Te has puestos muy pálido ¿Qué tienes allí?

Por un momento, casi se había olvidado de que Inglaterra estaba junto a él en la Sala de Estar del segundo piso. Quiso responderle, pero simplemente no podía articular palabras, lo cual, al parecer, lo desespero al inglés quien le quito ese objeto de sus manos.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? Está lleno de sangre... -dijo examinándolo de cerca y haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Ja… Japón… -tartamudeo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No lo ves? Es la ropa de Japón...

Pareció ser que el británico tardo mucho en asimilar la información, pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos como platos al ver los detalles dorados de lo poco que quedaba de la prenda de vestir del nipón.

-¡Este lugar es peligroso, _aru_! Tú vete y avísale a los demás de esto. Yo iré por mi cuenta a buscarlo y no me marcharé hasta dar con mi hermano. _Zài jiàn!_

-¡Espera, idiota! –le ordenó tratando de detenerlo y tironeándole de su chaqueta mandarín.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, no lo haré! ¡Cálmate y piensa racionalmente! ¿Por qué Japón habría llegado antes que nosotros si salimos primero? Cuando nos estábamos yendo, todavía trataba de convencer a Alemania ¿no?

-¡Pero vos mismo lo comprobaste, es el uniforme de Japón! ¡¿Por qué se está quemando ahora mismo en la chimenea, entonces?! ¡Francia desapareció y América estaba disparando como loco allá abajo, _aru_! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que este lugar tenía algo extraño o no lo recuerdas!

-¡Lo sé, pero separándonos no lograremos nada! ¡Vamos con los otros a hablar al respecto!

China logró tranquilizarse un poco y estuvo de acuerdo con las exigencias de su compañero, pero no sabía a quién o a quienes se enfrentaría. Así que decidió prepararse para lo peor.

-¿Por qué sacas esas cosas? –le reprochó su compañero al ver desenvainaba dos enormes sables.

-¡Cualquier cosa que lastime a mi hermano, merece la muerte, _aru_! No sé porque trajiste un libro en vez de un arma... No eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes?

-Ustedes no entienden nada. Mi Gran Grimorio es más poderoso que esas espaditas tuyas -señaló orgulloso.

-Primero, no son espadas, son sables, y segundo, se llaman _Yan Ling Dao_. Y no, no creo que tu librito sea más poderoso que mis armas ni mucho menos. Aunque si se lo tiras en la cabeza a alguien, tal vez, le puedas provocar… no sé… ¿un chichón en la cabeza? ¡Qué aterrador!

Entre pelea y pelea, llegaron al final de las escaleras. No encontraron a nadie, pero escucharon varios ruidos provenientes del ala este. Corrieron hacia allí, para encontrar algo fuera de toda lógica y realidad. Dentro de aquella cocina se encontraba Rusia y Canadá frente a una gran criatura de tez gris con aspecto amenazador. El canadiense estaba sobre los hombros del ruso totalmente desmayado.

-Se tomaron un tiempo ustedes dos. Como pueden ver, estoy en medio de un combate –explicó Rusia con una gran sonrisa en la cara, a pesar que tenía una herida profunda en el brazo que no dejaba de teñir de color carmesí su sobretodo militar.

Sin previo aviso, la criatura se abalanzó hacia el ruso con sus colmillos expuestos para devorarlos, pero este la golpeo en la cabeza con su grifo haciéndola caer de bruces cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Sorprendentemente, el monstruo parecía seguir vivo a pesar de que China juro haber oído el crujir de los huesos del cráneo de esta romperse.

-Déjame seguir a mi –dijo el inglés con su acostumbrada arrogancia –Ahora de mostrare el gran poder de "mi librito".

Abrió el Gran Grimorio y dijo las siguientes palabras en latín con su mano derecha extendida:

-_Emperor __Lucifer, __dominus __omnium __petulantia ingenia __quaeso __propitius__ sis a__ppellationis __facies contra __personam __tuam magnam__, quia __vis reddere __vobiscum__, __Oro __custodierit me __in negotio__. __Date __apta __et fac __videare __nocte __in forma humana __sine __pestifero __odore __et __tribuere __per __testamentum quod __in __praesentia __dona __Divitias __egeo ¡__Ego autem te__, __custodivit__ spiritum__! __**(Traducci**__**ó**__**n: **__**"Emperador Lucifer, dueño y señor de todos los espíritus rebeldes, te ruego me seas favorable en la apelación que hago a tu gran persona, pues deseo hacer pacto con vos; yo te ruego a ti que me protejas en mi empresa. Hazme propicio y haz que en esta noche aparezcas bajo una forma humana, sin ningún pestífero olor, y que me conceda por medio del pacto que voy a presentarle todas las riquezas o dones que necesito ¡Yo te invoco, mi espíritu guardián!")**_

No sucedió absolutamente nada aunque él tampoco tuvo ninguna expectativa desde el principio. Sintió un poco de pena y vergüenza ajena al ver al británico hablándole al libro y regañándolo por no funcionar. Tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho Francia... deberían haberlo encerrado en un manicomio hace muchos años.

-_¡Aiya!_ No sabes hacer nada útil -regaño a su compañero dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro e indicándole que se pusiera detrás de él. -Es mi turno.

La criatura se incorporo del piso gruñendo amenazantemente. Era extraño ¿Seria que Rusia la había golpeado muy levemente? No parecía tener ni rastro de alguna lesión.

China relajó su mente, su respiración y su cuerpo. Se aproximo hacia la criatura y le propinó una serie de patadas laterales múltiples con la gracia del baile del _Tai Chi_. Golpeo los puntos más sensibles: el muslo, las rodillas y la espina cervical; con el fin de que su enemigo perdiera movilidad y equilibro, pero no lo afecto en absoluto.

Decidió seguir con el mismo ataque, pero esta vez con más fuerza para quebrar los huesos de estas partes sensibles. Logro realizar las patadas con éxito, hasta sintió en sus plantas de los pies y sus oídos los huesos que se rompían con cada golpe. La criatura cayó y comenzó a chillar con desesperación. Pensó que el combate había terminado y que había ganado exitosamente. Como un acto de compasión y humanidad, desenvaino sus sables para terminar con la vida de su oponente rápidamente ya que las heridas provocadas eran incurables y provocarían un eterno dolor hasta su muerte.

Levantó sus sables a la altura de su cabeza, pero, cuando iba a dar el remate final, la criatura los paró con su garra. China dio un gran salto hacia atrás antes de que esta le diera un demoledor golpe que destruyo varios de los cerámicos grises que componían el piso de la cocina. A continuación, sin dificultad, la bestia se levantó del lugar que iba a ser su futura tumba.

Le recorrió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría ser que pudiera levantarse? Nadie sería capaz de realizar semejante acto después de todo lo que había hecho para derrotarla ¿Sus peores sospechas podrían ser reales? Tal vez, su hermanito estaría… no… no era posible... ¿o si lo era?

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS **

**ARMA DE INGLATERRA (Gran Grimorio):**

**Según la Wiki ****es un libro de conocimiento mágico escrito entre la Alta Edad Media y el siglo XVIII. Tales libros contienen correspondencias astrológicas, listas de ángeles y demonios, instrucciones para aquelarres, lanzar encantamientos y hechizos, mezclar medicamentos, convocar entidades sobrenaturales y fabricar talismanes. **

**Hay ocho grimorios, pero he decidido que utilice el Gran Grimorio que contiene, en su totalidad, Magia Negra.**

**Más adelante les pondré más información de que se compone el Gran Grimorio y que otros demonios pueden ser invocados por este libro. Por otra parte, desearía que no utilicen ni prueben este libro... no confió que sea seguro. No me hago responsable de sus idioteces XDDD! Y espero también no herir ninguna sensibilidad religiosa. En todo caso que pase esto último, le recomiendo no leer mi fic porque seguiré escribiendo sobre encantamientos o sucesos relacionados con la Magia Negra.**

**ARMAS DE CHINA (****Yan Ling Dao****): **

**Según la Wiki es**** un arma blanca utilizada en el Tai Chi de un sólo filo corva y que en sus diversas variantes puede o no ensancharse en el último tercio. Es una de las cuatro grandes armas de las artes marciales de China conocida en este grupo como el "General de todas las armas". **

**Hay cuatro tipos de sables Dao, pero China usa el Yan Ling Dao que es un sable de hoja ganso creado por la Dinastía Song. Para más información de cómo es, les sugiero que busquen fotos de esta arma.**

**También practica el arte marcial del Tai Chi que es muy popular entre los chinos. Por favor, no quiero que esto sea un testamento, así que si quiere más información, vayan al Google-sama.**

**ARMA DE RUSIA (Grifo)**

**En los videos/fangames, Rusia utiliza una espada en la cual su vaina es el grifo, pero como amo el grifo de Iván, se lo quería dejar sin espada. Todos sabemos que el tiene tremenda fuerza, así que no me parece necesaria otra espada más y lo quiero hacer más sanguinario al pelear kolkolkol…**


	13. Claro de Luna

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**Claro de Luna**

_**[Inglaterra]**_

Una horrible sensación de impotencia se apoderaba de él. Esa sensación se mezclaba con la incredulidad y la ira. Su magia, ¿había desaparecido? Le temblaban sus manos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, no dejaba de preguntarse. Se sentía vacio, inútil y una carga. No podía hacer nada. No podía pelear. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto justo ahora cuando la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo?

-Esto es muy malo. Esa cosa se recupera de sus heridas demasiado rápido –anuncio Rusia mientras depositaba a Canadá, quien seguía desfallecido, contra una de las paredes de la cocina con un increíble cuidado poco propio de este.

-¡¿A qué diablos te refieres, _aru_?! –chilló su compañero al eslavo hecho una furia mientras se alejaba más y más de la bestia que se le acercaba lentamente con los colmillos expuestos. Esta no dejaba de gruñir reflejando su instinto asesino.

-¿Eh? ¿No se los dije? Esa cosa se puede regenerar –señaló con una voz cargada de inocencia y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-_¡Aiya!_ Pues no, no lo dijiste, _aru_. Creo que se te olvido mencionar esa información de tan menor importancia –expuso el asiático de forma sarcástica y visiblemente exasperado.

Inglaterra, simplemente, quería golpearlo ¿Como se le ocurría guardar una información tan primordial? Por ahí, pensaba que hacia ese estilo de cosas apropósito, por pura maldad. Aunque tenía que admitir que el ruso era y siempre seria un enigma para él y no debía juzgar sin conocer. Sus sonrisas podían esconder muchas cosa: felicidad, enojo, rabia, tristeza, confusión ¿Seria verdad que se había olvidado de decirles sobre la regeneración o sencillamente quería divertirse a costa de su desconcierto? Nunca lo sabría.

Sin previo aviso, la criatura se abalanzo hacia China y capturo a este posando sus enormes zarpas en la parte de su abdomen y aprisionándolo contra el piso de cerámicos grises. Sus sables escaparon de sus manos, dándole la imposibilidad de defenderse. La bestia cada vez ejercían más y más fuerza sobre su cuerpo, lo cual provocaría que sus órganos internos fueran destruidos al igual que sus huesos… una muerte horrible, lenta y totalmente dolorosa.

Rusia y él intervinieron inmediatamente, pero cada vez que se acercaban a su socorro, la criatura los mandaba por los aires.

El chino soltó un grito ahogado y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. El aire se le hacía cada vez más escaso y cada bocanada que hacía parecía insaciable para sus pulmones.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Inglaterra, ¿por qué no haces nada útil?! Usa tu maldita magia de la que tanto estabas hablando –le gritó el oriental tratando de librarse de su aprisionamiento sin éxito. Observó que sus respiraciones se volvía más jadeantes y agitadas y unas lagrimas de puro dolor caían por el rostro de su compañero.

-¡No… no puedo hacer nada! ¡Algo… está… bloqueando mis conjuros! ¡Mi magia no funciona! –tartamudeo tras varios intentos más de utilizarla que fueron en vanos.

Quiso apartar su mirada, ya que no quería ver morir a su camarada, pero no lo hizo. Era su culpa y tenía que enfrentarla. Tendría que llevar la carga de su ineptitud toda su existencia, quisiera o no.

-Lo siento, China -logró decir a pesar que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta provocado por la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

_**[Japón]**_

Tal vez, había sido un terrible error haber obligado a Prusia hacer la primera guardia. Apenas despertó este había desaparecido de la Sala de Estar del segundo piso ¿Donde estaría? La única pista que había dejado había sido escasas gotas de sangre esparcidas en el pasillo ¿Que había sucedido mientras dormía? ¿Tan profundo fue su sueño? Buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave de ese cuarto y, como esperaba, no dio con esta.

Fue hacia la chimenea para calentarse las manos con las pocas brasas que ardían en ella. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos. El dolor de cabeza que lo atenazaba y la irritación que le provocaba pensar que su compañero había abandonado el grupo por su impulsividad hacían que su racionalidad se enturbiara.

En un arrebato de furia se deshizo de su chaqueta militar y la tiró hacia la chimenea. Ya no la necesitaba, era solo harapos y le daba asco toda la sangre que la manchaba a pesar que, mayoritariamente, era la suya la que lo hacía.

Estaba al tanto del mal que provocaría la acción que pensaba emprender. Irse sin decirle nada a los demás solo causaría problemas, pero aun así lo hizo. Salió de la Sala de Estar abandonando a sus compañeros que aun seguían durmiendo y siguió el rastro de sangre que había dejado el teutón. Estas lo llevaron hacia el hall de la primera planta de la mansión, pero desde ahí desaparecían abruptamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo brillar. Era la llave que le había robado el prusiano. La recogió y se la guardo.

Mientas meditaba cual sería su siguiente movimiento, un estrepitoso sonido lo sobresalto. Atraído por ese ruido, fue en su busca. Parecía ser que provenía de la cocina de la mansión. Reconoció las voces al instante: China e Inglaterra. También reconoció el inconfundible gruñido de la criatura de tez gris. Gritos de dolor y agonía se hicieron presentes y una sensación de ira empezó a invadirle.

-Imperdonable -susurro.

Esa cosa recibiría la misma cantidad de heridas que le infringió a su hermano y a su amigo, juró para sí desenvainando su katana.

_**[China]**_

Era su fin. Sentía como sus costillas estaban por ceder ante la fuerza ejercida de esa bestia. Quería respirar, pero no podía. El aire no lograba pasar por su garganta. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso a su alrededor y el dolor que sentía era inimaginable. Una parte de él quería salvarse y la otra quería morir lo más rápido posible para no tener que sufrir más esa agonía.

-Lo siento, China -escuchó decir a Inglaterra.

Tras esas palabras, no tuvo más dudas. Iba a morir en ese lugar. Nadie podría salvarlo. Cerró sus ojos entregándose por completo a su muerte, pero un ruido extraño los obligo abrirse de nuevo. Una mancha blanca apareció de la nada en la cocina pasando al lado del monstruo. Miró que la bestia chorreaba sangre por sus oídos, boca y nariz y que, luego, su cabeza se desprendía de su cuello lentamente y caía junto a él con los ojos todavía abiertos y moviéndose de lado a lado. Rusia se acerco y, con su grifo, golpeo el torso del monstruo para que no callera encima de suyo.

Una mano le fue extendida para ayudarle a reincorporarse y descubrió quien era esa mancha blanca. Vio a su salvador. Se dejo llevar por el momento y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo cual, para ese país, era algo muy vergonzoso y molesto.

-¿Se encuentra bien, China? –preguntó Japón.

-_Shì de!_ –respondió con entusiasmo tratando de no sollozar sin logarlo del todo.

_**[Canadá]**_

-_¡Que terrible jaqueca! _-se quejó adormilado acariciándose la frente.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que iba a investigar una casa embrujada y, cuando había entrado a esta, vio aparecer un monstruo de tez gris dispuesto a asesinarlos a todos. Se rio para sí.

-Que sueño tan estúpido.

-¿Que soñaste, Canadá?

Un aroma a resina se apodero de su olfato. Le recordaba a una flor, pero no podía dar con su nombre. Seguía adormilado y no podía pensar con claridad. Era un olor que a muchas personas no le gustaban ya que no emite un aroma floral, pero a él sí le agradaba. _Tournesols_. Ese aroma era a girasoles. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante esa situación tan bochornosa en la que se vio envuelto.

-_Mon Dieu!_ -exclamó sobresaltado al darse cuenta que no estaba es su cama sino que se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de Rusia. -¿Qué... qué me sucedió?

-Nos atacaron y te desmayaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-_¿Eso sucedió en realidad?_ -se preguntó a si mismo tratando de recordar los detalles, pero su jaqueca no dejaba de nublarle la mente.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó el ruso.

-Sí, pero... ¿me podrías bajar? -tartamudeo cada vez más sonrojado.

-_Da. _

Pero apenas toco el piso, sus piernas fallaron. El ruso lo agarro de la cintura antes que cayera, lo cual hizo que se sintiera más incomodo y avergonzado.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Sorprendido vio que estaba en una cocina y ¿qué hacia Japón allí?

-_What the fuck?!_ -exclamó Inglaterra señalando un bulto gris rodeado de un liquido carmesí.

Tardó unos minutos darse cuenta que "eso" que señalaba el británico era la criatura que los habías atacado. Esta comenzó a volverse tranparente hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro de su anterior existencia.

-Luce como Canadá -se burlo el eslavo.

-Con decir que desapareció bastaba, ¿de acuerdo? -comentó irritado y fulminándolo con la mirada.

No sabía muy bien que había sucedido, pero parecía que todos habían mantenido una batalla bastante dura contra ese monstruo. Japón estaba lleno de heridas, Rusia tenía un corte bastante profundo en el brazo derecho y China se agarraba su estomago con una mueca de dolor y entendía que le faltaba el aire.

-Suele desaparecer una vez que es vencida o muere… Todavía no lo tenemos muy claro –dijo el japonés.

-¿Tenemos? –corearon los cuatro a la vez.

-Alemania, Italia y Prusia vinieron conmigo.

-Y… ¿Dónde están? –preguntó el chino mirando a sus lados.

-Mientras dormíamos, Prusia, que hacía guardia, desapareció. Deje a Alemania y a Italia en una Sala de Estar en el segundo piso–explicó

-_¡Aiya! _Si yo fui a ese lugar y no había nadie.

-¡Hey, Japón! ¿Habías peleado con ese monstruo antes? No fue la primera vez, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Esa no debería ser mi pregunta? Usted ha peleado con esa cosa antes, seguramente. Están en la mansión hace más tiempo que nosotros.

-¿Pero qué dices, _aru_? Si nosotros hemos llegado hace más de una hora. Y tú... se supone que ni siquiera deberías esta aquí en primer lugar. ¿Tomaron un atajo o algo así?

-Creo que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, -dijo Japón con recelo. - pero no es seguro hacerlo en este lugar. Vamos al segundo piso, conozco un cuarto más o menos seguro allí.

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo. Se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso de la mansión y entraron a una Sala de Estar con una gran chimenea y una mesa de vidrio de grandes proporciones con su respectivas sillas.

-Este lugar es seguro. Una vez dentro, cierren la puerta con llave y no la habrán al menos que anuncie que soy yo. Iré a buscar a los otros.

Canadá, agradecido por el calor de la chimenea, se acerco a esta para envolverse en su ardor. Habían varias cosas que se rodeaban de un gran misterio, pero era una de ellas la que más lo desconcertaba ¿Por qué Japón hablaba en pasado? Hacia entender que su estancia en la mansión había sido larga y que ellos, los Aliados, estaban desde hace mucho más tiempo que los del Eje. No tenía sentido. La Conferencia Mundial había sido hacia menos de cinco horas. Miró su reloj para saber hacia cuánto tiempo estaban allí con exactitud, pero parecía que se había roto. La hora que marcaba era imposible.

_**[Alemania]**_

Se despertó de su sueño profundo total y completamente desorientado. Se frotó los ojos y bostezo. Todo a su alrededor parecía muy calmado... demasiado calmado. Fue allí que se dio cuenta que faltaban en la Sala de Estar dos países: su hermano y Japón. Italia, quien se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de felpa, se encontraba dormido a su lado, pero los otros habían desaparecido.

-_Fick__! _**(T: ¡Carajo!) **-bramó despertando al italiano.

-_Ve ~?_ ¿Qué sucede?

-Apúrate al despertarte -ordenó. -Debemos buscar a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -le preguntó mirando a sus lados bostezando. -¿Dónde se fueron?

-Si lo supiera no te diría que debemos buscarlos -respondió con violencia.

Abrió la puerta de la sala. Por suerte, no la habían trabada desde afuera y salió al pasillo junto con Italia.

-¡No te separes! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Sí!

Revisaron todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, sin éxito. No hallaba ningún rastro del nipón ni de su hermano.

-¿A dónde diablos se abran metido? -masculló.

Faltaba un lugar el cual revisar y este era el Dormitorio Rosa. Suspiró avergonzado al pensar que ese lugar lleno de muñecos y cosas de niña había sido su escondite apenas se separaron al entrar a la mansión.

Una caja de música había sido activada misteriosamente llenando el lugar con una de sus melodías preferidas. Se acerco hipnotizado hacia esta. Era de grande proporciones, completamente blanca con detalles en dorados y una bailarina bailaba al compás de su armonía

¿Por qué justo debía ser esa sonata? Por alguna razón, descarto completamente que fuera una simple coincidencia.

-Esa canción no es...

-Sonata para piano n.º 14. Llamada popularmente _Claro de Luna_ de Ludwig van Beethoven -balbuceo sobrecogido.

La caja que no dejaba de sonar y él no quería detenerla. Debajo de la bailarina se encontraba un compartimiento. Con las manos temblorosas, lo abrió. Un papel doblado perfectamente estaba escondido allí. Las manos le temblaban, pero aun así lo desdobló y lo leyó.

-_Imposible_.

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Con el papel en mano fue hacia el vestidor

-_Imposible._

Siguió las indicaciones.

-_Imposible._

La melodía terminó con un gran descubrimiento.


	14. ¡No es Tony!

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**¡NO ES TONY!**

_**[Alemania]**_

Cuando Italia le había preguntado sobre lo que le había sucedido, mintió descaradamente. Este aceptó su mentira así nada más, sin preguntas, sin explicaciones. Simplemente, asintió y siguieron su camino en busca de sus compañeros. Estaba agradecido por no tener que explicar su descubrimiento, pero, al mismo tiempo, le perturbaba la poca curiosidad del italiano.

-¡Ustedes! -los llamó una voz apenas abandonaron el Dormitorio Rosa.

-¡Japón! -exclamaron los dos al unisonó al ver a su amigo, quien parecía que había corrido una maratón. Estaba agitado y su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías ido? -lo regaño el germano.

-No hay tiempo de explicar. Por favor, acompáñenme a la Sala de Estar. Tenemos que reunirnos con los Aliados.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la nueva información ya que su mente seguía envuelta en la sonata, en la caja de música y en ese papel perfectamente doblado que había encontrado y escondido en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta militar.

_**[Japón]**_

-Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó con China quien le abrió la puerta de la Sala de Estar del segundo piso. Se sentó en una de las sillas y todos lo imitaron –Ahora, sin más preámbulos, tendremos una Conferencia de Emergencia.

Se sintió nervioso. Nunca había sido el anfitrión de una conferencia. Eso siempre se lo dejaba a América o a Alemania, pero el americano no estaba allí y el alemán tenía toda la pinta de estar enfrascado en su mundo y en sus pensamientos.

-Les voy a explicar nuestra situación. Ayer, como ustedes saben, después de que América nos dijera la existencia de este lugar, nos dirigimos a esta mansión para investigar si estaba embrujada o no. Entre los países que vinimos estaban Alemania, Italia, Prusia y yo. Prusia, en estos momentos, se encuentra desaparecido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el hermano de América se ponía alerta y meditaba nervioso, con su mano apoyada en el mentón. Parecía haberlo escuchado susurrar algo, pero no oyó qué. Decidió ignóralo y seguir con el relato.

-Cuando llegamos, me separe del grupo para verificar el origen de un ruido en la cocina. El monstruo atacó a mis acompañantes que esperaban por mí en la entrada y el grupo se fragmento. Luego de varias horas, logramos reunirnos de nuevo.

El grupo de los Aliados lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, como si no creyeran lo que relataba. Tal vez, era solo su imaginación, no sabía ¿Estaría realizando mal la conferencia? Él no tenía experiencia en ello.

-Después de pasar varias cosas, como peleas, escapes y reconocimiento de la mansión, el cansancio pudo con nosotros y decidimos pasar la noche en esta sala que nos resultaba segura por tener posesión de la llave que trabaría la puerta.

-¡¿Noche?! Esto es realmente raro… Quiero decir… Nosotros… ¡Oh! Lo siento. Por favor, continúe –dijo Canadá un poco avergonzado, pero parecía cada vez más alterado. Nunca había escuchado a ese país levantar tanto la voz.

-Gracias -tartamudeo con desconfianza. -Cuando nos despertamos, Prusia, que le tocaba hacer vigilancia, había desaparecido. Yo seguí su rastro, dejando a Alemania y a Italia en esta sala. Allí fue cuando los encontré en la cocina y… ya saben el resto de la historia.

No sabía que pensar. La reacción de los Aliados no era la que esperaba. Todo se sumieron en un silencio un tanto anormal e impropio de ellos. Sus expresiones reflejaban sospecha y descontento.

¿Debería preguntar que había hecho mal?

_**[Canadá]**_

Tal como él había temido, el relato no encajaba. Los sucesos que había relatado el nipón eran en un tiempo pasado. "Horas", "noche" y "ayer" eran cosas imposibles de decir porque la Conferencia Mundial había terminado hacia solo, según unos cálculos precipitados, cinco horas aproximadamente. Solo que él no podía decir las horas exactas ya que su reloj parecía haberse roto ¿Seria falso? Descartaba eso, ya que Japón no parecía ser el estilo de persona que miente. Sin embargo ¿qué sucedía en realidad? Tenía que saberlo.

-Japón, tengo una duda sobre lo que…

-_Ve~_ La leña está perdiendo ardor. ¿Puedo echar otra cosa? –suplicó Italia interrumpiéndolo.

-Quema todo lo que quieras, Italia –indicó el alemán.

Acto seguido, el europeo se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia unos de los muebles que componían la Sala de Estar, recogió dos cajones y los tiró a las llamas.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –le preguntó el japonés.

-No… Nada.

Decidió, más adelante, comentar sus dudas con alguno de los países de su grupo. Seguramente, se lo diría a Inglaterra, pero todavía no era el momento para hacerlo.

-Qué extraño -comenzó a decir Alemania. -Estaba casi seguro que América y Francia estarían aquí también.

-Ellos también vinieron -informó Inglaterra. -Cuando llegamos a la mansión nos dividimos en dos grupos para investigarla: América, Rusia y Canadá se quedaron en el primer piso y China, Francia y yo fuimos al segundo piso. Una vez allí, nos dividimos por segunda vez y el idiota del vino se quedó en este piso.

-El fuma opio y yo, nos dirigimos al tercer y cuarto piso, _aru_. No encontramos nada y volvimos a buscar a Francia. Se suponía que nos volveríamos a encontrar pasados 30 minutos, pero nunca apareció, _aru_. Decidí buscarlo en las habitaciones cercanas y me encontré con esto.

Terminadas sus palabras, coloco sobre la mesa de vidrio lo poco que quedaba de la chaqueta militar del nipón. Los destellos dorados del traje quedaban opacados por las inconfundibles manchas de sangre que teñían la tela blanca de este.

-Se lo mostré al fuma opio y...

-¡Ya deja de decirme así, _motherfucker_!

China suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Al mostrárselo a Inglaterra, nos dirigimos al primer piso para comentárselo a los otros, _aru_. Cuando llegamos ahí encontramos a Rusia y… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-¡Soy Canadá! –gruñó.

-¡Como sea! Y a este tipo con ese monstruo en la cocina y ya conocemos el resto de la historia, _aru_. Oigan, esa criatura me parece vagamente familiar…

-¿No es el amigo raro de América? –preguntó el ruso.

-¿Se refieren a Tony? -inquirió el canadiense, pero parecía que los otros no lo oyeron y fue ignorado... como siempre.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Alemania levantándose de su silla. –No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Este… su nombre era… Tommy, ¿no es cierto?

-Su nombre no es ese -señalo, pero, al igual que antes, su comentario paso inadvertido.

-_It's true! __–_chilló el inglés que también se había levantado de su silla bruscamente. –¡Ese definitivamente era su maldito nombre! Aparte fue ese cerebro de hamburguesas nos había dicho del rumor y nos obligó a venir es este lugar ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

-_¡Aiya! _¡Esta broma suya llego demasiado lejos!

-En ese caso, yo me encargare pacíficamente de darle una reprimenda ~ –exigió el ruso con una inocencia algo dudosa y con sonrisa macabra.

¿Por qué nadie nunca lo escuchaba? Jamás le había molestado tanto que los otros no lo reconocieran o ni siquiera supieran su nombre, pero la situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Que recriminaran a su hermano por algo que no había hecho lo irrito desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_No more!_

¡No más!

¡Se iba hacer oír!

¡Los obligaría a escucharlo!

Junto todo el valor que pudo y se levanto de su asiento golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡ESA COSA NO ES TONY!

Todos los países lo miraron bocaabiertos sin emitir sonido. Se sintió incomodo ya que por primera vez todos parecían darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Ese no es Tony -volvió a decir esquivando las miradas de los demás y bajando la voz, ya que se sentía un poco intimidado.

-Canadá ~ -lo llamó el ruso con una vocecita cantarina. -No trates de proteger a tu hermanito, ¿entiendes?

-Estoy seguro de que no estamos equivocados –dijo enfadado Japón.

-Yo vivo cerca de América y he estado incontables veces con Tony. Si, admito que se parecen, pero… aun así… ¡él nunca atacaría a mi hermano!

-_What the fuck?! _¡¿Atacarlo?! –pregunto a gritos el inglés acercándosele. -¡Explícate mejor! ¡¿Qué pasó allá abajo?!

-Cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casa, esa cosa bajó por las escaleras y, con un solo golpe, lanzó a mi hermano contra la pared. Ahí fue cuando me desmaye… No sé qué sucedió luego -admitió avergonzado.

Todos fijaron sus miradas expectantes hacia Rusia, que recorría la Sala de Estar, para que terminara con el relato, pero este estaba totalmente desconcentrado y su cara reflejaba malestar. Unos segundos después, al sentir que estaba en la mira, preguntó:

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran?

-_¡Aiya! _¡Termina con la historia, _aru_! ¡¿Qué paso con América?!

-¿Eh? ¿Estaban hablando se eso? Este… yo pensé que era su amiguito Tommy, así que no me preocupe.

-Es Tony

-¿Al final el alíen es Tony o Tommy? Estoy confundido.

-Italia, tómate esto en serio, por favor. No importa su maldito nombre -reprendió el alemán al italiano..

-Pues, pensé que jugaban, así que tome a Canadá y me fui.

-¡¿No lo ayudaste?! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-Por supuesto que no -admitió riéndose. -Yo no sabía que podía estar en peligro. Después escuche disparos y, a los minutos, apareció esa cosa en la cocina a atacarnos.

-_You are a fucking idiot!_ –lo insultó el inglés olvidándose completamente con quien estaba tratando. -¡Seguramente lo hiciste apropósito!

-¡Espere, Inglaterra! Él no sabía, no tienes que echarle la culpa –lo defendió el canadiense. Luego miró al ruso y agregó: –Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí y lo siento por todos los problemas que le he dado. Tuve que haber sido una carga innecesaria.

-No, no fuiste una carga. Aunque es muy difícil combatir mientras se protege a alguien –dijo con una gran sonrisa es su cara mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba su mano derecha en su hombro. –En todo caso, si quieres dame las gracias en forma apropiada, ¿por qué no te conviertes en uno conmigo?

Su expresión cambio totalmente a una amenazante y Canadá no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

-Lo… lo pensare –respondió temblando.

-En resumen, hay tres personas desaparecidas y América no tiene nada que ver en esto. En ese caso, no deben sentirse seguros ni tienen que tener piedad con esa criatura ni tratar de interactuar con ella. Nuestra prioridad es buscar a mi hermano, a América y a Francia, ¿entendido? –dijo Alemania para concluir con esa Conferencia de Emergencia.

Pero todos lo estaban ignorando ya que observaban atentos como Italia trataba de meter su mano a las llamas de la chimenea.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Italia?! –lo regaño el alemán que había corrido hacia él y le agarraba las manos antes que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que… hay algo que brilla en la chimenea.

-¿Te refieres a la llamas? –pregunto el japonés preocupado.

-No, Japón. Tiene razón, Italia. Hay algo dentro –luego agarró un accesorio de la chimenea y logro sacar el objeto. Este era una nueva llave con ojo y leyó en voz alta su destino: -"PASILLO. PRIMER PISO"

-Creo que sería mejor dividirnos en grupos ya que hay mucho que hacer –sugirió Japón. –Nadie debe actuar solo, por lo tanto deberemos dividirnos en tres grupos que tengan, mínimo, dos personas. Mi grupo se encargara de tratar con la criatura ¿Quién me ayudará?

-Yo luchare con vos, _aru_.

-Este… ¿puedo participar? –preguntó Rusia y los dos asintieron.

-_Ve~_ Entonces mi grupo buscara el origen de esta llave. Alemania ¿me acompañas?

-De acuerdo –respondió.

-Hay una habitación que quiero investigar, así que iré con Canadá a verla. También buscaremos a América y al idiota del vino –dijo el inglés.

-Y a Prusia -le recordó el canadiense.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la Sala de Estar voló en pedazos dejando solo astillas. La criatura de tez gris apareció detrás del polvo de yeso y entraba, con mucha dificultad, al ese lugar que antes era seguro.

Todos notaron la diferencia. Por alguna razón, esta había crecido más que la última vez que la enfrentaron y dedujeron que también sería más fuerte.

Japón corrió hacia ella y comenzó a aplicarle varios cortes con su katana hasta poder arrinconarla contra un costado del lugar.

-¡Corran! ¡Este es nuestro trabajo!

-¡Deséennos buena suerte, _aru_!

-_Kolkolkolkol…_

A continuación, los cuatro países abandonaron la sala. Italia y Alemania bajaron las escaleras hacia el primer piso y Canadá e Inglaterra se dirigieron a su destino: la Sala de Música.


	15. Apariciones simultaneas

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Apariciones simultaneas**

_**[Alemania]**_

Luego de escapar de la Sala de Estar, dejando a sus compañeros con la difícil tarea de tratar con la criatura de tez gris, llegaron al primer piso de la mansión con la misión de averiguar el origen de la llave que había surgido de la chimenea.

-Ese monstruo era un poco más grande que antes, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez, deberíamos regresar a ayudarlos...

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión! -le protestó Italia frunciendo el ceño.

Alemania se sobresalto ante los gritos del italiano ¿Qué le sucedía? No estaba acostumbrado a observarlo reaccionar de una manera tan violenta.

Tenía que admitir que su compañero estaba en razón. No creía que Japón estuviera en un peligro mayor como para volver a socorrerlo. Estaba acompañado por China y Rusia quienes no eran países débiles ni mucho menos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -tuvo que preguntar.

-_¿Ve~? _Sí, estoy muy bien… Es que esa cosa me pone muy nervioso y, si me encuentro con él de nuevo, prefiero huir. ¡Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Alemania! –lo animó sonriéndole y cambiando totalmente su expresión por otra más serena.

Reexaminaron el ala este y oeste de la mansión y comprobaron que solo quedaba una puerta sin abrir en la última mencionada. Esta era distinta a las demás, ya que era completamente negra y no de madera de cedro como las otras. Probaron abrirla, pero no cedió.

-¿De dónde será entonces? –preguntó mirando la llave con decepción.

-Seguro que es de la Sala Japonesa –le contestó el italiano.

Dado que él había pasado la mayor parte de su estadía dentro del armario del Dormitorio Rosa, no sabía mucho sobre las habitaciones, salas u otros lugares que habían allí.

Desde el Hall Principal, dejó que Italia lo guiara y fueron hacía el ala norte donde el pasillo, por un lado, hacia una "L" y, por el otro lado, había una puerta.

Antes de probar abrir la puerta, decidieron echar un vistazo a la Sala Japonesa que tenía dos entradas corredizas en cada extremo hechas de papel traslucido con marco de madera y en ellas estaban pintadas unas montañas con nubes rodeándolas. Según recordaba, Japón le había explicado que se llamaban _Shoji_. Abrió una de ellas cuidadosamente, ya que siempre había dudado si eran resistentes, y entraron.

El piso de la sala estaba cubierto cuidadosamente de _Tatamis_ verdes, las paredes eran de un suave color marrón claro y los muebles eran de madera y, en su mayoría, armarios con puertas _Shoji_ y algunos cajones. La revisaron completamente y no encontraron ninguna nueva pista.

-No hay nada –concluyó.

Salieron de la Sala Japonesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que habían visto anteriormente. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y, con dos giros, logró abrirla. La entornó apenas un poco y unas garras se asomaron inmediatamente para atacarlos.

-_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! _¡Ciérrala, ciérrala! –gritaba el italiano mientras golpeaba exasperado, con el mástil de su bandera, las enormes zarpas que impedía que el alemán lograra su petición.

Luego, Italia la mordió haciendo que la criatura se apartara y él pudo lograr cerrarla exitosamente.

-¿Estás bien, Italia?

-¡Su sabor era horrible! –exclamó con lagrimas en sus ojos y tratando de limpiarse la lengua con sus manos.

Le resultó extremadamente insólito que apareciera ese monstruo allí ¿No debería estar en la sala enfrentándose a Japón y los otros? ¿O, sería posible, que no fuera un solo enemigo sino varios?

-Parece que, por ahora, no podremos pasar por acá ¿Vamos a buscar a los otros?

-¡No! ¡Hay que investigar la cocina!

-_Huh?_ ¿Por qué la cocina?

-Es un… presentimiento… Creo que hay algo ahí.

-Está bien –suspiró.

No estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de perseguir un presentimiento, pero ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

Se encaminaron a la cocina y tuvieron que esquivar los destrozos que había producido los Aliados cuando lucharon contra la bestia.

-Yo no veo nada anormal, Italia.

-Sí, mira –dijo señalando una puerta que había allí. –Nunca revisamos ese lugar.

-Cierto, pero tal vez no este abier…

-Sí, sí lo está –lo interrumpió el italiano abriendola.

Ingresaron a un cuarto pequeño, el cual debería tener el uso de guardar alimentos u otras cosas parecidas. Tenía varios muebles con estantes y alacenas. Alemania comenzó el arduo trabajo de revisar todo hasta que Italia soltó un gritito. Acto seguido, el germano lo imito dando un grito de susto y sacando su látigo para defenderse del peligro próximo.

-¡¿Por qué diablos gritas así?! –reprendió al ver que no había nada. Su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que hay algo atrás de este mueble.

-_Huh? _¡¿Y por eso tenias que gritar de esa forma?!

Miró por la orilla del mueble y, efectivamente, había algo allí. Lo corrió y se encontraron con una pequeña puerta de metal, con una palanca y un minutero.

-_¡Whoah! _Mira Alemania, es una caja fuerte. –Se acercó a ella y trató abrirla –Está cerrada –señaló decepcionado.

-¡Si estuviera abierta, no sería una caja fuerte! –gritó acercándose. –Parece que tiene una combinación mecánica de cuatro números para que abra… No podemos hacer nada, por ahora. Debemos volver con los demás y avisarles sobre esto.

-No, hay que ir de nuevo a la Sala Japonesa para investigar esa puerta.

-Pero ¿y esa cosa? -le preguntó refiriéndose a la criatura que acechaba por esos lugares.

-Estoy seguro de que ya no está, es… un presentimiento.

Dicho esto, el italiano le robó la llave y salió de la cocina corriendo hacia la Sala Japonesa antes de que el germánico se negara.

Italia llegó antes de él. Intentó detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde… ya había abierto la puerta.

_**[Japón]**_

La gran mesa quedó hecha añicos y sus vidrios se esparcían en todas direcciones por la Sala de Estar siendo una molestia para el trió.

Estaban en desventaja.

-Este… Japón, ¿no podrías usar esa técnica increíble que utilizaste antes?

Era una lástima. Él, sinceramente, no recordaba como había hecho para derrotar a esa criatura de tez gris de un solo golpe. Ni siquiera recordaba si lo había hecho o no. Era como si una persona ajena a él hubiera realizado ese semejante acto. Cuando vio a China dando sus últimos alientos, sus piernas se movieron solas y, lo único que se acordaba, era de la cabeza de esa bestia desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y de la hoja de su katana teñida de sangre.

-Ruego que me disculpe, Rusia -tuvo que decir. -Al ver a China en semejante situación, me puse exasperado y ese fue el resultado, pero ahora mi ira se ha desvanecido.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia la criatura y le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, te preparare tu plato favorito como agradecimiento, _aru_ –exclamó el chino después de realizarle dos cortes en el abdomen a la bestia.

-Yo también quiero ~. Si salimos de este lugar, ¿puedo ir yo también a tu casa a comer? No te molesta ¿verdad? –preguntó el eslavo mientras le tiraba un enorme mueble a su contrincante.

-Si somos capaces de salir, tal vez y solo tal vez, lo pensare, _aru _-contestó con un claro disgusto.

Aunque hasta ahora no habían salido ninguno de ellos lastimado en la batalla, esta ya había durado demasiado y sus fuerza se estaban agotando. Cada herida que le producían se sanaba rápidamente haciendo quedar sus esfuerzos en vano.

-Esta cosa no se muere más, ¿por qué se ha vuelto tan fuerte ~?

-Si seguimos así, perderemos dentro de poco, _aru_.

De repente, la criatura salto por los aires y arrinconó al ruso, que se encontraba alejado del grupo, contra la esquina de la sala. China y Japón no tenían tiempo de auxiliarlo. Las enormes garras del ente se elevaron en el aire y, luego, se descargaron con una increíble fuerza en su compañero.

Temió lo peor.

_**[Canadá]**_

-¿Por qué querías venir a este lugar, Inglaterra? -se sintió obligado a preguntar cuando ingresaron a la Sala de Música del tercer piso.

El británico fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios como si algo le repugnara y/o le diera nauseas.

-Este lugar... me pone los pelos de punta. Como un escalofrió constante que me deja sin aliento.

Era un explicación demasiado vaga en su opinión. Se preguntaba si el don espiritual que supuestamente tenía su compañero poseía alguna influencia en ese malestar y aversión a ese cuarto. Nunca lo sabría, ya que dudaba si existía.

-Lo siento. Yo no siento nada.

El inglés se dirigió al piano de cola que había en el centro de la habitación. Las luces que causaba la araña que se encontraba arriba de este producía destellos que se mezclaban con la blancura del piano originando la sensación de que este estuviera brillando.

Cuando levantó la tapa que escondía las teclas, Inglaterra le hizo señas para que se acercara. Su descubrimiento había sido que en las teclas se habían escrito varios números en distintos colores.

-Qué extraño…

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Había algo que necesitara números? -le preguntó el europeo.

-No, que yo sepa.

Luego, Inglaterra se acerco a la biblioteca de partituras en busca de algo que les sirviera mientras que él se quedó observando el piano más de cerca. Trató de hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordar algo que indicara que podía significar lo que veía.

-Números… deben ser ¿un código? -comenzó a reflexionar en voz baja con su mano apoyada en su barbilla. -Algo que utiliza números… Números… ¿un rompecabezas? También puede ser un sistema de seguridad, pero… en esta casa no hay alta tecnología, así que… algo de seguridad de baja calidad, ¿puede ser?

-_Shit!_ Los libros de esta sala no son de ninguna ayuda. Espérame aquí mientras voy a la biblioteca que está enfrente –le indicó Inglaterra estorbando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien… Tenga cuidado.

El inglés salió de la sala dejándolo solo y volvió a retomar sus pensamientos con dificultad.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? Se me olvido cuando me interrumpió Inglaterra. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡El piano! ¡_Mon Dieu_, mi hermano siempre me está metiendo en problemas! ¡Es todo su culpa! -se lamentó. -¿Por qué no se puede comportar más prudentemente? Es decir...

Sintió que la puerta de la sala se abría.

-¡Oh! Inglaterra, fuiste muy rápido. Lo siento, todavía no he terminado de investigar el piano. ¿Sabes? Creo que no deberíamos separarnos de nuevo. Puede que sea peligroso y…

No obstante, su comentario quedó en el aire.

Al mirar al espejo que estaba frente a él, reparó que él que entraba a la sala no era su compañero ni mucho menos. Ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de la presencia de la criatura que avanzaba lentamente hacia él gruñendo furiosamente.


	16. Distorsión del tiempo (Primera parte)

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**Distorsión del tiempo **

**(Primera parte)**

_**[Alemania]**_

Maldijo para sus adentros ¿Por qué Italia tenía que ser tan veloz?

-¡No abras esa puerta! –gritó más como una súplica que una orden.

Extendió su mano para frenarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta de la Sala Japonesa estaba abierta en par en par y él estaba muy lejos para proteger al italiano. Se llevó su mano a su cinturón y retiró su látigo rogando por dentro que su arma fuera lo suficientemente mortal para enfrentarse a la criatura que seguramente los esperaba del otro lado.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Mira! ¡Esa cosa se fue! –exclamó señalando hacia el lugar peligroso.

-_Trottel! _**(T: Idiota) **¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perseguir un estúpido presentimiento?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa cosa seguía ahí?! ¡Nos podía a ver matado a los dos! ¡Por una vez, sé un poco más sensato!

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

-_Nein, nein, nein! _¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no estabas en razón? ¡A mí me importa más tu seguridad, Italia!

Dicho esto, el italiano se mordió el labio y esquivó su mirada.

-No digas eso. Mi seguridad no importa -murmuró.

-¡Si que importa!

Pero al ver que su compañero había comenzado a sollozar, cambio su tono de voz por otro menos autoritario y delicado y agregó:

-No... no llores. Yo no debí gritarte así… Es que me puse muy nervioso.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo debería disculparme. No debí de haberte preocupado de esta forma. Muchas gracias –dijo tristemente mientras se sacaba las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta militar. –Sera mejor que revisemos este lugar rápido para volver con los demás.

-Ponte detrás de mí, por si se presenta esa cosa de nuevo y no te separes, ¿entendido? -ordenó agarrando el brazo del italiano y atrayéndolo hacia sí. -Y no más "presentimientos" estúpidos.

-¡Si, señor! –exclamó su amigo haciéndole el saludo de visera.

Entraron al pasillo que, a su derecha, tenía un pequeño vestíbulo con la misma decoración que la Sala Japonesa con la diferencia de tener solo dos armarios con puertas _Shoji_ y ningún otro mueble y, casi al final del pasillo una puerta. Alemania probó abrirla, pero, fue en vano, estaba cerrada. Entraron al Vestíbulo Japonés y abrieron las puertas corredizas de los armarios.

Había un objeto en el fondo del armario. Se arrodilló, lo cogió y le hecho un vistazo. Era un pedazo de papel. Parecía que le faltaba una parte, ya que uno de sus costados tenía un corte irregular. En el papel se había dibujado dos rectángulos del mismo tamaño ubicados uno al lado del otro. Una de las figuras era roja y la que había a su lado era amarilla.

-Parece que la búsqueda de pistas fue una perdida innecesaria de tiempo –dijo visiblemente enojado. Luego, lo arrugó ese papel y lo tiró.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar.

-¡¿Qué… qué es ese ruido?! -preguntó sobresaltado.

-¿Ruido? ¡Oh! ¡Yo lo conozco! Es _Andrea Bocelli_ cantando _Con te partirò_. ¿Qué hará _Andrea_ contando en esta casa?

-¿Quien? -tuvo que preguntar. -No, no importa quién es… Parece que viene de vos esa canción –indicó el germano acercándose al italiano.

-¿Podría ser? _Wow!_ Es mi celular –señaló retirando el aparatito de su bolsillo.

-¿No era que nuestros teléfonos no tenían señal en esta mansión? De todos modos, responde –mandó.

El italiano abrió la tapa de su celular celeste y pulsó el botón para contestar esa llamada extraña producida por un número desconocido.

-_Pronto, chi parla?_

Luego, frunció el ceño y miró extrañado su celular.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?

-No... no estoy seguro. Oí un sonido y, luego de hablar, me cortaron la llamada.

-¿Qué sonido? –pregunto el alemán claramente asustado.

-Era el sonido de un piano, pero… solo fue una nota. Deberíamos ir a la Sala de Música, ya que puede ser una pista o algo así.

-¿Hay una Sala de Música?

-¡Cierto! No conoces las habitaciones, siempre lo olvido. Está en el tercer piso y, allí, hay un gran piano de cola.

-De acuerdo. Ese será nuestro próximo destino.

_**[Canadá]**_

¿Qué hacer? Era el dilema que se planteaba Canadá en esos momentos mientras veía a través del espejo, que tenia frente a él, como la criatura se acercaba lenta y amenazantemente hacia su posición. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que le aterraba mirar lo que ocurriría a continuación. El ente estaba detrás de él, no tenía dudas. Sentía la agitada respiración de este en la nuca, lo cual le provocó que un escalofrió de puro terror lo dejara sin aire.

-_Tal vez los demás fueron asesinados y yo me uniré a ese horrible destino. No, no debo pensar así. ¿Por qué me tenía que ocurrir esto justo cuando estoy solo? Pretende ser un piano, pretende ser un piano_ –pensó sin mover apenas un musculo.

Juntó todo el poco valor que le quedaba y decidió que, por lo menos, debería mirar ese momento… ¡el momento de su muerte! Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio una ojeada de nuevo en el espejo. Efectivamente, la criatura seguía detrás de él, pero era indiferente a su presencia.

¿Debía atacarla? Esa opción era demasiado arriesgada a esas alturas, ya que no se creía lo suficientemente rápido. Apenas se moviera para alcanzar su arco _longbow_, seguramente, esas garrar lo despedazarían. Sin embargo, moriría dando batalla.

De repente, la criatura hizo algo impensable: se alejo de su lado y comenzó a recorrer toda la sala ignorando por completo su persona.

-What the fuck?_¿Ni siquiera me ve?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

¿Era una oportunidad? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Correr, seguir quieto como una roca o… hablarle. Decidió probar con la última y, aunque su boca tiritara, logro articular unas palabras.

-¿Us… ust… usted pue… puede ver… verme? –tartamudeo a punto de echarse a llorar.

La bestia paro su búsqueda y miró hacia sus lados gruñendo, pero al cabo de un rato salió de la Sala de Música sin lastimarlo.

Sus piernas se rindieron ante los temblores haciéndoles caer de rodillas al piso. Largó un prolongado y sonoro suspiro y las lágrimas, que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, cayeron. Lo que acababa de pasar era sumamente extraño. Había podido, por fin, encontrar el lado positivo de ser invisible ante los demás. Se rio un poco por dentro al pensar en ello.

Luego, recordó... Inglaterra estaba en el cuarto conjunto. Estaba en peligro. Debía avisarle antes de que se encontrara con la criatura. Preparó su arco, dejó a mano sus flechas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada de la sala, pero, apenas tocó el picaporte, esta se abrió.

No dudo. Tensó una de las flechas en su arco _longbow_ y apuntó al objetivo intentando relajar su respiración para obtener una mejor puntería.

-¡Esa biblioteca no sirvió de nada! ¡No había nada particularmente útil! -bramó el inglés cuando ingresó al cuarto.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-_Holy shit!_ ¡Baja eso! -exclamó señalando su arco. -¿Quieres matarme?

Retiró la flecha y la volvió a colocar en su _carcaj_.

-¿No… no lo viste? -balbuceo. -Acaba de salir

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De ese monstruo! ¡Apenas salió de este cuarto, entraste vos! ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo hayas visto?

-No vi nada.

-Dime qué hora tienes.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con...

-¡No importa! ¡Solo dime la hora!

-9:54 -respondió el británico perplejo.

Canadá miró su reloj de pulsera. Su hora era 16:32. Luego, buscó su celular. La pantallita de este decía que eran las 21:45.

-¿Tienes tu celular contigo, Inglaterra?

-Sí, pero no tiene señal.

-No te preocupes. Solo necesito que me digas la hora que tiene.

Su compañero, con un claro recelo y disgusto, retiró su teléfono de su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla de este y frunció el ceño.

-Debe haberse desconfigurado o algo así. No tiene la misma hora que mi reloj de pulsera. Es extraño. Dice que son las 2 de la mañana.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se acariciaba el mentón. Era un gesto que realizaba siempre que necesitaba resolver un incógnita, un puzle o algún problema.

Tenía que ordenar la información que tenía en mano.

Primero, venia el hecho que más le desconcertaba: el relato de Japón. Este había hablado en tiempo pasado y según este había pasado casi un día entero en la mansión, pero eso era algo imposible ya que, cuando les contó eso, solo habían pasado más o menos cinco horas desde que ellos llegaron a ese lugar.

-¿Cuanto estuviste en la biblioteca aproximadamente? -le preguntó a Inglaterra.

-Más o menos 45 minutos.

Ese era el segundo enigma. Él juraría que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que el inglés se fue y volvió. Aparte del hecho que no se cruzara con la criatura apenas había abandonado la biblioteca resultaba casi imposible.

Por último, estaba la desincronización de sus relojes. Al principio él creyó que el suyo se había roto, pero ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que cuatro horarios dieran diferentes? Podría atribuir que no habían cambiado el huso horario, pero Inglaterra no necesitaba cambiarlo ya que estaba en su territorio y él nunca se olvidaría de hacerlo. Entonces, no era culpa de sus relojes todo eso sino que era otra cosa.

Toda la información que poseía solo podía explicarse con una teoría, pero esta era imposible al menos que abandonara su escepticismo racional. No tenia pruebas empíricas que respaldaran esa teoría, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

_-¿Podría ser que el flujo del tiempo en esta mansión estuviera distorsionado?_ -se pregunto a sí mismo. -_Es decir e hipotéticamente hablando, todos los cuartos de la casa tiene un "tiempo propio". O sea, que cada uno de las habitaciones tienen la capacidad transcurrir sus tiempos a distinta velocidades independientemente de los otras. Eso podría explicar todo, pero en el caso de que eso fuera posible, ¿que podía ocasionar este suceso?_

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**LENGUAJE DE CANADÁ: Suelo utilizar muy pocas palabras en otro idioma en este fanfic, pero quiero señalar que Canadá, al ser una nación con dos idiomas oficiales, tendrá diálogos tanto en ingles como en francés.**

**LLAMADAS: Cuando los países contestan sus celulares, lo pondré como en realidad se hace en cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo: cuando a Feliciano lo llamaron puse "****_Pronto, chi parla?_**"** (Traducción: Diga. ¿Quien llama?/Diga. ¿Quien habla?) ya que en Italia se responde de esa forma. La canción del celular que tiene es "Con te partirò" (Contigo partiré o Time to say goodbye) de "Andrea Bocelli" que es**** un tenor, músico, escritor y productor musical italiano mundialmente famoso. **

**ARMA DE ALEMANIA (LÁTIGO): Esto tuve que haberlo aclarado hace mucho tiempo. Cada país, como lo notaran, tienen un arma que los identifica o que tienen una participación muy activa en su historia. La katana de Japón, utilizada por los samuráis, la espada de Prusia que hace alusión de su pasado y principal arma en las campañas de la Orden Teutónica, el Gran Grimorio de Inglaterra que hace mención a creencia ampliamente popular de los ingleses en el campo de lo espiritual. Pues, cuando leí que Alemania tenía un látigo no entendía el por qué (perdón por mi ignorancia), así que decidí investigarlo ya que preguntarle a la autora resulta menos posible que me caiga un piano del cielo (?. Hablando del látigo como instrumento de tortura y no sus otras utilizaciones, podría decirse que se utilizo en toda la vida de la humanidad, pero principalmente en la Edad Media. Lo usaron los romanos, los rusos, lo ingleses, todos. Pero esta arma, como sucede con las otras, se vio opacada por las nuevas tecnologías. Fue la Alemania nazi que reintrodujo la utilización de este instrumento en el campo militar, por así decirlo y para no hacer la explicación demasiado larga. La SS (custodios de los campos de concentración) eran equipados con látigos para someter a sus prisioneros. Y, aunque suena feo, creo que esa sería la explicación más valida de porque Alemania tiene un látigo en esta historia. **


	17. Distorsión del tiempo (Segunda parte)

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Distorsión del tiempo**

**(Segunda parte)**

_**[Japón]**_

La criatura tenía arrinconado a Rusia contra una de las esquinas de la Sala de Estar del segundo piso y no existía modo de que ni China ni él fueran a su auxilio.

Miró, impotente, el momento que la bestia levantaba sus enormes garras a la altura de su cabeza para luego descargarlas en tres devastadores golpes mortales sobre su compañero que, en esos momentos, se encontraba indefenso e imposibilitado de espacio para escapar. Al mismo instante, una nube de polvo de yeso, efecto causado al destruirse parte de la pared del cuarto, se levantó haciéndole toser con descontrol y dificultándole su vista casi por completo.

Todo se sumió en total silencio. Ese silencio se le antojo desgarrador, ya que la ausencia de este solo podía significar que esa bestia había dado en el blanco y se había cobrado su primera víctima en esa maldita mansión.

Sintió frio, mucho frio. Especuló que el pánico que se apoderaba de él era el causante de esa molesta sensación, pero se equivocaba. Su aliento comenzó a condensarse en el aire formando cada exhalación suya en un vapor blancuzco y las manos se le entumecieron haciéndole difícil la tarea sencilla de sostener la empuñadura de su katana.

En la dirección donde estaba el eslavo y la criatura comenzaron a escucharse ruidos. Juzgó que eran golpes, los cuales no dejaban de cesar, que se mezclaban con alaridos de agonía.

El frio era cada vez más intenso. Todo su vello corporal comenzó a erizarse y unos escalofríos violentos se hicieron presentes. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se pusieron rígidas y su arma se le escapó de sus manos. Se arrodilló para buscarla, pero algo lo detuvo. Un abundante liquido fluía lentamente en el piso hasta llegar a su posición. Su color era rojo y brillaba majestuosamente.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó el chino mirando sus pies visiblemente sorprendido y asustado.

-Sangre -masculló sobrecogido.

_**[Rusia]**_

_Tic, tac_ resonaba en sus odios.

Sintió una oleada de incomodidad al darse cuenta que él era el único que oía con toda claridad ese sonido tan fastidioso.

Estaba más que seguro que ese _tic, tac_ estaba en uno de los cajones de una cómoda cercana a la chimenea. Necesitaba ponerle fin a ese sonido tan infernal. Le molestaba en demasía desconcentrándolo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se acerco a la cómoda, estaba cerca, pero algo le impidió el paso.

Por un momento se había olvidado casi por completo que estaba en una batalla junto a China y Japón. Si no hubiera sido por ese _tic, tac_, él nunca hubiera bajado la guardia y jamás hubiera dejado que ese monstruo lo arrinconará, pero así fue y tuvo que sufrir las consecuencia.

El primer golpe lo esquivó. El segundo golpe lo detuvo con su grifo, pero la fuerza de la bestia le hizo perder el equilibrio. El tercer golpe lo trató de esquivar al igual que el primero, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Las garras le rozaron el cuello y se llevaron algo demasiado preciado para él. Se llevo las manos a la garganta. ¡No estaba! ¡Su bufanda no estaba!

Se sintió furioso.

¡Nadie tenía el derecho a llevarse ese objeto que le recordaba tanto la calidez de su hogar y su familia!

¡Nadie podía tocar su bufanda con sus sucias manos!

¡Era inconcebible!

Lo único que recordaba era la ira y frio que lo rodeo y el hecho que golpeaba un bulto gris sin cesar. Un liquido del objeto grisáceo que apaleaba le salpicaba la cara, pero él no se molesto en limpiarlo.

Estaba furioso, era lo único que sabía. Furioso con ese ente gris al que golpeaba.

Su grifo no dejaba de subir y bajar con violencia. No podía detenerlo, no quería hacerlo.

Solo quería procurarse de que esa bestia no viera nunca más un nuevo día al llevarse y destruir algo que apreciaba casi tanto como su vida propia.

_**[Japón]**_

Los latidos de su corazón no dejaban de ir en aumento en cada segundo que pasaba. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que abandonara esa sala lo antes posible. No sabían que estaba pasando, ni tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo. Solo quería salir de ahí.

De repente, el ruido terminó, el silencio se impuso de nuevo. El frio invernal perdía ímpetu poco a poco. Dejó de ver su aliento y los temblores perdieron su intensidad y violencia.

El polvo de yeso comenzó a dispersarse haciéndole identificar dos figuras a lo lejos: una tirada en el piso y otra en pie.

-¿Qué diablos… ha pasado? –tartamudeo China.

La criatura estaba acostada en el piso totalmente irreconocible. Su enorme cabeza estaba totalmente hundida y, la sangre que había inundado el lugar, provenía de ese cráneo totalmente reventado.

Se le revolvió el estomago al ver esa escena y apartó la vista de ese cuerpo inmóvil y de los sesos desparramados en el suelo. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó reprimir las arcadas que tenia.

En cambio, Rusia, a pesar que estaba enteramente bañado en ese liquido carmesí proveniente de la bestia, no parecía estar lesionado gravemente. Solo pudo ver un pequeño corte en el cuello de este, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión seria y amenazante que se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas. Su sonrisa imborrable había sido reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y sus ojos destellaban una furia que nunca había visto en su vida.

Luego, esa bestia comenzó a volverse tranparente y desapareció de la Sala de Estar.

El eslavo se movió hacia el lugar que antes había sido arrinconado, se agacho a recoger algo del piso y, una vez obtenido ese objeto, lo apretó sobre su pecho.

-Ucrania… Belarús... –escuchó murmurar a Rusia.

Ese objeto no era nada menos que su bufanda o, más bien, lo que quedaba de esta. Estaba desgajada y había perdido varios fragmentos haciendo imposible su uso, pero no la desecho como él había hecho con su chaqueta militar, sino que la guardó en el interior de su sobretodo con una mirada marcada por la tristeza. Se le hacía extraño ver a su compañero sin esa prenda. Trató de hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordar algún momento en el que lo viera sin esa bufanda cubriéndole el cuello.

Luego, Rusia fijó su vista hacia ellos y su típica sonrisa volvió aparecer, pero a Japón se le antojo que la estaba forzando y era falsa.

-Esa cosa volvió a desaparecer… No puedo decir si he ganado o perdido.

-¿Usted está herido? –preguntó dudando de acercase o no al ruso.

Respondió con un gesto negativo aunque sus ojos llenos de tristeza que trataba de esconder desesperadamente con una sonrisa dijeran lo contrario.

Al instante, realizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a recorrer la sala y a revisar los muebles.

-¿Qué sucede, _aru_?

-Ese _tic-tac_ es insoportable –masculló.

-¿_Tic-tac_? –preguntaron al unisonó. Japón, un tanto asustado, miró su reloj de pulsera y rezó para que no fuera este el que molestaba al eslavo.

-¡Te encontré! _Kolkolkol_ -musitó entre dientes mirando el fondo de un cajón. Puso un pequeño objeto dorado sobre la mesa y descargo fuertemente su grifo ensangrentado sobre este. Luego de su acción, suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué era, _aru_?

-Un reloj. Su _tic-tac_ era demasiado fuerte y molesto -explicó.

-_¡Aiya! _¿Tenias que romperlo por esa razón? Mira que mi reloj es una es una edición limitada de _Hello Kitty_ así que ni siquiera pienses que te voy a dejar que lo rompas sin dar pelea.

El ruso se acerco a China, lo cogió del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí de una forma un tanto brusca.

-No... no lo rompas, por favor. Me costó mucho conseguirlo -balbuceo el chino palideciendo.

-No lo hare. Tu reloj es normal. Las manecillas del otro se movían mucho más rápido -señaló soltándolo.

Japón se acerco a conocer ese supuesto reloj del que hablaba su compañero. Este resulto ser un reloj de bolsillo de oro con números romanos, una cadenilla y, en su cara posterior, había tallada una Flor de Lis. Si las manecillas se movían rápido o no, nunca lo sabría. Su mecanismo había sido roto por completo.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, paso algo un tanto raro con nuestros relojes -recordó. -Cuando nos escondimos por primera vez en este lugar, revisamos la hora y todos teníamos sincronías diferentes.

-¿Estás seguro que no exageraron con sus historias, _aru_? Es algo que me preocupa desde hace rato.

-¿A qué te refieres, China? -tuvo que preguntar.

-Como explicarlo…

-A lo que se refiere –interrumpió Rusia –que ustedes nos contaron un relato que se extendía en un día entero.

-Pues, fue así. Creo que no estoy entendiendo cual es el problema con ello –dijo él un tanto aturdido.

-_¡Aiya!_ Lo que te estamos tratando de decir es que es imposible lo que nos contaste en la Conferencia de Emergencia ya que, cuando llegamos a la mansión, solo había pasado más o menos cinco horas desde la Conferencia Mundial.

Sintió incredulidad ¿Le estaban jugando una broma o algo así? Pero, de inmediato, recordó las expresiones de los países en esa reunión en la que él había sido el anfitrión. Cuando había comenzado a explicar lo que les había sucedido, todos los Aliados lo habían observado con una expresión marcada por la duda y el disgusto. Él pensó, en ese momento, que estaba realizando algo mal, ya que nunca había sido la voz principal de una de esas reuniones, pero ¿si no fue así? Sino que se debía a que todos se habían dado cuenta que su relato no encajaba en lo más mínimo según sus percepciones del tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿podría ser que algo haya pasado con el tiempo? –se preguntó en voz alta para sí mientras inspeccionaba la hora -¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Se suponía que…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace un momento, era las 6 de la madrugada y ahora son las 11:42.

-¿De qué hablas? _Kitty _dice que son las 8:35… -Miró su reloj para comprobar sus palabras. –No, el mío también cambio. Ahora son las 11:42, _aru._

-El mío también da esa hora –apuntó el ruso. -¿Creen qué ese relojito dorado tiene algo que ver con esto?

-Es una posibilidad -admitió -Supongamos que hay más de esos relojes en la mansión ¿Y si hacemos un experimento para saber si es verdad que, al romperlos, el tiempo se "sincroniza"?

-¿Qué clase de experi…? _¡Aiya! _¿A dónde vas, _aru_? –le preguntó a gritos China al ver que salía de la Sala de Estar. -¡Espera!

Japón guio a sus compañeros hacia un dormitorio ubicado al suroeste de la mansión donde anteriormente se había reencontrado con Prusia. La montaña de avioncito de papel seguía intacta al igual que la destrucción que había dejado el teutón al permanecer en ese dormitorio encerrado demasiado tiempo.

-Miren sus relojes y díganme sus horas -ordenó.

-_¡Woah!_ ¡Cambiaron de nuevo! _Kitty_ dice que son las 3:27.

-7:15.

Japón comenzó con el arduo trabajo de buscar otro reloj parecido al de la Sala de Estar. Reviso la biblioteca, luego los muebles y, debajo de uno de los almohadones del sillón, lo halló. Eran iguales, no tenía ninguna duda cuando vio la Flor de Lis.

Lo golpeo varias veces con la empuñadura de su katana hasta que este quedó destruido. Comprobó que las manecillas no se movieran y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Miren sus relojes y díganme de nuevo sus horas.

-¡Increíble! Ahora son las 11:45

-Yo también tengo ese horario, _aru_.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su suposición de lo que sucedía con el tiempo era difícil de exponer, ya que él mismo tenía dudas sobre si podía ser real o no. También debía elegir sus palabras con sumo cuidado dado que su hipótesis era bastante difícil de procesar.

-Supongamos que en este lugar hay algo "mal" con el tiempo -comenzó a explicarle a sus compañeros -y que la causa de ello son estos relojes. Cuando ingresamos a otra habitación el tiempo se "desacomoda", ya que estos relojes de bolsillos le provocan al tiempo algún tipo de distorsión, ¿me entienden?

Hizo una pausa larga para que las naciones procesaran la información y le hicieran alguna pregunta, pero nadie se animó a hablar y decidió seguir con su explicación.

-Si se trata de ese caso, deberíamos buscar los otros relojes y romperlos para que el tiempo en todas las habitaciones estén sincronizados y vuelva a la normalidad.

-Pero ¿de qué serviría eso? -le preguntó el chino con el ceño fruncido.

-Ustedes lo han dicho. Se supone que mi grupo llego a la mansión hace un día, pero ustedes han llegado hace solo unas horas. Si es verdad que el tiempo esta desincronizado como yo pienso, esa sería la causa de todo.

-Pero no entiendo que problemas nos traería eso.

-Doy un ejemplo. Nosotros nos separamos de los demás hace una hora, pero si el tiempo de donde están los otros no resulta ser "normal", tal vez ellos piensen que nos hemos separado hace mucho más tiempo de lo que nosotros percibimos. Eso traería complicaciones cuando estemos separados.

-Sin contar que puede existir la posibilidad que estos aparatitos traigan consigo alguna otra sorpresa -señalo Rusia. -Creo entender lo que quieres decir. Para resumir todo, para que el flujo del tiempo vuelva a la normalidad, tendremos que romper los relojes escondidos en las habitaciones de la mansión, ¿no?

-Exacto. Sugiero que comencemos con la segunda planta, luego con la primera y, por último, reunirnos con las demás naciones. Cuando estemos todos juntos, daremos aviso a nuestros compañeros sobre nuestro descubrimiento.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Yo sigo sin entenderlo, _aru_! -vocifero China agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos como si le doliera. -Pero de todos modos hare lo que vos me digas, hermanito.

Iba a ponerse en marcha e ir a las otras habitaciones, pero un ruido lo obligó a detenerse apenas había tocado el picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio. Ese ruido era una melodía alegre. Se le hizo conocida y cayó en la cuenta que se la había oído cantar a Rusia hasta hartarse en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de algunos segundos, logro recordar que esa canción se la llamaba _Katyusha*_. También, recordaba que el nombre de esa melodía era utilizada para nombrar los famosos y temibles lanzacohetes que utilizaba el Ejército Rojo. Un arma asesina apodada como una canción romántica ¡Que irónico!

-Creo que es tu celular, Rusia -señaló extrañado, ya que no había señal en esa casa.

-Parece que sí –respondió examinando los bolsillos de su sobretodo. A cabo de un rato, logró encontrarlo. –Voy a contestar ~.

Levantó la tapa del celular y pulsó la tecla para responder la llamada.

-_Slushayu!*_

Luego, lo cerró y lo guardo de nuevo.

-Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿quién era?

-Ni idea. Era un número desconocido. Escuche el sonido de un piano y, luego, me colgaron.

-¿Un piano? Puede ser un pista, _aru_. Deberíamos ir a la Sala de Música después de buscar los relojes, ¿no creen?

-Cierto, allí hay un piano –recordó Japón.

Luego, salieron de ese dormitorio para realizar esa nueva misión mientras que, para la mala suerte del japonés, Rusia comenzaba a cantar su canción favorita:

-_"Haz que recuerde a la humilde muchacha, y que escuche como ella canta, haz que defienda la tierra de su patria y su amor Katyusha mantendrá fuerte..."_

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**LLAMADA**_**: **_**Como ustedes ya saben, en cada país el contestar el teléfono es distinto. En este caso, Rusia al descolgar dice: "**_**Slushayu!**_**". Esta frase vendría a significar, en nuestro idioma, algo así como "estoy escuchando/oyendo" **

**CANCIÓN DEL CELULAR DE RUSIA: **_**Katyusha e**_**s una canción rusa soviética y era la canción de amor favorita de los soldados rusos en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta**** cuenta la historia de una chica que añoraba a su amado que está en servicio militar y ****dio nombre a los lanzacohetes BM-8, BM-13, y BM-31 "Katyusha", que se construyeron y fueron usados el Ejército Rojo. Hay que recalcar que esos lanzacohetes fueron una de las mejores armas que creó la Unión Soviética y su uso fue decisivo en la Batalla de Stalingrado (la más sangrienta en la historia de la humanidad) y la derrota de la Alemania Nazi en territorio ruso. **


	18. Discrepancias

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**Discrepancias**

_**[Japón]**_

Estaba agotado. Buscar los relojitos dorados resultó ser bastante tortuoso ya que algunos habían sido escondidos en lugares insospechados y habían tardado más de la cuenta en localizarlos y romperlos como se habían propuesto hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de Música, vio con gran sorpresa que todos estaban reunidos allí. Le pareció extraño, ya que la idea de ir a esa sala había iniciado con la llamada que había recibido Rusia, pero que las demás naciones estuvieran en ese lugar, para él, era un misterio.

-¡Oh! Esto sí que es una sorpresa, _aru_. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros estábamos en esta sala hacía un buen rato -respondió el inglés que parecía estar irritado en demasía.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca dijimos que vendríamos a la Sala de Música, Inglaterra.

-_Really?_ Pues, creo que eso ya no importa dado que todos estamos reunidos acá -señaló encogiéndose de hombros y dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Siento ser tan entrometido, pero ¿que los trajo aquí a ustedes? -les preguntó Canadá con una curiosidad palpable.

-Lo que sucedió fue que recibí una llamada un tanto rara.

-_Ve ~ _¿Una llamada? Yo también recibí una cuando estaba con Alemania en el primer piso. Dime, por casualidad, ¿esa llamada tenía el sonido de un piano?

-Sí. Bastante extraño, ¿no?

-También dimos con una caja fuerte escondida en el almacén de la cocina.

-¡Y esto! -gritó el italiano mientras sacudía un papel arrugado.

-Pero si yo lo había tirado.

-Lo sé, pero yo lo levante a escondidas –expresó su amigo guiñándole un ojo al germano con picardía.

-Por favor, déjeme verlo Italia –pidió y su compañero se lo entregó.

Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, lo reconoció al instante. Era la parte faltante del papel que él había encontrado hacia un tiempo en el dormitorio del cuarto piso que ostentaba una misteriosa palanca.

Buscó en sus bolsillos el pedazo faltante y, una vez obtenido, lo comparó. El suyo tenía dos rectángulos. El cercano a la parte cortada era de color verde y el otro celeste. El de Italia era idéntico, con la diferencia de colores: el rectángulo más cercano al corte era de color rojo y la más alejada era amarillo. Lamentablemente, la importancia de estos o su utilización no se sabía cuál era.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente estorbados por una melodía. Esa canción ya la había oído con anterioridad en la casa de Inglaterra. Reprimió una sonrisa, ya que siempre le había parecido gracioso que su amigo, que era todo un caballero, le gustara tanto esa banda de rock con un nombre tan extraño: _The Beatles_.

Como olvidarse del nombre de esa canción tan pegajosa que tatareo por varios días después de escucharla por primera vez. Aparte tenía un video que le parecía un tanto cómico, el cual se trataba de que miles de mujeres perseguían por todo Liverpool a los músicos y ellos hacían todo lo posible para que no los atraparan. Hasta tenía una película, la cual fue todo un éxito. Esa canción de llamaba _A Hatd Day´s Night_.

Inglaterra, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, retiró su celular de su bolsillo y miró la pantallita de este con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que deberías responder -lo animó.

-No me gusta responder llamadas anónimas, pero... no tengo otra opción, ¿no? -Dicho esto, oprimió el botoncito verde para atender esa llamada y dijo con voz irritada: -_Hello? Who's that?_

-¿Era la nota de un piano? –preguntó el alemán después que el inglés cerrara la tapa de su celular con rudeza.

-Sin duda, esas llamadas son una gran pista –opinó el canadiense acariciándose la barbilla.

-Sí, una gran pista que no podemos descifrar -discutió el británico con demasiada hosquedad.

–¿Me podría prestar unos minutos esos papeles, Japón?

Se los dio ya que, aunque lo pensara mucho, creía que era imposible que él diera con la respuesta a esas pistas. Luego vio que el americano se alejaba del grupo para ir hacia el piano de cola blanco que había en el centro de la sala.

–Oigan ¿Podría ser que Francia y América también hayan recibido este tipo de llamadas?

-Mi hermano también traía su celular consigo, Japón.

-¿Usted se refiere a Prusia? Con todo respeto, no creo que los demás países que estén fuera de la mansión reciban este tipo de llamadas.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! –le gritó encrespado su compañero lo cual lo sobresalto sobremanera. -¡Mi hermano vino a la mansión con nosotros! ¡¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?!

-_¿Ve ~? _Aparte de eso, ¿por qué mencionaste a América, Japón? Si los que están desaparecidos son Prusia y Francia.

-¿Están todos locos o qué? Nosotros solo debemos buscar a América. Ni el idiota del vino ni Prusia vinieron con nosotros.

-De una cosa estoy seguro, América si vino ya que entramos juntos con Inglaterra a esta mansión. Lo recuerda, ¿cierto? –le preguntó al inglés, pero por la expresión turbada que puso su amigo juzgó que este no creía que fuera así y que él estaba equivocado.

-¡Espera, Japón! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú, Alemania y yo entramos a esta casa junto con Prusia, ¿no lo recuerdas? América no vino y Francia se separo de Inglaterra y los demás Aliados –lo regaño el italiano.

-_Fucking diot!_ ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo de que América no vino, Italia? –exclamó el británico totalmente fuera de sí. -Aparte, yo vine a la mansión con Alemania para buscarte a vos y al cerebro de hamburguesas. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con Japón y Prusia quienes habían venido con Rusia y Canadá.

-_¡Aiya!_ ¡Sabia que el opio te había matado las neuronas, pero esto es demasiado!

-_Damn it__!_ ¡Ya deja de mencionar al condenado opio!

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes, _aru_? Japón, tu viniste con Alemania, Italia y Prusia.

-Y mi hermano, América y Francia están desaparecidos –aportó el alemán y China lo premio con un gesto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos dos. América vino con nosotros al igual que Francia -señaló el eslavo sonriéndoles. -Parece que los únicos que estamos bien de la cabeza somos nosotros.

Quiso protestar, pero la confianza que mostraba el trió le quitó las ganas de hacerlo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y se sintió perdido. Él estaba totalmente seguro que había llegado a la mansión junto a América e Inglaterra, pero ¿y si no era así? En todo caso, ¿quién de todos tenia la razón? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan confundidos? ¿Quiénes eran los que verdaderamente estaban desaparecidos? Sus recuerdos estaban confusos. Ya no sabía que creer. Una palabras se le vinieron repentinamente a la mente: _"__Sin contar que puede existir la posibilidad que estos aparatitos traigan consigo alguna otra sorpresa"_ le había dicho Rusia cuando descubrieron que al romper los relojes de bolsillo el tiempo volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Los relojes! -gritó y todas las naciones lo miraron sobresaltadas.

-¿Tú crees que tienen algo que ver con todo esto? -le preguntó China.

-Es una posibilidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar de que están hablando?

-¡De esto, Canadá! -respondió el ruso retirando de los estantes de la biblioteca de partituras uno de los relojes de bolsillo con la Flor de Lis marcada en su cara posterior y dándoselo.

-¿Un simple reloj de bolsillo?

-Mira sus manecillas. Se mueven más rápido de lo normal. Es muy molesto, ¿no? Te dan ganas de romperlos.

-Estos relojes -comenzó a explicar el japonés -causan alguna clase de interferencia en el tiempo. Una vez que son destruidos, la sincronía de nuestros relojes vuelven a la normalidad.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes también se percataron de la distorsión en el tiempo que hay en esta mansión? Admito que es un alivio. Pensé que estaba volviéndome loco -se rio el norteamericano y Japón quedó completamente sorprendido al ser consciente de que su compañero había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

-¿Por qué no me informaste de eso si ya lo sabías? -le preguntó Inglaterra a Canadá con una expresión marcada por el disgusto y la rabia.

-Es sencillo. No quise decirle nada porque no tenía pruebas que respaldaran mi teoría. Solo iba a decirles a todos sobre mis suposiciones si lograba encontrar el causante de la distorsión.

-Canadá está en lo cierto. No hay que sembrar pánico innecesario -se mostró de acuerdo Alemania.

-El punto es este: resulta que el tiempo de esta casa esta distorsionado, por ello los minutos o las horas pueden variar sin que podamos percibirlo. Lo que descubrimos fue un reloj idéntico a este en la Sala de Estar del segundo piso y, cuando Rusia lo rompió, el tiempo se ajustó en ese cuarto. Cada habitación tiene su propio reloj y es imprescindible que sean destruidos para ajustar el tiempo en toda la mansión.

-Nosotros ya nos tomamos el trabajo de romper casi todos los relojitos esos de la primera y segunda planta, _aru_.

-Yo había llegado a una conclusión muy parecida -reveló Canadá. -Sucedió cuando Inglaterra se separó de mí y fue a la biblioteca que se encuentra en frente de la Sala de Música. El juró que estuvo casi una hora en esta, pero para mí no habían sido más de diez minutos. Lo que me hizo pensar que cada habitación tiene un "tiempo propio" que se mueve independientemente y a distintas velocidades que en otros cuartos. Pero, tal vez, el corregir la hora podría producir algún tipo de trastorno en nuestras memorias. Si los relojes de bolsillo son causantes de la distorsión en el tiempo, también podrían serlo de esta confusión con nuestros recuerdos, lo cual es sumamente peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? -preguntó Alemania.

-Peligroso es por el hecho de que cada uno confiara plenamente en cada una de sus memorias lo cual traería controversias entre nosotros sobre lo que en verdad sucede o sucedió. Aparte, ¿y si corregir el tiempo hace que nos olvidemos de algo primordial como quien está desaparecido o quien vino o no a la mansión?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo ~

Dicho esto, Rusia le quitó el relojito dorado al canadiense y, tan solo con sus manos, lo partió en dos.

Antes que Japón pudiera protestar un severo dolor de cabeza lo aturdió y cerró los ojos en su desesperado intento de pararlo hasta que una voz conocida le habló.

-_¡Es aquí como the hero les dijo!_

¿Era América? Abrió los ojos y, efectivamente, estaba al lado suyo.

Estaba reviviendo uno de sus recuerdos, el cual era cuando habían llegado a la mansión junto al estadounidense e Inglaterra. La entrada de la casa se alzaba frente a sus ojos y sus compañeros estaban a su lado.

_-¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco, cerebro de hamburguesas? –lo regaño el inglés._

_-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! ¿No es cierto, Japón? –refunfuño mirándolo._

Todo estaba más que claro. Él había llegado a la mansión en compañía de esas dos naciones, pero, sin previo aviso, el dúo comenzó a desaparecer y el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Las carcajadas del americano fueron reemplazadas poco a poco por una estrepitosa voz.

_-¿Dices que _West_ e _Ita_ están en este lugar?_

_-En efecto –se oyó decir._

Seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, pero quien estaba frente suyo era Prusia. Lo recordó: él había ido a la mansión con el teutón, ya que había decidido acompañarlo a buscar a Alemania e Italia. Ellos estaban preocupados por la tardanza de esos dos y habían decidido ir a recogerlos.

_-_Kesesesese!_ Seguro que estas pensando: "Todo esto es un mierda sin sentido"_

_-No, no es cierto -había mentido esa vez._

El dolor pulsante apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos. Vio que poco a poco Prusia se volvía tranparente hasta que desaparecía completamente de su vista para dar lugar a dos países nuevos.

_-_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Así que esta es la famosa mansión embrujada de la que nos habló América? –ironizó Francia que parecía estar totalmente decepcionado._

_-Es menos aterradora de lo que me imagine. Mejor dicho, no es para nada aterradora -se rio China._

_-Lo único que tiene de extraño es su falta de ventanas -señaló él. _

_-¡Tengo una idea, _aru_! Porque no nos escondemos dentro y, cuando vengan los demás, les damos el susto de sus vidas._

_-¿Podrías ser más razonable, China? No creo que sea indicado hacerles eso –lo regaño._

_-¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene Italia, _aru_! –dijo señalando a su amigo que trataba con dificultad llegar a la mansión a través del bosque. -_¡Aiya!_ ¡Es ahora o nunca! –exclamó agarrando a Japón del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la mansión._

Sentía que ese recuerdo estaba mal, o ¿no era así? Sus dudas crecían cada vez más ¿Con quien realmente había ido a la mansión? De repente, dejó de sentir las manos de China en su brazo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Trató de reincorporarse, pero no pudo a causa del dolor que se apoderaba de nuevo de su cabeza.

_-¿Estás bien, Japón? -le preguntó alguien y vio unos ojos color violeta preocupados. Era Canadá y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Su cuerpo se movió solo. Agarró la mano del canadiense y se alzó del suelo mientras le agradecía su ayuda. Miró la entrada de la mansión y dijo:_

_-Claramente es el lugar que nos dijo América._

_-¿Es realmente este lugar? No se ve tan escalofriante –se decepcionó el ruso._

_-Tú sigue adelante y entra, Rusia. Tal vez, si tengo suerte, algo te pasa y no logras salir nunca más –susurró Prusia. –Dale entra, entra –lo animó desesperadamente empujándolo divertidamente hacia la entrada de la casa. –Yo y Japón nos quedaremos afuera para relajarnos mientras te fijas si es seguro._

_-¿No te falto mencionar a alguien? –preguntó Canadá._

_-Perdóname. Yo, Japón y este jodido yanqui._

_-¡No soy América!_

_-Entonces, ¿quién mierda eres cuatro ojos?_

_-Soy Canadá._

_-_Kesesese!_ Nunca había escuchado hablar de vos._

_-_Cretín_ –escuchó Japón a su compañero insultar por debajo. –Yo te acompaño, Rusia._

Recordaba muy claramente que el canadiense y el eslavo habían entrado a la mansión y él había permanecido con Prusia en el patio exterior. Luego había aparecido Alemania acompañado de Inglaterra quien le había comentado que Italia con América habían ido juntos allí, pero que no habían vuelto y no tenían noticias de ellos. Sus dos amigos parecían estar demasiado preocupados y él había decidido acompañarlos en su búsqueda. Estaba por dar por sentado que ese recuerdo era el real y los otros no, pero antes de ello el horrible dolor de cabeza volvió y junto a él aparecieron Alemania, Italia y, de nuevo, Prusia.

_-Es realmente aquí -señaló el italiano._

_-Pensé que solo era una de esas tontas historias de terror que se cuentan en la casa de Inglaterra... Nunca pensé que la encontraríamos -expuso él._

_-No se ve muy aterradora que digamos..._

_-Yo no creo que sea interesante -habló Japón de nuevo._

_-Yo tampoco -se mostró de acuerdo el alemán, pero él percibió que este estaba un poco pálido y alterado. -Está bien cuidada y ni siquiera parece embrujada. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es una casa cualquiera sin nada en especial._

_-Después de todos los problemas que pasamos para poder encontrarla ¿nos vamos a ir sin echar un vistazo?_

_-¡Maldición! ¡Tienes razón, _Ita_! ¡Yo no me voy hasta entrar en esa mansión de mierda por la que tuve que caminar tanto! -vociferó el teutón._

_-Está bien, -dijo él en tono conciliador -pero tal vez la puerta este cerrada, en ese caso nos iremos y si abre nos quedaremos solo unos minutos ¿entendido?_

Ese recuerdo le parecía cercano. Podía recordar que apenas había tocado el picaporte la entrada se abrió y ellos ingresaron a la casa. Una vez adentro un estrepitoso sonido se hizo presente. Él se había separado de su grupo para saber su origen y había resultado ser un plato que había caído al piso de la cocina y estaba hecho añicos. Después, cuando fue a reunirse con el grupo, todos habían desaparecido.

De repente, todo el escenario se volvió oscuro. Sus compañeros y la entrada de la mansión desparecieron y sintió como si su cuerpo levitara para luego caer bruscamente. Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue dispersando hasta que volvió a la realidad y los recuerdos dejaron de proyectarse.

Había vuelto a la Sala de Música del segundo piso y, al parecer, el tiempo no había transcurrido ni en un segundo. Sus compañeros ni se percataron de todo lo que le había sucedido, ya que seguían discutiendo, entre si, quienes y quienes no de sus camaradas estaban desaparecidos mientras que Canadá le pedía a Rusia que no fuera tan espontaneo e impulsivo y que no rompiese esos relojes de bolsillo sin el consentimiento del grupo, pero el ruso simplemente sonreía y lo ignoraba.

Estaba mareado. No tenía idea lo que había pasado al romper ese reloj dorado ¿Con quién había llegado a la mansión? ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos eran tan confusos? Todos parecían ser ciertos y a la vez no. No sabía con cual quedarse. No sabía cuál era el real. No sabía que creer.

_**[Alemania]**_

No sucedió absolutamente nada cuando Rusia rompió el reloj. Sus recuerdo no cambiaron, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Seguía recordando cada minuto desde que había entrado a esa infernal mansión y nada parecía estar confuso en su memoria.

Todas las naciones a su alrededor gritaban y se peleaban por quien tenía la razón de quien o no estaba desaparecido o con quien habían entrado o no a la mansión. Esas discusiones lo estaban irritando cada vez más ¿Por qué siempre que estaban un poco más de lo normal reunidos terminaban comportándose como niños paleándose por un dulce?

-¡Basta! -ordenó a gritos. -¡Podríamos todos tranquilizarnos un poco! –¡Nuestra prioridad no es discutir esto, sino es descifrar que son todas la pistas que hemos recolectado!

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó entusiasmado el hermano de América, del cual nunca lograba recordar el nombre. -Se le respuesta del puzle.

-¿Y cuál es? -le preguntó perplejo.

-Solo falta algo para decirlo.

-_¡Aiya! _¿Qué es lo que falta?

Sin previo aviso, una melodía comenzó a escucharse.

-Eso –respondió presuntuoso.

Alemania se quería meter en un pozo y quedarse allí para siempre. Su hermano se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocar su celular y había remplazado su himno nacional como canción de llamada por ¡el himno de la _Oktoberfest_, _Ein Prosit_! Lo peor de todo era que no era la canción oficial, sino que era una grabación de él cantando con Prusia a todo pulmón y totalmente borrachos. Los países estallaron de risas y él, totalmente avergonzado y nervioso, buscó por todos sus bolsillos el aparatito que no dejaba de reproducir esa vergonzosa melodía que su hermano había grabado sin su consentimiento. Lo encontró y, con la mayor velocidad que puedo, contestó la llamada.

-_¡Bundesrepublik Deutschland! _-dijo, pero nadie al otro lado de la línea le contestó. Solo alcanzó a oír la nota de un piano y nada más. Luego de eso, le cortaron la llamada.

-¿Era una nota musical? -lo interrogó ese país que rápidamente recordó que se llamaba Canadá.

-Sí -masculló.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora necesito que me digan las notas que escucharon.

-_¿Ve ~? _Mi nota fue LA

-La mía fue SOL –aportó Rusia.

-RE –contestó el inglés secamente.

-Yo escuche la nota SI -dijo él totalmente desconcertado. ¿De qué servía esa información en todo caso? A él le parecían llamadas sin sentido alguno.

-_Très bien! _Ahora miren el piano –pidió el canadiense a todos realizando un gesto con sus manos para que se acercaran.

Sorprendido, vio que las teclas de ese piano tenían pintados varios números de distintos colores, los cuales eran los siguientes:

2 en verde

3 en rojo

5 en celeste

1 en rojo

4 en celeste

7 en amarillo

2 en rojo

8 en celeste

3 en verde

6 en amarillo

9 en verde

5 en amarillo

-Ahora observen. Estas son las notas que son parte de la contraseña: RE es el 4 celeste, SOL es el 2 rojo, LA es el 6 amarillo y SI es el 9 verde -explico señalándolas.

-¿Entonces, la contraseña es 4269? -le preguntó maravillado al ser consciente que él nunca hubiera podido sacar la enigma en todo eso.

-Pues, no. Todavía no he terminado. Los números debemos compararlos con los trozos de papel que encontraron.

El papel tenía cuatro rectángulos ordenados de la siguiente forma: amarillo, rojo, verde y celeste.

-Si ordenamos los números que descubrimos en el piano según estos colores quedaría de esta manera.

Sacó un bolígrafo de su sobretodo y comenzó a escribir dentro de cada uno de los rectángulos los siguientes: sobre el amarillo un 6, sobre el rojo un 2, sobre el verde un 9 y sobre el celeste un 4.

-_Voilà! _¡El código secreto es 6294! –gritó orgulloso.

-_Amazing! _Pero… ¿para qué sirve?

-¿No es obvio? Este código es para la caja fuerte.

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**LLAMADAS: Como ya lo explicado, los países cuando responden las llamadas lo hacen como verdaderamente se hace en cada uno de ellos. En el caso de Inglaterra no es gran cosa. ****Los ingleses repiten después de su **_**"hello/hola"**_** de cortesía su número de teléfono cifra a cifra, deletreada de una en una, pero decidí omitir eso. En cambio en Alemania es distinto. El que responde suele utilizar su nombre y apellido o solamente el nombre si se está seguro de que se trata de una llamada informal. También son muy enérgicos cuando lo hacen, suelen gritar. Por ello, Alemania, cuando responde, utiliza su nombre completo como país y lo dice en su propio idioma. **_**"**__**¡Bundesrepublik Deutschland!" **_**significa **_**"¡República Federal de Alemania!" **_

**CANCIÓN DEL CELULAR DE ALEMANIA: Empezare aclarando que es la **_**Oktoberfest**_** por las dudas de que alguien no sepa que es. Es la fiesta popular más grande de Alemania y se trata de una celebración en la que se hace un desfile y se festeja... tomando cerveza... y más cerveza... y mucha más cerveza, hasta tener un coma alcohólico severo. **_**Ein Prosit**_**, la canción que Alemania y Prusia cantan borrachos y que suena cuando lo llaman al pobre Lud, es el himno de esta celebración y se canta cada vez que se brinda. Es una canción corta y en nuestro idioma se traduciría así: ****"Un brindis, un brindis por la comodidad, un brindis, un brindis por la comodidad! Sírvete, bébetela, sírvete, bébetela! (la cerveza)"**


	19. Falsos recuerdos

_**Atención: **_

_*** Los personajes de este FanFic no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Himaruya-sama!**_

_*** Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originarios en Nico Nico Douga**_

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**Falsos recuerdos**

-_Lo resolvió, después de todo. Pensé que había hecho todo bien, pero, al final, no sirvió de nada… creo que realmente no debí darles esas pistas. Pero… no, no importa. Estoy seguro que esto es lo que hay que hacer. No estoy cometiendo ningún error, ¿verdad? Sí, no estoy cometiendo un error en absoluto… Pero me preguntó si Japón se enfadara conmigo… Alemania, sin duda, lo hará… Él ya no querrá ser mi amigo y me odiara. Aunque, eso no importa… ya estamos cerca de la…_

-¡Hey, Italia! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El alemán se había percatado del ausentismo del italiano que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mirando un punto fijo sin pestañear.

-Es qué tengo mucha hambre –mintió.

-¡Endurécete! ¡Se fuerte! Los buenos soldados no comen hasta acabar con su misión.

Japón, que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Recordó la escusa mal elaborada que le había dicho para no salir del armario del Dormitorio Rosa del segundo piso.

-Mira quién habla –ironizó.

Alemania se puso rojo de vergüenza al recordar ese momento y al ver que su amigo todavía tenía presente el peor acto de cobardía de su vida. Le realizó un gesto que significaba: "Cállate y olvida el tema o te destruyo el Monte Fuji"

Estos tres países junto a China estaban en la cocina esperando que sus compañeros lograran abrir la caja fuerte. Habían decidido no entrar todos al cuartito, ya que no entraban, y estaban siendo de campana por si la bestia decidía atacar en ese inoportuno momento.

Mientras tanto, Canadá, custodiado por Inglaterra y Rusia, colocaba la contraseña en el minutero que tenía esa pequeña puerta de metal escondida tras lo muebles. Escucharon un "click", bajó su palanca y esta abrió dejando al descubierto una nueva llave. El canadiense la agarró, salió del pequeño cuarto y leyó su llavero en voz alta para todos sus camaradas:

-"SALA DE ESTUDIO. PRIMER PISO."

-Creo saber donde pertenece –opinó el alemán.

Los guio hacia el pasillo que investigo junto al italiano y les señalo la puerta, que estaba junto a la entrada del Hall Japonés, que él no logro abrir. Esta nueva llave, positivamente, pertenecía a esta porque cedió sin ninguna complicación.

Ante ellos se mostro una nueva habitación que indudablemente se utilizaba para poder estudiar e investigar tranquila y cómodamente. Tenía pocos muebles: una gran mesa redonda con varias sillas acolchonadas y dos bibliotecas, una chica y la otra enorme, colocadas en cada extremo del lugar. Estas estaban llenas de libros de historia universal, aritmética, geografía, física, química, idiomas, derechos y leyes, entre otros.

-¡Oigan! ¡Encontré algo! –gritó Inglaterra señalando la mesa. –Acá abajo ya una especie de interruptor. ¿Lo toco?

Al ver que todos sus compañeros realizaron un gesto positivo, lo pulsó y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Esa vibración provenía de la pequeña biblioteca que sea hacia a un lado para mostrar un puerta secreta atrás de ella.

Alemania probó abrirla y, al comprobar que era un lugar seguro, le hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Muy raramente, ese lugar era un estilo de prisión secreta. Era una habitación pequeña, sus paredes blancas estaban gastadas por los años y su pintura estaba manchada por la humedad, el olor a encierro era insoportable y grandes barrotes de hierro oxidado estaban colocado a cada extremo de ahí. El que quedara encerrado en esa prisión, nunca tendría posibilidad de salir, lamentablemente.

Divisaron un objeto pequeño que brillaba. Una nueva llave estaba tras esos barrotes, pero la puerta de la prisión estaba cerrada.

-¡Yo la saco, aru!

El chino decidió darle un extraño uso a sus sables. Desenvaino uno y, con su punta, logro acercase la llave para después agacharse y agarrarla.

Esta era totalmente distinta a las demás. Las demás siempre habían sido llaves viejas y levemente oxidadas, pero, en cambio, esta era diferente; era más moderna y se encontraba en un estado reluciente.

-Qué raro… no tiene llavero ¿Como sabremos de donde es, aru? –se lamento.

El alemán recordó que una puerta ubicada en esa misma planta tenía un aspecto más moderno que las demás, pero antes de comentarlo paso algo más extraño: Japón salió corriendo del lugar y, luego, escucharon la vibración de la biblioteca ¡Los había encerrado en esa prisión secreta!

**[…]**

Japón se dio cuenta que no había nada más que hacer allí y abrió la puerta para descubrir que la Sala de Estudio ya no estaba vacía ni tampoco había en ella un aliado. Salió y cerró la puerta para luego pulsar el botón que se encontraba debajo de la mesa redonda que dejaría a sus compañeros encerrado, pero seguros.

Escucho los gritos de Alemania ordenándole abrirla de nuevo, pero descarto esas exigencias desesperadas. Sabía que si esa criatura entraba a la pequeña habitación secreta detrás de esa biblioteca, muchos saldrían heridos y no precisamente por sus garras. Movilizar sus armas en un lugar reducido como ese tendría un resultado desastroso. Su katana, los sables de China y el látigo de Alemania necesitaban espacio para no lastimar a nadie más que a la bestia y no quería ni pensar que pasaría si la ira de Rusia surgía de nuevo.

Salió de la sala y corrió por los pasillos con la criatura pisándole los talones por detrás.

-¿Qué hago ahora? –pensaba exasperado al saber muy bien que él solo no podría hacerle frente en un combate.

Revisó sus bolsillos en busca de opciones que lo ayudaran mientras esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante. Una llave le dio una idea, pero ¿serviría la misma trampa una segunda vez?

Marchó hacia el ala este de la mansión en busca de la Biblioteca donde tuvo su primer encuentro con su agresor. Entró, se ubico detrás de uno de los estantes de libros y, una vez que la criatura se puso en el lugar que él deseaba y haciendo palanca con su cuerpo y la pared, le tiró encima uno de los estantes de libros que había allí. Después, salió de esa biblioteca ubicada en la primera planta, cerró bien las puerta y se encaminó de nuevo a la Sala de Estudio para liberar a sus compañeros.

**[…]**

-_Motherfucker!_ –insultó el inglés – No lo puedo creer, nos dejó encerrados.

-Estoy seguro que algo habrá pasado, aru. El no nos dejaría para siempre acá confinados ¿cierto? –dijo el chino desconfiando un poco en sus palabras.

-¡Cállense! Creo que escuchó algo… -ordenó el germano. –La biblioteca se está moviendo.

La puerta se abrió y todos salieron a apretujones y en forma desordenada. Alemania tuvo la tarea de regañar al japonés, pero la ira de sus compañeros se desvaneció una vez que él justifico sus actos y conto su historia.

-¿Te encuentras herido, aru? Lamentó que hayas pasado por todo esto. Perdón por desconfiar en un momento en ti, soy un idiota, aru. Juró que no lo haré más –le confesó como si se confesara sus pecados a un cura.

-Por favor, no se disculpe. Yo debería disculparme por mis acciones. No se preocupen, la verdad, logre escapar muy fácilmente.

-Absténgase de hacer algo así de nuevo, Japón. Un buen soldado no debe separarse de sus compañeros nunca ¿entendido? –lo regaño el alemán. –Por cierto, yo sé dónde conduce esa llave –anunció. –Pero, antes que nada, necesitamos resolver las confusiones de nuestras memorias. Cada unos de ustedes tienen tres minutos. Si tienen algo para decir, levanten la mano –decretó.

-¿Puedo hablar primero, entonces? –preguntó el inglés levantando su mano derecha –No sé si sea solo yo él que lo piense, pero todo esto empezó cuando rompieron los relojes.

-Estas delirando, fuma opio. Un reloj no puede hacer esas cosas, aru.

-Perdón por entrometerme, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Inglaterra. Cuando rompí el reloj de la Sala de Música…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? –corearon.

-Lo siento, lo hice por el comentario de Canadá.

-Este… ¿yo que había dicho? –pensó –Ah… cierto. Que al corregir la hora se producen trastornos en la memoria ¿no?

-Exacto. Cuando ustedes discutían busque el reloj y lo rompí para comprobar si era cierto y…paso algo extraño… fue como si nuevos recuerdos aparecieran.

-¿Podría ser… cierto? Yo, en el momento que te alejaste, me sentí algo mareado y me dolió un poco la cabeza –habló el inglés.

Todos asintieron sus cabezas para confirmar que sintieron lo mismo, todos excepto Alemania que no entendía nada de lo decían.

-Y yo me acorde que vine con Japón, Prusia y Rusia… -advirtió el canadiense extrañado.

-A mi me paso algo parecido, pero con otros países –dijo el japonés.

-Será que recibimos falsos recuerdos –dictaminó Rusia que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

-¡Explícate! –grito el germano algo nervioso y confundido por todo lo que decían sus compañeros.

-Bueno… yo decía que, cuando rompemos algunos de esos relojitos molestos, nosotros recibimos recuerdos que no sucedieron a cambio, _da?_ Por ello, nuestras memorias están enredadas y no sabemos cual recuerdo es falso o cual es verdadero. En ese caso –prosiguió –deberíamos tratar de recordar cómo empezó todo esto entre todos, _da?_

Todos asintieron excepto Italia que estaba con su biblia abierta y absorto en su lectura.

-Todo comenzó en la Conferencia Mundial. Nos habíamos reunido para discutir lo idiota que era el cerebro de hamburguesas y regañarlo un poco por la contaminación –dijo el inglés irritado al recordar cómo América había tomado las riendas la reunión a pesar de que se realizaba en su casa. -¿No hay duda que ahí fue el lugar donde comenzamos?

Todos asintieron de nuevo y siguió hablando Alemania:

-Luego, América comenzó a hablar de unos rumores de una casa embrujada y quiso encaminar la reunión para que fuéramos a investigarla. Casi todos los países se fueron y yo no lo hice para poder regañarlo. Al no poder volverlo en sí, salí de la sala y mi hermano, Italia y Japón fueron tras de mí para convencerme en ir. Lo lograron y aquí estoy –dijo enojado con sí mismo.

-Pues, nosotros, cuando termino la Conferencia Mundial, no teníamos nada importante que hacer y cedimos a las exigencias de mi hermano –aportó el norteamericano.

-Pero… yo tengo recuerdos diferentes. Recuerdo que vine con Japón y América y no con todos como dices –advirtió el inglés.

-¡Seguro que estamos confundidos porque hay recuerdos mezclados, como dijo Rusia! –gritó nervioso el italiano cerrando su biblia bruscamente.

-Es solo una idea, aunque me parece muy certera –prosiguió el ruso. –Los recuerdos falsos se están mezclando con la realidad y confundirnos a todos. Y, una vez que la duda aparece, todo se convierte en sospechoso…

-Entonces, significa que ahora en adelante, cuando rompemos un reloj, varios recuerdos falsos aparecerán, pero ¡no debemos creer en ellos! ¡Debemos descartarlos! –interrumpió Italia en forma de orden.

-¡Aiya! ¡Eso es una molestia, aru! ¿Tendremos que estar listos para extraños recuerdos? No teníamos suficiente con esa cosa gris persiguiéndonos, aru.

-Parece ser hora de probar la hipótesis de Rusia, ¿no les parece? –dijo Canadá sosteniendo un nuevo reloj de bolsillo que había acabado de encontrar en la biblioteca, junto a los libros de la historia de revolución de su amigo Cuba.

-¡Muy bien hecho! –lo apremio el inglés. –Recuerden sus recuerdos originales y, si notan que aparecen nuevos recuerdos, olvídense de ellos de inmediato. Ya puedes romperlo, Canadá.

-Ahí voy.

Luego, saco su "Arco Largo Inglés" o también llamado "Longbow" el cual se destacaba más que él. Medía 2 metros y era pesadísimo.

Este le fue regalado por Inglaterra hacia cientos de años y, justamente, esos cientos de años había tenido que utilizar para aprender a utilizarlo como era debido ya que es un arma muy complicada, y una de sus flechas de astil de aluminio y puntas de acero, las cuales eran más efectivas, mortales y livianas, pero muy difíciles de utilizar en ese arco. A pesar de ello, siempre había descartado la idea de buscarse uno nuevo por ser regalado por alguien tan querido.

Por último, Francia, que se había molestado por ver que el inglés le había obsequiado a Canadá un arco especialmente utilizado para molestarlo en la Guerra de los Cien Años, se tomo el trabajo de enseñarle como realizar tiros en forma "elegante" al igual que él como una perfecta venganza por regalarle algo tan mal gusto a su "hijo".

Arrojó el reloj sobre su cabeza, curvó su cuerpo hacia abajo para cargar la flecha, sujetó la cuerda, puso su cuerpo derecho, se llevó la cuerda hacia la comisura de los labios y lanzó la flecha cargada.

El inglés al principio se sintió alagado por el hecho que el canadiense utilizara y prefiriera su arco, pero cuando lo vio tirar, escalofríos de asco aparecieron, porque tiraba igual que el maldito francés. Pensó que eso se lo merecía por haberle robado el merito de la creación de esa arma a su hermanito Galés, el cual se puso como loco y lo persiguió por todo el Reino Unido al enterarse, tirándole flechazos y piedras. Cuando su otro hermano, Irlanda del Norte, vio semejante persecución, se unió a ayudar al galés. ¡Ese día fue un desastre que no debía ser revelado nunca y dejarlo en el olvido!

La flecha dio en el blanco. Se incrustó en el medio del reloj y las manecillas dejaron de correr.

_**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**_

_**- ARMA DE CANADÁ:**__** Empecemos con la descripción: Longbow es un arco creado por galeses mucho antes que Inglaterra tuviera armas (año 633 d.C). A pesar de ello el arco se conoce más en el mundo como "Arco Largo Inglés" y no como "Arco Largo Galés". Por ello, busque como era la personalidad de Galés para ver como reaccionaria ante esto y todos lo describen con un temperamento explosivo y dado que Irlanda del Norte odia a Iggy lo uní a la persecución xD. Gracias a Dios que no estaba Argentina, Sealand y Escocia cerca o lo mataban kesesese! Este arco fue especialmente utilizado en la Guerra de los Cien Años contra Francia (por eso se enojo xD) y, gracias a él, se ganaron muchísimas batallas y produjo grandes bajas al ejército francés. Por cierto, puse que miles de años le costó aprender a usarlo porque yo una vez trate de aprender a utilizarlo y fracasé… Dado que uso arco con poleas, el cual es muy fácil de usar, me cuesta una barbaridad adaptarme a algo "más viejo". Es pesadísimo (el mío no debe pesar más de 2 kg y el longbow 27 kg), se necesita muchísima fuerza para estirar la cuerda y es ¡larguísimo! (el mío no debe medir más de 1 metro y el otro 2 metros… encima yo mido 1.60 metros o sea que era más largo que yo jajaja). **_

_**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS**_

_**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:**__** Jajajaja… ya me tienen hartas las fan de Estados Unidos, por eso lo atrase (el capii donde aparece)…. era una broma lo que acabo de escribir xD! Ayer termine ese capii (el 21), espero que eso te sirva de algún consuelo. Por cierto, lo del ficc que me quieres dedicar *se emociona*, no te preocupes por la pareja que quieres poner. Tan solo saber que va dedicado a mí, me pone demasiado feliz ^/^! Cambiando de tema, si me re contra queme jajaja… nadie cree que es cierto (por ahí, ni yo lo creo). Para mí, Dios no quiere que use más la PC, ya que siempre se me está rompiendo esta mierda, pero lo del cargado sinceramente nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Según una amiga, dice que mi compu esta tratando de suicidarse porque le bajo mucho yaoi y no pornografía como su anterior dueño (?). Hablando de algo hetalioso, cerca de la casa de una amiga existe una plaza llamada "Caídos de Malvinas" (en honor a los que murieron en la Guerra de Malvinas, donde se enfrento Argentina contra Iggy y… perdimos. Maldita sea!) hay un cartel grande que dice: "Prohibido tomar té con scones a las 5 de la tarde", otro, que es nuestro típico cantó cuando vemos un inglés, "El que no salta, es un inglés" y "Colabore con el mundo, mate un inglés" Cada vez que paso por allí, me mato de la risa. Pobre Iggy, evidentemente acá nadie lo quiere. Addio!**_

_**YUKIME HIWATARI:**__** YUUUUUUUKIIIIIII – CHAAAAAAAAN! *la abraza y se aleja del cargador de la PC por las dudas*. Jajajaja… juro que no te dejare esperando tanto como esta vez. Lo del Feli me divierte mucho, me encanta poder sacarlo del papel que siempre tiene (un boludo), convertirlo en una persona irreconocible y volverlo misterioso. Todos los que no han visto Hetaoni están súper intrigados y me encanta, lo admito (no me gusta las cosas predecibles). Lo de los relojes también será un misterio casi imposible de descubrir hasta que la historia este mucho más adelantada. Por ahora, tu hipótesis tiene sentido, pero tendrás que ser paciente. Canadá ¿la mente maestra?, quisiera y siempre quise saber porque siempre desconfías de él jajajaja! Por otro lado, eso de la familia… mmmmm… desde ahora serás mi hermana menor ¿te parece? (siempre quise una hermanita) y te protegeré del maldito chileno! Por cierto, decile a Pedrito que en cualquier momento iré a buscar a Prusia y al jodido yankee eh? Más te vale que no me escondas a Gil y decile que no se puede llevar a las crías de Gilbird ¿Adonde mierda se metió Francia? ¿Seguirá haciendo el tour, violándose a los que leen el fic? Si lo ves, avísame! Nos leemos!**_

_**FELICIAVANGOLA:**__** Jajajajaaja! Así que ya sabes todo, maldita sea. Pero, sshhhh! Ni se te ocurra decirle a los otros que me arruinas el ficc jajajaja! Por cierto, tengo muchísimas ganas de ir comenzado ya a RomaHeta, pero… al mismo tiempo no jajaja! Explico: apenas puedo con HetaONI con la universidad matándome la imaginación y la concentración todo el tiempo y ni hablar lo cansada que siempre estoy. De a poco, estoy traduciendo los videos, pero prefiero utilizar ese tiempo para ir adelantando el ficc para no tener que actualizar cada mucho tiempo. Pero, apenas termine HetaONI, no te preocupes, lo primero que hare será a RomaHeta. Aunque tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto, ya he comenzado con el primer capii *guiño, guiño*. Fijate si Francia no esta debajo de tu cama, se corre el rumor que se esta violando a los lectores de mi ficc!**_

_**IZUMI15:**__** Primero que nada, muchas gracias… me alegra mucho que te guste como está plasmado. Al principio eso fue lo que más me preocupaba, no quería que mi ficc quedara como si hubiera copiado y pegado los diálogos traducidos de los videos. Nunca me ha molestado que me hagan preguntas, así que no te hagas drama. Sinceramente, todavía no tengo la remota idea que voy hacer cuando llegue al capítulo 17 de los videos. Por ahí, la misma pregunta que me hiciste no me deja dormir por la noche jajajaja! Tengo la esperanza que el autor se ponga las pilas y que haya adelantado su historia cuando yo esté cerca de ese capítulo ya que me falta mucho para llegar hasta allí. Si no llega hacer así, hablando seriamente, lo pensare muy bien el hecho de seguir ya que no me gustaría arruinar nada. Si quieres, podes unirte al grupo que quiere ir a Nippon a obligarlo a golpes a que siga con HetaONI. Yo llevó el látigo muajajajaja ~**_

_**DAIDAIDAISY:**__** Eres la primera chilena que conozco que habla mal de su país, me dejo atónita, lo juro! He ido muchísimas veces a Chile (sobretodo "la serena") y no creo que sea un país que carece de originalidad. En cuanto a lo culinario, tiene una variedad de comidas y bebidas tradicionales que me encantan (por mi parte, soy fanática de la "cola de mono" y de una cosa que se hace con tomates que es re picante que se que terminaba en "… a la piedra"). También, siempre me ha sorprendido que tu país tiene miles de distintos tipos de pescado y panes. En cambio acá, la comida se reduce a milanesa, pizza, asado, churrasco, pastas, empanadas, dulce de leche, facturas y mate (si algo no tiene carne, no lo comemos jajajaja). En eso, nosotros carecemos totalmente de originalidad… le copiamos casi todo a Italia. No sé muy bien como es su música tradicional o sus costumbres, pero he visto sus bailes y me encantan. Otra cosa es su forma de hablar y sus dialectos que los vuelven inconfundibles en cualquier parte del mundo. No tires tan abajo a tu país, che! Perdón, me re fui del tema… es que me gusta Chile *se sonroja*. Me sentí re halagada por tu comentario ¿preferiste mi ficc que los videos? Muchas, pero muchas gracias *se emociona*. Espero dejarte seguir saltando de alegría.**_

_**HINATA JAGERJAQUES:**__** Lamento tener que decir que te has equivocado. Himaruya-sama no le ha puesto a Lud un apellido en su nombre humano, pero no tengo idea del porque. Imagino que lo hizo porque quiere que el personaje sea misterioso. El apellido que mencionaste es del nombre humano de Prusia. Nos leemos ~**_

_**CAKECAROCAKE:**__** Considero que te hayas enganchado es un milagro. Yo comparto el mismo problema que vos, soy una come libros desde chica. Me cuesta demasiado engancharme con los ficcs porque me cuesta horrores leer desde la computadora y me molesta tener que estar esperando la continuación, por ello, siempre estoy actualizando cada poco tiempo. Muchas veces me ha pasado que me re enganche con una historia y el autor la deja inconclusa, eso me pone de los pelos y me dan ganas de matarlo. Por cierto, yo soy de las que piensan "hazlo bien o no lo hagas" por ello me gusta mucho las críticas constructivas e investigar a fondo toda información que ponga. Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos!**_

_**RUBY KAGAMINE:**__** -Sal de encima mío (?)- Estoy de vuelta *se sonroja* Joya! Gracias a Dios nadie se ha quejado de cómo plasme lo recuerdos. Sinceramente, pensé que nadie iba a entender nada. Si quieres ayudarme con la historia, anda a Japón y tráeme al creador de HetaONI. Usare la metralleta con la que iba hacer que te responsabilizaras por tus actos y lo amenazare con ella para que o que sea adelante algo el hijo de puta. Estoy muy desesperada *llora en un rincón*. Cambiando de tema, la verdad no sé si HetaQuest es parecido a RomaHeta, ya que el primero me aburrió desde el principio y lo abandone, pero… kyaaaaa! No, no me abraces! Haré a RomaHeta, pero no me abraces! Cuando logre sacar la maldita VISA te iré a buscar Ruby –haciendo el papeleo–. **_

_**NYAAA:**__** Neko-chan serás desde ahora para mi! No tienes ni idea lo feliz que me pone saber que me he expresado claro con los recuerdos. Me acuerdo que en los videos se me hacía muy complicado todo eso y me daba miedo confundir a todo el mundo a la hora de escribirlo. Muchas gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!**_

_**AKANE-LISTER:**__** Gracias al Buda (?) que te tengo con editora. Lo de las frases tienes toda la razón, nunca marque en mis traducciones cuales son fundamentales e importantes ¿Me he saltado alguna hasta ahora? Revisare de nuevo esa página y sacaré las fundamentales, las pondré aparte a la hora de escribir, así no me olvido ninguna ¡Qué idiota he sido! ¡En serio, muchas gracias! Sobre el creador, no entiendo cómo es que todavía no actualice nada con toda la popularidad que tiene su historia ¡Se van a cumplir 6 meses desde el último video! ¡Me da miedo que quiera dejarla inconclusa! ¿Qué pasaría si no la quiere terminar? Ese si sería el día que lo busco y lo mato jajaja! Cheee… ¿Vos sos una "indignada"? ¿Has participado de esas famosas protestas? Jajajaja… vos decís que tu Jefe España los está comiendo por la crisis, pero agradece que no están como yo con mi Jefazo Argentina, donde la inflación nos está matando por las deudas que tenemos, especialmente, con el maldito de Estados Unidos, pero se oculta, donde el gobierno es corrupto y baja la educación a propósito para que seamos unos ignorantes y nos sigan robando, donde la "Clase Media" tiene menos beneficios que los ladrones, asesinos, violadores o vagos y donde tenes que ser maldito y traidor con todo el mundo para que no te hagan mierda. Pero ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia de tu país con él mío? Es que ustedes tienen los huevos bien puesto (traducción: valentía) que nosotros perdimos en la Dictadura Militar y la crisis financiera del 2001, donde los argentinos quisieron hacer lo mismo que ustedes, pero los desaojaron, les tiraron gases lacrimógenos, chorros de agua y balas de goma. Nosotros cuando vemos la tele nos reímos al ver las protestas de España y al principio decíamos: "Hey, son unos copiones… nosotros ya hicimos eso tantas veces que ya perdimos la cuenta. Solo les faltan unas buenas cacerolas y podríamos decir que somos nosotros protestando" Jajajaja me fui por las nubes! Mea culpa! Discúlpame, es que estoy "indignada" xD! Espero que tu país vuelva a tener tanta gloria como tiempos pasados y salgan de esta maldita crisis! Cambiando de tema, quiero verte conectada! Malditos horarios… maldito océano Atlántico que deja a nuestros países demasiado lejos! Che, por cierto, vi el especial de Halloween muy tarde. Me di cuenta que existía cuando leí tu review. Me sigo matando de la risa con lo que dijo Francia: "Aunque me des dulces, haré travesuras con el monstruo que tengo en la entrepierna" Juaaaajajajajaja! Bueee… esto quedo hecho un testamento, escribí demasiado! Muchos besos y abrazos!**_


	20. Conductas impetuosas

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**** Por temas relacionados con el estudio, lamentablemente me atrasare un tiempo en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Ruego que sean pacientes y no me insulten ni tiren maldiciones xD! **

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**Conductas impetuosas**

Después de que Canadá rompiera el nuevo reloj de bolsillo que se encontró en la Sala de Estudio de la primera planta, Japón volvió a sentir ese dolor de cabeza que se presentó en la Sala de Música y su vista se nublo hasta quedar en un lugar totalmente oscuro.

**[RECUERDO]**

_Su cuerpo levitó y cayó bruscamente en un pasillo delante de una puerta. __Sacó de su bolsillo una llave con ojo que tenía un llavero que rezaba: "DORMITORIO. SEGUNDO PISO". Colocó la llave en la cerradura, la giró y bajó el picaporte lentamente. _

_Una vez abierta la puerta, la dejó entreabierta para espiar lo que había adentro. No veía nada y la abrió en par en par. A continuación, algo se le acercó rápidamente y tuvo que utilizar la funda de su espada para protegerse._

_-¡¿Quién demonios está ahí? –gritó Prusia._

_-¡Hey… calma! ¡Soy yo!_

-Este es el recuerdo de cuando me reuní por primera vez con Prusia, pero… siento que me estoy olvidando de algo.

_-Ah, eres tú, Japón. Yo… yo lo siento. ¡Luces… luces terrible!_

-Algo es… ¿diferente?

_-Lo sé ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-No, digo sí. No me creerás, pero cuando vos te fuiste apareció un monstruo completamente desnudo color scone podrido. ¡Te juro que es cierto, todos lo vieron! Yo, West y Italia…_

-Luego, tuvimos una pelea con el monstro y, después, fuimos a buscar a Alemania que seguía en el armario del Dormitorio Rosa…

_-¿Qué sucede, Prusia? –preguntó el japonés al verlo pálido._

-Ahora me preguntara si oigo un sonido, yo le diré que no, él se me burlara y luego…

_-¡CUIDADO! –gritó el europeo._

_Lo agarró del hombro, lo tiró por los aires y Japón cayó violentamente. Quiso regañarlo por su actitud agresiva con él, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, un líquido le mojo el rostro. Ese líquido era la sangre proveniente de cuatro profundas heridas en el abdomen del prusiano mezclada con la sangre que emergía de los cortes que había producido el europeo a la bestia que tenía en frente. Luego, la criatura vencida comenzó a desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

_-¡Hijo de una gran puta! ¡No desaparezcas cobarde de mierda!_

-Esto está mal ¿Por qué se me olvido de cerrar la puerta?

_Se llevó sus manos a sus heridas y miró la sangre que emergía de ellas extrañado. _

_-Kesesese… parece que esto es malo._

_A continuación, perdió el equilibrio y Japón logró agarrarlo antes de que se diera un gran golpe en el piso para luego incorporarlo suavemente en una de las camas._

_-Por favor, quédese quieto. Voy… voy a tratar de parar el sangrado. Déjeme ver sus heridas._

_El japonés no tardo de darse cuenta que su estado no era nada alentador. Esas heridas eran demasiado profundas y, seguramente, había dañado considerablemente sus órganos produciendo una hemorragia interna, pero eso no lo iba a obligar quedarse sin hacer nada. _

_Agarro unas sabanas y le vendo el abdomen cuidadosamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, este se tiño totalmente de sangre. No podía hacer nada y se quedó mirando impotentemente a su salvador._

_-¡Iré a buscar a Alemania, no se mueva! –gritó desesperado, pero, antes de que se echara a correr, el prusiano le agarró una de las mangas de su chaqueta militar._

_-¿West? ¿West está bien? ¿Lo encontraste? –murmuró visiblemente feliz._

_-¡Si, él está sano y salvo!_

_-Eso es tan grandioso como yo. Cuida bien de él, por favor._

_Luego de esas palabras, Prusia cerró los ojos por última vez._

_-¿Prusia? –lo llamó desesperado. Al ver que no reaccionaba, le tomó el pulsó. Su corazón había dejado de latir._

-¡No! ¡Yo cerré esa puerta! ¡Prusia no murió! ¡No murió… yo la cerré! ¡Esto es falso, no paso… no paso! ¡Ack!

**[FIN DEL RECUERDO]**

El dolor comenzó de nuevo a apoderarse de su cabeza, la habitación se volvió oscura y desapareció para surgir una completamente desconocida.

**[RECUERDO]**

_Esta era pequeña, su piso era de madera blanca, sus pareces estaban también pintadas de ese color y tenía dos puertas enfrentadas totalmente negras, a pesar que todas las demás de la casa eran de madera de roble._

_Junto a él estaba Italia, que estaba de espaldas a una de las puertas, y Alemania y, frente suyo, volvió a aparecer el prusiano. _

_Todos presentaban un aspecto desastroso. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y rotas y exhibían heridas por todos lados._

-¿Que es está habitación? ¡Yo nunca he estado en ella! –pensó.

_-¡Mierda! –insultó Alemania dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – ¡A pesar de que los cuatro estamos reunidos, la situación no es nada mejor! Todavía estamos encerrados en esta mansión y ese monstro de mierda ha hecho correr sangre de todos nuestros compañeros._

-No se suponía que estos recuerdos eran modificaciones de recuerdos que ya habíamos tenido en el pasado ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿De qué habla Alemania?

_-No seas tan pesimista, West. Alguien, finalmente, se dará cuenta que algunos países se han… ido. Alguien vendrá a nuestro auxilio, aunque sean unos pocos –dijo nervioso._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nadie vendrá! ¿No ves que estamos siendo asesinados uno por uno? ¡Si alguien tiene que hacerlo… seré yo quien lo haga! –gritó el alemán._

_Prusia se acerco a él y le metió una piña en la cara._

_-¡Ya es suficiente, West! ¡No sos lo suficientemente grandioso como yo para ser un héroe! ¡A parte, estoy seguro que todavía hay otras maneras de salir de esta mierda de lugar! –lo regaño el prusiano. _

_-Lo siento –se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cara. –Es que no puedo pensar de otra manera. Siento… como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, la cual es imposible de ganar. Yo… quiero protegerlos, pero me siento… ¡tan débil! –se destapo la cara y golpeo de nuevo la pared detrás suyo para descargar esa ira acumulada._

_-Alemania –susurró el italiano. –Usted estará bien… todos estaremos bien y seremos capaces de terminar con esta pesadilla. Él tiempo es nuestro aliado y nos salvara de la muerte._

-¿El tiempo es un aliado? ¿A qué se refiere?

_Luego, la puerta se vino abajo y la criatura apareció ante ellos. Sus garras atravesaron el cuerpo de Italia y con su último aliento murmuro sus últimas palabras:_

_-El tiempo nos salvara._

_Alemania corrió a salvarlo, pero antes de que viera el final de ese recuerdo extraño, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente._

_Lo único que logró escuchar fue un grito desesperado, el cual provenía del alemán llamando a Italia._

**[FIN DEL RECUERDO]**

Sintió que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos hasta que esa voz se volvió más y más fuerte y cercana. Su vista dejo de estar borrosa y, de repente, apareció ante él Italia que estaba agarrándole de los hombros.

-¿Japón? ¡Japón! ¿Estás bien?

-¡ITALIA! Oh, Dios ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el japonés a gritos.

-¿Ve ~? Sí, estoy bien… ¿qué te pasa? Actúas muy extraño.

-Pero… pero… tú y la bestia y esa habitación… -tartamudeo.

-¡Japón! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijimos antes de romper el reloj? Todos son recuerdos falsos, no pasaron nunca –lo interrumpió el canadiense.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, lo recuerdo… siento mucho esto que acaba de suceder –se disculpó.

-¡Me preocupaste mucho, aru! Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo más que todos nosotros, aru.

-¿Podría ser que tiene más recuerdos que todos nosotros y, también, más intenso? ¿Necesitas descansar un poco, Japón? –lo interrogo el inglés.

-No, solo estaba confundido. Todos ustedes… parecen estar bien –dijo el japonés sorprendido.

-A mí no me paso absolutamente nada. A decir verdad, no tengo recuerdos confusos ni nada parecido hasta ahora –aportó el alemán.

-Hahaha… estoy tan celoso. En mi caso, primero estaba junto a Italia corriendo por los pasillos con esa cosa persiguiéndonos y, después, un recuerdo de cuando entré a la mansión junto a mi hermano –habló el canadiense.

-Yo también tuve algunos recuerdos, pero, una vez que me calme, me di cuenta que todo era una tontería y me olvide del asunto, aru.

-Es como si todo fuera un sueño ¿no lo creen? Cuando nos "despertamos", cuesta separar el sueño de la realidad. Pero, tan pronto te calmas, el buen juicio vuelve. Lo primero que debes hacer, es calmarte al instante que comienzan esos recuerdos falsos –le recomendó Inglaterra a Japón.

-Pero… ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? ¿Alguno de ustedes, en sus recuerdos, vio una habitación que nunca había visto hasta ahora?

Todos negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que eso nunca las había pasado.

-¿Paso algo extraño para que estés preocupado de esta forma? –le preguntó el italiano seriamente.

-No, no paso nada significativo –mintió.

-Está bien. Volviendo a lo de la llave, yo creo saber a qué puerta pertenece. Debemos apurarnos. Síganme –ordeno el germano.

Mientras salían de la Sala de Estudio, Japón se llenó de dudas con lo sucedido en esos recuerdos y no pudo evitar formularse teorías alternas a las de Rusia.

-Al romper el reloj, aparecen recuerdos que nos hacen confundir y reducen nuestra capacidad de discernir, pero, si por casualidad esa habitación existe, significaría que Italia…

Llegaron a la puerta ubicada en el ala oeste y la abrieron exitosamente.

-Significaría que Italia ¿va a morir?

Bajaron unas pequeñas escaleritas y entraron a una pequeña habitación que tenía, hacia el sur, una puerta completamente negra.

-Y si pensamos que estamos siendo engañados por los recuerdos, pero… tal vez… podrían ser… ¿un mensaje de alguien?

Mientras él seguía buscando una nueva teoría, el grupo se puso a discutir que harían de ahí en adelante y una voz le interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos.

-¿Japón? ¡Hey, Japón! –gritó el italiano para llamar su atención.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

El japonés quedo atónito, no solo por la pregunta, sino por la forma seria y directa con la que preguntaba.

-No estoy pensando en nada –mintió.

-Estas mintiendo. Estas extraño desde que rompimos el reloj ¿En qué piensas? ¿Paso algo raro con tu recuerdo? –pregunto de nuevo igual de serio, pero también temblando.

-No, no paso nada, ya lo dije. ¿Y vos, estás bien? ¿Por qué tiemblas, Italia?

-No estoy temblando… o mejor dicho, es normal que tiemble… tengo miedo, obvio. Quiero decirte que si ha visto algo, era todo una mentira y no debes seguir pensando en ello…

-Pero –interrumpió -y si nos equivocamos y pasamos por alto una pista importante. Deberíamos…

-¡NO! –gritó el italiano interrumpiéndolo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. -¡OLVÍDALO! ¡OLVÍDALO TODO LO QUE HAS PENSADO AHORA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR DE NUEVO EN COSAS RARAS!

Japón se quedó sin palabras. Nunca, desde que se conocieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Italia le había gritado o le había dado órdenes. Lo vio partir de nuevo hacia el grupo de países que discutían ahora de cómo sabía la comida de Inglaterra, al parecer se habían salido de la discusión importante, sin poder discutirle sus palabras. Lo había dejado totalmente helado y, un poco,… ¿asustado? Pero, el asombro le duró poco, porque, fijó su mirada a algo brillante que se encontraba en un extremo de esa habitación. Se encaminó hacia allí y se agachó para recoger el objeto, el cual era nada más y nada menos que una nueva llave que rezaba en su llavero borroso: "CELDAS. SÓTANO"

_**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS**_

_**KAMIIXX:**__** Que escusa mal elaborada! Jajajaja… mentira. Mira, mientras sepa que te gusta mi ficc, yo soy feliz! Uy! Pero estas atrapada con todos los RPGs de Hetalia… te recomiendo, ya que estamos, que veas HetaHazard que pinta ser bueno también. Por mi parte, me aburrió mucho HetaQuest, pero debería retomarlo… tal vez me he equivocado y este groso. Por otra parte, (al parecer ya he visto que has leído mi nuevo ficc, así que saquemos del tema a RomaHeta) oficialmente nunca hare HetaQuest, primero porque no me gusta la historia y segundo porque SilverDawn12 se está tomando el trabajo de hacerla y le está quedando excelente (RECOMENDADO). Bueno… no queda de más decir que muchas gracias por leer mi trabajito y por todos los halagos que me pusiste. Estaré esperando el humilde review que me has prometido para la próxima vez muajajajaja! Adiós ~**_

_**YUKIME HIWATARI:**__** NEE-CHAN! *le da una galleta y le acaricia la cabeza* Sobre tu teoría, lamentablemente no podre decirte si es acertada o no… es demasiado spoiler, juro que no puedo *patea la pared*. Pero de las teorías de quien es el malo hay una que está en el camino más o menos caliente y la otra se aleja con el General Invierno. Y la otra teoría de los relojes, esta por buen caminito. No más información podre dar por ahora y no te preocupes, nadie es un Sherlock. Por dios! Ame lo que dijiste "Italia saco por fin su lado sexy mafioso" jajajaja… Se hace el tonto Italia, pero es más trastornado que Rusia. Fuera caretas y dejen de dejarme a Lovi siempre como un mafioso mal hablado. Cambiando radicalmente el tema, si te cuidare mucho de Manu, no es que lo adore, pero desde los 5 años me he ido a vacacionar al obligo de él y mi mejor amiga es chilena jajaja. Me alegra mucho poder darle un respiro a Pedrito, pero… que difícil será robarle esos tesoros a Hungría. Si sale bien, no vendría mal compartir conmigo el botín… tenlo en cuenta si? Por cierto, me han vuelto loca con eso de donde esta ese maldito yankee… estoy considerando de cambiar la historia y que Tommy toma esteroides se lo coma rapidito, pero se, que si lo hago, me enviaran emails-bomba ¬¬! Espera, espera… ¿leí mal? ¿Dijiste expo-sexo? ¿Existe semejante cosa? Ustedes los mexicanos inventan cada cosa rara ¿Y qué hacen? ¿Orgías bacanales? Me dejaste demasiado intrigada. Más te vale que no me entere que vas a esos lugares, hermanita, que te acusó con mama… ¿Quién será esa? Jajaja... es un quilombo tener familia por internet. Nos leemos pronto! Aishiteru nee-chan! **_

_**DAIDAIDAISY:**__** Pucha! Y yo que pensaba que podía sacarle el cuero a Manu con vos jajaja. Sobre la falta de originalidad, parece que la compartimos porque (donde vivo) el centro-oeste de Martincito (para especificar un poco más: la zona cuyana) nuestro baile es la cueca cuyana (WTF! qué ironía ¿no te parece?) y por lo que me contaron, es exactamente igual a la chilena (WTFX2 xD!). Es que nuestros ancestros les pareció demasiado inventar algo nuevo. Tengo que agradecerte por la mención de la copia de costumbres del té de la 5 de la tarde, ya que me sirvió muchísimo y me dio mucha inspiración en una parte de mi otro ficc en la que me quede totalmente estancada. Por mi parte, acá se toma una leche con café, café o mate a las 5… conozco pocas personas que tomen té. Debe ser que nosotros sacamos muchas más costumbres de papi España y mami Romano. Nos negamos a rebajarnos con cosas inglesas (no se quiere mucho a Iggy por acá). Cambiando tema, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado es capii y espero que disfrutes este nuevo y seguirte manteniendo intrigada. Saludos, vecina ~**_

_**FELICIAVONGOLA:**__** *Verifica 3 veces si escribió bien su nombre*. No sé que me paso, perdón por escribir mal tantas veces tu nombre… encima no es la primera vez que me sucede xD! ¿Viste a Francia? Por Dios, desde que esta suelto, me he puesto el cinturón de castidad por las dudas. Tiene que volver a la mansión, pero sinceramente no lo puedo encontrar. Según Yukime nee-chan, tengo que irme a tu país a la expo-sexo para encontrarlo. Doy 1 millón de dólares para que lo encuentren y lo metan de nuevo adentro para que se lo coma Tommy toma esteroides xD! Cambiando de tema, es súper normal que todos queramos ver el lado emo de Feli, al igual que a mí me encantaría ver el lado tierno de Rusia. Por lo que tengo entendido, Himaruya solo ha hecho a Lovi como el típico mafioso italiano. Lamentablemente, nunca he leído sobre Nyotalia así que me sorprende que me digas que si Italia fuera mujer sería fuerte y valiente… que raro, debería leer más sobre eso. Así que sos una mexicana. Joya! Me caen demasiado bien los mexicanos… tenía pensado en hacer un intercambio a su país, pero mi jefa me saco cagando (traducción: mi mama no quiere) porque los malditos yankees los dejan como barbaros, mafiosos, secuestradores y narcotraficantes en sus malditas películas, pero yo estoy segura que eso es una maldita mentira y que les tienen bronca por no poderles sacar su territorio. ¡USA no baka! No te preocupes, acá también nos pintan de ser conservadores y que no la creemos mucho… pero es porque nos confunden con los porteños (soy cuyana)…. aunque a decir verdad *se pone a pensar seriamente*, todos nos creemos mucho xD! Hay un típico dicho que dicen todos: "Dios es argentino". Los argentinos somos demasiado egocéntricos, ni siquiera nos ofendemos con los chistes que nos hacen en el mundo… hasta los consideramos un halago jajajajajaja! Pero en donde vivo, no somos tan taaaan taaaaaaan así… pero en menos medida si lo somos jajajajaja! Somos todos un poco idiotas jajajaja! Perdón por este testamento sin sentido, me agrada demasiado conocer y compartir otras culturas y costumbres en el mundo. Un gusto poder escribirte! Arrivederci ~**_

_**HINATA JAGERJAQUES:**__** Jajaja… todas fantaseamos con todos los personajes con un arma propia, para mí ese fetiche lo compartimos todos… hasta Rusia con su grifo me parece sexy kesesese! **_

_**IZUMI15:**__** Listo, se ha unido una nueva integrante al grupo TAEHDPPQTH (Torturemos a ese hijo de puta para que termine HetaOni) *aplausos*. Jojojojo… esa parte! Es cierto, desde ahí se pone todo mucho más bueno y no te preocupes… el siguiente capii se trata de eso ;)! Ya estamos llegando a las partes mejores de HetaOni y estoy como loca porque quiero que ya llegue mami Roma con papi España como vos, pero para eso lamentablemente falta un tiempito más, pero lo importante es que estamos más cerca que antes ¿no? Nos leemos!**_

_**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:**__** Si, por supuesto que cualquier pareja. Vos tienes que escribir sobre algo que ha vos te guste, aparte se que sos fanática de USAUK y a mí me encanta tmb esa parejita. "**__**Si tomo té y scones a las 5 en argentina... Me agarraran a palos?" Respuesta: Porque no venís a comprobarlo muajajajaja! *agarra un bate*. Por cierto, en serio piensas que la arma de Matt es la mejor? Sinceramente creo que es la más ineficiente de todas jajaja! Tengo que averiguar bien como puede servir en las batallas ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué no fueron todos con metralletas? Me complicaron la vida jaajajaja! Ciaaoo!**_

_**RUBY KAGAMINE:**__** ¿Morirme? ¡No pienso morir hasta encontrarte y hacer responsabilizarte por esas muestras de afecto exageradas y los besuqueos! *se sonroja*. Por cierto, el hecho de hacer tiro al arco fue una rebelión que le hice a mi abuelo que me enseño a usar armas. El idiota decía que "los arcos son para maricas e imbéciles que no tienen valentía" y yo me enojaba diciéndole que las guerras eran honrosas hasta que aparecieron las armas de fuego. Me acuerdo que casi le da un infarto cuando aparecí con el arco en la mano muajajaja! No te recomiendo para nada empezar con semejante arco, comienza con uno de principiante o te gastaras mucha plata en nuevas flechas, porque suelen romperse muy fácilmente con el Arco Galés ¿En serio que estas estudiando alemán? Eso si es un desafío enorme y yo que no puedo aprender el maldito idioma universal. Aunque, sinceramente, mi meta es estudiar ruso (tengo una ligera obsesión con ese idioma y no tengo idea el porqué) Wow! ¿Tienes un foro de HetaOni? ¡Exijo que me pases la dirección de la misma! Nos leemos pronto ~**_

_**XCLARAUCHIHA18:**__** Nyaa… muchísimo tiempo sin verte! Cierto, a Italia se le está saliendo la careta de a poco. A diferencia tuya, cada vez que menciono el arma de Alemania me deprimo mucho, ya que me cuesta demasiado imaginarme las peleas con ese látigo. La idea de hacerlo como la pasión de Cristo sigue en pie, pero estoy esperando que lleguen a un lugar para hacer la modificación para que no quede: "y de repente el látigo se envolvió en un as de luz y le salieron pinchecitos por todas parte (ALEMANIA SUBIO DE NIVEL)". Jajajaja quedaría muy WTF! Por otra parte, me alegra que te haya gustado la presentación del arma de Matt… sinceramente pensé varias veces si poner la mini historia porque pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie. Gracias por comentar! Byee byee ~**_

_**LEETSUKI:**__** Lee-chan se ha cambiado el nombre? *Se pone a leer el perfil* Ohh… es cierto, te cambiaste el nombre! Debo seguir llamándote Lee-chan o te cambio ahora el nombre? *Sigue leyendo el perfil* Kyyaaaaa! sos anarquista-socialista? Con razón esta V en tu foto… Yo soy centroizquierdista, compartimos el socialismo… Déjame adivinar, vos sos de esas personas que veo siempre en la tele cuando se arma quilombo en Chile ¿no? Si es así, sos mi ídolo! ¡Golpea al "Piraña" por mí, es un HDP! De nuevo me fui del tema *patea la pared*, me alegra que te siga interesando el ficc y gracias por los halagos *se le sube el ego*! Espero seguir haciéndote feliz con las actualizaciones xD! Bye bye ~**_

_**KURAI IKARI:**__** Simplona? xD! Acá todos son simplones (hasta yo en algunos casos), así que no te hagas drama jajajajaja! Gracias por leer y no permitas que la ancianidad te lo impida (?). Saludos ~**_

_**AKARI BLACK:**__** Francia? Por fin, alguien se preocupa por Francia (eres la primera, sabías?) Unas fuentes muy confiables, dicen que está en la expo-sexo en México. Si lo logro localizar, aparecerá en el próximo capii xD!**_

_**AKANE LISTER:**__** No me falto ninguno? *suspiró de felicidad* No sé dónde diablos lo leí, *se fija* (aaahhh… fue Ruby-san) que dijo que el creador no quiere terminar… ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! Ahora qué diablos hagoooooo? Tendré que matarlo al parecer *le pide prestado el grifo a Rusia* KOLKOLKOLKOL! Pero hay una buena noticia en todo esto, la cual me entere hace unos días… checa esta página y saca tus conclusiones: (**__**.com/art/Hetaoni-in-english-244313591**__**). Ahora la pregunta triunfal ¿Por qué carajo comenzó HetaONI y no lo termina? Es un malagradecido de mierda, con todos los fanarts, videos y todas esas cosas que han dedicado a su trabajo, ¿no piensa terminar su maldito RPG? *llora en un rincón*. ¿Por qué? *Sigue llorando*. ¿Por qué? *No deja de llorar*. Necesito tus consejos de editora hoy más que nunca, y lo digo totalmente en serio ¿Qué diablos hago ahora? Cambiemos de tema porque me vinieron a la cabeza pensamientos suicidas jajajajaja, los asco de políticos existen porque tienen demasiado poder y se sabe que mientras más poder tengas, vas perdiendo tus ideales y tu moral. En mi opinión, tal vez las personas que están en el poder, antes era "buenas", pero el poder le distorsiona sus objetivos y su bondad (Wow… ¿de dónde habrá salido ese pensamiento tan filosófico?). Así que no le echaría la cumpla a los políticos, le echaría la culpa al sistema. En eso que el mundo está loco, lo comparto. Yo suelo desayunar con el diario en mano y las noticias en la tele: Protestas en Chile, Indignados en España, guerra en el medio oriente, crisis en todo el mundo, caen las bolsas, muertes en África… Diossss! Te dan ganas de morirte, nada bueno pasa en ninguna parte. Si la humanidad sigue así, se nos vendrá otra guerra mundial… estamos todos locos. Cambiemos a un tema más lindo porque volvieron los pensamientos suicidas jajajajaja, eso de los horarios es demasiado sorprendente. ¿No te parece como rarísimo poder hablar con una persona tan tranquilamente que está en el otro extremo del mundo? Pensar que es de día acá, pero en otra parte es de noche, que acá es invierno, pero en otra parte es verano o que existan otras lenguas y otras culturas te hace sentir tan insignificante y a la vez tan orgullosa de existir. Eso es lo que me motivo a entrar en la carrera universitaria en la que estoy, quiero conocer todo lo que existe en el mundo y mi meta es ser embajadora de algún lugar o investigadora internacional para ver cada país a fondo y conocer todas las personas y costumbres que tengan… Que sueño tan complicado ¿no? Por eso, por ahí soy tan hincha huevos de preguntar cosas o de escribir cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el ficc en las respuestas de reviews. Espero no molestar a nadie con eso. Esto quedo hecho un testamento, Dios… siempre hago los mismo. Después me va a retar porque esto queda más largo que el ficc jajajajaja! Abrazos y besos desde el trasero del mundo ~**_

_**BLAUEN MOND:**__** Wow… que halago! Te tuviste que pasar tu tiempo para leer todo. No te preocupes, no pienso dejarla nunca y de alguna forma que aun desconozco voy a llegar hasta el final! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Saludos ~**_

_**.KONEKO:**__** Nyaaaa *grito de emoción* En verdad sos de la serena? Me siento obligada de decir esto: Amo esa parte de Manu, la amo mucho. Mis mejores vacaciones y mis principales recuerdos están atados en esa cuidad. Hace miles de años que no voy, me acuerdo que la última vez que fui fue cuando eligieron a Bachelet de presidente. ¿Está muy cambiando el lugar? Quiero ir este verano si la crisis me permite ¬¬! Cambiando de tema, mi primer personaje favorito fue Lud y Iggy al parecer (por una cosa que escribí hace años en blog), pero se distorsiono completamente y los que menos me gustaban pasaron a ser mis favoritos: Rusia, España, Romano y Prusia. Y con el tiempo, lo admito, los vuelvo a cambiar jajajaja! En cambio a mi personalidad, es una mezcla de Lud, Iggy, Lovino y, extrañamente, de Argentina (al parecer, los estereotipos quedaron muy exactos con nuestros países). Por cierto, nunca he leído ningún douj que pongan a Alemania con apellido, pero es cierto… no lo tiene. Es el único que no lo tiene. Lee su ficha en cualquier parte y es Ludwig a secas. Bueno… muchísimas gracias por leer mi ficc, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto y tratare mejorar cada día y dejarte cada vez más intrigada en los finales xD! Saludos desde el país vecino!**_

_**NYAA:**__** Me mato de risa el comentario… cierto ¿para que hacer tanto quilombo para romper un reloj? Digámoslo de esta manera, puse un poquito e inofensivo fanservice, ya que muchos estaban preguntando cual era el arma de Matt xD! Por cierto, exprésate con total naturalidad y cero drama, es muy difícil molestarme ;)! Hasta pronto Neko-chan!**_


	21. Plan imperfecto

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**Plan imperfecto**

Hacía varias horas, Italia, Alemania, Japón y Prusia se había refugiado en la Sala del Segundo Piso para poder descansar y planear un escape. Mientras tanto, los demás países entraban por primera vez a la mansión y se separaban para investigarla a fondo. Esto es lo que verdaderamente pasó en este plazo de tiempo en el cual desaparecieron tres de los países: América, Prusia y Francia.

**[….]**

-¿No sería peligroso si todos duermen? Hay que realizar turnos para vigilar por si pasa algún inconveniente –propuso Alemania.

-Tienes razón. Por lo tanto, vamos a jugar Jan Ken ¡Pó! para decidir los turnos.

-¿Jan - que? ¿Cuáles son las reglas? –preguntó Italia.

-Ustedes pueden sacar un Guu, –comenzó a explicar el japonés y mostro su puño cerrado –un Choki –coloco su dedo índice y corazón extendidos en forma de V –y un Paa –y extendió los dedos de su mano.

-¿Eso no es Piedra, Papel o Tijera? –preguntó Alemania.

-¡Ahhh… en mi casa se llama Morra Cinese! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-¡Nada le gana a una buena piedra! –pensó Prusia.

-Vamos. Jan Ken ¡Pó!

-_Kesesesese!_ ¡Gané, gané!

-Hermano, el papel envuelve a la piedra. Todos sacamos papel, perdiste.

- ¡Maldita piedra!

**[…]**

-Ahh… es tan divertido estar solo ¿no es cierto, Gilbird? Mierda, vos también estas dormido. Si tan solo tuviera mi computadora para actualizar estas fotos –dijo mientras miraba las caras dormidas de sus compañeros que había sacado con su celular.

Luego de unos minutos empezó a cabecear por el cansancio que tenía y se quedó dormido. Lo despertó un fuerte escalofrió que corría por su columna vertebral y supuso que la fogata improvisada había perdido intensidad, pero no fue así. Al instante, comenzó a escuchar varios ruidos extraños, fue hacia la puerta y comprobó que estos venían del exterior.

-Me hartaste pedazo de basura. Ahora te hare mierda y no podrás desaparecer –pensó y fue silenciosamente a sacarle la llave de la puerta a Japón y abrió.

-¡La victoria es para él que da el primer golpe! ¡Vete al infierno!

**[…]**

-Para ser una casa embrujada, está más limpia de lo que pensé ¿no les parece? –dijo Francia a sus compañeros en el descanso de la escalera del segundo piso.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sea… ¿podemos irnos ahora?

-¿Qué pasa, Inglaterra? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota del vino! Es que este lugar… no sé cómo describirlo, es como una sensación desagradable.

-Yo se que la decoración es horrible, pero no es para tanto.

-No, no me entiendes. Falta algo. No hay nada ni nadie en absoluto… está vacía.

-Pero América, Rusia y… ¿cómo se llamaba?... emmm… no importa, están abajo, aru.

-¡No me refiero a nosotros, idiotas! Me refiero que no hay nadie más que nosotros, quiero decir… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como si todo se hubiera consumido…

-Ohhh… creo que yo te entendí. ¿Te refieres que no puedes ver a tus amigos imaginarios como de costumbre, cierto? Es muy buena señal, significa que no estás demente como todo creíamos.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – lo agarró del cuello y lo empezó ahorcar - ¿Quieres otra "Guerra de los Cien Años"?

-¡Aiya! –China se interpuso entre ellos para tratar de detenerlos -¿Puede existir un día que no se peleen? Compórtense una vez en sus vidas –pero lo único que logro fue salir golpeado –Yo iré arriba ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Yo iré, no me quiero quedar en este piso con este idiota.

-¿Me van a dejar solo en este lugar?

-Cuando terminemos de mirar allá arriba nos encontraremos de nuevo en este lugar. 30 minutos deben ser suficientes. Ni se te ocurra hacernos esperar, idiota.

-Pueden confiar en mí. _Au revoir __**(1)**_ ~

Después de despedir a sus compañeros, Francia se dispuso a realizar la tarea de investigar el segundo piso de la mansión sin la compañía de nadie. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ala sur de la mansión, pero un horrible olor lo paró en seco. Valiéndose de su olfato, logro dar con la habitación donde el hedor provenía y se dispuso abrir su puerta para indagarla, pero, antes de poner su mano en el picaporte, esta se abrió súbitamente y escucho una voz familiar.

-¡La victoria es para él que da el primer golpe! ¡Vete al infierno! –gritó Prusia dando un gran salto y atacándolo con su espada medieval.

El francés no pudo evadir el ataque y la espada de su amigo le hizo un corte doloroso en la parte superior del brazo derecho.

-_Mon dieu __**(2)**__!_ ¡Espera, espera… soy yo! –gritó con las manos extendidas al ver que el prusiano se disponía a dar otro golpe.

-¿Francia? ¿Pero qué diablos haces acá? Hombre, por Dios, casi te mató. Pensé que eras esa cosa gris ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hasta hace unos segundos estaba bien. ¿Estás demente? ¿Por qué me atacaste? Si yo no… -pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que su amigo se derrumbaba y caía de rodillas al piso respirando agitadamente. Luego, percibió el aspecto que reflejaba: estaba totalmente pálido, ojeroso y sus ropas estaban teñidas de sangre. –_Oh, mon ami __**(3)**__! _¡Estás herido! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo visiblemente preocupado agachándose y agarrándole los hombros.

-No, estoy bien. Esta sangre no es mía. Son estas malditas piernas que no dejan de temblar –fijó su mirada en el hombro del francés y siguió –En cambio, vos si estas sangrando. Entremos a la sala, así te curó.

Francia le ayudo a reincorporarse y entraron juntos a la sala. Una vez dentro, Prusia le señalo una de las sillas y le indico que tomara asiento, mientras él se acercaba a un bulto, que resultaba ser la cama improvisada donde dormían Italia, Alemania y Japón, y cortaba una tira de tela de las sabanas con la cuales se protegían del frio. A continuación, le vendó la herida que le infringió a su camarada. Mientras tanto, Francia pudo percibir cual era el olor que lo había guiado hacia allí: unas prendas blancas yacían en las llamas de la chimenea consumiéndose.

-Recién estabas fuera de ti.

-Es que estaba un poquito asustado -mintió.

-No, estabas aterrado mejor dicho. Si no, no me hubieras atacado.

-_Kesesesese!_ No es para tanto. Ah, ya esta –dijo al terminar de poner exitosamente el vendaje. – ¡Como nuevo!

-Por cierto, me podrías decir ¿porque me atacaste y que hacen durmiendo en este lugar?

-Me estas jodiendo ¿no? Lo que quiero saber yo ¿cuando has llegado y como es que no estés herido como yo?

-No sé porque debería estar herido, pero yo… o, mejor dicho, todos hemos llegado hace unos minutos.

-Mierda, si que se tomaron su tiempo para venir. ¿Se perdieron en el bosque o algo así?

-¿De qué hablas? Si apenas termino la Conferencia Mundial, nos cambiamos nuestras ropas y vinimos hacía acá.

-¡No seas idiota! Hace un maldito día entero estamos acá. Es imposible lo que estás diciendo, aunque… ¿no tienes ninguna herida excepto la del hombro?

-No, pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Me podrías explicar?

-Es una historia muy larga –suspiró –Han pasado cosas muy raras ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos hayamos encontrado antes si salimos casi a la misma hora? ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayan combatido contra esa cosa inmunda? –pero su compañero no le estaba prestando atención y se miraba la muñeca extrañado -¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada… es que parece que mi reloj se ha roto. Las manecillas dan vueltas descontroladamente.

-No te preocupes, todos nuestros relojes se han roto ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-_Le pardon __**(4)**__! _No te estaba prestando atención, _Prusse __**(5)**_, pero me pareció oír algo referido a un combate.

-¡Es inútil hablar con vos, imbécil! Mira, te lo hago resumido, hay un monstruo gris y deforme persiguiéndonos para matarnos, así que ten preparado ese _Florete_ por las dudas.

-_Oh, mon ami idiote! __**(6)**_ No toda arma utilizada para realizar el arte de la esgrima se debe llamar precisamente _Florete_. Esta hermosura se llama _Épée de cour __**(7)**_ o también conocida como _Espadín_. Lo que me sorprende es que la he usado en todas las guerras que peleamos juntos y todavía sigas llamándola _Florete_. Con un _Florete_ no puedo lastimar ni a una mosca ya que es inofensiva y tiene la hoja flexible. En cambio, el _Espadín_ es igual de cortante que esa pobre espada tuya, la cual necesita una jubilación urgente, liviana para poder evadir y producir ataques de una manera elegante y rápida y su hoja es larga, pero delgada, lo que me permite atravesar el cuerpo de mi adversario sin ningún esfuerzo.

La alzo sobre su cabeza como si fuera un objeto de origen divino y la examino con gran amor y orgullo. Esta presentaba, como había dicho anteriormente a su compañero, una hoja delgada que comenzaba siendo gruesa en su empuñadura y terminaba siendo pequeña, pero visiblemente peligrosa, afilada y punzante en su punta. Su empuñadura era lo más llamativo que tenía, ya que estaba forjada de oro, estaba compuesta de "costillas" entrelazadas que protegían las manos de su poseedor y tenía varios esmeraldas que brillaban con todo su magnificencia.

-_Attente, attente! __**(8)**_ –unas carcajadas invadieron al francés y hacia todos los intentos para acallarlas o, por lo menos, que no fueran tan fuertes. Se pellizco el dorso de su mano, recordando que la mejor cura para la risa era el dolor, controlo los temblores de su cuerpo y espero que la dolencia en el abdomen cesara.

Mientras tanto, Prusia hacia el inmenso esfuerzo de no pegarle, lo cual no logro. Apenas Francia dejo de reírse, le metió una patada en las costillas.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes, pedazo de basura?

-¡De la idiotez que dijiste antes, por supuesto! –Exclamó indignado con aires de aristócrata –Es que me maraville con mi hermosa espada y capte tarde la información que compartiste con _muá._ Por casualidad dijiste ¿"monstruo asesino"? Creo que necesitaras más que eso para lograr asustarme… Mmmm… porque no tratas con Inglaterra que seguro se la cree.

-¡Idiota, te digo la verdad! Este lugar es peligroso. Dijiste que viniste con alguien ¿no?

-_Oui! __**(9)**_ Inglaterra y China están en la planta de arriba y América y Rusia están en la primera.

-¿Había necesidad de traer contigo a todos esos idiotas? No, no importa. Hay que buscarlos y advertirles de lo que está pasando.

Dicho esto, Prusia se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia la puerta rápidamente. El francés lo agarró de la cintura fuertemente y comenzó a reírse de nuevo

-_Oh, Prusse! __**(5)**_Solo se reirán de ti toda la eternidad –le susurró al oído.

Pero el germano le apartó sus manos con brusquedad y abrió la puerta.

-¡Alto, alto! No quiero que hagas el ridículo ante todos –lo trato de convencer su compañero. –Mira, los monstros son un invento de Inglaterra porque al pobre nadie lo quiere y es… -sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver que el prusiano desenvainaba su espada y su piel adaptaba un tono mucho más claro del que ya tenía. Miró hacia su derecha y efectivamente su amigo decía la verdad. Una criatura grisácea con ojos enormes almendrados los miraba con furia desde el pasillo y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. -¿Qué… qué diablos es eso? –masculló horrorizado.

-¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Te presento a la "cosa". "Cosa" te presento a Francia. _Kesesesese!_ ¡La victoria es para él que da el primer golpe, toma dos! –bromeo.

Acto seguido, Prusia dio un gran salto, apoyo sus pies sobre los hombros de la criatura y descargo varias veces la punta de su espada mellada sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de la criatura hasta que logró partirle el cráneo en dos. Un torrente de sangre cayó como lluvia por todos lados empapando íntegramente el rostro del germano y, para desgracia del francés, parte de su ropa chillona.

Luego, clavó su espada en el hombro de su oponente y, tomando a la gravedad como aliada, se dejo caer al piso de madera con la hoja de su arma todavía incrustada en ese cuerpo fornido efectuándole una herida profunda y regular que le atravesaba la mayor parte del tórax de la bestia Una cascada de sangre coagulada inicio su recorrido como un rio por el suelo y, para peor suerte de Francia, la criatura comenzó a chillar y a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro para, literalmente, bañarlo integro con esa sustancia roja carmesí a él y a su compañero.

-¡Por fin recordé porque odio aliarme contigo en la guerras, _Prusse! __**(5)**_ –lo regaño apartándose con las manos la sangre de los ojos y tratando de controlar las arcadas. – ¡Sos un puerco!

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que nunca voy a poder partirlo por la mitad? ¡Soy un fracaso! ¿Sabes quién falta acá? ¡España con esa hacha enorme! Maldita sea, me hubiera encantado invitarlo. Se está perdiendo esta diversión. Está bien, eso nos dará tiempo para escapar.

-¿Escapar? ¿Para qué? ¡Si ya la mataste! No sé porque le tenías tanto miedo si la venciste en menos de dos minutos.

-_Kesesese!_ Lo haces parecer muy fácil. Mira bien sus heridas ¿Percibes algo anormal?

-No te lo puedo creer… se… se está ¿recuperando? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Obviamente esa criatura lo dejó aturdido cuando vio que la herida de la cabeza comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente. –Pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos volver a la Sala porque ponemos en peligro a los demás y nos tiene arrinconados acá en este pasillo.

-¡Hey! Tú habías dicho que América y Rusia estaban en la planta baja ¿no?

-_Oui __**(9)**_ –contesto.

-Saca tu _Florete _y…

-_Espadín _–le corrigió.

-Lo que sea. Sácalo y ayúdame. Tengo una idea. Tirémoslo por las escaleras y se lo dejamos al jodido yankee y a ese comunista hijo de puta –dijo con picardía el alemán.

-_Vous êtes un génie, mon cher ami! __**(10)**__ –_lo felicito

Confabulados, los dos pusieron en marcha el plan colocándose uno al lado del otro y comenzando la tarea de hacer retroceder a la criatura hacia la escalera.

Prusia sintió una satisfacción inexplicable. Por fin podría vengarse del estadounidense que había hecho perder la Segunda Guerra Mundial (no era que estuviera de acuerdo con su "loco jefe", el problema es que no le gustaba perder ninguna guerra) y del ruso que lo había separado tantos años de su querido West y le había puesto ese espantoso nombre a su capital que todavía estaba en su poder: Kaliningrado, en honor a un idiota que ni él sabía que había hecho **(11)**.

Francia posiciono su cuerpo firme con las piernas separadas, las rodillas flexionadas, un pie adelante, la mano no armada hacia atrás y la armada sosteniendo su espada bien firme y en forma paralela al suelo, para así lograr la perfecta pose de un esgrimista experimentado y elegante como él.

El ataque era sencillo, pero eficaz. Consistía en que Francia le produjera dolorosas estocadas a la criatura haciéndola retroceder, mientras Prusia lo protegía de las terribles garras que se abalanzaban hacia él. De esta forma, poco a poco ganaban espacio y trasladaban a su oponente hacia las escaleras.

Después de unos minutos, lograron introducirla hacia el descanso de la escalera y Prusia, con una fuerte patada, termino el trabajo: hacer que esta callera rodando por los escalones y dejarles el trabajo a dos de los países que siempre había odiado: Estados Unidos y Rusia, pero algo salió mal en el plan.

Francia miró horrorizado desde arriba que había una melena igual a la suya con la diferencia que esta tenía un rulo rebelde ¡Se había olvidado totalmente que Canadá también había entrado a la mansión!

La bestia ya había llegado al primer piso, se escucharon disparos y vio que el canadiense había caído en seco al piso ¿Le había lastimado a su pequeño "hijo"?

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Adónde vas, idiota? –gritó Prusia al ver que su amigo bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

**[…]**

-¡Bueno, este es el plan! Inglaterra será mi apoyo.

-Estemmm… América.

-China será mi apoyo.

-América…

-Francia será mi apoyo.

-América, todos se fueron –dijo Rusia.

-Dijeron que nos dejarían a nosotros este piso y subieron las escaleras, hermano –aportó Canadá.

-Entonces, ¡Rusia y Canadá serán mi apoyo! _Hahaha hahaha!_

-¡Oigan! ¿No oyen un ruido como yo? –pregunto el ruso.

-¿Eh? ¿Un ruido? –corearon.

-Sí, algo así como unos pasos, pero… muy pesados.

-_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? __**(12)**_ –gritó perturbado el estadounidense.

Un objeto de grandes proporciones bajo rodando por las escaleras haciendo temblar el piso y, luego, golpeo violentamente contra una de las paredes de la planta. Al cabo de unos segundos, este comenzó a realizar unos ruidos raros como gruñidos y comenzó a moverse dejando al descubierto una bestia de tez gris y de compleción corpulenta.

Canadá no tardó tiempo de ponerse blanco como un papel, marearse y perder todo control de su cuerpo… se había desmayado, pero antes de introducirse a la oscuridad del desfallecimiento le pareció escuchar una voz algo familiar llamándolo a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, la bestia fijó un nuevo objetivo: América, quien en esos momentos estaba más cerca. Se abalanzo hacia él y las enormes garras lo lanzaron por los aires sin piedad.

El dolor intenso de su espalda al chocar contra la pared lo dejó sin aire y le cerró los ojos. Cuando logro abrirlos, vio que Rusia levantaba a su hermano del suelo y lo miraba con mucha diversión.

-Te dejo el combate a ti, _proklyatoe kapitalisticheskoe! __**(13)**_ –ironizo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Luego, se alejó dejándolo completamente solo. No lo podía creer… obviamente lo había traicionando.

-_Cowardly of shit! Son of a Bitch! __Communist bastard! __**(14)**_ –lo insulto impotente.

Las garras se abalanzaron de nuevo hacia él y dio un salto mortal hacia adelante sobre la bestia. Antes de aterrizar y con su cuerpo volando al revés, sacó de sus fundas su dos queridas pistolas semiautomáticas llamadas _Colt.45 M1911 __**(15)**_ y descargo bala tras bala sobre el cráneo de su contrincante. Flexiono sus piernas y su cabeza para poder girar su cuerpo normalmente y logró caer en el piso exitosamente sobre sus dos piernas.

Luego, cambio los cartuchos vacios por otros dos cargados con municiones rápidamente, dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y siguió con su disparos, esta vez dirigidos hacia el corazón de su adversario para dar el remate final y glorioso. Había vencido, la criatura yacía en el piso bajo un gran charco de sangre rodeándola.

-_Mon dieu! __**(2)**_ ¡Canadá! ¡Canadá!

-¡No bajes, idiota!

América fijó su mirada hacia donde provenían los gritos y vio que Francia bajaba por las escaleras corriendo y Prusia le seguía reprendiéndolo.

-¡No les parece que llegaron demasiado tarde! –exclamo el estadounidense con aires de superioridad. – ¡No se preocupen, el héroe se hizo cargo del trabajo y logró salvarlos a todos como siempre!

Acto seguido, se acerco al monstruo, coloco su pie derecho sobre este, inflo su pecho, sacó músculos y estiró su cuerpo esperando lo halagos bien merecidos que tenía, pero, en vez de ello, los dos países comenzaron a gritar desesperados al mismo tiempo y hacer señas ordenándole que se alejara de su enemigo.

-¡Imbécil, córrete de ahí! ¡No puede existir alguien más estúpido que vos! ¡Esa cosa te va a matar! ¿Por qué mierda no te corres? ¡Si no desaparece, significa que no lo venciste!

-¡_Prusse __**(5)**_tiene razón! ¡Aléjate de inmediato de ahí!

-_Hahahahaha!_ ¿De qué están hablando? No ven que está muerto. Miren –dijo riéndose mientras le metía patadas a la bestia. -¿Vieron? ¡No se mueve!

-¡CUIDADO! –gritaron a la vez cuando vieron que uno de los musculosos brazos se levantaba.

América hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y siguió propinando patadas divertidamente y Francia se tiro sobre él para alejarlo de un golpe que pudo a ver sido fatal a juzgar por el piso de madera que quedo destrozado.

-¡Pero… pero yo la mate! –dijo angustioso el norteamericano a ver que el monstruo se levantaba de nuevo sin dificultad.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Retirada! ¡Corran, carajo!

Los tres países corrieron hacia el ala oeste, abrieron una puerta negra y bajaron una pequeña escalera que los traslado a un pequeño cuarto que tenía hacia el sur otra puerta negra. Creyeron estar seguros, pero la criatura apareció detrás de ellos y tuvieron que seguir andando.

Abrieron la otra puerta y se dieron cuenta que el tipo de decoración había cambiado bruscamente. Pisos y paredes eran totalmente blancos y solo las puertas negras deban un destello de un color diferente.

Corrieron por un pasillo estrecho, abrieron otra puerta y entraron a una habitación. Esta era pequeña, su piso era de madera blanca, sus pareces estaban también pintadas de ese color y tenía dos puertas enfrentadas totalmente negras. No sabían si la bestia seguía detrás de ellos, pero por las dudas, siguieron su camino y abrieron la otra puerta negra que lo llevo a un pasillo aun más estrecho que el anterior.

Lo atravesaron y se encontraron una sala con varias sillas, una mesa y dos puertas negras. Sintieron ruidos… al parecer los seguían persiguiendo.

Cruzaron una de las puertas que los llevó a otro pasillo estrecho, pero este, a diferencia de los demás, tenía una puerta de barrotes del estilo que se encuentran en las celdas. Por fortuna de todos ellos, esta estaba abierta y el pasillo se subdividía en dos.

Eligieron ir al ala oeste y entraron a una habitación un tanto peculiar: al parecer era una prisión porque tenía varios barrotes colocados paralelamente de lado a lado que se encontraban un tanto oxidados y las paredes eran de roca solida.

-Parece que nos ha dejado de perseguir ¡Que persistente que es esa cosa! –dijo Francia al no poder percibir ningún ruido del exterior. –Me duelen las piernas –suspiró y se sentó sobre el helado piso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó el prusiano sentándose al lado de su compañero.

-_Wow! _¡Esto es genial!

-¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa, yankee?

-Es que yo siempre he visto estas cosas por televisión –respondió señalando las celdas de esa habitación. – ¡Miren! La puerta está abierta.

-Estas celdas son de mala calidad –les comentó el germano. –Yo he estado en peores –se levantó y acompaño al estadounidense a mirarla por dentro.

-Es cierto. Se puede escapar muy fácilmente de estas celdas –comentó Francia uniéndose en el reconocimiento.

De repente, escucharon un rechinido y vieron como la puerta se cerraba lentamente. Todos se abalanzaron hacia ella desesperados, pero fueron demasiado lentos… se habían quedado irónicamente encerrados.

* * *

_**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**_

_**Si creyeron leer algo repetido, no es un "deja vu". Hay diálogos algo así como repetidos para entrelazar la historia. Estos pertenecen a los capi 5 "JAN KEN ¡PÓ! (Segunda Parte)" y al capi 6 "¡Más países entran a la mansión!".**_

_**(1) FRANCIA: "**__**Au revoir**__**". Traducción: "Adiós"**_

_**(2) FRANCIA: "Mon dieu!". Traducción: "¡Dios Mío!"**_

_**(3) FRANCIA: "Mon ami". Traducción: "Mi amigo"**_

_**(4) FRANCIA: "Le pardon". Traducción: "¡Perdóname!"**_

_**(5) FRANCIA: "Prusse". Traducción: "Prusia"**_

_**(6) FRANCIA: "Oh, mon ami idiote!". Traducción: "¡Oh, mi tonto amigo!"**_

_**(7) ARMA DE FRANCIA: "Épée de cour". Traducción: Espadín. No tengo mucho que decir de la arma de Francis, ya que he aclarado todo en el ficc. Lo que sí, exagere en algunas partes. Primero, este comentario "…el Espadín es igual de cortante que esa pobre espada tuya": eso es más falso que nunca, ya que esa espada no puede ni cortar mantequilla, pero puse eso para hacer que el arma fuera más peligrosa porque sino Tommy toma esteroides lo vencería muy rápido ¿no?. También exagere mucho la descripción en esta parte: "Su empuñadura era lo más llamativo que tenía, ya que estaba forjada de oro, estaba compuesta de "costillas" entrelazadas que protegían las manos de su poseedor y tenía varios esmeraldas que brillaban con todo su magnificencia". Lamentablemente, el Espadín NO es así. Explico: yo siempre me imagine el arma "hermosa y elegante" al igual que Francia y siempre pensé que tenía que ser así. Pero la descripción se adapta totalmente a una "Espada Ropera" que fue creada en España (lo cual me deprimió mucho). Recomiendo que se tomen el trabajo de buscar por internet-sama fotos de la "Espada Ropera" para que se den más o menos cuenta como es el "Espadín" de Francia, ya que no confió si mi descripción allá sido muy explicita xD!**_

_**(8) FRANCIA: "Attente, attente". Traducción: "¡Espera, espera!"**_

_**(9) FRANCIA: "Oui!". Traducción: "¡Sí!". Juró que es la última vez que aclaro esto. Es demasiado obvio.**_

_**(10) FRANCIA: "Vous êtes un génie, mon cher ami!". Traducción: "¡Eres un genio, mi querido amigo!"**_

_**(11) PRUSIA: "Prusia sintió una satisfacción inexplicable. Por fin podría vengarse del estadounidense que había hecho perder la Segunda Guerra Mundial (…) y del ruso que lo había separado tantos años de su querido West y le había puesto ese espantoso nombre a su capital que todavía estaba en su poder: Kaliningrado, en honor a un idiota que ni él sabía que había hecho". EXPLICACIÓN: Esto se podría denominar Fanservice xD! Para las personitas que no saben una mucho de historia, me pareció oportuno explicar el querido comentario del Ore-sama. Si no hubiera sido por Estados Unidos, lo más probable hubiera sido que Alemania ya no hubiera hecho mierda a todos (traducción: Alemania ganaba guerra y extendía su imperio por todo el mundo). Es demasiado obvio que Prusia todavía tenga un rencor contra el cerebro de hamburguesas. El porqué odia a mi querido Rusia también tiene un razón la cual NO está totalmente relacionada con el muro de Berlín. Cuando termino la WWII todo del territorio prusiano oriental fue anexado a la Unión Soviética (Rusia) y la capital de Prusia tuvo que cambiar su nombre por Kaliningrado –inserte risas acá- en honor a un don nadie que no tuve ganas de leer su biografía. Por delirio mío, me encantaría que Iván le diga en broma: "Hey, Kalinin ¿Cómo andas? Gil: "Deja de llamarme así, hijo de puta". Hoy en día, lamentablemente, sigue existiendo Kaliningrado que sigue siendo parte de Rusia al igual que mucho territorio que no se dignaron a regresar a Alemania. Esto me hace ganas de sacar un cartelito que diga: "¡Devuelvan en su totalidad a Prusia a Alemania, imbéciles!". También, lo detesta porque lo separo de Alemania nada menos que ¡45 años! Tal vez hayan un par de errores en este breve resumen, pero más o menos es así la historia.**_

_**(12) ESTADOS UNIDOS: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" **__**Traducción: "¿Qué diablos es eso?"**_

_**(13) RUSIA: "…proklyatoe kapitalisticheskoe!" Traducción: "…maldito capitalista". Como diablos se pronuncia esto, no tengo idea xD! EXPLICACIÓN: No necesitan mucha explicación, todos saben muy bien las diferencias radicales que tienen estos dos países, la cual se explica así: COMUNISMO (Rusia) VS CAPITALISMO (Estados Unidos). Esto es una guerra ideológica que va a perdurar por siempre y por ello me gusta mucho que se peleen y se insulten por eso.**_

_**(14) ESTADOS UNIDOS: "Traitor of shit! Son of a Bitch! **__**Communist bastard!" Traducción: "¡Traidor de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Comunista bastardo!". Lean (13) para una explicación.**_

_**(15) ARMA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS: No hace falta explicar tanto esta arma recomendada por **__**XCLARAUCHIHA18**__**. La Colt.45 M1911, se podría decir, que es la típica pistola estadounidense, estemmm… mejor vayan de nuevo a Internet-sama y busquen más o menos como luce porque no hay nada interesante que decir.**_

* * *

_**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS  
**_

_**FELICIAVONGOLA: **__**Jajaja… a mí también me gusta mucho Alfred, pero, en la realidad, lo detesto. No soy xenofóbica, pero tengo un fetiche de odiar a los estadounidenses y a los chinos jajaja! Pero sus personajes lo adoro xD. Cambiando de tema, en todos los países se presentan lugares peligrosos. Por lo menos, acá en Argentina, hay que tener mucho cuidado con las provincias que están cerca de las fronteras de los países limítrofes del norte. Mi provincia (o estado como ustedes dicen) también suele ser muy tranqui, pero somos demasiado conservadores y poco hospitalarios. También depende de tu comportamiento. Explico: en la Copa América, a los mexicanos los tratábamos muy bien, hasta me llegue hacerme varios amigos de esa nacionalidad. Me sucedió que me caí en la calle con mi carpeta llena de hojas que salieron volando por todas partes y me hice un corte grande en el brazo. Pasaban un grupito de tus compatriotas y levantaron todas las hojas y uno fue corriendo ¡a la farmacia a cómprame gasas! Me invitaron a tomar un café y me vendaron la herida. Fue impresionante, nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así. No creo que todos sean iguales, pero por alguna razón todos acá los tratábamos muy bien, porque ellos nos trataban bien. En cambio, con los chilenos fue otra cosa ¬¬ y no quiero ofender a nadie con lo que voy a decir, ya que no todos son iguales y me caen muy bien mis vecinos. El conflicto empezó cuando fueron a nuestra plaza principal y colocaron su bandera sobre la nuestra y varias actitudes que no fueron muy apropiadas. Me acuerdo que todo el mundo se juntaba a ver los partidos de Chile para verlos perder y cuando perdieron estaban todos felices al otro día jajajajaja! Repito, no pretendo ofender a nadie con esto, pero el problema fue claro, vinieron demasiado enfiestados y nosotros somos muy serios y enojones. ¿Quieres guerra de chistes? Este es el típico: "¿Cómo se suicida un argentino? ¡Se sube a su ego y luego salta!" o "¿Qué es un argentino sin pies, manos, brazos y descerebrado? Una persona digna de confianza" Jajaja… el segundo es genial. Espero algunos chistes para la próxima sobre Pedrito e Itzel. Saludos ~**_

_**HINATA JAGERJAQUES:**__** Ita-chan morir? Totalmente imposible responder semejante pregunta muajajajaja! Muere de la intriga! Relájate totalmente, los recuerdos son confusos al principio, pero, con el avance de la historia, se hará más fácil su interpretación.**_

_**IZUMI15:**__** Si… ir hablar tranquilas *carga el arma* con ese idiota muajajaja! Bueno querida Izu, ya llegamos a la parte que deseabas tanto (buee… la que todos esperaban tanto). Comienza le cuenta regresiva para que aparezca Lovi y Toño *tira papelitos de colores*. Eso de la frase, creo que era así "Deberías aprender a sonreír más natural", pero la verdad es que no estoy muy segura… me da flojera ir a mis traducciones xD! Espero que te guste el capii… nos leemos ~**_

_**DAIDAIDAISY:**__** De querer mucho a papi España, lo dudo… más bien creo que dijeron "Buee… ya nos sabemos su baile ¿para que inventar uno nuevo?" No sé mucho sobre los bailes tradicionales argentinos, el único original se podría decir que es el Tango… pero no sé si los otros son copiados o no. Wow ¿en Manu se toma mate? Ese es un dato nuevo para mí. A nosotros no nos interesan mucho los horarios de comidas… el desayuno ni la cena ni la media tarde tienen una hora fijada, todos comemos cuando queremos y depende de la familia. Por ejemplo: yo ceno a las 21 horas, pero mis vecinos lo hacen a las 23 o 24. Por cierto, tengo una duda… ¿es cierto que ustedes comen mucho en el desayuno? Tengo una amiga chilena que siempre me regaña porque dice que como muy poco a esa hora y que haya comen el triple O_O! Tengo entendido que nosotros sacamos todas nuestras costumbres de papi Romano y así quedamos xD! Nuestras colonias inglesas siempre fueron mínimas, al igual que las alemanas… aparte, en los años de la Revolución, los ingleses trataron de invadirnos, así que creo yo que desde ese momento dijeron "No queremos saber nada con Iggy y nos negamos a tomar té con scones". Y no te preocupes, si venís por acá, no te pegaremos si vemos que tomas té xD! Tampoco es tan anormal. Hablando del ficc, me alegro que te haya dejado con semejante intriga porque esa era mi intención. La verdad exagere mucho la parte de Italia, pero quería dejarlos a todos con un WTF! escrito en sus caritas xD! Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**RUBY KAGAMINE:**__** Cállate *se ríe*… en serio tu primo tiene un nombre así de largo? Tengo entendido que en México tienen los nombres larguísimos, pero nunca me imagine que fuera así de largos. Aja! Echándole la culpa a tu primo, ¿Ruby que hacías en la expo-sexo? Pervertida xD! Francia si fue a la expo-sexo, pero me equipo de inteligencia lo capturo cuando estaba en la taquilla sacando la entrada. Lo drogamos y lo metimos a patadas de nuevo en la mansión muajajaja! Estoy de buen humor, porque no me diste un besuqueo, así que te daré un spoiler: los recuerdos no son tan falsos como ellos creen, pero tampoco tan verdaderos. No tiene nada de malo que seas amorosa, pero… ya es demasiado amor para mi persona *se sonroja y ataca de nuevo sus regiones vitales*. Me metí a tu página, pero en mi vida he jugado un juego de rol xD! Podrías tratar de sacarla a flote con algunas imágenes y videos o, podrías publicar los scrips en español parecidos a los de **__**Gemini Artemis, ya que no existen. Si haces lo que te puse al final, te puedo asegurar que tendrás más visitas. No te preocupes, le hare algunas propagandas por mi perfil y los ficc de ahora en adelante, pero con la condición de que vos la armes bien bonita para que la pueda poner en los principios. Nos leemos ~**_

_**JACKCE:**__** REVIVISTE, ALELUYA! Acá esta tu querido y awesome Prusia en acción con toda su grandiosidad. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos ~**_

_**AKANE-LISTER: Empecemos por el tema ajeno al ficc, eso que dijo tu profesor me parece una locura. Si es cierto que el mundo está loco, pero hay que tener en cuenta que siempre ha estado loco. Déjame explicar, ahora tenemos los medios masivos de comunicación, los cuales destruyen fronteras y nos conectan con todos los problemas del mundo. En cambio antes, podía haber una guerra y las personas no se enteraban hasta mucho meses después. Imagínate, sin TV o Internet ¿nos hubiéramos enterado del terremoto de Japón? Todos creemos que hay manso quilombo, pero para mí es una mera ilusión… siempre hubo quilombos por todas partes. Aparte, ponte a pensar, si las personas no fuéramos tan violentas y no existieran los locos, psicópatas o genocidas… bueh… la historia y la vida sería un poquito aburrida ¿no?. Claro ejemplo: Si Hitler hubiera sido buena persona, no existiría la WWII, por ende las historias más sorprendentes, emotivas y emocionantes no existirían (el sitio de Leningrado, el muro de Berlín, Hiroshima, Pearl Harbor, etc, ect). Hasta te apuesto que si te pregunto cuál es la parte de la historia de Toño que más te gusta, me vas a responder que fue la Guerra Civil de Franco. Debes pensar que soy una maldita basura sin corazón xD! Cambiemos de tema, ahora hablemos sobre el ficc. Me parece que fue una falsa alarma eso de que el creador de HetaONI no quiere terminar. La noticia decía que se estaba tomando un tiempito, pero al decir verdad… no creo que termine. Al decir verdad, hasta a mi me está dando cada vez más pereza escribir el ficc… ni hablar de RomaHeta que no he avanzado nada de nada. Esto no es motivo de alarma, no los voy a defraudar, lo voy a terminar de alguna forma xD! ¿Cómo que te liaste tanto en los recuerdos? Pero si lo que dicen en el recuerdo esta todo en cursiva y lo que piensa Japón en el recuerdo esta en letra normal. Aunque tendré en cuenta la recomendación… especificaré más *suspira*. Menudo resumen me hiciste jajajaja! Hace mucho que no veo los videos, así que me refrescaste la memoria. Muchas gracias. Estoy preocupada por la parte de los recuerdos del túnel o lo que sea… muchas peleas y yo poca imaginación. Presiento que allí no hare un buen trabajo. Si me tiras una idea o un video o lo que sea, te amaría! Abrazo y besos… nos leemos pronto ~**_

_**AKARI-BLACK:**__** Yo recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez la muerte de Prusia, apague la computadora enojada y me fui a dormir. Pensaba "Que descarado el creador, justo tenía que matarlo a mi querido Gil". Por fin tienen en cuenta a Canadá, ni a mí antes me interesaba mucho, pero ahora le he agarrado cariño. Aparte, como tiene poco protagonismo, le puedo poner actitudes que son nuevas en él, sin que nadie se me lo discrimine. Es muy divertido dejarlo como el chico inteligente o el Sherlock del grupo. Tratare de especificar más los recuerdos para que no te líes tanto la próxima vez, muchas gracias por aclararlo… me gustan mucho las criticas. Nos leemos ~**_

_**KAMIIXX:**__** Humildemente agradezco tu humilde review xD! Pobre Ita-chan, dale una oportunidad y veras, aunque (al igual que vos) si Ita me sale con esas cosas raras, ya lo hubiera matado a golpes para que me diga qué carajo le pasa o que me está ocultando desde el principio xD! La verdad es que el hecho de que Japón tenga más recuerdos o alucinaciones que Lud… estemmm… no te lo sabría decir… el autor le gusta ponerle mucho protagonismo, debe ser por eso. Nos leemos ~**_

_**YUKIME HIWATARI:**__** Nee-chan juro que no se que es ser una chilanga, pero de todos modos quedas perdonada xD! Pobre Matt… echándole la culpa sin pruebas. Aunque, si tomas la psicología de Sherlock Holmes "el culpable es el que menos aparenta ser culpable", creo que la lista quedaría: Italia, Canadá, España, Alemania, China ¿o no? A respuesta a tu duda de porque son todos tan idiotas, ponte a pensar que si lo resuelven todo tan rápido… bueh… no existiría el ficc xD! Tmb al ser países con siempre problemas entre si, se podría decir que algunos mienten (como Rusia en este capii) o otros no quieren compartir experiencias (como Japón que no les comento de sus recuerdos). Las otra duda, la desaparición de Gil, Al y Francis no significa nada extraño… solo fue un plan perfecto que salió imperfecto y nada más… Tommy no tiene tanto cerebro como vos piensas. Hablando de la expo-sexo, la verdad es que me he decepcionado un poco con tu descripción… me imaginaba algo así como FIESTAAAA CON MUCHA PORNO kesesese! Si hacen eso, tu queridísima hermana mayor te da permiso para que vayas xD! ¿Llevarme al altar a la besuqueadora de Ruby-san? No, no y no *se sonroja*. Vos… vos solo ayúdame a encontrarla para poder vengarme de esas actitudes pervertidas y poco apropiadas *carga la Colt.45*. Se te quiere nee-chan *le da otra galleta*. Nos leemos ~**_

_**ARCHESTRA:**__** Siempre me sorprendo al oír que alguien leyó mi ficc desde el primer capii hasta el último, me pone loca de felicidad que se tomen tantas horas del día para eso. Las respuestas a tu dudas, bueehh… una ya fue contestada en este capii, la otra es demasiado spoiler y la ultima te respondo: yo también me pregunto porque Matt es tan inteligente desde que empecé la historia jajajajaja! Me parece que no te podre aclarar ninguna, mil disculpas! Muchas gracias leer mi ficc. Saludos ~**_

_**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:**__** Los recuerdos profecías? Mmmm… no, definitivamente no. Jajaja… me mato de risa eso de que por fin Ita hace algo útil, comparto totalmente esa idea. Sobre eso de la "piña"… uffff… cuando lo leí me agarro una vergüenza que me metió varias cachetadas en la cara. Se me escapo un término bien argentino! Ahora que lo leo, bue… no tiene mucho sentido que le digamos así a un golpe. Mi queridísima amiga, aquí tienes a tu querido Al para que no me preguntes más por su ausencia. Disfrútalo. Nos leemos ~**_

_**IZZY:**__** Muchas gracias por tantos halagos xD! No te preocupes, por ahora estoy en malos momento referidos a estudios, por ello me tardo mucho más que antes en actualizar, pero no dejare de escribir este ficc por nada del mundo. Saludos ~**_


	22. Reencuentro

**HOLA A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI FICC. ANTES QUE NADA ME QUERÍA DISCULPAR POR ESTE RETRASO DE… NO SÉ CUANTOS MESES (PERDÍ LA CUENTA HACE RATO). LA UNIVERSIDAD + LA FAMILIA + LOS AMIGOS + LAS ELECCIONES + LAS CLASES DE PORTUGUÉS HAN HECHO DE MI VIDA LO MÁS CORTA DE TIEMPOS QUE NUNCA. PERO EMPEZARON LAS VACACIONES WIIIIIIIIIII, LIBERTAD SEÑORES, LIBERTAD AL FIN! Y ME TOME UN BUEN TIEMPITO (2 DÍAS PARA SE EXACTA) LEJOS DE LA HUMANIDAD PARA TRAERLES ESTE REGALITO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES Y PARA DESEARLES UN MUY BUEN AÑO NUEVO. FELICIDADES A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME. **

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**Reencuentro**

-Celdas… -susurró para sí mismo Japón repitiendo lo que había leído en ese llavero borroso.

Examinó la llave con repugnancia, esta estaba totalmente oxidada y le impregnaba un fétido olor en la palma de su mano. A pesar de lo enorme y pesada que era esta, logro guardarla en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón militar, pero, una vez que comenzó a caminar, la llave amenazo con caerse y volver al piso donde la había encontrado.

-Al parecer, no me quedara otra que soportar ese olor oxidado –pensó irritado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se sobresalto ante la pregunta. Por un momento, atemorizado, creyó que era Italia quien le había preguntado eso, pero era Inglaterra quien se había alejado del grupo porque no dejaban de discriminar sus dones culinarios.

-Es una llave, nada más.

-Dime, ¿fue mi impresión o te estabas peleando con Italia?

-Fue tu impresión, solamente –respondió atajante. Recordar la conversación de hace unos momento le producía un gran malestar y desconfianza.

-Ya veo, pero…

-Creo que deberíamos seguir, ¿no lo crees, Japón? –interrumpió el italiano. Le pareció que su amigo, más que darle una recomendación, lo estaba amenazando. –Lo siento, ¿estaban hablando de algo importante? –le preguntó al británico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, nada –respondió molesto por la intromisión y la forma sigilosa con la que se había acercado a ellos.

-Sigamos, entonces.

Los siete países se encaminaron hacia la única puerta que había en la pequeña sala y, al abrirla, un pasillo estrecho se presentó ante ellos. Pisos y paredes eran totalmente blancos y solo las puertas negras deban un destello de un color diferente.

Allí, el lugar tenía dos caminos: al sur, otra puerta negra, y al oeste, un pasillo que conducía hacia otra habitación. Optaron por este último y entraron a una Sala de Estar con tres sillones dobles de color negro ubicados en forma de "U" y una gran mesa ratona negra con la superficie de vidrio.

-¡Aiya! Un camino sin salida… -se lamento China apoyándose sobre una de las paredes, pero su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas a una nueva habitación.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿este lugar también tiene puertas escondidas en los papeles tapiz? Esto es un maldito laberinto ¿Algo más existirá para complicarnos todo? –replico el germano.

-Tranquilo, mira el lado positivo: ahora sabemos que existen –lo animo el italiano.

-Yo iré –se ofreció Canadá sacando una flecha.

-Yo iré también.

-Gra… gracia, Rusia.

Entraron a un pasillo en forma de "L". En forma precavida, el canadiense, antes de aventurarse a la parte oculta a ese pasillo, se puso de espaldas a la pared y miro discretamente en busca de peligro, pero, el ruso sin miedo alguno ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta ubicada en el fondo.

-Está cerrada ~

-Eso fue peligroso –lo regaño.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ingenuamente.

-Ya no importa –contesto Canadá algo impacientado mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero algo lo detuvo: las grandes manos del ruso se habían cerrado forzudamente en uno de sus brazos. Dio una media vuelta para comprobar que le sucedía a su compañero para haber hecho eso y se encontró con tres dedos levantados.

-Concédeme tres minutos nada más. Quiero decirte algo importante –aportó de forma seria, pero sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su cara.

**[…]**

-¿Por qué diablos se tardaron tanto, _couple of__idiots __**(1)**_?

Canadá evito la mirada del inglés, mientras Rusia se encogió de hombros gozoso. Los dos evadieron la pregunta.

-¿Y? ¿Había algo? –indago Japón.

-No. Solo era un pasillito con una puerta cerrada al final.

-¿Un pasillito? ¿Entonces qué mierda estaban haciendo?

-Investigando ¿da?

El canadiense volvió a evitar la mirada, ahora furiosa, de Inglaterra. Este sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos dos, sino su "hijo" no estaría tan nervioso y no le evadiría de esa manera. También le preocupaba que, últimamente, el ruso se hubiera apegado mucho a Canadá, de tal modo que se sentaba cerca de él en las Conferencias Mundiales y le hablaba siempre amistosamente. Lo peor de todo era que, en vez de alejarse, al parecer, el canadiense le agradaba ese monstruo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que era el único país en el mundo que era invulnerable a su magia y, encima, le provocara tanto miedo, le hubiera sacado esa falsa sonrisa de su rostro a golpes.

-¡Si dejan de discutir estupideces, podríamos seguir, _aru_!

-Bien, sigamos –dijo a regañadientes el británico.

Sin ver otras puertas las cuales abrir, se enderezaron de nuevo hacia el punto de partida y se dirigieron hacia el sur del sótano hacia un pasillo que era tan estrecho que tuvieron que atravesarlo en fila, uno atrás del otro, hasta dar con otra puerta la cual se dirigía hacia una habitación pequeña, sin amueblar y totalmente vacía. Su piso era de madera blanca, sus pareces estaban también pintadas de ese color y tenía dos puertas enfrentadas totalmente negras.

Japón sintió que le faltaba el aire, ese lugar le era conocido… ese lugar se había presentado en lo que habían denominado todos los países, incluido él, "recuerdo falsos". Sintió que su cuerpo se desplomaba, hizo memoria sobre lo que había ocurrido u ocurriría de ser verdad sus peores suposiciones: los recuerdos eran mensajes.

-Recuerda que sucedió en este lugar –se obligo para sí mismo y un dolor pulsante se apodero de su cabeza.

Concibió que su cuerpo se desplomaba en la fría madera de esa habitación y vio que Italia corría a socorrerlo, pero antes que lo tocara, este y los países que estaban con él en ese lugar se volvieron traslucidos y desaparecieron.

-Recuerda ¿Qué había sucedido en este lugar? –se repitió reincorporando su cuerpo. –Yo estaba parado justo en este lado e Italia estaba junto a mí dándole la espalda a la puerta. De mi otro lado estaba Alemania y frente mío Prusia.

Lentamente los tres países comenzaron a aparecer y su recuerdo, como si fuera una película rebobinada, comenzó de nuevo.

**[RECUERDO]**

_-¡Mierda! –insultó Alemania dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – ¡A pesar de que los cuatro estamos reunidos, la situación no es nada mejor! Todavía estamos encerrados en esta mansión y ese monstro de mierda ha hecho correr sangre de todos nuestros compañeros._

_-No seas tan pesimista, West. Alguien, finalmente, se dará cuenta que algunos países se han… ido. Alguien vendrá a nuestro auxilio, aunque sean unos pocos –dijo nervioso._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nadie vendrá! ¿No ves que estamos siendo asesinados uno por uno? ¡Si alguien tiene que hacerlo… seré yo quien lo haga! –gritó el alemán._

_Prusia se acerco a él y le metió una trompada en la cara._

_-¡Ya es suficiente, West! ¡No sos lo suficientemente grandioso como yo para ser un héroe! ¡A parte, estoy seguro que todavía hay otras maneras de salir de esta mierda de lugar! –lo regaño el prusiano. _

_-Lo siento –se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cara. –Es que no puedo pensar de otra manera. Siento… como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, la cual es imposible de ganar. Yo… quiero protegerlos, pero me siento… ¡tan débil! –se destapo la cara y golpeo de nuevo la pared detrás suyo para descargar esa ira acumulada._

_-Alemania –susurró el italiano. -Estarás bien… todos estaremos bien y seremos capaces de terminar con esta pesadilla. Él tiempo es nuestro aliado y nos salvara de la muerte._

_Luego, la puerta se vino abajo y la criatura apareció ante ellos. Sus garras atravesaron el cuerpo de Italia y con su último aliento murmuro sus últimas palabras:_

_-El tiempo nos salvara._

_Alemania corrió a salvarlo, pero antes de que viera el final de ese recuerdo extraño, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sus compañeros y el monstruo desaparecieron y a su vez, otras figuras se comenzaron a presentar ante él en forma borrosa._

**[FIN DEL RECUERDO]**

-¡Hey! ¡Japón, despierta! ¿Qué le sucede? No parece estar en sí –hablaba la figura frente a él, la cual lo tenía agarrado de los brazos y le daba sacudones bruscos sin cesar. Esa figura, en segundos, se convirtió en algo nítido y pudo reconocer su voz… era Alemania.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza que eso le permitiera volver al "presente" o lo que fuera ese momento antes de desmayarse. Funciono, ya que al abrir los ojos de nuevo pudo controlar su cuerpo y su vista se había recuperado totalmente. Acto seguido, libero las nerviosas, pero fuertes manos del germano de su cuerpo con delicadeza, ya que lo estaban apretando con tanta fuerza que sentía como si lo estuviera estrangulando.

Luego, miro a los otros países. A excepción de Rusia, todos estaban pálidos, tenían una clara expresión de preocupación en sus rostros y los ojos abiertos en par en par. La escena le dio gracia, todos estaban mortificados, y soltó sin querer una risita que paro automáticamente cuando vio que sus expresiones cambiaban a disgusto excepto la de Italia. El italiano parecía el más preocupado de todos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera asustado.

-¿Estás bien? –se aventuro a preguntar el alemán.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-_¡Aiya!_ ¡Casi me das un infarto! –grito China apartando bruscamente a Alemania para luego examinarlo de arriba-abajo y comprobando si tenía fiebre. -¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, no recuerdo nada –mintió. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste de repente, pero después te levantaste como si nada, caminaste hasta acá y te quedaste como cinco minutos sin moverte y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con la mirada perdida, _aru_ ¿En serio que no lo recuerdas?

El japonés se limito a responder con un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Eso sí que no lo recordaba.

-Tal vez la presión de estar encerrado en la mansión y el cansancio le esté afectando la cabecita –aporto Rusia entretenido.

-No me gusta decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con él –señalo el británico.

-Alemania y yo conocemos un lugar seguro para que descansemos, porque no vamos…

-¡No, no podemos descansar hasta encontrar a América! –le interrumpió Inglaterra para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta que acababa de demostrarle a todos su preocupación por el norteamericano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, Italia. Yo no podría descansar hasta encontrar a mi hermano. Nuestra misión en este momento tiene la prioridad de encontrar a esos dos, así que hay que seguir. Luego tendremos tiempo para descansar.

-¿Estemmm… alguien está preocupado por Francia, _aru_?

-Ya me había olvidado de él. Seguro que _the idiot of wine __**(2)**_ está bien, pero es increíble que nadie se acordara –se regocijo.

-¿Puedes caminar, Japón?

-Sí, no te preocupes Alemania. Debemos seguir.

El japonés puso todo su esfuerzo para esconder lo sucedido, ya que no quería enfrentar de nuevo a Italia, pero, no pareció ser suficiente. Este lo miraba a lo lejos con una expresión de curiosidad, miedo e irritación escondida tras una cara de inocencia y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se pregunto ¿cómo podría ser que nadie se diera cuenta que había algo extraño en su comportamiento? O tal vez ¿todo eso era su imaginación? ¿Qué había querido decir en su "recuerdo" cuando dijo: "_Él tiempo es nuestro aliado y nos salvara de la muerte_"? ¿Sabía algo que ellos no? En todo caso ¿por qué escondería información? Italia no se comportaría nunca así, el era un fiel compañero. Sin embargo, la duda más importante de todas era: ¿el "recuerdo" era una mensaje? ¿Italia iba a morir? Muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta, pero tenía que hacer algo… no podía quedarse en brazos cruzados.

El grupo se puso en movimiento de nuevo y se enderezaron hacia la única puerta que había en la habitación. Su camino seguía hacia el sur. Cruzaron otro pasillo en forma de "L" aun más estrecho que el anterior que los llevo a una sala con varias sillas, una mesa y dos puertas, todas de color negro. Una estaba cerrada, la otra no. Esta los llevo a otro pasillo, no tan estrecho de los demás, el cual terminaba en una puerta diferente. Esta parecía a esas que se ven en las cárceles, con la simple diferencia esta estaba entrada en años y se encontraba algo oxidada.

-Seguramente esta es la llave –se apresuro a decir el japonés y aprovecho el momento para poder deshacerse de esa asquerosa llave que le había impregnado sus manos a ese horrible olor a oxidado mezclado con traspiración.

Inglaterra extendió su mano y le recibió la llave, para luego introducirla en la cerradura y abrir esa puerta de barrotes, la cual produjo un rechinido sumamente molesto para los oídos de todos los países al dividirse.

Ahora el pasillo se subdivida en dos. Eligieron seguir hacia el este, pero unos ruidos extraños que provenían del lado contrario evitaron que siguieran su camino y provoco que todos sacaran sus armas.

-¡Esa vos! –grito el británico y luego salió corriendo desesperado hacia la puerta ubicada al oeste. Trataron de detenerlo, pero no lo lograron. Sin ninguna forma de defenderse, se aventuro a ese lugar desconocido.

**[…]**

-¡Mierda! ¡Estoy muy aburrido! –exclamó Prusia, quien estaba acostado en el frio suelo de las celdas mientras acariciaba las plumas de Gilbird.

-¡Ya es la centésima vez que lo decís! _Mon dieu! __**(3)**_ ¿Podrías controlar tu estomago, América? ¡No es nada elegante y me estas poniendo un poco nervioso!

-Es que tengo hambre. Hace como media hora se me acabo toda la comida que tenía escondida.

-¿Dijiste que "tenias comida"? –ladró el germano sobresaltado –¡Sos un hijo de re mil puta, ni siquiera me convidaste, gordo de mierda!

-¡No soy ningún gordo… tengo… tengo huesos muy grandes! –respondió ofendido.

-¡Ajá! ¡Esa es la misma escusa que dicen todos los gordos! Entonces dime ¿Qué mierda es esto? –le pregunto agarrándole la grasa acumulada en el abdomen -¿Músculos? _Kesesesesese! _

-De todos los países que entraron a la mansión, ¿por qué me toco quedar encerrado con estos tarados? –susurró melancólico Francia.

-¡A nosotros tampoco nos agrada estar encerrados con un pervertido! –corearon.

-¡Silencio! ¡Estoy escuchando algo que no es el estomago de América!

-¡Idiota, ese es ahora mi estomago!

-¡Podrían hacerme el maldito favor de quedarse callados un minuto! ¡Un minuto solo pido!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que es mi maldito estomago, pedazo de mierda…! ¿Eh? Yo… creo que también escucho algo.

A continuación, la puerta se abrió en par en par bruscamente y un hombre bajito, con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y unas cejas muy pobladas entro a la habitación.

-¡IGGY! –gritó el americano eufórico.

-¿AMÉRICA? –grito visiblemente feliz.

-¡Te tomaste tu tiempo para buscarme! ¡Ya estaba harto de estar encerrado! ¿Por qué sos tan lento? –lo regaño.

-Primero que nada, no me digas "Iggy" y, segundo, se más agradecido _brain of buger __**(4)**_ o juro que no te abriré –amenazó totalmente indignado, pero aun sonrojado mientras giraba la llave de las celdas con su dedo índice.

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**Lo primero que quiero aclarar antes de poner unas pocas traducciones obvia, es que los RECUERDOS que tiene Japón corresponden al capii 20 (COMPORTAMIENTOS IMPETUOSOS) de mi historia. Tuve que repetirlo por las dudas que no lo recordaran, ya que no es lo mismo ver los videos que leer.**

**(1) INGLATERRA: **_**"…**__**couple of**____**idiots**__**"**_**. Traducción: **_**"…par de idiotas"**_

**(2) INGLATERRA: **_**"…the idiot of wine"**_**. ****Traducción: **_**"el idiota del vino"**_

**(3) FRANCIA: **_**"Mon dieu!"**_**. Traducción: **_**"¡Dios Mío!"**_

**(4) INGLATERRA: **_**"…brain of buger"**_**. Traducción: **_**"…cerebro de hamburguesa"**_

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:**** Ehh? Esta mal poner "vos"? Jaa.. Nunca me imagine que esa palabra sea un término argentino y menos que no fuera normal para otros países. Sé que algunos usan el "tu", pero… si te diriges a alguien de esa manera acá, te miran como si fueras extraterrestre xD! Y algunos son capaces de decir: "nunca más me digas "tu" que me pone nervioso"… Simplemente es raro, así que no voy a cambiarlo xD! ****Ufff… Myobi-chan, a vos no te puedo satisfacer con nada jajaja! Ya tienes a tu Al, no me molestes con "esa parte" ahora… ni siquiera estamos cerca encima. Pedirme algo más cercano si quieres molestarme jajaja! No te cae bien Rusia? Pero si es hermoso… no permitiré que hables nunca más mal de él. Me identifico mucho con él muajajajaja! Lo que le hizo a Al en mi ficc no sucedió realmente en el RPG, pero me encanta hacerlos pelear y me encanta hacer que Al termine derrotado por él. Bueno, dejo de hablar tonteras. Muchas gracias por el review. Arrivederci ~ **

**DAIDAIDAISY:**** Siguiendo hablando de costumbres, creo que ni siquiera el tango es original… tuve que hacer una investigación sobre él y lo que lo inventaron fueron en su mayoría extranjeros y se bailaba entre hombres solamente *inserte grito de fangirl*. Ufff… no se suele cenar? Qué extraño, acá podemos saltar cualquier comida menos la cena y, aunque no es bueno para la salud, debe ser abundante. Mami Romano, lamentablemente, nos dejo sus peores costumbres… nosotros los argentinos somos muy perezosos, demasiado "viva la vida", no le gusta trabajar y no le interesa la educación… por ahí pienso que los mataría a todos y encima este gobierno de mierda que le da todo a los que no trabajan y los trabajadores se chupan el dedo. Ufff… perdón, me fui por las ramas… odio a nuestra "querida" presidente y envidio a su Bachelet (esa era una mujer!) Hablando del ficc, como dije antes, casi toda la historia del capii 20 es totalmente modificada. Verdaderamente el RPG tenía otra historia de lo que había pasado, pero quería algo más realista y según los videos, Tommy escapa de Francia y Prusia y cuando baja las escaleras, creo recordar, que Rusia verdaderamente piensa que es Tony y que está jugando brusco con Al. No me gusto eso, así que lo modifique entero. Aparte, ¿Quién no odia a Estados Unidos? Todos tienen varias razones para odiarlo excepto Canadá y…. no tanto, los estadounidenses se burlan mucho de ellos y los tratan como inferiores. Conclusión, todos los países del mundo odian a Al jajaja! Cambiando de tema, seguimos con mucha historia por delante antes que salga España y Romano… espero que tengas mucha paciencia jajaja! Gracias por el review, espero que estés bien vecina. Saludos ~**

**CAKECAROCAKE:**** Me sucedió algo muy parecido a vos, el capii extra del RPG lo vi muy tarde… y cuando digo muy tarde es en serio. Lo descubrí luego de terminar todos los videos. Me alegro que sigas enganchada con mi ficc y que me escribas de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos ~.**

**FALICIAVONGOLA:**** Ufff… si odio mucho a los chinos, son demasiado reservados, su cultura me parece un poco asquerosa, no tienen el mínimo respeto por los derechos humanos y tratan a las mujeres como basura inservible. Aparte de presentar la historia más sangrienta, tiene los peores dictadores y… LIBEREN AL TIBET! Jaa… me siguen sorprendiendo tmb el hecho que sigan adorando a Mao cuando fue igual que Hitler la muy basura. Siempre que sale el tema que China se está volviendo una superpotencia y dicen que tengo a aprender chino si quiero que me vaya bien en mi carrera me dan ganas de matarlos. No me rebajare a trabajar en ese país. Aparte acá tienen mala fama, todos evitamos ir a uno de sus restaurantes porque son lo más mugriento que hemos visto en nuestras vidas y sus supermercados, aparte de vender comida en descomposición, no pagan impuesto y tienen la vida muy fácil por acá. Lo admito, prefiero mil veces que Estados Unidos sea la superpotencia mundial y que todos seamos gobernados por los yankees antes de serlo por los chinos (o que sea ellos tienen códigos). Me disculpo desde ya si te ofende algo de lo que puse, lamentablemente, tengo un gran fetiche por los chinos que ni lo disimulo y no digo que tu compañero sea así, vaya a saber, tal vez es re buena onda, no meto a nadie en la misma bolsa. Cambiemos el tema (no quiero que me odies), AGUANTE LA COMIDA MEXICANA! Iggy solamente esta celoso, su comida es horrible. El otro día fui a un café y, para tener mi momento hetaliano, pedí scones. Dioss… eso no era comestible. Pensaba que Himaruya estaba exagerando, pero… no fue así. Aunque comparto el pensamiento de tu amigo Yao, usan demasiado picante jajaaj! Soy muy fan de sus comidas y siempre voy a lugares donde las hacen, pero siempre le tengo que decir al mesero: "Por favor, sean buenos y no le pongan tanto picante que después siento que me muero" y una vez me respondió "Estos argentinos que no pueden soportar el picante me tienen harto (riéndose lo dijo, no fue maleducado como se lee xD). No se preocupe que ya a nada le ponemos picante porque siempre se quejan" Por cierto, lo de los chistes, creo que el primero no lo entendí… jeta, chinga, hecho la madre? El que me mato de risa fue el segundo. Aunque si algún día tienes tiempo, explícame la historia del "gober precioso", me quede con intriga. Acá todo lo contrario, los tipos quieren quedarse en el poder a toda costa, no los podemos sacar ni a patadas… parecen dictadores. Otros chistecitos nacionalista:**** ¿Qué es la infidelidad para un argentino? Dejar de mirarse en el espejo. ¿Por qué los argentinos no se bañan con agua caliente? Porque se les empaña el espejo. Están hablando un mexicano y un argentino:  
A: Che... ¡no sabés!. Tengo un cuadro de Jesucristo atrás de mi cama y cuando hago el amor, Jesucristo aplaude.  
M: Pues mira... yo tengo un cuadro de la cena de los apóstoles.  
A: Che... y no me digas que te aplauden.  
M: Pues no... me hacen la ola. (DESDE QUE LEI ESTE, NO PUEDO MIRA LA ULTIMA CENA SIN MORIRME DE LA RISA)**

**IZUMI15:**** Seguimos con lo de papi Toño y mami Roma… faltaaaa… faltaaaa y muchoooo! No te decepciones, pero saque una aproximación de cuándo podrían aparecer y más o menos será en 10 capiis más si tomamos en cuenta los videos, pero si no lo tomamos en cuenta, Romano y España tendrán un parrafito dentro de poco (inventado por mi por supuesto) para los fan que los extrañan (me incluyo jajaja!). Gracias por seguir leyendo mi ficc y por el comentario. Nos leemos ~**

**NYAA:**** Neko-chan! Tanto tiempo! Jajaja… no se te ocurre que comentar? Pero que importa, mientras pases a saludar en vez de en cuando me hace feliz. Y sí, soy una traga libro de primera categoría jajaja! Saludos ~**

**RUBY KAGAMINE:**** Mi demasiado amorosa Ruby, como hace mucho que no escribo voy a permitir tu pervertidez (?) y no atacare tus regiones vitales kesesese! Desde ya te digo que tienes todo el permiso del mundo de usar mi ficc como quieras mientras pongas los créditos. Jajaja la que quería ser famosa. Espero que mi colaboración saque a flote tu pagina y cualquier cosa que necesites avísame si? Nos leemos pronto, muchos saludos ~**

**IGUCHIAKATSUKI****: Me alegra que te este gustado hasta ahora mi ficc y este capii que tuvo una modificación extrema al original. Momentos pensé en no publicarlo por salirse tanto del original. Pero, pobre Canadá, yo tmb creo que me desmayaría en su situación o saco una banderita blanca y grito "No me comas, por favor". Saludos y gracias por el review ~**

**ARCHESTRA:**** Respondo a tu duda. Yo tmb veo HetaONI por el canal de SotetAG, solo que me tome el trabajo de traducir todo los diálogos y aparte los leo en portugués que es muy parecido al español. Aunque tmb está el canal de ****FatisakuVMX26 donde está traducido hasta el capii 5. Hasta ahora no hay nadie que haya traducido todos los videos en nuestro idioma que yo sepa.**** Por las dudas que no lo sepas, el RPG llega nomas hasta el capii 17 parte 1 porque el creador se tomo un descansito que se ha vuelto eterno. Seguro que te di las respuestas demasiado tarde y que ya las sabias, pero por las dudas te las respondo lo mismo. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Mi regla es, si ellos me dejan un review no me cuesta nada responderles. Así que tomo muy en serio todo lo que me escriben, por eso no me agradezcas, te doy las gracias yo a vos. Saludos ~**

**YUUKI KAGAMINE:**** Ahhh… justo a mi me tienes que preguntar eso jajaja. Yo soy lo más asustadiza del mundo. Reviso los armarios y debajo de la cama antes de irme a dormir, o por ahí duermo con las luces prendidas. Tmb soy de esas que tienen un palo y un arco con las flechas a mano al lado de la cama por las dudas y cierro bien las ventanas porque tengo miedo que un tipo me este mirando mientras duermo. Pero lo más patético que hago, es dormir del lado contrario de la cama porque tengo miedo de que me tiren las patas. Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, a los truenos y a los temblores. En conclusión, soy la peor persona del mundo para pedirle consejos de valentía. Eso sí, si ahora te da miedo Tommy toma esteroides (así llamamos al monstro cariñosamente por acá) no quiero imaginar el miedo que te va a dar más adelante. Esa cosa todavía no ha hecho nada. En todo caso, lo único que puedo decir: mucha suerte, traba tu puerta con algo pesado y llévate un palo para poner al lado de tu cama (NO UN CUCHILLO O UNA PISTOLA, TRATA DE NO MATAR A NADIE). Espero que te hayan funcionado de algo estos consejos. Saludos ~**

**BANSHEE SOEL:**** Muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste como está quedando la historia y perdón por el retraso de esta nueva actualización. Saludos ~**

**ALICE HONDA:**** Que no te salió gracioso? Mansa mini historia, media hora riéndome, y lo peor de todo que tiene lógica. Maldito Mochi, nunca nadie sospecharía de él… su ternura esconde lo que es en realidad, como un lobo disfrazado de oveja. 2 días tardaste? Genial, esto ya podría ser un libro cortito jajaja! Por otra parte, tus dudas tienen demasiado spoiler pero te aseguro que algún día lo sabrás. Gracias por el review. Nos leemos pronto ~**

**MAMIYAFAN:**** No insultes a mi querido Rusia nee? Me enojo! Jajaja… el hero se lo merecía. No te disculpes por no comentar otras veces, mientras sepa que sigues mi ficc me siento muy halagada. Las partes para llorar… todos están esperándolas, falta muchísimo para ellas… tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay jijijiji! Pero cuando lleguen, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que lloren como nenitas de 5 años cuando le sacan un juguete. Y no te preocupes, aunque ando más corta de tiempos que nunca, no voy a dejar este ficc inconcluso. Saludos ~**


	23. Leer la atmósfera

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**Leer la atmosfera**

Después de la incesante búsqueda, los países lograron reencontrarse en una habitación ubicada al oeste del sótano. Todos miraban extrañados la escena. América, Francia y Prusia estaban tras unos barrotes oxidados sin escape alguno, a excepción de la llave con la que jugaba Inglaterra, el cual no mostraba ninguna intensión de liberarlos.

-¡West sácale la llave a patadas a este tipo! No puedo estar un minuto más encerrado con este gordo de mierda y este depravado ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha tratado de manosearme? –grito señalando a Francia. -¡15, 15 veces! ¡Sácame da acá inglesito de mierda y te juro que te golpeare lo más suave que pueda!

-Tranquilo, hermano –suspiró. – ¿Me podrías dar la llave Inglaterra, por favor?

-No, yo no quie… _Shit!_ ¡Está bien, tómala! –respondió a regañadientes y se la tiro al aire de malagana.

El germano la cogió antes que callera al piso, para luego introducirla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta de las celdas.

El norteamericano y el prusiano se apresuraron a la salida y compitieron a quien salía primero, dándose empujones bruscos y agarrándose de los pelos. Irónicamente, el que ganó fue Francia.

-_Douce liberté!_ _Merci beaucoup, Allemagne! _El mal genio y los gritos de_ Prusse _meestaban volviendo loco, aparte de los ruidos apocalípticos del estomago de_ Amérique._

-De nada –suspiró de nuevo, ignorando las quejas. –En todo caso, ¿por qué estaban metidos ahí adentro?

-¡Maldición! ¡Es una historia muy larga, West! ¡Aparte, es culpa de ustedes que dormían tan tranquilamente, de ese maldito juego del demonio y de esa piedra traidora de mierda que no puede con un simple papel! Aparte, hay algo que no entiendo en el "piedra, papel o tijera": ¿qué carajo pasa con la piedra cuando el papel la cubre? ¿la piedra se muere asfixiada o que mierda? En todo caso, eso no es importante ahora, después cuando vuelva a casa lo busco en internet ¡Sin embargo, es un milagro que esté vivo si no fuera porque soy tan grandioso y esa cosa desnuda color scone podrido no pueda contra el Ore-sama!

-¿Estas comparando a esa cosa con mis deliciosos scones? –grito rabioso y frustrado el británico. Ya habían insultado a su comida innumerables veces desde que habían entrado a la mansión, pero esta era la peor ofensa hasta ahora.

-¡Muy buena comparación has hecho, _mon cher ami_! Aunque, seguramente, esa bestia debe saber mejor que las comidas de Iggy –lo apremio riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gruñó Inglaterra mientras lo agarraba del cuello y comenzaba ahorcarlo. -¿Quieres otra guerra de los cien años?

-Ya comenzaron de nuevo, _aru_.

-No tenemos prisa. Explícate por favor, Prusia. ¿Qué sucedió cuando estábamos durmiendo? –habló Japón haciendo caso omiso a las teorías conspirativas sobre el juego de manos del prusiano y a la pelea que se había iniciado entre el francés y el inglés.

-¿Quieres que empiece por ahí? –pregunto aburrido.

-Si, por favor.

-¡Carajo…! De acuerdo. Cuando estaba muy, pero muy despierto vigilando –mintió –comencé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que venían del pasillo. Como esa cosa de mierda me tiene harto, agarre mi espada y abrí la puerta para romperle el culo a patadas, pero me lo encontré a ese francesito idiota –señalo a su amigo con inferioridad.

-_Mon dieu!_ ¡Tuvieron que a ver visto su rostro, era una obra maestra! ¡Estoy seguro que _Edvard Munch_ se hubiera basado en tu cara para crear su obra _"Le Cri"_! ¡Estaba demasiado asustado! ¡Más bien, horrorizado! –gritaba a risotadas que lo dejaban sin aire, mientras imitaba la cara de desesperación del cuadro al cual se refería.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero estas haciendo que me encabrone.

-¿Qué no sabes? ¡No lo puedo creer, eres un ignorante, _Prusse_! De vez en cuando, no está de más abrir un libro, ¿sabes?

-¿Y a mí de que mierda me sirve saber de mariconadas como el arte?

-¡Se están yendo del tema! ¡Sigan con la _fucking history, __couple of__idiots_!

-Como decía, de repente _Prusse_ salió como un loco trastornado de la Sala del segundo piso y, el muy tarado, me hizo un corte el brazo. Lo peor de todo es que, si no lo detenía, me hubiera seguido atacando el animalito.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¡Aparte, fue solo un rasguñó!

-¡Ajá! ¡Un rasguño que mide veinte centímetros y tiene bastante profundidad! ¡Si no te hubiera esquivado, me cortabas el brazo!

-_¡Aiya! _¿Pueden contar la historia sin pelearse, _aru_?

-Como seguía diciendo, mientras ustedes tres roncaban, él me ponía unos vendajes en la herida e intercambiábamos informaciones.

-Este tonto no creyó ni una palabra de lo que le decía –lo interrumpió el germano –y me dispuse a buscar a los otros para advertirles de esa maldita cosa, pero, cuando abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo, ese monstruo nos estaba esperando ¡Maldición, me olvide de sacarle una foto a tu cara, Francia! ¡Seguro que a España se hubiera muerto de risa al verla! En todo caso, ustedes estaban profundamente dormidos y no quería que esa mierda entrara a la Sala cuando ustedes estaban indefensos. Así que cerré bien la puerta y comenzamos a pelear.

A continuación, el francés le hizo unas desesperadas señas a su amigo, sin que las vieran los demás países, para que no siguiera su relato. Prusia capto de inmediato el mensaje, habían cosas que no se podían decir, como el plan que habían ideado ellos dos de hacer retroceder la criatura hacia las escaleras para que esta rodara hasta el primer piso y, con ello, salvar sus vida y vengarse de Rusia y América. Ese plan hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por el descuido de que el galo se había olvidado que su querido hijo, es decir, Canadá también estaba en compañía de esos dos.

-¿Me dejarías seguir con la historia, _mon cher_? –le preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que su compañero era capaz de meter la pata en ese momento.

-Por supuesto, como te voy a decir que no –le respondió, devolviéndole el guiño, ya que este lo había salvado de cometer el peor error de su vida y, al estar con él tanto años, había aprendido que el francés era muy bueno a la hora de mentir.

-_Merci beaucoup. _Al parecer, la desesperación que le provoco a _Prusse _de proteger a su hermano, a Ita-chan y a Japón fue tanta que comenzó a cortar y despedazar a esa monstruosidad como si fuera un _baguette_. Logró hacer algo sorprendente, asusto a esa cosa tanto que esta huyó hacia la escalera y, al parecer tropezó con algo, porque cayó por esta rodando.

Prusia no podía estar más orgulloso, aparte de que su amigo hubiera mentido con tanta facilidad y de haberlos salvarlo a los dos del maniático de Rusia allí presente, lo había dejado como un ídolo en la historia. Su grandiosidad ya no podría ser dudada por ningún país ahora en más.

-_Oh, yeah! It is time for the hero entering in his story! _Mientras yo estaba ideando una táctica infalible y perfecta en caso de una emergencia, esa cosa salió rodando de las escaleras. Seguramente, esa bestia se dio cuenta que yo soy el más fuerte e inteligente de todos, porque me ataco a mi antes que nadie.

-Estemmm… hermano, creo que te ataco porque eras el que estaba más cerca.

-Se abalanzo hacia mí y me dio un pequeño empujón, que no dolió para nada, por supuesto –siguió, ignorando totalmente al canadiense. -¡Y allí se produjo la máxima traición! –gritó señalando a Rusia.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo que hice? –pregunto con un tono de inocencia.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le imitó. – ¡Me abandonaste a la suerte, c_ommunist bastard_!

-Yo pensaba que era tu amigo raro del espacio, Tommy –mintió.

-¡Se llama Tony! –le corrigió.

-Como sea… y pensé que estaban jugando, así que los deje que estuvieran solos y me lleve a Canadá conmigo –mintió de nuevo.

-A mi no me engañas, estoy seguro que te morías del miedo y confiabas ciegamente que yo, en esos momentos, iba a salvarlos.No hace falta que te de vergüenza admitirlo, era mi trabajo como el héroe que soy.

-_Da!_ ¡Me atrapaste ~! Tienes toda la razón.

América largo una carcajada de satisfacción al creer estas palabras, pero fue el único que cayó en el engaño.

China y Japón se miraron a lo lejos. Los dos recordaban en ese instante la misma escena: Rusia golpeando sin cesar a la bestia indefensa y tirada en el piso de la Sala de Estar del segunda planta de la mansión, Rusia con la criatura a sus pies que se encontraba con su enorme cabeza totalmente hundida y su cráneo totalmente reventado y Rusia empapado de la sangre carmesí de su víctima y su rostro totalmente severo y ausente con sus ojos que destellaban una furia incontrolable. También, recordaban la sangre que inundaba la Sala y sus subconscientes pidiéndoles a gritos que escaparan, no de la criatura, sino del ruso.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió que les recorría todo el cuerpo y trataron de borrar de sus cabezas la espantosa escena que no los dejaría mirar a su compañero con los mismo ojos del pasado.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo, –siguió el norteamericano –después de que este cobarde huyera de miedo hacia no sé donde, esa cosa volvió a quererme dar un empujoncito y le vacié cuatro cartuchos de balas calibre .45 en su cabeza y su corazón ¡Fin del problema y el héroe salvo a todos!

-¿Hay algo que no me cuadra o es mi impresión solamente? –pregunto el inglés a Francia.

-No es tu impresión, _Amérique _está mintiendo. La parte de las balas y todo eso es verdad, pero ahí no termina la historia ¿o no es así?

-_Shit!_ Pero tienen que admitir que hubiera sido un buen final.

-Nosotros dos bajamos la escalera para ayudarlos con la bestia –mintió.

-Y encontramos solo a este idiota alardeando sobre su victoria y haciéndose el superado golpeándole patadas a esa cosa. Nosotros como tontos comenzamos a gritarle que se alejara de ella porque se regeneraba, pero no nos escucho y casi lo matan si no fuera por Francia que lo salvo.

-Escapamos de ella, terminamos en este lugar encerrados y no nos quedo más remedio que esperar a que ustedes nos encontraran.

-¿Eso es todo? –indagó el británico.

-Si –corearon los tres.

-Solo falta algo que me tiene intrigado ¿Cómo es que terminaron en las celdas? –preguntó Rusia.

-¡Esa cosa nos encerró! –se apresuró a contestar el francés. No quería que nadie supiera de la forma estúpida en la que habían quedado encerrados.

-Está bien, es hora que nosotros los pongamos a corriente de la situación, pero propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos para eso –opinó Alemania con voz autoritaria. –El primero va a terminar de investigar la zona este del sótano y el segundo va a encargarse de explicarle a estos tres que es lo que ha pasado y que hemos descubierto hasta ahora.

-Yo seguiré investigando el sótano –se ofreció Japón.

-Entonces yo seré tu compañía.

-_¡Aiya! _¿Podes prestar atención alguna vez, América? Tú debes quedarte porque te vamos a explicar lo que está pasando, _aru_.

-_What?_ ¿Tengo qué? Pero si estoy seguro que Japón puede explicarme todo en el camino ¿Puedes o no estoy en lo cierto?

Acto seguido, el japonés se percató de algo: su compañero, disimuladamente y sin que lo vieran, le guiño el ojo. No sabía cuáles eran las intensiones de este, pero obviamente quería hablar con él a solas o le quería comentar algo que no quería que lo escuchara otro país.

-Por supuesto que puedo, es más, hasta estaría encantado de hacerlo. Pongámonos en marcha.

-¡Esperen! –gritó el italiano. – ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

Japón maldijo su suerte. Sabía que Italia lo estaba siguiendo para evitar que él hablara de sus teorías sobre los recuerdos y/o para evitar que tuviera una conversación abierta con otro de sus compañeros. Aparte, su presencia no iba a permitir que América le comentara lo importante que le tenía que decir, pero su educación no le permitía negarle su compañía y mucho menos excluirlo en público.

-No, mejor quédate acá Italia. Mientras seamos menos, será mejor. Tres personas son más que suficientes –dijo el norteamericano dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro. El japonés sintió un alivio intenso y admiro a su amigo.

-¿Tres?

-_Of course!_ Oye, Inglaterra, apúrate o te dejaremos atrás.

-¡Pero si yo nunca me ofrecí, _brain of burger_!

-¡Vos y tu extraño humor británico! Si lo hiciste, así que apúrate.

Antes de que el inglés comenzara a regañarlo por poner palabras imaginarias en su boca, Japón y él fueron agarrados bruscamente de sus brazos por el americano y fueron arrastrados hacia afuera del cuarto de celdas.

-Estaremos de vuelta en quince minutos más o menos. Nos vemos más tarde. _Goodbye! _–se despidió mientras abría la puerta y salía del lugar.

El oriental advirtió como Italia atinaba a perseguirlos, pero este se rindió a último momento, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta. Lo miro con cara de angustia y susurro su nombre antes que la puerta se atrancara completamente.

[…]

Inglaterra suspiró y se apresuro a ponerse a la par del americano que, con pasos enérgicos, se dirigía al este del sótano donde había una puerta esperándolos.

Sin embargo, el asiático, que se encontraba aun estupefacto por el suceso anterior, no los alcanzo hasta que uno de sus acompañantes le advirtió que se estaba quedando atrás y que se apresurara.

El pasillo termino y abrieron la puerta negra. Ante ellos se presento la segunda Sala de Estudio de la mansión, pero esta, a comparación de la anterior, era mucho más pequeña e infantil y tenía otra puerta negra en el extremo. Las paredes eran de un color verde pizarra con un abecedario de letras blancas pintado en la parte superior de la habitación y con varios animalitos salvajes y sonrientes que lo acompañaban. Tenía una biblioteca que ocupaba gran parte del cuarto que el japonés pudo constatar que estaba llena de cuentos infantiles y libros de primaria y kínder y un escritorio de lectura individual de proporciones pequeñas, seguramente para un infante, con varios colores desordenados, diversos dibujos y con el cuento de "_Le Petit Prince_" de _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry _sobre él.

-Hay… hay algo en esta habitación que… me está como… molestando –se inquieto el europeo.

-¿Te están molestando las voces en tu cabeza de nuevo o estás viendo unicornios bailando en el medio de la habitación?

-_Shut up, idiot! _Estoy hablando en serio, hay algo en este lugar que me está… llamando.

Dicho esto, sus compañeros le dedicaron unas miradas cargadas de escepticismo mezcladas con humor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de ira ¿Por qué todo el mundo creí que estaba loco o esquizofrénico? ¿Por qué nadie podía creer en hadas, espíritus y otros seres mágicos o aceptaba que existía lo paranormal?

-Lo siento, Inglaterra –se disculpo el japonés al percibir la alteración de su amigo. – ¿Podrías investigar este lugar más tarde? Los otros nos están esperando y tenemos que terminar rápido de revisar toda el ala este para que no se preocupen ¿me entiendes?

-Entiendo –suspiro resignado. –Más tarde indagare este cuarto.

-_Come on! Let's hurry!_ –exclamo el norteamericano mientras se dirigía a la puerta negra y la abría bruscamente.

Con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en esa mansión hasta el momento, todos los países estarían de acuerdo que ya nada los podría sorprender, pero esa idea estaba totalmente equivocada. Ese nuevo lugar estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal y no concordaba con la decoración de una típica casa inglesa que seguramente era de la primera mitad del siglo XX.

Boquiabiertos se abrieron paso hacia ese lugar que podría simplemente describirse como una cueva o un túnel, como aquellos que veían cuando los humanos realizan la actividad económica llamada minería. Este tenía forma de "L", pisos y paredes de piedra solida y el techo era arqueado. Solo un foco fluorescente, que al parecer estaba entrado en años por la tierra que lo cubría y porque titilaba sin cesar, era la única iluminación que poseí ese sitio, lo cual le daba un aspecto siniestro y aterrador.

Ningún presente exclamo nada. Obviamente, todos se sentía amenazados por ese extraño lugar y sigilosamente se adentraron hacia él con sus armas listas por si sucedía algún altercado.

Pronto percibieron otra cosa fuera de lo normal, divisaron una luz radiante y creyeron escuchar el canto de un ave. Juzgaron que era una ilusión por un momento, pero no era así. Al final del túnel, la pared se volvía mucho más alta y al final de ella había un cuadrado brillante. Cada uno tardo varios minutos en comprender que era: una salida al exterior, lo más seguro que al patio de la mansión. Para su suerte, también divisaron una escalera de cuerda que prometía ser la forma de llegar hacia su salvación y a su escape de esa prisión en forma de una casa y del monstruo que amenazaba sus vidas.

Se miraron unos a otros en silencio y, de repente, soltaron unas carcajadas de felicidad y nerviosismo que hizo eco en las paredes.

-Eso es… ¿no me engañan mis ojos? –pregunto el oriental ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No lo hacen, eso es una escalera hacia la salida de este maldito lugar –le respondió el europeo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

-¡Por fin! Vamos a llamar a los demás y salgamos lo más rápido posible.

-_WAIT! STOP!_ Primero que nada tenemos que comprobar si esta cosa resiste el peso de nosotros. Inglaterra, vos habías dicho que algo te estaba ¿llamando, no? en esa sala ¿Por qué no vas allá a ver que era mientras Japón y yo probamos la resistencia de esa cosa?

En ese momento, Japón, recordó: el objetivo de que América estuviera allí era que este le quería comentar algo a solas.

-Tienes razón. Puede ser que con los años, las sogas que componen esta escalera, se han desgastado y no resistan el peso de alguno de nosotros –se apresuro a decir.

-_Right…_ cuando terminen, vayan a buscarme a la sala ¿ok? Los estaré esperando por allá.

El británico se fue corriendo del lugar desapareciendo de sus vistas y, en segundos, escucharon el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Al parecer, se ha obsesionado un poco con lo que sintió en ese cuarto, sino ni loco nos hubiera dejado a solas –señaló el occidental divertido. –Por cierto, todavía no me has preguntado por qué te he acompañado esta acá.

-Sabía que usted iba a sacar el tema cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Ahora respóndame: ¿por qué quería hablar conmigo sin nadie presente?

-Por tu cara.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, no oíste mal, por tu cara o, mejor dicho, por tu expresiones. Escondes algo que los demás no saben excepto Italia, quien no quiere que digas nada ¿no es así?

-Entonces, ya has aprendido a "leer la atmosfera". Te felicito –se rio el oriental.

El americano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dime, América, por casualidad todavía tienes bastante fuerza ¿no?

-_Of course!_

-Entonces, ¿le gustaría convertirse en un héroe?

-Esa es una idea interesante. Dime más…

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:**** Jajaja.. lo único que te importa es que esos dos anden juntitos? Que obsesión, che! Gracias por comentar.**

**LOKI-BOOM2:**** Pocos compatriotas hay por esta página, me alegra encontrar uno con el que pueda usar mi lenguaje vulgar y dominante jaja! Para ser sincera creo que nos re cagamos de las patas con Tommy toma esteroides por la maldita cancioncita que le ponen en el video jajaja! Y ni hablemos del final, cada vez veo menos progreso con eso y ya me estoy desesperando. Si por si acaso te interesa (para que lo veas digo), ya apareció el Extra 2 de HetaONI… pero, hasta ahora, nadie se ha dignado ha traducido a un idioma que entienda como el inglés, pero podes ver el original en NicoDouga. Por Dios, gracias por tantos halagos, no eran necesarios, son peligrosos, suben el ego jajaja! Gracias por tomarte el tiempito de dejarme tus comentarios y bue… espero que te guste la continuación que dejare ahora y tratare por todos los medios que dispongo de no tardarme mucho con la próxima. Saludos ~**

**HINATA JAGERJAQUES:**** Maldita sea la vida que no me deja escribir con más regularidad y malditos los estudios que no me traban la imaginación y la inspiración (T^T). Pero creo que ahorita ando un poco más desocupada, así que no te preocupes, tratare de actualizar pronto. Saludos ~**

**ALICEHONDA:**** Shhh… no digas nada de nada lo de Italia por acá, buee… aunque técnicamente hasta estas alturas el que no sospecha de él sin haber visto los videos es un idiota jajaja! Pero nada de pistas por favor. Tienes toda la razón con la sugerencia que me pusiste, perdían mucho el hilo de la historia, pero poner las traducciones al lado hace que pierda un poco la estética (?) y algunas cosas tenían explicaciones largas. Lo mismo, tratare de ahora en más en solo poner palabras que tengas un significado en el que todos estemos familiarizados. Explico: casi todos tenemos un mínimo de inglés y las lenguas romances, como el español, el italiano y el francés, son muy parecidas y cuando se leen como que ya sabes sus significado. En cambio, cuando utilice expresiones en ruso, en alemán, en chino o en japonés utilizare en método que me propusiste porque ahí nadie entiende nada. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, me ha servido de mucho. Saludos ~**

**BLAUEN-MOND:**** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza.**

**JACKCE:**** Yo se que a vos te gustaría tener a Gil en unas celdas en tu casa jajajaja! **

**KARURA SUZUME:**** Creo que debería ser al revés, o sea… lo normal sería que te de flojera leer y veas los videos jaja! Y no te preocupes, no me presionas, me motivas que es distinto! Por otra parte, RomaHeta… digamos que está en hiatus por ahora… quiero dedicarme únicamente a este ficc por ahora, perdón, perdón, perdón! Muchas gracias por el review, saludos ~**

**IZUMI15: ****What? Te cambiaste el nombre? Por? Por suerte estas dotada de una gran paciencia. Esa obsesión que se repite una y otra vez con USUK me está volviendo loca, tratare de poner muchos momentitos entre ellos dos. Ahora se acerca el comienzo de uno importante (en el prox capii), así que esta con las neuronas bien despiertas. Nos leemos luego! Saludos ~**

**RUBY KAGAMINE:**** Bueee… reduje un poco el medio año (3 meses sin subir)… ufff.. pero si que costo mucho hacerlo. No me quiero desaparecer, pero el segundo año de la facu es el triple más difícil que el primero… ya no me reconozco al espejo por mis malditas ojeras negras y la pc la uso solo para buscar info o hacer trabajos, pero llego la inspiración de repente y decidí ser irresponsable para no ser maleducada con los que leen mi ficc. No hay nada que me encabrone más que el hecho de que alguien escriba una historia que me gusta y no se digne a seguirla o terminarla, y yo no quiero ser igual que esas personas… tardare más que antes, pero juro que la terminare. Gracias por seguir siguiéndome y dejarme reviews, son todas unas grandes inspiraciones para seguir escribiendo HetaONI. Un abrazo enorme! **

**KURO:**** No tienes que dar ninguna explicación por el hecho de que no dejas un comentario… admito que me gusta que lo hagan, pero entiendo completamente porque no lo hacen porque yo tmb lo hago. Aparte, con tan solo saber que lees el ficc hace mucho y saber que te tomaste el trabajo de entrar al otro día para comentar, yo me pongo loca de felicidad. MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¿Así que mis vecinos chilenos me sacan el cuero eh? Muy mal, muy mal. Aunque acá siempre jodemos con "chuta la wea wada", "así que tu anda pololeando" y miles más jajajaja… son mundiales! Hay que verlo así, los hermanos siempre se parodian entre si y admiro a los chilenos por tener un léxico tan original y extraño, pero no entiendo que tienen con nuestro "CHE" ¿les parece extraño, estúpido o gracioso? No entiendo jajaja! Buee.. me fui del tema mal. Otra vez muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que me sigas leyendo. Un cariño grande!**

**ALYSS:**** Me mencionaste RomaHeta y me deprimí. Por las dudas que no lo sepas, hace miles de años (bueee… tanto, no) empecé la novela pero… como ando con poco tiempo decidí seguir con esta y terminarla y después seguir con RH. Espero que no te moleste mi decisión, pero no me queda otra opción. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capii. Saludos ~**

**MIKUMIKU16:**** Este es el review más desesperado que he leído en toda mi vida jajajaja! Está bien, está bien… no te preocupes, seguiré hasta terminar la historia entera. Me tardare un poco más que antes con las actualizaciones, pero nunca la dejare, lo juro! Gracias por leerme y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capii que lo empecé después de leer tu review (aunque no lo creas jajaja!)**

**SAYU-SAN:**** Si de algo estoy convencida, es que una de las razones de que a todo el mundo le guste HetaONI, es por esas escenitas de Iggy protector de América y viceversa. Gracias por el halago, soy amante del misterio y del suspenso y me gusta exagerarlo mucho más que en los videos. Saludos ~**

**NEKOSAN290196:**** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me encanta que te guste como estoy escribiendo esta historia tan complicada y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capii. Saludos ~**


	24. Invocaciones demoníacas

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIIII**

**Invocaciones Demoníacas**

Una oleada de emociones le aturdieron y le dificultaron la respiración cuando volvió a entrar a esa Sala de Estudio de carácter bastante infantil. Esas emociones lo atontaron y lo marearon, pero no podía identificarlas con exactitud. ¿Estaba emocionado? ¿O asustado? ¿Se sentía amenazado? ¿O protegido?

-¿Qué diablos siento? -se pregunto Inglaterra con la esperanza de que la respuesta sumergiera de la nada.

Se acerco hacia el escritorio, revolvió cajones y papeles, pero nada. No encontró "eso" que él estaba buscando. "Eso" que lo hacía sentir tan incomodo. "Eso" que le hacía latir desenfrenadamente su corazón y le hacía doler la cabeza con tanta furia. "Eso" que, desilusionadamente, no sabía que era.

Cambio el lugar de su búsqueda: la biblioteca. Primero saco los libros y los puso cuidadosamente en pilas en el suelo, pero al cabo de unos minutos esa oleada de emociones lo lastimaron tanto que comenzó a tirarlos por los aires frenéticamente.

Una vez terminada la exploración en la parte inferior de la biblioteca, con ayuda de la sillita de el escritorio, comenzó a sacar libro tras libro de la parte de arriba de esta, pero "eso" tampoco estaba ahí.

Se dispuso a bajar de la silla y, cuando su pie toco el suelo, piso algo duro que hizo el ruido de un vidrio al romperse.

-¡Debajo de la alfombra! ¡"Eso" eso está debajo de la alfombra! –grito sobreexcitado.

Apartó, a patadas, los libros esparcidos en el piso, ya que estorbaban lo que se disponía hacer en ese momento: sacar la alfombra.

-Pero ¿cómo lo hago? Colores, esta sala tiene colores y esta casa es antigua. Antes no existían los "sacapuntas", sino utilizaban navajas.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el escritorio. Abrió los cajones y tiro por los aires sus contenidos: lápices, crayones, dibujos y papeles. Hasta que por fin en el fondo de un cajón la encontró. Esta navaja tenía una hoja de siete centímetro con seguro anticierre y mango de madera. La abrió y comenzó a cortar la alfombra que cubría a "eso" y "eso" apareció.

"Eso" hizo que se estremeciera desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza y lo lleno de sentimientos de cólera y, al mismo tiempo, de temor y total confusión.

-Un círculo mágico, pero es un círculo mágico… dibujado por… ¿mi? –se dijo para sí mismo, pero sus palabras le parecieron lejanas y mentirosas. -Imposible, total y completamente imposible –pensó. –Nunca en mi vida he entrado en esta mansión, yo no pude haber hecho ese círculo.

Metió sus manos en el bolsillo y saco el artefacto con el que dibujaba sus círculos mágicos: una simple tiza blanca. La examino cuidadosamente. Sus puntas no mostraban indicios de estar gastadas, en conclusión la tiza nunca se había usado.

Pero el círculo mágico a sus pies tenía su letra y, peor aún, que el supiera era el único que sabía hacerlo, ya que la información de cómo dibujarlo estaba en el libro que llevaba consigo a todos lados, su Gran Grimorio. Inglaterra nunca supo como llego ese libro a sus manos, lo único que tenía entendido que este nunca había sido reproducido y que, desde que tenía memoria, estaba bajo su persona. En consecuencia, ese círculo mágico que tenía a sus pies no lo conocía nadie más que él y solo él, por ende, nadie más que él podía haberlo dibujado.

La historia de su Gran Grimorio se remontaba al periodo de la Inquisición en Europa, cuando la iglesia católica había condenado a un brujo a morir bajo las llamaradas ardientes de una hoguera, pero el brujo pidió clemencia y propuso un trato a sus jueces: él escribiría un libro con todos los conjuro, encantamientos e invocaciones mágicas que sabía y si lograba terminarlo en una noche, ellos le perdonarían la vida y lo dejarían en libertad.

Los jueces, a carcajadas, aceptaron el trato, sabiendo que lo que se disponía hacer el brujo era total y completamente imposible y le dieron por esa noche una habitación con una mesa, pergaminos, una pluma y mucha tinta. Decía la leyenda que el brujo, desesperado por la llegada de su muerte, hace un trato con el arcángel caído, con el traidor de Dios o, como lo conocían comúnmente, con Lucifer. El diablo responde a su llamado y hace que cada minuto se convierta en seis horas y, así, el brujo pudo terminar su libro de 400 páginas en ocho horas.

Al otro día, presenta el libro a los jueces y, estos horrorizados, le preguntan cómo había logrado terminar su libro en una noche, pero el brujo no dijo ni una palabra.

No satisfechos con su silencio, el brujo es llevado a la cámara de tortura.

Primero lo torturaron un artefacto llamado "Tornillo Mariposa", el cual consistía poner un dedo sobre dos tablas de madera y poco a poco ajustar un tonillo para destrozar el dedo, pero el brujo, aunque perdió todos los dedos de la mano, no hablo.

Luego, fue llevado hacia un artefacto llamado "Las Botas". En este, las piernas del brujo fueron colocadas entre dos trozos de madera y fueron unidas por una cuerda. Entre las cuerdas los verdugos colocaron cuñas, las cuales golpeaban con un mazo. Cada vez que la cuña era golpeada con el mazo, una pequeña porción de hueso se rompía. Los verdugos pusieron por lo menos una docena de cuñas a lo largo de las piernas y cuando las botas fueron removidas, sus dos piernas solo la sostenían la piel y los músculos, pero el brujo tampoco hablo.

Hartos del silencio del brujo, los jueces se convencieron de que nunca iba a decir ni una palabra y lo condenaron a muerte, pero no por la llamaradas de la hoguera, sino por un artefacto peor que todos los otros: "La Sierra". Colgaron al brujo boca abajo y, con una sierra, dos verdugos cortaron al brujo desde los genitales verticalmente hacia su abdomen. Y así el brujo murió.

Pero lo que no sabían los jueces ni los verdugos es que el diablo hizo un trueque con el brujo. A cambio de su voz, él le concedería las horas para terminar el libro.

El europeo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder disipar las imágenes del final del pobre brujo, la historia de su fiel arma lo llenaba de asco y remordimiento, y volvió a concentrar toda su atención en el círculo mágico.

-Si técnicamente sos mío, tendrás que pasar una prueba más –le hablo al círculo como si fuera una persona frente suyo. –Sos un cirulo de protección, me di cuenta tu inscripción: _"__Lucífago de Rafaquele__, daemonium omnes potens, ego vobis oro relinquere tuum dominia et venit ad esse in custos de thesauris meis, ad quod non esse nisi ego potest possidere" _**(Traducción: ****Lucífago de Rafaquele****, demonio todo poderoso, yo te suplico de dejar tus dominios y vengas apresuradamente a ser el guardián de mis tesoros, para que ningún ser, excepto yo, pueda poseerlos).**

Soltó un gruñido de fastidio. Muy pocas veces utilizaba a Lucífago porque era un demonio muy temperamental y le costaba mucho dominarlo. Solo protegía cosas de mucho valor y si lo invocaba para que custodiara algo que él consideraba de escaso valor, este se enojaba y destruía todo a su paso.

Pero tenía que admitir que Lucífago era un guardián excelente, no por nada Lucifer lo había nombrado Primer Ministro, lo había puesto a cargo de la protección de las puertas del infierno y el trabajo de ser el guardián de todas las riquezas y tesoros tanto terrenales como infernales.

No pudo evitar reírse de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Primer Ministro? Vaya, la forma de gobierno del infierno es muy parecida que la de mi gobierno. La única diferencia es que el rey y el príncipe son autoritarios y sus decisiones no pueden ser ignoradas por nadie, pero sacando eso… son iguales.

Volvió a mirar el círculo.

-Eres un demonio muy maleducado, nunca me proteges nada porque, según vos, soy muy sentimentalista –protesto Inglaterra.

Luego, se saco el guante de su mano izquierda y la coloco sobre el círculo mágico.

-¡Dime que escondes ahí, Lucífago! _¡__Vadam daemonium, tuum__officia__meritis habere__concluditur!_ **(Traducción: ¡Vete demonio, tus servicios han concluido!).**

Acto seguido, el circulo comenzó a brillar. Luego, ese brillo se elevo y se materializo en una esfera que se introdujo en el pecho del británico. Este sintió como si su pecho se prendiera en llamas, pero ese calor le era agradable. Después, ese fuego en su interior comenzó a expandirse lentamente hasta llegar hacia sus extremidades.

-"Eso" que me estaba llamando era un poco de mi propia magia –suspiro aliviado. –O que sea, ahora, no seré una presa tan fácil para esa bestia –se rio.

-¿Inglaterra? –llamo a susurros el americano.

-¿Ya volvieron? Yo acabo de terminar con este lugar.

-Sí, podemos verlo –corearon preocupados, señalando la habitación.

El ingles no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, del estado de la Sala: parecía que había pasado un tonado por allí. Sus mejillas se encendieron y la vergüenza lo obligo a evitar las miradas de sus compañeros y a esconder su cara.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Japón preocupado.

-Yo… bueno, es que yo encontré un círculo mágico y… volvió un poco de mi poder… -respondió dándole la espada a los países.

No quería verles las caras de "pobre, está loco" y no podía demostrarles que decía la verdad porque todo rastro de la invocación había desaparecido cuando él había dicho aquellas palabras en latín.

-Resumiéndoles: ahora con mi magia no seré una carga más para ustedes y podre vencer a esa cosa fácilmente –mintió. –Bueno, al decir verdad, lo podre detener por unos minutos. Bueno, tampoco tanto, unos 2 segundos… tal vez –se corrigió. No pudo evitarse sentir como un idiota.

-¿Y quisiste re decorar la sala con tus amiguitos imaginarios mientras volvía tu magia? –bromeo el norteamericano descargando risotadas.

-_Shut up__, brain __of burger!_

-Después anda diciendo que él es un _english__gentleman_, pero alguien que destroza una habitación en 10 minutos y, encima, anda diciendo que tiene magia y ve unicornios no debería autodenominarse caballero ¿Qué diría tu reinita si viera esto? Mejor aún, saco una foto con mi celular y se la mando. No, espera, mejor que eso, voy a llamar a los demás para que vean esto ¿vos qué opinas, Jap…?

-_You are a fucking idiot!_ –grito con los ojos llorosos y con la cara completamente roja, para, acto seguido, acercarse al americano y propinarle un gran golpe en la cara con su libro.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! – intervino el japonés al ver que el europeo se disponía a pegarle de nuevo al americano. –Como era ese término que ustedes los occidentales tanto usan… ah, sí: ¡consíganse una habitación!

- _What the fuck__?__!_ –gritaron los dos países total y completamente rojos de vergüenza.

-¿Lo dije mal? Estemmm… como era la otra expresión… ah, sí: ¡vayan a un hotel!

-¡Cállate, basta, Japón, por favor! ¡No peleare más si dejas de decir cosas tan… vergonzosas! –exclamó América tapándole la boca al oriental con sus dos manos. – ¡Solo… cállate!

- _What the fuck__?__!_ –gritaron los dos países total y completamente rojos de vergüenza.

-¿Lo dije mal? Estemmm… como era la otra expresión… ah, sí: ¡vayan a un hotel!

-¡Cállate, basta, Japón, por favor! ¡No peleare más si dejas de decir cosas tan… vergonzosas! –exclamó América tapándole la boca al oriental con sus dos manos. – ¡Solo… cállate!

-¿Me podrías decir quién carajo te enseño esas expresiones tan… vulgares?

-Fue Francia. Me dijo que las dijera puntualmente cuando estuvieran peleando para que los dos se tranquilizaran –respondió inocentemente el japonés. –Lo interesante de esto es que el tenia razón, los dos dejaron de pelear.

-Deberías dejar de seguir los consejos de ese tipo, es una mala influencia para vos –le aconsejo el norteamericano.

-¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea! Vamos a buscar a los otros y avisarles lo de la salida. Tal vez, cuando estemos subiendo por esa escalera, Francia quede al último y, cuando esté llegando a la salida, pueda cortar las cuerdas y dejarle una comidita francesa al monstruo.

Se dispusieron a salir de la Sala, pero un ruido obligo a Inglaterra a detenerse. Su pie toco el mismo objeto que había pisado en el momento que bajaba de la silla del escritorio cuando sacaba los libros de la parte de arriba de la biblioteca. Ese objeto estaba por debajo de la alfombra y tendría que cortar otro trozo para poder extraerlo. Miro la habitación y pensó:

-¡Que importa! Si ya la destruí toda, no pasara nada con otro cortesito.

Pero lo que en verdad lo avergonzaba no era el hecho de romper algo más de allí, sino que América lo viera hacerlo y que después este se burlara sin cesar de esas acciones por el resto de la vida.

-Cierto… soy un _english__gentleman, _pero si esta un juego su vida… corrijo, mi vida, el honor no importa –pensó humillado.

Agarro la navaja que había conseguido del escritorio del cajón y cuidadosamente comenzó a cortar la alfombra donde estaba ese objeto no identificado.

América, divertido, se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-¿Todavía quieres destruir mas este lugar, Inglaterra? –se rio.

- _Shut the fuck up! _–le insulto evitando su mirada. – ¡Estas muy cerca, aléjate!

Después de hacer el corte, introdujo su mano por debajo de la alfombra y extrajo un objeto dorado.

-¡Otro reloj! –grito el asiático.

Era la primera vez que el británico tenia uno de esos relojes en sus manos. Abrió la tapa de este y, para su sorpresa, encontró estampado otro círculo mágico.

-Imposible… ¿otras vez?

-¿Qué sucede, Inglaterra? –pregunto Japón a su compañero cuando vio que este parecía que lo había perturbado algo.

-No, no es nada –mintió. –Algo relacionado con mi magia nada más, pero seguro que ustedes dos no me tomaran en serio… como siempre.

-Eso es cierto, hay que irnos –se burlo el norteamericano.

-A mí si me interesa. Explícate, por favor.

-Está bien, mira en este lugar –dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción y acercándole el reloj al japonés. – ¿Viste el dibujo?

-Sí, es un animal de tres cabezas diferentes.

-_Correct!_ La primera cabeza es de un toro, la segunda de un hombre y la tercera de un carnero. Además tiene un halcón es su hombro y cola de serpiente.

-¿Y qué significa?

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿Quién es?

-Perdón. ¿Quién es, Inglaterra?

-Se llama Balam, un demonio, y lo considero un gran amigo, pero no es cualquier demonio –dicho esto el británico sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que las manos le comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Por qué?

-Balam es el Duque de los demonios, la tercera vos de mando, después de la de Beelzebu, el Príncipe.

-¡Basta, Inglaterra! Deberías oír tus propias palabras para darte cuenta que solo hablas idioteces –grito incomodo el americano.

-Déjalo terminar, América. Si no estás interesado, no escuches y ponte a hacer otra cosa. –el oriental se sorprendió por sus palabras duras, pero al parecer lograron serenar a su compañero. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Inglaterra? ¿Vos habías dicho antes "gran amigo"? No entiendo, ¿los demonios no son malvados?

-No todos lo son. Mejor dicho, no todos lo son conmigo. Balam es especial. Primero, es muy fácil de invocar y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme. Segundo, a algunos hombres que lo invocan les enseña astucia y buenos modales. El es muy fino y delicado, si te lo preguntas. Esto es solo una representación de él, –dijo señalando el dibujo –pero es muy bello.

-¿Dijiste "muy bello"? –grito visiblemente resentido el norteamericano.

Inglaterra sintió como sus mejillas se encendían de nuevo, escondió su cara y continúo.

-Tercero, es un gran consejero. Cuando estás en apuros y no tienes idea de que hacer, puedes invocarlo, presentarle tus problemas y el te da los mejores pasos a seguir. Pero…

-¿Pero, qué?

-Había algo más, algo importante que sabía hacer… ¿Qué era? No logro acordarme que era…

-Inglaterra, quiero hacerte una pregunta más ¿Qué dice en el círculo?

-Déjame ver. Dice: _"Dux Balam, magna prudentibus et magna consiliarius, vobis ego quaeritur benigne quod accipere ego petitiones"_

-¿Y qué significa?

-Significa: "Duque Balam, gran sabio y gran consejero, te pido amablemente que aceptes mis peticiones"

-Una frase muy vaga ¿A qué conclusión llegas?

-No lo sé. No tengo idea de que le supuestamente pude haber pedido a Balam. Solo sé que este reloj está funcionando con mi magia, pero no se qué puntualmente este haciendo, pero podemos averiguarlo en 1 minuto.

-¿Cómo lo vas a averiguar?

-Con mi Gran Grimorio, el me dará las respuestas. Te dice que es capaz de hacer cada demonio y como invocarlos.

A continuación, el ingles abrió su libro y comenzó a buscar la página que los iba a sacar de su incertidumbre.

El japonés, boquiabierto, miraba el libro sobre los hombros del europeo. Como gran amante de los libros, no pudo evitar de maravillarse con él. Aspiro fuerte para poder sentir el dulce olor de las hojas entradas en años y lo hipnotizaron las miles de palabras y dibujos que antes, seguramente, eran color negro, pero que ahora tenían un color dorado. La explicación del porque las palabras tenían ese peculiar color era sencilla. Antiguamente las tintas era a base de hierro, por lo tanto, las sustancias que le daban el color negro a las letras desaparecían con los años, pero el hierro, al ser un material fuerte, se aferraba a las hojas y no se borraba.

-Esto está mal, muy mal –soltó de repente el británico.

-¿Que sucede?

-Las hojas de Balam han sido arrancadas, pero eso es imposible… yo nunca suelto mi libro, lo llevo a todas partes y nunca sería capaz de arrancarle una página.

-Que… que extraño.

-Bueno, ya termínenla con el librito ese y sus teorías sobrenaturales ¿quieren? –dijo furioso el norteamericano.

-Tú no entiendes, América. Este reloj es el que te conté, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí. El que te muestra recuerdos extraños.

-Exacto. Si hubiéramos sabido que es lo que esconde allí Balam, hubiéramos sabido de qué se trataban esos recuerdos extraños.

-Sera mejor buscar a los otros, salir de este lugar y dejarlo como un gran misterio –propuso Inglaterra.

-_You are crazy!_ Yo quiero romperlo. Quiero saber que son esos recuerdos o como se llamen.

-¿Sos idiota o qué? No hace falta que lo hagamos. Haya hay una salida y nos vamos a ir sin romperlo y sin agregar confusiones a nuestras cabezas ¿entiendes?

-Pero yo quiero saber que se siente. Esto no es una cosa que pase todos los días y para vos es muy sencillo, no estuviste encerrado en unas celdas toda la temporada en esta mansión ¿Puedo probarlo aunque sea una vez? _Please? _–pidió en modo de suplica.

-¡No! ¡Nos vamos de acá y listo!

-Está bien. No me dejan otra opción

Dicho esto, el americano saco su Colt M1911, una pistola semiautomática, y le saco su seguro. Luego, le pego una patada a la mano del británico que lo obligo a soltar el reloj y, antes que este callera al piso, descargo una bala en su centro.

Japón escucho un insulto a lo lejos, seguramente dicho por Inglaterra, que fue cortado repentinamente. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

**[…]**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Ufff… este capítulo fue toda una odisea escribirlo, lo admito. Una de las cosas que más me obsesionan de HetaONI fue el Gran Grimorio de Iggy. Si bien, en los videos se nota claramente que se basan en los hechizo de Harry Potter, yo me negué hacerlo como en el original. Tengo que admitir que a los 12 años amaba los libros esos, pero mi fanatismo desapareció completamente cuando comencé a leer otros libros. Aparte, sería mucho más fácil para mí escribir todo igual a los videos, pero muchas escenas me despiertan mucho mi imaginación. Si me pongo a leer mi capitulo de nuevo, creo estar segura que ni se acerca al original. Primero, nunca se explica cómo es el arma de Iggy ni sus invocaciones (más abajo hare un repaso de sus poderes de principio a fin para que no se les haga mucho quilombo ¿si?). Segundo, el círculo mágico y el reloj los encuentra moviendo un par de libros… nadie tiene tanta suerte, así que decidí complicársela un poquito mas muajajaja! Tercero: todos los poderes, como el de protección y el otro que no se los voy a decir, son originales, oseaa, los invente yo. Cuarto: las escenas entre América e Iggy también las invente (espero que les parezcan graciosas) y creo que nada más que aclarar. Espero que algunos de ustedes, mis lectores, no les molesten mis cambios tan extremista, pero sinceramente odio hacer mis historia igual a los videos, quiero ser original. Si tienen alguna queja o algo por el estilo, no duden de comentarla, no me enojare.

**[…]**

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**ARMA DE INGLATERRA:**

**HISTORIA DEL GRAN GRIMORIO:** El principio de la historia no es del todo original, me base mucho en la leyenda del Codex Gigas, que se considera la biblia del diablo. La leyenda es así (sacada del Wikipedia, versión resumida, recomiendo que lean la historia extendida a los que estén interesado en estas cosas): "La leyenda señala que el autor del _Codex Gigas_ fue un monje Benedictino condenado a ser emparedado vivo por un grave crimen y, para que la pena le fuera condonada, el monje propuso crear una obra monumental que honraría al monasterio, un códice que contendría la Biblia y todo el conocimiento del mundo. El tiempo estipulado por el mismo monje fue de una noche. La tarea del monje era sobrehumana, por lo que se cuenta que solicitó la ayuda del mismo Satanás, el cual aceptó crear el libro en una noche poniendo como condición aparecer su imagen en una de las páginas"

La otra parte de la historia si fue original, me pase un buen rato leyendo todo tipo de torturas de la Inquisición para lograrla y el final, simplemente, me pareció genial. Siempre dicen que el diablo es engañoso y muy inteligente y quise ponerlo en manifiesto en mi historia.

**[…]**

**REPASO DE LOS PODERES DE INGLATERRA:**

**Lucifer (Rey):** No se si ustedes recuerdan que Iggy había usado su Gran Grimorio con anterioridad en el capítulo 7 de mi novela. Esta invocación va a ser la más poderosa de todas y la va a usar para luchar, pero por ahora no les diré que hace y no les diré como es la relación de Iggy con este demonio.

**Oración para invocarlo:** _"__Emperor __Lucifer,__dominus__omnium__petulantia ingenia__quaeso__propitius__sis__appellationis__facies contra__personam__tuam magnam__, quia __vis reddere__vobiscum__, __Oro__custodierit me__in negotio__.  
__Date__apta__et fac__videare__nocte__in forma humana__sine__pestifero__odore__et__tribuere__per__testamentum quod__in__praesentia__dona__Divitias__egeo"_

**Traduccion latin – castellano:** _"Emperador Lucifer, dueño y señor de todos los espíritus rebeldes, te ruego me seas favorable en la apelación que hago a tu gran persona, pues deseo hacer pacto con vos; yo te ruego a ti que me protejas en mi empresa. Hazme propicio y haz que en esta noche aparezcas bajo una forma humana, sin ningún pestífero olor, y que me conceda por medio del pacto que voy a presentarle todas las riquezas o dones que necesito"_

**Lucífago de Rafaquele (Primer ministro):** digámoslo así, este demonio es la cuarta voz de mando del infierno. Como dije anteriormente, el está a cargo de la protección de las puertas del infierno y es guardián de todas las riquezas y tesoros tanto terrenales como infernales. Iggy puede invocarlo a través de círculos mágicos con el único propósito de que le proteja algo de gran valor, en este caso una porción de su magia. La relación entre Iggy y Lucífago no es buena y este demonio es demasiado temperamental y se enfurece fácilmente.

**Oracion para invocarlo:** "Lucífago de Rafaquele, daemonium omnes potens, ego vobis oro relinquere tuum dominia et venit ad esse in custos de thesauris meis, ad quod non esse nisi ego potest possidere"

**Traduccion latin – castellano:** "Lucífago de Rafaquele, demonio todo poderoso, yo te suplico de dejar tus dominios y vengas apresuradamente a ser el guardián de mis tesoros, para que ningún ser, excepto yo, pueda poseerlos"

**Para desaparecer el conjuro y obtener los que está protegiendo, Iggy dice estas palabras:** "Vadam daemonium, tuum officia meritis habere concluditur!"

**Traduccion latin – castellano****:** "¡Vete demonio, tus servicios han concluido!"

**Balam (conde):** es la tercera vos de mando y es más poderoso que Lucífago de Rafaquele. La relación de este demonio e Iggy es muy buena, yo diría la mejor de todas. Cuando comencé a averiguar de este demonio, sinceramente, me sorprendió que fuera un demonio jajaja! Acá esta su descripción textual: "…es un ángel caído perteneciente al Orden de las Nominaciones, es muy fácil de invocar y prácticamente inofensivo. Como muchos de su especie, responde preguntas acerca de (SPOILER). Enseña la astucia y la elegancia a aquellos que se lo piden. Se representa como un ser de tres cabezas, toro, hombre con ojos de fuego y carnero. Más a menudo, desnudo y cornudo, con un gavilán en el puño y montando un oso" Como dije antes, es muy bello, un gran consejero y enseña astucia y buenos modales a los hombres que se los piden. Su función o poder no se las diré por ahora.

**Oración para invocarlo:** "Dux Balam, magna prudentibus et magna consiliarius, vobis ego quaeritur benigne quod accipere ego petitiones"

**Traduccion latin – castellano****:** "Duque Balam, gran sabio y gran consejero, te pido amablemente que aceptes mis peticiones"

Más avanzada la historia, les hare un cuadro comparativo para que no se les haga tanto lio con todo esto y para que a mí tampoco se me haga tanto lio jajajaja! Nada más para aclarar, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

**[…]**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**LOKI-BOOM2:****Ya han habido muchas personas que me han recomendado ****HetaHazard ****pero, si te soy sincera, no lo he visto por falta de tiempo y porque si me gusta mucho tal vez empiece a escribirlo y me pasara exactamente lo mismo con RomaHeta, lo dejare para más adelante y la verdad que no me gusta hacerle eso a mis lectores. Por ahora no me ha llagado ninguna puteada por mi falta de responsabilidad con mi fanfics, pero quiero evitarlas… aunque las merezca jajajajaja! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi ficc. Besos y abrazos ~**

**:** **Jajaja… ese "por fin un nuevo capp" tiene connotaciones de reprimenda? Jajaja! Perdón por la tardanza y espero que lo disfrutes :). Saludos ~**

**19ANDREA19: ****Muchas gracias por los ánimos y no te preocupes, tardare más de lo normal, pero no dejare mis obligaciones con ustedes mis lectores. Terminare HetaOni aunque me cueste mis notas jajajaja!**

**JACKCE:****¿Sabes cómo se que tienes celdas en tu casa? Te ando vigilando por tu ventana jajaja! Traumático, no? Esa teoría sobre la piedra salió en esos momento en los que estás en tu cama tratando de dormirte (sin lograrlo) y empezas a pensar idioteces sin sentido. El que no le haya pasado eso, bueee… no es humano. Aparte, seamos sinceros, no tiene sentido ese juego. Debe ser por ello que siempre pierdo jajajaja! En fin, a Gil lo he destinado para hacer esas escenas incoherentes e irse por las nubes en todo momento, como yo jajajaja! Saludos ~**

**NEKOSAN290196:****Ahhh… siempre es una época difícil la facultad, pero al escribir creo que me distraigo un poco de eso y no me vuelvo tan histérica. Hacer esto es tmb un modo de relajarme. Eso si Neko, como he dicho anteriormente, tardare más tiempo de escribir nuevos capiis pero hare lo que esté a mi alcance para nunca dejar esta historia sin final, aunque eso signifique ir a Japón y torturar al creador de HetaOni para que termine la maldita historia jajaja! Muchas gracias por volver a comentar y siento mucho la tardanza. Saludo ~**

**LOVE`S LIKE:** **Naaahhh a mi me gustaba tu otro nombre, pero bueee… tengo permiso de seguir llamadote Izumi? Y literalmente, que significaría tu nuevo nombre? Me llena de curiosidad. Cambiando de tema, si bien no es un escena romántica, pero una escena, es una escena jijijiji! Espero que te guste USUK peleando en este capii, lo hice pensando en vos y tu fanatismo jajaja! Saludos ~**

**LUCHIJONESSHAENE:** **Woww! Un nuevo nombre, mucho gusto! Tommy toma esteroides (así llamo al monstruo cariñosamente) sigue en la mansión, así que no te hagas drama, puedes salir de la habitación de tu hermana tranquilo jajajajaja! Gracias por leer y me alegra mucho, corrijo, me llena de inspiración que cada vez a más personas les guste mi novela. Saludos ~**

**ALICEHONDA:****Jajajjaja… si, mi Dios, tienes la mente muy mal (lo digo cariñosamente, no te enojes plis). Yaoi entre Kiku y Alfred? Mmmmmm… eso nunca lo leerás de parte mía jajaja! No los soporto como pareja. Pero admito que por ahí pongo expresiones de tal forma que pueden ser interpretadas como yaoista jijijiji. Aparte, soy de usar mucho fanservice (demasiado al decir verdad). Muajajaja… el secretito de Italia se esta acercando, pero al paso de tortuga que voy, yo diría que sigue muy lejos. Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos ~**

**:** **Wow! Demasiados halagos, muchas gracias! Si bien, siempre me preocupe en el hecho de ponerme en la piel de cada personaje, pero eso me costó una barbaridad. Tuve que ver todos lo capiis de Hetalia y leer las descripciones de ellos como quinientas veces y lo sigo haciendo hoy en día, excepto con Japón xq ya lo he usado mucho en los relatos. Pero al parecer que ese tedioso trabajo a dado sus fruto, gracias por decírmelo. Hablando de parejas, bueee… usuk forever! Y no te preocupes, pondré muchos fanservices sobre estos personajes jajajaja! Saludos ~**

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL:** **Hola, un gusto conocerte! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, el mochi aparecerá más adelante, tiene un papel más o menos importante en la historia. Pero para que no te preocupes, esa criaturita apachable sigue en el sótano atascada, pero segura jajaja! Para su reaparición falta mucho, mucho y mas mucho, lo siento! Buee… y tu otra duda, seguramente ya se respondió por si sola en este capii. Y el hecho de que se hallan reunidos todos, no sabría decirte si es para mal ni para bien, eso si, para mi es para mal xq ahora se me complica la narrativa con tantas personas a quien describir jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y cualquier otra duda que tengas, no dudes de preguntármela… bue… mientras no sea con tanto spoiler! Saludos ~**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:****Jajajaja… vos tenes problemitas muy graves con esa parejita. Por ello, acá tenes algunas escenitas entre ellos aunque no sean yaoi, pero… es lo que hay. Espero que te gusten y que me dejes de molestar con "esa parte donde tú ya sabes entre ellos". FALTAAAA MUCHOOOOOOOOO! Saludoss ~ **


	25. Sucesos inevitables

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**Sucesos inevitables**

Contra toda la negatividad de Inglaterra, América logro salirse con la suya. Destruyo el reloj que generaba esos "recuerdos" que precisamente no sabían que objetivo tenían sobre los países ¿Engañarlos, advertirles, confundirles o, simplemente, amargarlos?

Japón se sumergió de nuevo en esa masa oscura que lo transportaba a una realidad alterna, para luego despertar en un lugar que ya había estado anteriormente…

La oscuridad de ese paradero y el penetrante olor a tierra húmeda le produjo una extraña sensación de terror. La luz titilante no ayudaba tampoco tranquilizarlo del todo, aunque fuera la única claridad que producía. No hacía falta examinar la habitación, ya sabía cuál era porque hacia unos minutos había estado en ella con América e Inglaterra. Era la cueva que estaba en el sótano de aquella maldita mansión, la cueva que ahora les proporcionaba su única ruta de escape.

Estaba solo al frente de la puerta de entrada, pero poco a poco unas figuras comenzaron a parecer junto a él para luego materializarse en tres de sus compañeros: Alemania, Italia y Prusia.

-¡Por fin podemos escapar! Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto ¿no? Quería vengarme de ese "scone con patas" antes de irme, pero ustedes están demasiado asustados para una peleíta más kesesesese! –hablaba el prusiano con aires de superioridad y despreocupación.

-Deja tu orgullo para otro momento, hermano. No nos quedaremos ni un minuto más en este lugar –lo regaño visiblemente molesto y ansioso por la oportunidad de escape.

-Me gustaría que los otros también estuvieran aquí… -esas palabras sumergieron de la boca del "Japón de los recuerdos", pero el verdadero Japón no sabía muy bien porque ellos estaban allí solos y tampoco sabía donde se encontraban los demás países. Lamentablemente, tampoco podía preguntar… solo "Japón del recuerdo" podía hablar en estas situaciones.

-¡Apúrense! –ordeno el germano rubio con pasos decididos y rápidos desapareciendo en la oscuridad para ir a la escaleras de sogas.

Los demás lo siguieron perezosamente, principalmente Italia quien se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y quien tenía una perceptible cara escéptica.

A continuación, un grito de terror se apodero del lugar que hizo que todos parecieran estatuas por las blancuras de sus pieles y las caras distorsionadas en un solo gesto de total pánico.

-¡WEST! –grito a todo pulmón el albino y salió corriendo desenfrenadamente para encontrar a su hermano menor.

Japón e Italia lo siguieron sin un abismo de duda.

Cuando llegaron al encuentro, el japonés no podía creer la desgracia que acababa de caer sobre ellos. La criatura gris se encontraba frente a ellos y esta, con sus filosas garras, estaba destruyendo furiosamente la escalera de sogas… ¡su único escape!

-¡Oh, Dio mio! Perché…? Devo mettere in guardia l'America e per gli altri! –grito el italiano en su idoma y se fue corriendo de la escena.

-¿Que mierda estamos haciendo parados acá? ¡West, apártate de ahí, corre! ¡Tú también, Japón!

Dicho esto, los tres, al igual que Italia, se apartaron del monstruo y corrieron a la salida. Encontraron la puerta salvadora que los llevaría a la sala de estudio infantil y luego corrieron hacia la puerta que los llevaría hacia el pasillo, pero antes de poner sus manos en el picaporte, Japón escucho un golpe seco que hizo temblar el piso y un gran grito de agonía que hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos.

-¿WEST? ¡WEST!

Allí, el japonés se dio cuenta de los que había sucedido mientras veía que su compañero volvía con una sofocante inquietud hacia la cueva.

No sabía ni el cómo ni el porqué, pero la criatura había agarrado a Alemania, ese espantoso golpe fue dirigido a su camarada y el grito de agonía fue el grito que surgió su compañero cuando esas gigantescas garras lo alcanzaron. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que Alemania había ya muerto.

La oscuridad lo comenzó a rodear de nuevo y sabía muy bien que el "recuerdo" había llegado a su fin.

-¡No, todavía no puede terminar! ¡Debe haber otra opción! ¡Alemania se puede salvar, yo puedo salvarlo! ¡Quiero saber que sucedió en la cueva, como lo pudo agarrar la bestia! ¡Repítelo, repite el recuerdo seas quien seas! ¡Quiero salvarlo, por favor!

A continuación, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, para caer bruscamente de nuevo en la cueva.

Como había sucedido anteriormente, Alemania, Prusia e Italia aparecieron a su alrededor.

Algo o alguien había escuchado su desesperada petición y el recuerdo se había rebobinado hasta el principio.

-¡Por fin podemos escapar! Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto ¿no? Quería vengarme de ese "scone con patas" antes de irme, pero ustedes están demasiado asustados para una peleíta más kesesesese! –hablaba el prusiano.

-Deja tu orgullo para otro momento, hermano. No nos quedaremos ni un minuto más en este lugar –lo regaño.

-Me gustaría que los otros también estuvieran aquí… -repitió "Japón del recuerdo"

-¡Apúrense! –ordeno el germano rubio.

Sucedió exactamente lo mismo que en el anterior "recuerdo". Japón escucho el grito del alemán y corrió a su ayuda, al igual que los otros países.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la criatura, que ya había inhabilitado el escape, el japonés sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Ya no estaba actuando en modo automático como en los anteriores "recuerdos", sentía que su cuerpo era libre y controlable.

Saber que ahora era libre para cambiar el cruel destino de Alemania lo lleno de alivio y al mismo tiempo de inseguridad, debía actuar rápido… era, tal vez, su única oportunidad.

Sintió un codazo en las costillas, era Prusia ordenándole que se apresurara, había que correr, tenían que alejarse de la criatura. Italia ya había escapado.

Los tres se apresuraron a la puerta y Japón disminuyo su velocidad para proteger al alemán, pero de pronto su compañero desapareció en la oscuridad y escucho su gemido.

-¿Alemania? –lo llamo a todo pulmón.

-¡Corre, idiota! –respondió.

El germano estaba boca-abajo en el suelo frio de la cueva. Aunque la oscuridad era casi cegadora, el japonés percibió cual era el problema: la pierna de su compañero estaba atrapada por algo, ya que este jalaba desesperadamente para liberarse.

-¡Prusia, espera! ¡Alemania tropezó, está atrapado!

Casi inmediatamente, el albino apareció blandiendo su espada mellada y se puso a la par de Japón para proteger a Alemania.

-¡Que mierda están haciendo, corran! ¡Mi pie… no puedo liberarlo!

-¿Y dejarte jugar solo con el "scone podrido"? –bromeo el prusiano.

-¡Hermano, basta! ¡Esa cosa es invencible, no pueden con él! ¡Es una batalla perdida!

-Yo nunca inicie una retirada solo porque mi oponente me superara en fuerza y esta vez no va a ser una excepción. Japón ayúdalo mientras yo distraigo a esa cosa.

Rápidamente, el oriental comenzó a jalar a Alemania para liberarlo mientras que el prusiano trataba de impedir el paso al monstruo que solo se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

Pero un ruido lo desconcentro de su tarea. La batalla había sido rápida y tuvo un final inesperado.

Frente a ellos, estaba el cuerpo de Prusia elevado en el aire, en su espalda sobresalían las garras de la criatura que luego se retiraban para dejarlo caer muerto.

El "recuerdo" termino, la oscuridad y el vacio le envolvieron de nuevo. Se llevo las manos a su cara, tratando de alejar la terrible imagen de su amigo sin vida. Se sentía terrible, lo había llamado para llevarlo a su muerte.

-Yo solo quería salvar a Alemania, no quería que Prusia muriera –comenzó a hablarle a "eso" que anteriormente le había dado su segunda oportunidad de modificar sus actos en el "recuerdo". –Si tan solo me dejaras intentarlo una vez más, tal vez si evito que Alemania caiga, todos nos podremos salvar. Por favor, déjame intentarlo –suplico.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la cueva, como si "eso" que generaba los "recuerdos" supiera de antemano que él le pediría una tercera oportunidad.

-¡Por fin podemos escapar! Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto ¿no? Quería vengarme de ese "scone con patas" antes de irme, pero ustedes están demasiado asustados para una peleíta más kesesesese! –hablaba el prusiano por tercera vez.

-Deja tu orgullo para otro momento, hermano. No nos quedaremos ni un minuto más en este lugar –lo regaño.

-Me gustaría que los otros también estuvieran aquí… -repitió "Japón del recuerdo"

Japón sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer: evitar que el alemán quedara atrapado. Era simple, tan simple que le entraron dudas de poder cambiar el destino con solo esa acción.

-No, –pensó –debo tratar de matar a la criatura. De ser así, nunca correremos para escapar, Alemania no quedara atrapado y todos nos salvaremos. Ya he peleado con ese monstruo antes, es lento y su carne débil.

-¡Apúrense! –ordeno el germano rubio despertando al oriental de sus pensamiento.

Este desapareció en la oscuridad y el japonés espero el grito que surgiría cuando se encontrara con la criatura que, justo en ese momento, estaría boicoteando su escape.

El chillido hizo acto de presencia. La oportunidad había llegado. Corrió al encuentro de Alemania, al igual que los otros, y quedo enfrentado con la criatura.

El prusiano pego el grito de alarma y ordeno que corrieran, pero Japón lo ignoro desenvainando su katana y adoptando la posición de ataque.

Debía ser rápido y tenía que encontrar el punto más débil de su oponente. Salto sobre la cabeza de su oponente y dirigió el filo de su espada milenaria hacia el cuello de la bestia. El cuello, en toda criatura, es una parte muy vulnerable ya que, por la falta de protección ósea, es muy fácil, con la fuerza necesaria y una buena arma, decapitar al oponente. Eso era lo que quería lograr el japonés: separar la cabeza de la criatura de su enorme cuerpo, ya que su regeneración sería inútil ante esa lesión mortal.

Pero algo no salió como él había planeado. Su katana nunca llego ni a rozar a la bestia. Esta había cambiado, se había vuelto el doble de ágil que en su última lucha y respondió a la agresión golpeándolo con furia en la boca del estomago. La fuerza del impacto envió su cuerpo por los aires hasta golpear fuertemente contra la pared de la cueva dejándolo sin aire y paralizado por el dolor.

La bestia, frenética, comenzó a acercarse a él mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Quería terminar su trabajo, quería matarlo y despedazarlo como había hecho con sus amigos en los anteriores recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo… no quería morir, pero una voz le obligo a abrirlos de nuevo. Italia se había interpuesto entre él y la criatura con las manos alzadas en una forma desesperada de proteger a Japón.

-Lo sabia… es más fuerte que antes. Japón…. Alemania… Prusia… lo siento. No lo conseguiremos… de nuevo. Pero no es nuestra última oportunidad, el tiempo nos dará una salvación. Lo siento, no cometeré este error la próxima vez…

-¡ITALIA! –grito el germano corriendo a su encuentro.

Los dos fueron asesinados frente a los ojos de Japón que yacía paralizado e impotente ante los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos amigos.

Habían muerto abrazados.

El "recuerdo" llego a su fin y su cuerpo se sumergió en una densa oscuridad. Ya no se sentía con fuerzas para repetir la experiencia por la que había pasado ya tres veces sin ningún éxito. Le entraron ganas de gritar y maldecir a todo pulmón esos relojes dorados.

-¡No importa lo que haga, lo mismo perdería a mis amigos! –chillo. -¿Qué puedo hacer…? No importa la elección que haga, soy débil contra esa cosa y, por mi maldita debilidad, siempre morirá alguien ¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Qué es lo mejor que yo puedo hacer…?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luego cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro y lo llamaba con una dulce preocupación, para luego limpiarle sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que tenía una corona estampada en el. Esa persona, o mejor dicho país, era Inglaterra. Todo comenzó a materializarse a su alrededor. Los animalitos sonriente, los muebles pequeños, los colores, los dibujos antiguos y los libros infantiles aparecieron poco a poco. Estaba de nuevo en la Sala de Estudio infantil junto a América e Inglaterra que lo miraban con una mezcla de ansiedad, curiosidad y terror.

**COMENTARIOS DE AUTOR**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Una disculpa no es suficiente. Los abandone descaradamente ¿por cuánto? ¿seis meses? Soy una cretina. Algo es cierto y no voy a cambiarlo, aunque me cueste mil años, esta historia voy a acabarla. He recibido muchas preocupaciones sobre el tema de si voy a seguir escribiendo y, repito, SI, VOY A SEGUIR Y NO VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINAL. La universidad, mi trabajo, mi pareja, mi vida social me han dejado sin tiempo para nada. También el hecho de que con el tiempo he dejado de lado el anime, me he centrado más en los libros y he generado un fanatismo morboso que ha superado a Hetalia por Doctor Who y Sherlock de la BBC. Esos son los motivos de mi ausencia y mi poca inspiración y ganas de seguir la historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen molestándome… jajaja… digo que siguen apoyándome para que siga con mi historia con sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y prometo que próximo capítulo lo escribiré un poco más rápido que este. Por cierto, esta vez no voy a responder review por review porque sino no subo nunca más en la vida este capítulo… son muchísimos… estoy impresionada.**


	26. Goodbye, America

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**Goodbye, America**

Inglaterra trato de hacer memoria, pero no pudo recordar algún momento, en todos los años en el que Japón y él se conocieran, en el que presenciara tanta angustia en sus ojos. Sus lagrimas lo sorprendieron y lo agarraron desprevenido. No sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones. Ver llorar a otras personas lo hacía sentir impotente y esa sensación estaba acompañada con rabia y desesperación.

Sigilosamente, se acerco a su compañero. Ya no soportaba su estado de sopor, ese estado que provocaba estar sumergido en los "recuerdos" que generaban esos relojitos de bolsillo dorados

Lo agarro por el hombro sin mucha fuerza y lo llamo por su nombre varias veces, hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de fluir y su mirada dejaba de mostrar indicios de ausentismo y recobraba brillo.

Sin pensarlo, Inglaterra saco de su bolsillo su pañuelo de hilo que tenía una corona estampado en él y se lo tendió, pero el oriental lo rechazo rápidamente con gestos bruscos ya que su respiración jadeante lo había dejado sin habla.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto. Se sintió estúpido, era obvio que no estaba bien, estaba llorando, pero no sabía qué hacer, qué preguntar, cómo reaccionar.

-Si -respondió.

-_Es obvio que no quiere hablar del_ _tema_ -pensó el ingles. -_¿Que habrá visto? Algo horrible es seguro, pero... ¿qué tan horrible pudo ser para entristecerlo tanto?_

-¿América?

-Todavía no despierta -le respondió al japonés y miro al norteamericano.

La última vez que le había prestado atención, su rostro era sereno y despreocupado como siempre, pero en ese momento su mirada era severa y apretaba su mandíbula con tal fuerza que parecía que se le iban a partir los dientes. Su mano todavía sostenía su pistola semiautomática Colt M1911 y la apretaba con furia.

-_Él también parece tener un "recuerdo" no muy grato_ -meditó. -_En cambio mis "recuerdos" no tuvieron nada en especial, fueron una de mis eternas peleas con Francia antes de entrar a la mansión. Fue corto, no largo como el de ellos._

No pudo evitar considerarse culpable. Esos relojes estaban funcionando con su magia, con la magia de una de sus invocaciones, con la magia del conde Balam, un demonio que solo se podía invocar con su Gran Grimorio. Tanteo su libro mágico otra vez y toco los restos de la pagina que fue arrancada maldiciendo para sus adentros su perdida. Sin esa pagina no podría invocar a Balam para preguntarle sobre los relojes y el porqué los círculos mágicos estaban hechos con su letra.

-_Pero, aunque tuviera la pagina, no podría invocarlo... mi magia desapareció cuando entre a esta mansión._

Recordó también el otro circulo mágico, el que invocaba al indeseable Lucífago de Rafaquele, que le devolvió una porción muy pequeña de su magia. Ese también estaba hecho con su letra y no entendía como era que había llegado ahí.

-Si todo esto lo hubiera hecho yo, lo recordaría... ¿o no?

-Inglaterra, América está volviendo en sí -el asiático le hablo sacándolo bruscamente de sus meditaciones y preocupaciones.

Sus ojos habían recuperado brillo y los miro, desorientado, para luego llenar la Sala de Estudio Infantil con estridentes carcajadas de histeria.

-¿De qué te ríes, _brain __of burger_?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Inglaterra?

-¿Eh? ¿Una pregunta? Si, dime... -respondió con desconfianza.

-¿Cuantos dedos vez? -pregunto el estadounidense levantado su dedo índice y medio.

-¿Para qué mierda quieres saber eso? ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías!

-¡Responde! ¿Cuánto dedos ves? -grito furioso agarrándolo dolorosamente de la muñeca y acercándole sus dedos más cerca de sus ojos.

-Dos... dos dedos, América -contesto.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué paso en tu "recuerdo"? -indagó el japonés, quien también había sido sorprendido por los gritos y la agresión del americano.

-¡Nada! -se limito a responder. Miro la muñeca de Inglaterra, dándose cuenta de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella y la soltó cuidadosamente, para luego pedirle disculpas al europeo avergonzado.

Inglaterra no le creyó, pero decidió no seguir preguntado. El americano se veía desorientado y furioso a la vez.

-_Es la primera vez que tiene un "recuerdo"... es normal que se sienta así. Le dije que esto no era una diversión y no me escucho, como siempre, nunca me escucha..._

-Eso no fue tan divertido como pensé que sería -sonrió el estadounidense quien volvía a ser el mismo. -Entonces esos "recuerdos" no son reales ¿o sí? ¿No debo preocuparme?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estamos tratando de averiguar.

-Pero creo recordar que a Alemania no le está afectando la destrucción de los relojes. Él todavía no ha llegado a tener un "recuerdo" -aportó el oriental.

-En todo caso, debemos ir con los otros que nos esperan en la otra habitación. Debemos avisarles lo de la salida que encontramos -señalo el británico.

-Cierto -corearon su acompañantes y emprendieron la marcha hacia las celdas ubicadas en el sótano de la mansión.

-_Estamos muy cerca de escapar, debes dejar de preocuparte. Seguramente es todo un mal entendido, pero... -volvió a tocar el lugar donde estaría la invocación de Balam -¿qué hare con esto? ¿Están imitando mi magia? ¿Mi magia se restaurara cuando salga de esta mansión o los perderé, a mis amigos, a mis demonios quien me han acompañado desde que tengo memoria? Sin magia ¿dejare de ver a las criaturas mágicas? ¿No podre hablar con ellas? Me sentiré mas solo de lo que estoy... no quiero ¿Mi magia estará custodiada por Lucífago en otras partes de la mansión? Debo encontrar los otros cirulos mágicos, debo recuperar mis poderes. Sin mi magia no soy nada, soy inútil, soy débil ¡No puedo irme todavía! Me quedare, que los otros se vayan. Me escapare antes que se den cuenta, si al final... todos me odian, no se preocuparan por mi y se irán. Muchos estarán felices de haberse desasido tan fácilmente de mi, sobre todo él._

Miro a su "hermano menor", a América y recordó ese día. La lluvia era fuerte y el mosquete pesaba demasiado. Tenía otro mosquete delante suyo, apuntadlo, y su portador lo miraba con odio. Su ejército lo acompañaba, lo protegía y lo amaba, en cambio el estaba solo... siempre solo. Él le había dicho que escogía la libertad, que ya no era un niño, tampoco su hermano menor y pidió su independencia. En un acto de frenesí logro despojarlo de su arma, pero no logro dispararle. Dejo caer su arma y las lagrimas se unieron con la lluvia, trato de taparlas con sus manos, pero no sirvió de nada, sus sollozos lo delataron. "Solías ser tan grande" le había dicho América.

-_No le importara si me voy, dejo de necesitarme hace mucho tiempo. Soy una carga del su pasado. _

Antes de entrar a la celdas, se escabullo por el pasillo a buscar los círculos mágicos, recuperar su magia y averiguar que misterios estaban tras las invocaciones de Balam y Lucífago.

-_Goodbye,__America..._ -susurro.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que las letras en cursiva representan los pensamiento de Inglaterra. Decidí hacerlo así, para no tener que aclarar siempre que está pensando jeje!

Un capitulo corto, no? Que se le va hacer, tengo vida, aunque con un poco más de tiempo. Antes era trabajo + universidad + amigos + novio = no tiempo libre. Ahora es los mismo, pero sacamos de la ecuación al novio, así que un poco de tiempo libre volvió a mi vida... lo cual es triste *llora desconsoladamente en un rinconcito*.

Los mas sabedores de esta historia se darán cuenta que hago un ligero cambio... que no es ligero jajaja! Y que metí un poco de fanservice... un poquito nada mas *inserte ironía*. Hago una mención del capítulo de Hetalia Axis Powers llamado "La limpieza del depósito de América" la cual todos recordaran porque acá todos parecen ser fanáticos de América e Inglaterra, por algo siempre joden que quieren que escriba una de las partes de HetaOni en la que... bue... ustedes saben. Dejemos de meter spoilers jajajaja!

Aclaro que los que hayan olvidado cuales eran los poderes de Iggy pueden consultar una parte del capítulo 24 en la sección de notas aclaratorias, donde explico un poco su arma o, mejor dicho, a su Gran Grimorio y sus invocaciones.

No tengo mucho que aclarar.. así que espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo, ustedes son y serán siempre mi inspiración. Un abrazo y un beso a todos. Chau chauuuu!

**RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS**

**LUZ ADILENE:** Gracias, gracias! Me pone muy feliz tu apoyo y leas mi historia. Saludos

**KIKI:** Me hizo reír mucho tu comentario! Lamento informarte que te pondré mucho más nerviosa jajaja! Saludos

**XILEMA95:** Ohhh.. tu comentario me tranquilizo mucho. Si, cada vez se me hace muy pesado escribir, pero se me hace más pesado dejar inconcluso esta historia, algo que para mí fue un gran logro. Hay muchas personas que, a pesar que he dejado esta historia con largas actualizaciones, que todavía me siguen, como vos, y no quiero defraudarlas. Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que tu inspiración vuelva y escribas de nuevo. Un abrazo grande!

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:** Es cierto, no tiene fin jajaja! Es que cada vez que me pongo a escribir es como que no avanzo nada. Tengo una lista que confeccione para no olvidarme que debía estar escrito en cada capítulo y me di cuenta que lo que debía ir en todo un capii solo he puesto una cuarta parte y que no avanzo nunca nada. Ahora miro mi lista y esta parte que describí ahora, tendría que ir en el capítulo 22... que desastre! Ya que sos fanática de USUK, espero que este capii sea de tu agrado (puse mucho fanservice sobre ellos) y la escena de ellos dos en HetaOni... y bue... falta mucho si sigo a este paso. Algún día llegare, lo juro! Y te dedicare ese capítulo por el que me has estado pidiendo desde el principio jajaja! Un abrazo grande!

**ALFIE ELDENSTEIN:** Y yo estoy muy feliz de que sigas leyendo mi historia. Todavía falta un largo camino para terminarla, pero juro que la terminare, no te preocupes, si? Saludos!

**CARIOX:** No hace falta que me agradezcas, sino que yo debería agradecerte por seguir mi historia ¡Muchas gracias!

**MAY:** Muchas gracias y no hace falta rogar, voy a seguir actualizando, pero no prometo que sea con un intervalo pequeño de tiempo, lo siento. Muchas gracias por leerme!

**LOVE`S LIKE:** Estemmm.. no sé si pondré un final a mi gusto, pero mucho no me preocupo por ahora ya que estoy muy atrasada con la historia y nunca se sabe si el creador decide ponerse las pilas y la termina... Y nunca se sabe si un fan, que podría ser yo, va a Japón, lo busca y lo tortura para que la termine jajaja! Gracias por seguir leyéndome! Un abrazo grande!

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL:** Muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz el saber que mis descripciones o las acciones que escribo se logren entender o imaginar. A la hora de escribir me tengo que poner del lado del lector, porque mi cabeza sabe que pasa, pero lograr que el otro entienda lo que pasa es una tarea muy difícil... demasiado difícil. No te preocupes, seguiré con esta historia hasta el final. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento!

**HUNTEROFDREAMER:** Me emocione con tu comentario, el querer escribir como yo... es como muy halagador que pongas eso... demasiado halagador. Muchas, pero muchas gracias! No te preocupes, seguiré con la historia y espero que siga logrando que te guste!

**NARCISASANTANA89:** No te preocupes, la continuare! Gracias por leerme, saludos!

**NEKOMISAKICHAN:** Se nota que no has visto Doctor Who, se vuelve una obsecion un tanto peligrosa jajaja! Y buee... me sigue gustando Hetalia, pero no le estoy dando tanta atención como antes. Antes me la pasaba en páginas que tuvieran doujinshis o fanarts y ahora ya casi nunca lo hago, también me falta tiempo para ello... aunque el gusto siga ahí, pero ya no es tan obsesivo. La respuesta a tu pregunta es: no tengo la menor idea, mi inspiración va y viene, mis ganas también. La única cosa que puedo decir es que no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad y la voy a seguir aunque tarde 10 años, pero para esa parte que pedís... y bueno... falta mucho, lo siento. Gracias por leerme, saludos!

**BLANK-SAN:** 6 horas? Wooooww! Ya podría ser un libro chiquito! Por ahí me preocupo por los cambios que hago porque son muy bruscos, pero hay cosas sin sentido que me dejan desconcertada o me inspiro y escribo algo que nada que ver y que me hubiera gustado que fuera así desde un principio... como lo que pasa en este capítulo, que es un buen ejemplo. Pero siempre está la duda si les gustara o le desagrada a mis lectores, por suerte vos sos el primer caso. Muchas gracias por escribirme y leerme! Saludos!

**PANDAPHRENIA:** Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo 25, para mí fue un horror escribirlo. La escenas de batallas son extremadamente difíciles y ya se me empiezan a acabar las ideas para hacerlas. Mucho no ayuda las armas que tienen cada país, con la única que puedo imaginar cosas geniales para escribir es con la de Gran Grimorio de Iggy... pero ¡un látigo! Como puede servir un látigo para luchar con Tommy toma esteroides , oseaa! Estoy muy frustrada jajajaja! Buee.. acá hago una pequeña mención de esa parte que quieres leer, pero en este momento estoy en el capítulo 7 de los video... así que imagínate cuanto falta para el 17... no me golpees jajaja! Gracias por leerme y por las palabras de ánimo! Saludos!

**NELL SNCHEZ:** Termino siendo un testamento lo que escribiste ajajaja! Un testamento que me encanto, de hecho! Como me has hecho reír, por Dios! Si todos me empiezan a citar estoy en el horno o tendría que cometer seppuku! Que vergüenza! Te entiendo totalmente con el distanciamiento del anime, yo creo que no he visto ninguno desde hace meses, y la temporada nueva de Hetalia no la sigo como a las otras.. recuerdo que sabia el día de la semana en cual la subían y apenas lo hacían yo la miraba y daba saltitos de alegría... ahora... no... solo la miro y cuando tengo ganas nada más. Pero te digo una cosa, siempre se termina volviendo al anime, a mi me sucedió ahora, como que volvió mi gusto por el, pero si me dieras a elegir entre el anime o los libros, me quedo con los libros. Ahora estoy con la saga de Juego de Tronos y lamentablemente no se compara con ningún anime que haya visto. Siento mucho tardar con las actualizaciones, es muy difícil escribir como antes cuando tenía mi obsesión por Hetalia a flor de piel, pero no hay duda que mis palabras citadas son ciertas... odio cuando no terminan una maldita historia... es como si te tomaran el pelo... es decir, me tome el tiempo para leerla, para seguirte y te lo devuelven de esa manera... o que sea se dignen en poner que no la van a terminar, así no sigo esperando actualizaciones... uffff... me enoje! Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, para mí son muy importantes porque si nadie lo hiciera yo no podría seguir con esta historia y me sentiría un fracaso. Me pone muy feliz en ver que logro que las personas sigan interesadas en este proyecto mío y que les guste en la forma que vos lo describes, tengo el sueño de lograr convertirme en algún día una escritora y ver tu reacción ante mi historia me hace creer que algún día podre dedicarme a esto y me sube mucho mi autoestima. Muchas, muchas gracias! Un abrazo grande!

**GUEST:** No hace falta suplicar... aunque no te detengo jajajaja! No te preocupes, seguiré actualizando, no muy seguido, pero seguiré y terminare con esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos.


	27. Futuro peligrosamente cercano

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

**Futuro peligrosamente cercano**

Japón no podía dispersar esos macabros "recuerdos" de su cabeza. Tres veces tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a sus compañeros y las tres veces terminaron en desastre y en una matanza. No podía dejar de pensar que pronto ocurriría una tragedia y que perdería a uno o más de sus camaradas y él no podría hacer nada.

-_Los "recuerdos" son nuestro futuro_ -llego a la conclusión. -_En ese caso... estamos perdidos ¿Qué hare? Tengo que pensar rápido en una solución. La criatura es más fuerte ¿Como hare para derrotarla antes que mate a alguno de nosotros?_

Se acordó del "recuerdo". Él junto a Alemania, Italia y Prusia entraban a la cueva que se encontraba en el sótano. Allí los esperaba una escaleras de cuerdas que era su la salida de la mansión.

-_Lo primero que debo saber es el porqué éramos solo nosotros cuatro y no todos los países que estamos atrapados ¿Por que estábamos separados de los demás? ¿En donde estaban? Eso no tiene sentido... deberíamos estar todos juntos en ese momento, pero yo mismo en mi "recuerdo" dije que deseaba que los otros estuvieran con nosotros ¿Que les habría pasado a los otros para que yo dijera eso? Es extraño._

En ese momento, entro a las celdas juntos a América e Inglaterra. Los demás países estaban allí, esperándolos.

Anteriormente, se les había encomendado la tarea de ir a investigar el área oeste del sótano de la mansión mientras ellos ponían a corriente de todo lo sucedido a Francia y Prusia, ya que ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo confinados tras unos barrotes oxidados. América tendría que también estar allí, pero decidió ir con él y convenció a Inglaterra que los acompañara.

-_Si es verdad que los "recuerdos" son nuestro futuro, me alegra poder tenido esa conversación con América. Él podrá ayudarme con el otro "recuerdo", pero nadie me puede ayudar con el "recuerdo" de la cueva._

-¡Se tomaron su tiempo, _aru_! ¡Estaba preocupado!

-¡Tardaron demasiado! Estábamos por ir a buscarlos -aportó el germano.

El norteamericano comenzó a soltar fuertes carcajadas y a hablar con superioridad.

-¡_The hero_ ha encontrado una salida!

Todos los países mostraron un gran asombro y rieron aliviados ante la noticia.

-Hay una escalera de sogas al final de una extraña cueva -siguió el estadounidense. -Si miras para arriba, puedes ver el sol y el cielo. _It is amazing!_

-¡Por fin podremos escapar! ¡Qué felicidad! -exclamo el francés. -Por cierto ¿donde esta _Angleterre_?

-¿Quien? -pregunto Japón confundido.

-¡Se refiere al fumador de opio, _aru_! -respondió el oriental, pero al ver que su hermano y América seguían confundidos, aporto: - _¡Aiya!_ ¡Inglaterra, _aru_! Angleterre significa Inglaterra en francés. Este tipo siempre nos llama con su idioma. A mi me llama _Chine_ porque dice que es mas "elegante".

-¿Están ciegos? ¡Iggy está detrás mío! -grito el norteamericano jocosamente, pero su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de terror cuando se dio vuelta y no encontró al británico. -Debe estar jugándonos una broma de muy mal gusto. Seguramente estas detrás de la puerta. Me quiere asustar como cuando es Halloween. -Abrió la puerta, pero el ingles no estaba allí.

Japón vio como América comenzaba a temblar de arriba-abajo y susurraba: "Oh, no... mi recuerdo". "Esta en peligro".

-_Cierto... cuando estábamos en la Sala de Estudio Infantil él también tuvo un "recuerdo" y luego cuando despertó se puso agresivo y comenzó a preguntar cosas raras a Inglaterra_ -medito para sí mismo el japonés recordando cuando el americano había agarrado bruscamente la muñeca al europeo y le había preguntado que cuanto dedos veía. _-¿Sera que en su recuerdo le pasaba algo malo a Inglaterra? ¿Lo habrá agarrado la bestia cuando veníamos hacia las celdas? Esto no está bien..._

-_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ -maldijo el estadounidense. -_England, idiot!_

A continuación, saco su pistola semiautomática y sacó el seguro de la misma.

-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran -se dirigió a los otros países con semblante serio. -Váyanse si quieren. Yo iré a buscar a Inglaterra.

Cuando quiso marcharse, Canadá lo agarro de la manga de su chaqueta de aviador, que representaba sus 50 estados, y lo detuvo.

-¡Yo voy contigo, hermano!

-Si Canadá va, yo también -dijo el ruso divertido.

-_¡Aiya!_ ¡Voy a ir también, _aru_!

-¡Ese idiota metiéndome siempre en líos! Yo también iré con ustedes, sino a quien podre molestar cuando este aburrido -aporto Francia.

-Entonces yo, Prusia, Italia y Japón iremos a comprobar que la escalera no esté rota y sea segura para el escape. Nos adelantaremos y si no vuelven en 30 minutos nos iremos a buscar ¿entendido? -ordeno el germano rubio.

Dicho esto, el japonés sintió una ola de terror apoderarse de su cuerpo. Era cierta su teoría sobre los "recuerdos" generados por los relojes dorados que supuestamente funcionaban con la magia de un demonio llamado Balam, como le había explicado hacia unos minutos el ingles desaparecido.

En el "recuerdo" él estaba con los Eje en la cueva y él se había preguntado el porqué se habían separado de los demás. Ahí estaba la respuesta: se habían separado porque los Aliados fueron en busca de Inglaterra y ellos tenía la tarea de ver si el escape era seguro.

Los "recuerdos" eran su futuro. Ellos iban a ir a la cueva, se encontraría con la bestia destruyendo la salida y luego alguien moriría.

Tuvo que sostener su cuerpo con la pared, ya que sus piernas habían comenzado a fallar. Ya no había tiempo para trazar un plan y salvar a sus compañeros. Trato de esconder su miedo ante los demás países, quienes estaban preparando sus armas para adentrarse de nuevo a la mansión en busca del inglés, pero vio unos ojos de color rubí mirándolo con curiosidad y preocupación.

Los Aliados emprendieron su marcha quedando así solo sus camaradas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-West, tú e Italia esperen en la Sala de Estudio que dijeron que había antes de la cueva. Yo necesito hablar a solas con Japón.

-No hay tiempo para eso, hermano -gruñó.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Vete, West! -respondió secamente el albino.

Alemania comenzó a regañarlo, pero el otro germano se limito a mirarlo gravemente y se acabó la disputa. Los dos países salieron de las celdas dejándolos solos.

-_Basta con una sola mirada para comunicarse. Prusia bromea mucho, pero su hermano se da cuenta tan solo mirándolo a los ojos cuando no lo está haciendo. Son mas unidos de lo que me imagine_ -pensó el asiático.

Prusia se acerco a Japón y lo agarro por sus hombros.

-Entonces, ¿vas a escupirlo?

-¿Qué cosa? -gritó avergonzado. -¿Por qué quieres que te escupa?

Su respuesta fueron largas carcajadas, pero, al cabo de un rato, el teutón logro acallarlas.

-¡La maldita cultura oriental! ¡No quiero que me escupas, idiota! Es solo una forma de decir ¿Te crees que no te vi recién? Estas muy preocupado por algo desde hacía rato, desde que me ayudaron a salir de esta maldita celda, mejor dicho. Así que dime todo lo que sepas.

-Es solo un suposición...

-Con esa cara de susto que tienes, mas parece una verdad que una suposición.

-_¿Debería decirle? Él ya se ha dado cuenta. No me queda otra opción. No puedo afrontar esto solo mucho más tiempo ¿Y si no me cree?_

-¡Habla! ¡Vamos, dímelo!

-Es verdad, no tengo otra opción, al parecer. He tratado de no mostrar mis preocupaciones, pero he fallado. Lo cierto es que, cuando ustedes estaban encerrados en este lugar, hablamos de esos "recuerdos"...

-Sí, sí. Eso me lo explicaron cuando vos paseabas con esos bastardos. Los "recuerdos" son falsos y se mezclan con nuestra realidad para confundirnos. Cada vez que tengamos un "recuerdo" tenemos debemos descartarlo y no olvidar nuestros recuerdos originales y blah, blah, blah... ¿Qué hay con ello?

-Pero ¿si no son falsos verdaderamente? ¿Si son mensajes? O tal vez, algunos son falsos y otros no.

-¿Mensajes? ¿Otros no? ¿Qué quieres decir? Me estas confundiendo

-¿Y si algunos recuerdos son nuestro futuro?

Pensó que en ese momento el prusiano iba a comenzar a reír y decir que estaba demente, pero no fue así. Emprendió una caminata por la habitación con la mano en su barbilla. Estaba meditando sobre lo que acababa de oír. El japonés lo dejo tranquilo con sus pensamientos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿Como llegaste a la conclusión de lo que me acabas de decir?

La pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa. Prusia era más sentado de lo que pensaba.

-Eso fue cuando usted estaba encerrado y nosotros lo estábamos buscándolos. Estábamos en una Sala de Estudio en el primer piso. Allí fue donde llegamos a la conclusión que los recuerdos eran falsos, pero cuando rompimos un reloj, a mi me llego el "recuerdo" de una habitación que nunca había visto antes -dijo recordando que Italia moría en aquel "recuerdo", pero ya había hablado con América sobre eso y él lo ayudaría. -Luego, cuando bajamos al sótano, entré a esa habitación por primera vez. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo es que un lugar que nunca había visto antes pueda aparecer en un recuerdo? Y ahora sucedió lo mismo...

-¿Que sucedió?

-Esta separación y el hecho de que tu, Alemania, Italia y yo vamos a ir a la cueva. Eso lo vi en un "recuerdo" y en él... -no pudo continuar.

-¡Me estas desesperando! ¡Dime que pasa en el maldito futuro!

-Alguien muere... no importa que haga, alguien por mi culpa va a morir, porque la criatura es más fuerte ahora que antes. Intente detenerla de varias formas, pero soy muy débil. Tome una decisión y alguien murió, pero después tome otra decisión y otro de nosotros murió -balbuceo el japonés quien sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta que lo dejaba sin aire. Sus piernas volvieron a temblar y las lagrimas amenazaron con comenzar a caer. -Escogí diferente opciones, pero fueron en vano... entre más lo intento, nuestro enemigo se vuelve más poderoso. Ya no puedo derrotarlo solo...

-¿No lo puedes derrotar solo? Hace memoria ¿con quién lo has derrotado antes?

-Cuando ha sido necesario pelear... lo he derrotado con usted, Italia y Alemania en el ático. Luego en las cocinas, junto a Inglaterra, Rusia y China y, luego en la Sala del primer piso junto a China y a Rusia.. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan extraña?

-Has intentado varias opciones antes, pero nunca has hablado de esto con nadie antes de intentarlo ¿En verdad puedes encontrar la solución a esto cuando la pelea involucra a varios de nosotros? Esto debiste comentarlo antes a todos para que estuviéramos mas atentos a los "recuerdos", pero me alegra que me lo hayas dicho ¡Ahora nadie morirá, _kesesesese_!

Dicho esto, el teutón emprendió su paso a la salida.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera un minuto, Prusia!

-¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No ves que tengo sueño? Gracias a tu jueguito engañoso con las manos yo no he pegado un ojo en todo este tiempo ¡Maldita piedra traicionera! ¡Vamos, démonos prisa! ¡Nos están esperando y no quiero que West me regañe de nuevo!

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Si vamos a ese lugar arriesgarías tu vida y la de los demás!

-¡"El grandioso yo" a arriesgado su vida miles de veces, una mas no hará diferencia! ¡Siempre piensas demasiado, por ello te has olvidado de algo muy simple!

-¿Algo simple?

-Primero recuerda una cosa: cuando estés preocupado por algo debes decírselo a los demás. Tienes que dejarnos trabajar en equipo y en un equipo no deben haber secretos. Segundo, deja de ser tan egocéntrico, solo piensas en lo que vos podrías hacer. En cambio, deberías pensar en lo que todos nosotros podríamos hacer. Deja realizar batallas tu solo... Esto es como la guerra, el que tiene más aliados es el que gana ¿sabes por qué? Porque las batallas están perdidas si luchas solo. Confía en la fuerza de tus compañeros.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que la criatura es más fuerte! ¡He probado todas la posibilidades para vencerla!

-Has probado todas la posibilidades para vencerla tu solo.

A continuación, Prusia salió de la habitación y Japón tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Me imagino que están pensando "Ohhh actualizo 2 veces en un mes, el mundo se va a terminar". Y... la imaginación y las ganas volvieron momentáneamente (repito: momentáneamente, no esperen milagros), aunque la principal razón es que ustedes lograron que volviera a escribir con su apoyo. Cada vez veo que más personas ponen mi historia en sus favoritos y que me siguen a pesar de haberla descontinuado un largo tiempo. Estoy más que agradecida con ustedes, mis lectores, por darme palabras de aliento todo el tiempo. Buee.. me puse un poco cursi jejeje!

Cambiando de tema, logre hacer un capitulo más largo... VIVAAA! Algo que me puse a observar es que se me da mejor hacer una narrativa en primera persona, así que cambiare un poco la forma de escribir. Lo que quiero decir es que me meteré mas en la cabeza de ciertos países para describir situaciones. Hasta ahora se me da mejor escribir de la perspectiva de Iggy y Japón, pero obviamente intentare con otros personajes.

Por supuesto se habrán dado cuenta que he puesto material de otros capítulos, no para hacer relleno, sino para recordarles ciertas cosas que con el tiempo pueden haberse olvidado. De los capítulos que hablo son: el 19 (Falsos recuerdos) y el 20 (Conductas impetuosas). Les recomiendo volver a leerlos si tienen la ocasión y las ganas.

Como siempre he cambiado muchas cosas de los videos. Principalmente el hecho de que los países se separan para buscar a Inglaterra. Verdaderamente se separan por Estados Unidos quiere ver más la mansión... oseaaa... si hay un monstruo persiguiéndote yankee! Lo más gracioso es que China dice (textualmente): "Yo me quedare un poco más. Encontré unas medicinas chinas que quiero" WTF! Repito... hay un monstruo, ¿por qué se quiere suicidar por unas malditas medicinas?, mejor dicho... es una mansión abandonada, no hay medicinas y si las vio, ¿por qué no las agarro antes? ¿No pudieron hacerle una razón mas justificable para seguir en la mansión? Me enrosque con el tema jajaja!

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:** Por supuesto que será dedicado a vos... oseaaa... aparte que sos una de las más fieles seguidoras, me lo has estado pidiendo desde que publique por primera vez jajaja! No lamentes lo de mi ex, era un hijo de puta y me hizo mucho mejor la separación que estar con él. Sinceramente, era un bastardo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que lo deje... me provoco demasiados problemas! Pero... bueeh... me enseño que no debo confiar mucho en las personas. Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capii.. es un poco más largo jaja! Nos leemos! Besos :)!

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL:** Jajajaja cuanto spoiler hay en tu comentario! Al decir verdad, solo hago una mención pero falta mucho para esa parte. Creo recordar que todo eso está en el video 14 o 15... y mi historia se ubica en el 7, es decir que falta mucho... demasiado mejor dicho. Muchas gracias por leerme! Abrazo :D!

**NEKOMISAKICHAN: **Sinceramente, te recomiendo Doctor Who... es como muy awesome... y no me digas vieja, chee! Jajajaja! Gracias por preferir mi trabajo, me pone muy feliz! Y no te obsesiones mucho con esa parte... falta mucho para ella, pero está cerca una parte de ellos dos (UKUS) que es muy emocionante! Ya verás! Nos leemos pronto!

**EMI-ARLETTE:** Ohhh nooo! Otro fan de UKUS, me van a volver loca jajajaja! Lo que le pasa.. es un secreto, vas a tener que ser paciente para saberlo! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y no te preocupes, la terminare! Y gracias por las palabras de aliento por lo de mi ex, tienes razón, no merecen lagrimas las basuras! Nos leemos! Saludos :D!

**LIZ KIRKLAND AWESOME:** Pobre Brandon... es imposible ignorarla con todos esos gritos y los lloriqueos, no te parece? Jajajaja! Siempre está la necesidad de poner un toque personal a algo que escribes, sino se vuelve aburrido, pero me alegra que les haya gustado... siempre me queda la duda de que algunas personas les moleste mis cambios radicales de la historia. Muchas gracias, Lizzy y Bran, por leerme... yaaaa deja de llorar Lizbeth jajaja! Saludos :D!

**CAMILABARCAMUNOZ:** Siento mucho el retraso, espero no retrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones, pero no puedo prometer nada! Por el momento, espero que disfrutes esta nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos!

**DARKHETALIABLOOD: **Recuerdo que me dio mucha vergüenza escribir que Alemania estaba tan asustado... si volviera en el futuro, hubiera inventado otra cosa no tan cobarde. Eran mis inicios en Hetaoni y seguía a rajatabla la trama de los videos jajaja! Ya casi no lo hago! Ya que estas en el principio, espero que disfrutes mucho mi historia! Saludos :D!

**LOVE`S LIKE:** Tu forma de verlo me tranquiliza mucho. Creo que no será difícil crear un escuadrón que me ayude a encontrar al creador de HetaOni y me ayude a torturarlo para que nos cree un final jajaja! Me lo imagino, tirando la puerta de su casa con correas y látigos, porque armas no nos van a dejar subir al avión! Lo atamos a la silla de la computadora y le dejamos abierto los cojos con cinta adhesiva mientras les damos unos latigazos para que no se duerma! Después iremos a la cárcel, pero con un final y felices jajaja! Nos leemos luego!


	28. El tiempo es nuestro aliado

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

**El tiempo es nuestro aliado...**

_**[Japón]**_

-¡Has probado todas las posibilidades de vencerla TÚ SOLO!

Japón rió internamente ¿Como esas palabras pudieron haber salido de la boca del país mas egocéntrico que había conocido en su larga existencia? Que Prusia le diera lecciones de compañerismo se le antojaba que era una gran ironía. Pero este tenia razón, tuvo que reconocérsela. En ninguno de los "recuerdos" el había luchado en equipo, siempre solo, y continuamente terminaban con la muerte de alguien.

No podían matar a la bestia, eso era un hecho. Esta era más fuerte y ágil y regeneraba sus heridas mas rápidamente que en las oportunidades anteriores en las que habían luchado contra ella. Y solo podía contar con la ayuda de Prusia, ya que seguramente Alemania quedaría atrapado e Italia era muy débil, pero podían... El plan vino por si solo a su cabeza.

Antes que el albino abriera la puerta donde lo esperaban sus compañeros del Eje, lo detuvo en forma brusca y lo inmovilizo contra la pared agarrándole fuertemente los brazos.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Tienes toda la razón, no puedo pelear con la criatura yo solo. Una guerra no se puede ganar sin aliados ¡Conviértete entonces en mi aliado! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a proteger a Alemania e Italia! -dijo seriamente y soltó los brazos de su compañero. -¡Tengo un plan!

-Kesesesese! Estoy ansioso por pelear con esa mierda color scone podrido, así que apresúrate en contarme tu maldito plan...

_**[Alemania]**_

-Se están tardando -dijo el germano a Italia con el fin de romper el silencio que sea había producido entre ellos dos.

No pudo evitar mirar al italiano con incredulidad. Este estaba sentado en el suelo en total mutismo mientras sostenía una biblia fuertemente contra su pecho.

No estaba acostumbrado que su compañero fuera tan inactivo y, menos aun, silencioso. Estas acciones extrañas habían incrementado con el tiempo y creía que hacía mucho que no escuchaba la voz de su amigo. La situación lo estaba irritando, no estaba acostumbrado a tal tranquilidad mientras Italia estaba cerca.

-_Solo debe tener miedo, por eso actúa así_ -trató de convencer a sí mismo, pero conocía al italiano, algo más que el miedo se habían apoderado de él. -_El miedo hace que grite, llore y babee... eso es lo que hace cuando tiene miedo y no estar quieto y mudo._

-¿Te siente bien, Italia? -le preguntó por decimocuarta vez.

-Sí... lo estoy -respondió mirando a la nada y se percato de que sus ojos habían perdido brillo y se mostraban cansados.

El germano sabia que algo le sucedía, algo mas grande, pero ¿qué? Peor aún, ¿como debía actuar? ¿cómo ayudarlo? Si en algo no se destacaba era en cómo reaccionar frente a los sentimientos y emociones ajenas a él. Simplemente no las entendía y los libros no funcionaba en nada...

Italia era impredecible y afectuoso en cambio él era previsible y arisco. A uno le gustaban los libros y entrenarse, al otro dormir y cantar. Uno era desordenado y vivía el día a día sin preocupaciones, el otro estaba sujeto a las reglas y planificaba hasta el último minuto del día. El agua y el aceite tenían menos diferencias que ellos dos. El alemán todavía no lograba entender como había quedado ligado a él y menos aun como pudo convertirse en su primer amigo.

Sus pensamiento fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. De ella se asomaban su hermano y Japón y no pudo evitar percatarse que los dos tenían expresiones de complicidad y ansiedad.

-_¿De que habrán hablado? ¿Por qué me rodea tanto misterio? _-pensó.

-¿Qué pasa, West? ¿Extrañaste al _asombroso yo_? -le dijo su hermano mayor mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-¡Basta, hermano! ¡Quiero irme ya! -grito alejando la mano del teutón con un golpe.

Su gesto fue respondido con una risotada estridente.

-Antes eras más amoroso conmigo ¿Que habrá pasado con ese tierno niño rubio que admiraba a su hermano mayor?

-¡Creció! -fue su respuesta.

-Si, físicamente nada más -dicho esto, se acerco a su oído y susurrando le dijo: -Yo siempre te voy a proteger, no lo olvides.

¿Que significaban esas repentinas palabras? Pero antes que pudiera preguntárselo, el albino abrió la puerta de las cuevas y ordeno que se apuraran. Sus compañeros y él lo siguieron.

El olor a tierra húmeda se apodero de su nariz y sintió que por primera vez tenía el control de la situación. Podría regresar a su casa a descansar y olvidar todo lo sucedido allí. No mas misterios, no mas ese sentimiento de pesimismo y terror. Recodo a sus perros, tendría que sacarlos a pasear cuando llegara, seguro que lo extrañaban. Tal vez antes de descansar los bañaría y después seguiría leyendo el libro que había empezado hace unos días.

-¡Por fin podemos escapar! Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto ¿no? Quería vengarme de ese "scone con patas" antes de irme, pero ustedes están demasiado asustados para una peleíta más kesesesese!

-Deja tu orgullo para otro momento, hermano. No nos quedaremos ni un minuto más en este lugar -lo regaño.

-Me gustaría que los otros también estuvieran aquí. Si tan solo Inglaterra no se hubiera perdido, no nos hubiéramos dividido -dijo el oriental.

La ansiedad pudo con él, sentía que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor. Quería salir... terminar con la tortura de una vez por todas, volver a su vida normal.

-¡Apúrense! –ordeno a los otros y, casi corriendo, fue en busca de la escaleras de soga.

La oscuridad era casi cegadora, pero pudo ingeniárselas, guiándose con las manos, para llegar al final de la cueva, pero un ruido hizo que se detuviera en seco. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban tocando algo suave y una jadeante respiración y gruñidos se hicieron presentes. Simplemente no pudo evitar gritar aterrado. La criatura estaba frente a él, amenazante.

Luego, escucho a su hermano gritando su nombre. Quiso chillarle que no se acercara y huyera, pero se había quedado sin voz. Su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y vio, abatido, como la bestia destruía la escalera de sogas, su único escape.

Mientras, los otros países llegaban a su encuentro y miraban despavoridos la escena, la criatura percibió sus presencias, los miro y soltó un bramido perverso.

-¡Oh, Dio mio! Perché…? Devo mettere in guardia l'America e per gli altri! –grito el italiano en su idioma y se fue corriendo de la escena.

-¿Que mierda estamos haciendo parados acá? ¡West, apártate de ahí, corre! ¡Tú también, Japón!

Las palabras de su hermano lo volvieron en sí, dio media vuelta y corrió con ellos hacia la salida, pero las desgracias parecían no terminar. Su pierna se enredo en algo y pronto se encontraba boca-abajo e indefenso en el suelo de la cueva. Busco desesperadamente el origen de sus ataduras, pero no había nada. El sentía que le agarraban la pierna, pero no podía precisar que era. Tironeo con fuerza con la esperanza de que lo soltaran, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano y la bestia se acercaba mas a él.

Acepto su fin. Iba a morir en esa maldita mansión, lejos de su casa, de sus perros y de sus libros. Lamento haber podido saber que le sucedía a Italia. Sus últimos momentos con él habían sido triste y alejados. Lamento haber golpeado a su hermano cuando él quiso hacerle un cariño y no pasar más tiempo con él. Lamento no haber conocido mas a Japón quien había demostrado ser su amigo. Lamento tantas cosas que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que luego cayeron sobre las comisuras de sus labios. Saboreo su gusto salado y no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado que su última comida fueran los dulces de Austria.

-¡Prusia, Alemania cayo! ¡Pongamos en marcha el plan!

-Kesesese! ¡Realmente sucedió como dijiste Japón!

El teutón y Japón pronto se pusieron delante de él, protegiéndolo.

-¡Que mierda están haciendo, corran! ¡Mi pie… no puedo liberarlo!

-¿Y dejarte jugar solo con el "scone podrido"? –bromeo el prusiano. -¡No te olvides de lo que te dije: yo siempre te voy a proteger, mi pequeño y estúpido hermano!

A continuación, ellos dos desenvainaron sus espadas y se miraron con el mismo gesto de complicidad que él había percatado hacia unos minutos en la Sala Infantil.

-Italia, ayude a Alemania, por favor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de inmovilizar a la criatura -dijo el japonés confiadamente.

El italiano rápidamente se le acerco temblando de pies a cabeza y busco sus ataduras para ayudarlo, mientras que los otros comenzaban su pelea.

_**[Prusia]**_

Prusia admiro el plan de Japón. Era arriesgado, pero simple. Este había tenido razón, la bestia parecía mas fuerte y ágil.

-_Pero yo soy el asombroso yo. Los países tiemblan ante mi grandiosidad y voy a enseñarle a esta mierda a tenerme respeto_ -pensó.

El plan requería sincronización. Los dos debían realizar sus cortes al mismo tiempo en tres partes del cuerpo de su contrincante. Si el corte se hacía mal y no al mismo tiempo, la vida de su compañero y él corrían peligro. Espero la señal del oriental para empezar la batalla.

-¡Ahora, Prusia!

Se separaron, el japonés por la derecha y él por la izquierda. Su primer objetivo: los ojos. La cegaron clavándoles sus cuchillas en ellos tan profundamente para que su regeneración fuera más lenta.

Su segundo objetivo: los músculos que unían la pierna con el pie de la bestia. Una vez cortados, la bestia soltó una alarido de dolor y amenaza, para luego caer pesadamente en el suelo húmedo de la cueva.

Su tercer objetivo: cortarle las manos para que sus garras no fueran una amenaza contra sus vida.

El plan fue una carnicería, pero funciono. La criatura se encontraba paralizada y derrotada sin poder levantarse, mirarlos o agredirlos. Quiso terminar con su vida, pero Japón lo detuvo como si leyera su pensamientos.

-¡No lo hagas Prusia! ¡Observa!

Este tenia razón. A pasar que ni había pasado ni un minuto de sus cortes, estos se regeneraban mas rápidamente que en las otras batallas que había tenido con la misma y esta ya había recuperado su vista e intentaba levantarse para atacarlos de nuevo.

Fue al lado de su hermano con Japón. Ellos junto a Italia tiraron su cuerpo para liberarlo de sus ataduras. Jalaron entre los tres desesperadamente hasta que su cuerpo logro liberarse y salieron los tres desprendidos hacia atrás cayendo uno sobre otros.

La bestia, ya recuperada completamente, los siguió y por primera vez en su vida ordeno una retirada. Sintió que su ego disminuyó, pero la vida de su hermano era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Después pensaría como ocultarle a los otros países que había huido, especialmente a Francia y a España que lo molestarían de por vida en sus noches de borrachera.

_**[Japón]**_

Tardo unos minutos en auto convérsese del éxito de su plan. Luchar con Prusia en equipo había sido mas fácil de lo que se había imaginado aunque en un momento este flaqueo y trato de matar a la criatura.

-_Si no lo hubiera detenido, tal vez hubiera muerto_ -pensó.

Pero nadie murió y venció los temibles presagios de sus "recuerdos". Había dominado al destino y tenía a todos sus colegas corriendo, sanos y salvos, junto a él.

Pero ¿por qué presentía que el peligro no se había terminado?

-_Siento... como si me estuviera olvidado de algo importante ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?_

Corrieron hacia la Sala de Estudio Infantil y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, pero pronto esta se convirtió en astillas ante los furioso golpes de las garras de la criatura tratando de alcanzarlos.

-¡Debemos reunirnos con los demás países! ¡Corran! -grito el teutón quien ya no parecía preocuparle el honor de ganar una batalla.

Apenas abrieron la entrada que los conduciría al pasillo, aparecieron China, Rusia y Francia.

-_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Qué les sucedió a ustedes? ¿Eso es sangre?

-¡Solo corran idiotas, la cosa esa de mierda color scone nos está persiguiendo! -dijo el prusiano.

-_¡Aiya! _¡Dígannos que paso, _aru_!

-No hay tiempo, la criatura...

Pero Japón no pudo terminar su frase. Los golpes a la segunda puerta se habían hecho presente.

-Mejor corramos, _da_? -sugirió el ruso con una sonrisa de diversión.

Los países reanudaron su marcha por el pasillo y, cuando pasaron la puerta de barrotes oxidados, Japón lamento no saber donde había quedado esa gigantesca llave que hacía que sus manos se llenaran de olor a oxido. Tal vez, si la hubiera cerrado, la criatura no lograría derribarla como a las otras puertas de la mansión.

Siguieron hacia una sala en la que su peculiaridad era que todos sus muebles era color negro.

-Debemos correr, Canadá -dijo extrañamente tranquilo Rusia al norteamericano.

Japón se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Podía jurar que, si el oriental no lo hubiera visto, el nunca se habría percatado de su presencia y hubiera seguido corriendo sin decirle del peligro que los perseguía. A juzgar por la cara de sus compañeros, ellos también estaban sorprendidos de la aparición repentina de el canadiense, a excepción de Francia.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto en susurros.

-Nos persigue Tommy, el amiguito extraterrestre de tu hermano -respondió el ruso.

-Primero, su nombre es Tony. Segundo, él no es Tony -dijo, levantando su tono de vos. Parecía enfadado, pero, ni siquiera así, su voz dejaba de ser un susurro.

El acceso a la sala fue presta de las garras de la criatura y se convirtió rápidamente en simples pedazos de madera. Al parecer, la criatura no quería dejar que escaparan por nada en el mundo.

-¡Llego Tommy!

-Que no lo es...

-_¡Aiya!_ ¡Mejor corramos y después discutiremos el nombre del monstruo, _aru_!

-Mi hermano están en la siguiente habitación. Todavía no ha encontrado a Inglaterra.

Salieron de la Sala y corrieron por un pasillo en forma de "L", para entrar en la habitación siguiente. Esta era pequeña, su piso era de madera blanca, sus pareces estaban también pintadas de ese color y tenía dos puertas enfrentadas totalmente negras.

Una vez dentro, Japón cerró la puerta con llave, la cual se encontraba puesta en su cerradura.

-Oigan, me pueden explicar lo que está sucediendo ¿Encontraron a Inglaterra? ¿Por qué todos están tan agitados? -comenzó a preguntar América.

-No, ese _idiote_ no ha aparecido -le respondió el francés.

-_Shit!_

Japón acerco su oído a la entrada. No escuchaba ya las fuertes pisadas de la criatura persiguiéndolos. Espero unos minutos más para asegurarse que estaban a salvos.

-Parece que ya no nos sigue -le dijo a los demás países.

-¡Ahora sí, díganos que sucedió, _aru_!

-Cuando fuimos a la cueva, la criatura estaba en ella destruyendo nuestra salida -explico el alemán al grupo con una voz cargada de desesperanza.

-Seguramente encontraremos otra salida, West. Ya deja esa amargura.

-¡Mierda! –insultó Alemania dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – ¡A pesar de que casi todos estamos reunidos, la situación no es nada mejor! ¡Todavía estamos encerrados en esta mansión, ese maldito monstruo sigue tras nosotros y uno de nuestros compañeros esta desaparecido!

-_Esto ya lo he vivido antes ¿Por qué recuerdo que esa frase la he escuchado antes?_ -pensó el japonés. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sentía repentinos mareos.

-No seas tan pesimista, West. Lo que importa es que estamos todos con vida. Ese maldito ingles con sus modales refinados es más fuerte de lo que demuestra ser, estoy seguro que está bien. Aparte, estoy seguro que alguien se dará cuenta que algunos países se han desaparecido. Vendrán a nuestro auxilio, aunque sean unos pocos -aportó.

-_Luego de lo que dice Prusia, Alemania se va a desesperar y terminaran peleando. Si sucede eso, seguramente este es uno de mis "recuerdos falsos"_

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nadie vendrá! ¿No ves que vamos a ser asesinados uno por uno? Ahora es imposible escapar y tal vez nunca saldremos de esta maldita mansión –gritó el alemán con abatimiento.

Prusia se acerco a él y le pego una bofetada en la cara. El golpe hizo que se le cortara el labio y un hilo de sangre se hizo presente. Alemania se limpio la sangre y la examino sorprendido.

-¡Ya es suficiente, West! ¡Estoy seguro que todavía hay otras maneras de salir de esta mierda de lugar! ¡Estoy cansado de verte quejándote y dándote vencido como un idiota! –lo regaño el prusiano.

-_Sí, esto es uno de mis "recuerdos falsos", pero me estoy olvidado de algo muy importante. ¿Qué era? ¡Recuerda, recuerda! Si no lo hago..._

-Lo siento –se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cara. –Es que no puedo pensar de otra manera. Siento… como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, la cual es imposible de ganar. Yo… quiero protegerlos, pero me siento… ¡tan débil! –se destapo la cara y golpeo de nuevo la pared detrás suyo para descargar esa ira acumulada.

-Creo... yo creo que esta vez podremos escapar. Esta es la primera vez en la que llegamos tan lejos -comenzó a decir el italiano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas, _Italie_? No te entiendo -le pregunto el francés.

-Escuchen, si logran salir, por favor, sigan corriendo. No importa lo que pase, no miren atrás. No me culpen, yo nunca quise que sucediera esto. Todos estaremos bien… seremos capaces de terminar con esta pesadilla.

_-¡Como pude olvidarlo! Después de esa frase..._

Luego, la puerta se vino abajo y la criatura apareció ante ellos.

-El tiempo es nuestro aliado y nos salvara de la muerte -dijeron a unisonó Japón e Italia. El recordaba esa frase porque serian las últimas palabras del europeo.

**COMENTARIOS DE AUTOR**

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Lamento mucho (como siempre) haber tardado tanto con la continuación de Hetaoni. Ódienme, insúltenme y, si quieren, les mando mi dirección para que me peguen jajajajaja! **

**No hay mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo. Creo que esta medio enredado y suceden cosas que han quedado inconclusas en otros capítulos. Si por casualidades de la vida, no entendieron nada, yo les recomiendo que relean los capítulos 20 (Conductas impetuosas) y 22 (Reencuentro).**

**La sección de respuestas de reviews no he podido hacerla esta vez. Me pareció mas importante presentar la continuación de esta historia que dejarlos mucho más tiempo esperando el capitulo. Siento mucho si esto ofende a alguien.**

**Muchas gracias a los lectores que siguen con mi historia a pesar que no actualizo nunca y espero que sigan disfrutándola ¡Un gran abrazo a todos!**


	29. Batalla y siesta

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

**Batalla y siesta**

_**[América]**_

-El tiempo es nuestro aliado y nos salvara de la muerte...

_**Flashback**_

_-Sabía que usted iba a sacar el tema cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Ahora respóndame: ¿por qué quería hablar conmigo sin nadie presente? -pregunto Japón a América hacia unas horas, cuando ellos junto a Inglaterra descubrieron la escalera de sogas que sería luego destruida por la bestia._

_-Por tu cara._

_-¿Qué? -inquirió perplejo. _

_-Sí, no oíste mal, por tu cara o, mejor dicho, por tu expresiones. Escondes algo que los demás no saben excepto Italia, quien no quiere que digas nada ¿no es así?_

_-Entonces, ya has aprendido a "leer la atmosfera". Te felicito –se rió el oriental._

_El americano le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Dime, América, por casualidad todavía tienes bastante fuerza ¿no?_

_-_Of course!

_-Entonces, ¿le gustaría convertirse en un héroe?_

_-Esa es una idea interesante. Dime más…_

_-Se que sonara muy raro lo que te diga, porque obviamente no lo has experimentado. Hay unos relojes de bolsillo dorados escondidos por toda la mansión. Resulta que cuando uno de ellos es roto, aparecen nuevos recuerdos en nuestras memoria._

_-_What the fuck! _Estas de broma, ¿no? Ese es buen material para un libro de ciencia ficción, pero hay un monstro persiguiéndonos y... - Se detuvo y no pudo evitar reírse de lo que iba a seguir diciendo: "no es tiempo para andar bromeando con estúpidos cuentos sobre relojes mágicos" Que un monstruo los persiguiera para matarlos en una mansión extraña en un bosque la cual parecía una fortaleza y no tenia salidas ya de por sí parecía un relato de una estúpida historia de ciencia fisión. Si una criatura gris los quería cazar, también era posible que los relojes crearan recuerdos._

_-Está bien, te creo, aunque suene a una mala copia de las novelas de __Stephen Edwin King__ ._

_-Gracias... El caso es que los otros países creen que los "recuerdos" son para confundirnos, pero yo tengo la teoría que son alguna especie de mensaje..._

_América suspiro irritado_

_-Ahórrate toda la explicación. Dime con quién, cuando y donde debo pelear._

_-Pero... pero... lo que te estoy explicando es importante -tartamudeo el oriental atónito. -Italia podría estar en peligro. Los relojes..._

_-¡Resúmelo! -lo interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros divertido._

_-Está bien -se quejó el japonés sorprendido por la poca curiosidad de América. -Hay una habitación en la que creo que la criatura matara a Italia. Esta está en el sótano y es pequeña, su piso es de madera blanca y sus pareces también son blancas. Recuerdo que también tenía dos puertas enfrentadas negras._

_-¡Ya! Se cual es. ¡Yo salvare a Italia!_

_-¡Espera! ¿No quieres saber los detalles o realizar un plan?_

_-¡Soy un héroe, no necesito un plan! -respondió indignado._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Tal como Japón le había comentado, esa habitación totalmente blanca se volvió una amenaza para Italia. La puerta que se encontraba detrás de este se convirtió en simples astillas ante la destrucción producida por las peligrosas garras de la criatura.

Ser un héroe en esos momentos no se le antojo tan dulce como él pensaba. Más bien quería acabar con ello lo antes posible... debía buscar a Inglaterra. Aunque, por otra parte, le tranquilizaba que la bestia estuviera frente a él porque significaba que tal vez el inglés todavía no se había cruzado con ella y estaría, por ahora, a salvo.

No tenía otra opción, tenía que matarla. No debía escapar hasta que encontrara el idiota de Inglaterra.

Miro a Italia. Este parecía no tener intenciones de escapar a su muerte, más bien parecía estar resignado a ella. Mientras tanto, la bestia abría sus grandes mandíbulas reluciendo sus amenazantes y bien alineados colmillos. Pudo adivinar su ataque: trataría de matar a Italia con esas armas filosas...

Su cuerpo, curtido por las guerras, se movió por puro instinto.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¡Comete esto! -Dicho esto, se apodero de la bandera blanca de Italia y la introdujo en la mandíbula de la criatura para que el asta hiciera de palanca para que no la pudiera cerrar. Esta al ver que no los podría atacar con sus peligrosos dientes, opto por su segunda arma: sus cortantes garras. Las alzo sobre su cabeza para golpearlo a Italia y a él. América dudo si podría esquivarlas. Era muy rápida, más rápida que la última vez que la había enfrentado.

-_GET DOWN!_ -le ordenó una voz conocida a sus espaldas y el obedeció empujando a Italia con él boca-abajo en el suelo. A continuación, oyó varios silbidos que se acercaban y alejaban.

Curioso, miro hacia sus espaldas y una sensación de sorpresa y orgullo se apoderaron de él. Era su hermano, Canadá, quien le había dado la orden de agacharse y, con una pose erguida y una expresión valerosa (poco propia de él), lanzaba flecha tras flecha con ese arco enorme hacia las muñecas y luego a los tobillos de la criatura con una impresionante precisión hasta dejarla totalmente inmovilizada contra la pared.

Alemania y Japón corrieron al auxilio de Italia. Este no se movía, tenía los ojos apagados que veían a la nada, como si estuvieran ciegos, y unas ojeras negras debajo de los ojos alarmantes.

-¿Italia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo? -le interrogaron.

-Estoy bien -respondía con un hilo de voz. Luego el germano paso su mano por debajo de la unión entre el hombro y el brazo para incorporarlo y llevarlo lejos de la zona de guerra.

-Hay que cortarle la cabeza -le dijo el japonés desenvainando su katana. -Es la única manera de derrotarlo rápido.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a protestar, ya que no permitiría que le arrebataran por completo su momento de gloria, un atroz y brutal bramido se apodero de sus oídos. Una sombra gris, apenas visible, golpeo a asiático y lo aparto de su lado. Luego, un ardor insufrible se apodero de su espalda. Por puro reflejo se llevo una de sus manos hacia el origen del dolor y sintió una sustancia humedecida entre sus dedos. Esa sustancia era roja carmesí.

_**[Inglaterra]**_

Miraba su Gran Grimorio. No podía dejar de pasar sus dedos en lo que quedaba de la pagina que había sido arrancada; esa página que seguramente le respondería gran cantidad de las dudas que tenía en esos momentos. Por otra parte, sentía que había traicionado a Balam, aquel demonio que, sin duda, se podría considerar bueno, al haber dejado que profanaran la página en la que se encontraba su invocación. Su libro de magia había estado en su posesión desde que tenía memoria. Era una extensión de su cuerpo y el hecho de que le faltara una página le hacía sentir como si le hubieran arrancado parte de su alma. Se sentía un poco mas vacio.

Sus miserias no terminaban ahí, lamentablemente. Esa casa no solo le había arrebatado esa hoja tan importante, también le había arrebatado su magia. Sin ella se sentía diminuto e indefenso. Su Gran Grimorio ahora era un simple libro viejo con una historia perturbadora. Un lindo libro para decorar un biblioteca que, con los años, acumularía polvo junto a otros en algún estante sin que se supiera su verdadero valor... sin que se supiera que estaba vivo.

Movió su cabeza bruscamente lado a lado para disipar esos pensamientos. Él se había quedado en esa casa por que justamente no iba a permitir que sucediera eso. Anteriormente, recupero una porción de su magia que estaba custodiada por Lucífago de Rafaquele y estaba seguro que en la mansión habrían más círculos mágicos escondidos donde ese perverso demonio estaría guardando más fragmentos de su magia.

Una sombra gris lo sobresalto y lo devolvió al mundo real. Esta iba rápidamente hacia las profundidades del sótano sin prestar ni menor atención a su presencia. Aterrado debatió si salir corriendo hacia el lado opuesto, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la siguiera. La siguió, pero guardando una gran distancia. A cabo de unos minutos, la criatura llego hasta una puerta negra y se quedo quieta, olisqueando el aire... como si esperara algo. Inglaterra, impaciente y al ver que esta no percataba de su presencia ni hacia ningún movimiento sospechoso, dio media vuelta para ir al primer piso de la mansión.

Ya un poco alejado del lugar, escucho un gran estruendo que hizo temblar ligeramente el suelo y, luego, una voz que lo conmocionó totalmente... la voz de América diciendo: "¿Tienes hambre? ¡Comete esto!".

-¡Es imposible! El no debería estar en este lugar ¿Por qué no escapó? _Fucking idiot!_ -grito exasperado.

De repente, su Gran Grimorio se abrió por sí solo y las hojas de este comenzaron pasar hasta detenerse en una página que contenía un dibujo de una amenazante monstruo marino. Él sabía que esa no era su verdadera apariencia, sino una simple representación para provocar miedo a las personas que ignoraban el verdadero poder de la magia negra. El Gran Marques Forneus lo invitaba a que lo utilizara y él no podría estar más agradecido.

Corrió hacia el origen de la pelea y lo vio ahí. América había sido arrinconado contra una pared por la criatura. Su espalda sangraba. Por otra parte, los otros países se encontraban derrotados sin poder ir a su auxilio.

Tenía que llamar la atención del monstruo para que el conjuro funcionara. Tenía que hacer que la criatura lo atacara. Miro a sus pies y agarro varios escombros y comenzó a tirárselos en la cabeza.

-_HERE__, DAMN! __COME HERE__, __BITCH_! -le gritó a todo pulmón olvidando por completo que era un _english gentleman_

-Iggy? _What the fuck__are you doing?__Get out of here__, quick!_ - le chilló América.

Él lo ignoro y siguió llamando a gritos la atención de la criatura que no tardo en fijarse en él. Amenazante, se dispuso a golpearlo con sus filosas garras, justo como el quería y necesitaba para decir su conjuro.

- _Ego vobis implorantem, Magnum Marchio Forneus, sit dignus de sit faustum et facere mecum in eius protegendum_ **(Yo te lo imploro, Gran Marqués Forneus, se digno de serme favorable y conviérteme en su protegido)** -recitó en lengua muerta con su mano izquierda extendida y la otra sosteniendo su Gran Grimorio.

Un gran circulo mágico se dibujo en el superficie que la criatura pisaba para luego ser rodeada por varias cadenas casi traslucidas impidiéndole sus movimientos.

-¡Acabala, América! ¡No podre retenerla mucho tiempo!

Sentía una presión punzante en el pecho, casi insoportable, y le faltaba el aire. Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Sabía que no podría sostener la invocación mucho más tiempo con la poca magia que había recuperado.

El americano, perplejo ante la situación, pero entendiendo la urgencia, saco de sus fundas a sus dos pistolas semiautomáticas Colt M1911 calibre .45 y salto hacia la bestia, apoyando sus pies en los hombros de esta. Descargo bala tras bala en el cuello del monstruo hasta que su cabeza se desprendió de su torso y rodo por los pisos blancos de la habitación.

Ante la desaparición de la amenaza, el circulo mágico desapareció y las cadenas traslucidas se rompieron en miles de pedazos brillantes. Lamento que los otros no pudieran apreciar eso, parecía como si estuviera nevando diamantes. El dolor se extendió a todo su cuerpo y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Lo último que vio fue a América corriendo hacia él mientras gritaba su nombre. Después, vino la oscuridad...

_**[Alemania]**_

Todavía sostenía a Italia es sus brazos. Constató que no estaba herido, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo altero. Parecían enfermos y perdidos y todo brillo había desaparecido de ellos.

-Tal vez necesite descansa. Mas bien, todos necesitamos descansar -pensó dando una ojeada a todos los países presentes en la habitación.

Dejo al italiano incorporado en una pared, ya que parecía que lo habían abandonado toda las fuerzas de su cuerpo y se iba a desmoronar, y fue a donde estaba Inglaterra. Lo que había sucedido habría sido extremadamente raro, hasta dudaba si había tenido lugar en la realidad o en su imaginación. Cuando la criatura se dispuso a atacar al inglés, este dijo unas palabras y esta, simplemente, se detuvo como si algo invisible la hubiera amarrado y no la dejara moverse.

Le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Tal vez, al fin al cabo era verdad que el británico tenia poderes sobrenaturales. Él, que era tan metódico y sistemático, siempre se había dejado guiar por la filosofía de creer solo en los que se podía ver y comprobar. Ahora sabia que se había equivocado toda la vida a juzgar a Inglaterra y que la magia tal vez si existía.

-¿Como esta? -le pregunto a América.

-Solo esta inconsciente -suspiro feliz sin apartar su mirada del rostro durmiente del inglés. Tenía tres profundo cortes en la espada, pero parecía no importarle ni dolerle en lo mas mínimo.

-No sé que en realidad hizo, pero parece que usó mucha energía.

-Seguramente ataco a la bestia con un scone y se enveneno con tan solo verlo -bromeo Francia relajando el ambiente de pesadumbre que los rodeaba.

Varios rieron.

-Deberíamos dejarlo dormir... solo desearía que pudiéramos encontrarle un lugar más seguro -aportó el francés.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto -comentó el alemán con satisfacción. -Japón ¿recuerdas el dormitorio del segundo piso? Ese en donde nos encontramos por primera vez luego de separarnos.

-¿El dormitorio de niña? ¿Ese que era totalmente rosa?

-Vamos ahí. Debo mostrarles algo ¡Rápido! Lo hemos derrotado por ahora, pero seguro que ese monstruo regresa... siempre regresa.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO! -comenzó a gritar Prusia que hasta el momento había estado sorprendentemente callado. Estaba apartado del grupo, en una esquina de la habitación y movía bruscamente su cabeza de una lado al otro mientras se tapaba los oídos con las palmas de las manos. -¡CALLATE, CALLATE!

-¿Hermano? -lo llamo el germano preocupado y se acerco a él. -¿Que sucede?

Este lo miró confundido, fuera de sí.

-¿No la escuchaste? ¿La voz? ¿Esa voz riéndose, West?

-¿Pasa algo, _Prusse_? -preguntó Francia divertido con la situación.

-No... no, no es nada.

Alemania sabia cuando su hermano mentía, pero tal vez solo necesitaba descansar... todos necesitaban descansar.

_**[Italia del Sur]**_

-¡Hey Roma! ¡Romano! ¡RO-MA-NO!

-¡Deja de gritar, maldito bastardo! ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por sigues aquí? ¿Estás preocupado por Ita? -le interrogó sonriente.

Luego de la fallida y vergonzosa Conferencia Mundial, su hermano acompañado por el macho patatas y otros países más, que seguramente eran unos idiotas, se habían ido a buscar una casa embrujada o algo así. Él no sabía muy bien los detalles ya que, al ver que la reunión tomaba un rumbo absurdo, se fue de ella antes que terminara.

Hacía más de cinco horas que se habían partido y, por alguna razón, él no se había ido a su casa, sino que se había quedado esperando a Veneciano. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Algo en el pecho le ardía.

-Toma -dijo España, quien traía una cesta llena de tomates. Con tan solo verlos, su estomago empezó a protestar hambriento.

Comenzó a comer con voracidad, mientras el hispano se sentaba a su lado.

-Que lastima que no fuimos ¿no?. Seguro que se están divirtiendo.

-¡Entonces hubieras ido, maldito idiota!

-Pero vos no querías ir y yo quiero estar contigo. Antes, cuando vivías conmigo, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, ahora nos vemos tan poco que... -no terminó la frase. -En fin, te extrañaba, Romano -remató sonriente y mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos.

No pudo evitar ponerse del mismo color que el tomate que estaba comiendo ¿Por qué España tenía que ser tan brusco y sincero?

-Idiota -fue lo único que salió de sus labios y apartó la mirada lo mas que pudo de esos ojos verdes y amables.

Estaban en los jardines del edificio donde se celebro la conferencia. Era un gran parque rodeado de rosales y en el centro de este había un lago artificial. El olor a hierba y a rosas le impregnaba la nariz y el viento hacia ruidos arrulladores y agradables que adormecían su cuerpo. Sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse solos

-Hey España...

-¿Si?

-Extiende tus piernas ¡Rápido, bastardo!

-Sí, si -obedeció. -Pero ¿para qué?

-_Siesta_ -respondió el italiano mientras se acostaba en la hierba y usaba las piernas del español como almohada para luego abandonarse completamente al sueño.

Despertó en un bosque ¿o seguía dormido? Busco a España desesperado sin éxito ¿Era un sueño? Ese bosque no le gustaba, más bien le inspiraba un miedo atroz. El cielo estaba despejado, pero los arboles no dejaban que la luz solar iluminara el lugar, así que lo rodeaba una perturbadora oscuridad ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Los pájaros no cantaban y el viento no susurraba.

-Bienvenido, Italia del Sur

La voz lo sobresalto de tal modo que sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas lagrimas de terror se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Dio, lentamente, media vuelta para encontrar el origen del saludo. Allí había una persona muy alta, detrás de unos portones de hierro muy decorados, pero con muchos años cumplidos. A lo lejos, se veía una casa muy grande con techo te tejas y de color pastel.

-Oye... ¿esto es un sueño? -indagó a la figura acercándose.

-Sí y no. Te he llamado.

Se acercó un poco más a la figura. Su vestimenta era totalmente negra. Tenía un sombrero raro, una túnica larga y llevaba capa.

El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un desconsolado llanto. Miró a sus lados, pero no lograba divisar de donde venia.

-¿Quien llora? -le preguntó a la figura.

-Escucha mejor. Tu sabes de quién es ese lamento.

Obedeció, agudizó sus oídos y lo reconoció.

-¿Veneciano?

La figura asintió. Se acercó aun más a ella y constato que era un hombre rubio y fornido.

-Ustedes son más que hermanos, son un mismo país. Son una misma persona estando juntos. Se complementan ¿Lo sientes?

-¿Qué cosa debo sentir?

La figura se le aproximó esta vez. Aunque estaba muerto de miedo, no escapó, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sintió que le tocaban el pecho, donde estaba su corazón y lo sintió. Su hermano estaba en graves problemas. Sintió su desesperación, su miedo, su tristeza... Vio la mansión, las habitaciones, el monstruo, los relojes dorados, la sangre, la muerte, el diario... El pecho le ardía y se acordó... ese malestar lo había sentido desde la finalización de la Conferencia Mundial solo que él lo ignoró. Las lagrimas se acumularon debajo de sus ojos y cayeron recorriéndole las mejillas. No pudo evitar sollozar.

Abrió los ojos y dio un salto de sorpresa al ver esos ojos azules.

-¡Alemania!

-No -le dijo serenamente el hombre rubio frente a él negando con su cabeza.

Lo empujó con las dos manos para alejarlo de él y se limpio las lagrimas.

-¿Quién eres?

Tenia razón, no era el macho patatas. Ese hombre era más alto y sus ojos eran más oscuros y serenos.

-¡ROMANO! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes una pesadilla? ¡Hey Roma! ¡Despierta! -era la voz de España en las profundidades del bosque.

-¿Quién eres? -le volvió a preguntar al hombre a gritos.

Él veía que movía los labios, pero no escuchaba su respuesta. Solo podía escuchar la voz insistente de español llamándolo y tratando de despertarlo.

El hombre se alejaba y el trato de cogerlo. El bosque desaparecía dando paso a una oscuridad espesa que tragaba todo a su paso. Esa oscuridad lo alcanzo y cayó en un precipicio creado por ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la oscuridad lo soltó. Ahora estaba en un lugar brillante, los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba y se respiraba un agradable olor a rosas mezclado con hierba.

Abrió los ojos. El cielo era tan azul... como los ojos de ese hombre.

-¡Hey Roma! ¿Ya despertaste? Me tenias muy preocupado ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -lo indagaba España limpiándole las lagrimas

No pudo responderle, ni moverse, ni casi respirar. Le ardía tanto el pecho... allí donde estaba su corazón.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR **

**¡Hola a todos! Quería contarles de un tema muy importante para mí y espero que la mayoría pueda leerlo. En septiembre del año anterior, un amigo me envió un email comentándome que me habían plagiado el fanfic. Al principio no le creí ya que, como la mayoría sabe, esta historia de por si no es original mía, sino que se basa ****es un Fangame basado en el juego de horror "Ao Oni" creado por un fan y subido en Nico Nico Douga. Todos tienen la oportunidad de acceder a esos videos y de escribir sobre HetaoONI y yo no soy dueña de la historia ni mucho menos. Yo, como simple fan, solo escribo mi versión de la historia, mi forma de verla y como me gustaría que hubiera sido.**

**Pero de hecho si había sido plagiada por una persona llamada Gumi Mininawa-Chan. Fue una experiencia muy fea y encima ni siquiera arreglo los errores ortográficos que yo cometí... fue cortar y pegar a lo tonto. Una vez que logre registrarme a la pagina y explicarle que no me gustaba lo he había hecho y que borrara inmediatamente mi fic, me respondió con evasivas. Esto sucedió en la pagina llama Fanficslandia y aprovecho a agradecer la repuesta rápida y madura de sus administradores en mediar el conflicto y suspender la cuenta de esta supuesta escritora que después me entere había plagiado muchas historias más. Desde acá les digo a los administradores, muchísimas gracias, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Me creerán exagerada por enojarme tanto por este tema, pero hace mas de 3 años que estoy escribiendo HetaONI. Fue mi primer y único fic y, sonara estúpido, pero lo quiero mucho. He dedicado mucho tiempo en el. Al principio tuve que traducir todo en español (antes solo existían las traducciones de japonés a ingles y nada más), investigar armas, vestimentas, mitologías, demonios (hasta me compre un libro de satanismo para los poderes de Iggy y a mi madre casi le da un infarto), matarme la cabeza imaginándome peleas... fue muy difícil aunque no lo crean. Hay tiempos en los que mi mente queda totalmente en blanco y no puedo, aunque quiera, escribir y con perseverancia y por ustedes que cada día me apoyan y me dan ánimos para que siga, sigo con este proyecto y juro por Dios que lo voy a terminar.**

**Y quiero aclararles a ustedes, a mis fieles lectores, a los fanáticos de Hetalia, a los que les encanta HetaONI que no me molesta que escriban una historia alterna de HetaONI. Tampoco me molesta que usen mi fic como una guía para escribir otro fic de HetaONI. Ni menos me molesta que suban mi fic en otras páginas, aunque esto se haga diciendo que yo soy la autora o que escriban la continuación de los capítulos que me faltan. Solo eso quería decirles. A los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esto, se lo agradezco mucho y espero que me entiendas. ¡Muchos abrazos a todos!**

**Y ahora *hace sonar los tambores* una sección que seguramente me va a quedar super hiper largar y muchos me odiaran por ello: RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS *tira papelitos de colores*. Se me juntaron los reviews del capítulo anterior y... son muchos *llora de la alegría*. Empecemos con esto que quedara más largo que el fic seguramente (aclaro que las palabras del fic tiene la misma cantidad que los otros, así que no se quejen o los golpeare con un pan duro (? )**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS:**** *tira de nuevo papelitos de colores***

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN: Yo sabía que la que más le iba a terminar gustando el capitulo "Goodbye, América" iba a ser a vos XD... fue el capi con mas fanservice del mundo y cuando lo escribía chillaba como tonta... Es que... son tan lindos juntos 3 Bue... es lo mejor que puedo hacer por esos dos mientras esperamos "esa parte" que tanto queremos ¡Un abrazo grande!**

**XILEMA95: ¡Gracias por las palabras de aliento! Concuerdo con vos totalmente, en los videos hay partes muy bizarras o, más bien, tontas. "Hay un monstruo de 3 metros queriendo matarnos, pero que importa, yo quiero explorar" ¡Que carajos xD! Ese es el problema que me encuentro una y otra vez con los videos. Hay situaciones sin sentido que tengo que cambiarlas... osea... un baño en el que tiras monedas y te da cervezas y onigiris, Alemania construyendo una habitación completa con comida, botiquines de primeros auxilios, camas, ect. ¡No jodan! Cambiando de tema, soy muy fan de USUK pero yo veo a América mas como "hombre fuerte, pero inmaduro y sobre protector de Iggy". Aunque en el fic madura mucho con el pasar del tiempo, pero también se vuelve más apegado a Inglaterra. Ese es el América que mostrare. ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a escribir! La racha imaginativa no tiene tiempo ni horarios, es una maldita en mi opinión que nos quiere hacer sufrir ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**NEKOMISAKICHAN: Actualizar muy seguido no lo puedo prometer, lo siento, aunque de a poco terminare esta, como vos dices, "genialosa cosa" xD! Mi plan también es difundir USUK por todos lados, así que estamos igual. Pobres los que leen este fic y no les guste esta pareja, porque los volveré locos con escenas melosas entre estos dos. Por otra parte, quiero aclararte que mi fic tiene muchísimas diferencias con el juego y este capítulo es una prueba fiel de ello... cambie absolutamente todo. Espero que te guste ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**LIPUROGRY: No hace falta que te disculpes por no haber comentado antes, yo soy feliz con tan solo saber que soy leída y te agradezco por seguir mi historia desde hace mucho. ¿Quién morirá? Eso no te lo puedo responder, es demasiado spoiler. Tu otra duda si la responderé: quienes entran a la mansión son Romano y España, pero Grecia no. No entra nadie más, pero varios países se reúnen a las afueras de la mansión, pero (repito) ninguno de ellos entra ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**LOVE'SLIKE: Como me reído con tu comentario por Dios! "Y a quien le importa la cárcel cuando tenemos HetaOni completo?!" Tus palabras sabias me han abierto los ojos *empieza a cargar las armas* Aunque, sinceramente, ya no creo que lo termine... ¡ya pasaron 4 años! Creo que tendré que convencer a mi cabeza que empiece a imaginarse alguna continuación o sino hare la gran Misery de Stephen King con el maldito creador de HetaONI. Cambiando de tema, a mi también se me olvida por completo algunas cosas, así que tengo que ver los videos una y otra vez y anotar las cosas... por ahí llega a ser frustrante, pero vale la pena. ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**VICKYSPARDA: Siempre me alegra tener nuevos lectores, pero más le alegra saber que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo ¡Gracias por el review!**

**BELUCHYN: ¡Mejor comentario! Argentina detect! El grosa, cagona, las puteadas y las amenazas con bazucas siempre nos delatan xD! Aunque amo que me hablen así, sin cortesía! La voy a seguir la puta madre, banca un poco que me cuesta escribir *le pega con un pan duro* Solta la bazuca o te sigo golpeando con el pan eh eh ehh! Sabes que yo también te amo... aunque no sé quien carajo sos 3**

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me divertí mucho haciendo que Prusia le diera lecciones de compañerismo a Japón... fue muy bizarro. Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero por ahora te tendrás que conformar con esto :D! ¡Un gran abrazo!**

**ZULLY: ¡Muchas gracias por el review y darme ánimos!**

**AIKO ASUNA: ¿Herrores hortograficos? ¿Dónde? XDDDDD! Lamentablemente, se que existen esos malditos. Reviso el capitulo antes de publicarlo como 20 veces, pero siempre alguno se logra escapar. Mi problema es que soy muy buena detectándolos cuando están en plasmados en una hoja de papel, pero en los textos digitales casi no los percibo. Cuando termine el fic, me prometí a mi misma imprimirlo y arreglarlo en su totalidad porque creo que es horrible leer algo y ver que tiene errores... como que te desconcentra del texto e inconsciente buscas otros errores. Cambiando de tema, me mato eso de usar el wifi del cole para algo "tan importante". Yo uso del de la facultad para jugar video juegos. Eso sí, cuando se necesita para algo urgente nunca anda. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**SOMESIMPLESTORIES: Originalmente en los videos, Inglaterra utiliza los poderes de Harry Potter, pero me pareció taaaan trillado. A mi también me encanta las cosas relacionada con la magia y, principalmente, con la magia negra. Aunque opino que no se deben jugar con esas cosas. En todo caso, como fan de la magia quería algo distinto para Iggy y salió eso de los encantamientos con demonios. Sinceramente es de lo que más orgullosa estoy en este fic, en el poder de Iggy... me encanta, pero más me gusta que las personas hayan aceptado ese cambio y que no se hayan quejado. Hasta tenía miedo que apareciera un fanático religioso a regañarme porque he mostrado demonios buenos y seguiré mostrando mas. Bue... no sé porque me fui por las nubes contestando tu review. ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo y espero que me sigas leyendo!**

**EVANGELINE-DARKNESS12: ¡Una nueva lectora! *tira papelitos de colores* A mi me paso al revés. Vi los videos, pero no había fanfic, así que lo escribí para morir en paz XD (? Tranquilízate un poco por Dios XDDDDDDDDDDDD! Tu cometario con tantos OMG, gritos, caritas, haciéndole porras a Iggy me hizo reir mucho. Cuando bajes la escopeta te explicare una cosa *le saca el arma*. Escocia no salvara a Iggy porque nunca aparecerá muajajajaja (si, soy mala) USUK RULES 3! ¡Un abrazo grande!**

**RAKELITA14: Sinceramente, no puedo responderte esa pregunta. Los capítulos no tienen un tiempo fijado para subirse. Todo depende de mis tiempos y mi inspiración que va y viene como se le antoja ¡Gracias por el review!**

**HORUS100: ¡Así me gusta, compañero! Torturemos al creador hasta que termine. Yo le quiebro las piernas para que no se pueda escapar de nosotros (? Ok no XDDDD! No sé de qué parte de Japón es el fanático creador de HetaONI y hasta ahora nunca me pregunte si estaba vivo o muerto después de ese tsunami ¿Vos sabes algo? Sé que Himaruya es de Fukushima, pero por suerte estaba en Europa cuando sucedió todo eso porque sino seguiría muy deprimida. Muchas gracias por ofrecerme ayuda y si tengo un bloqueo mental no dudare de mandarte un privado para pedirte consejos. Sobre el consejo que me diste sobre el arma de España, te juro que estoy muy, pero muy agradecida por eso. Me salvaste la vida al decirme que no era un hacha sino que era una alabarda. ¡Gracias, gracias! Y tomare en cuenta en sacar su "lado oscuro" en alguna pelea. Esa también es muy buena idea ¡Sos un groso! ¡Un abrazo!**

**EMI-ARLETTE: Creo que el capitulo respondió la pregunta por si sola :D! Ni loca dejaba a Iggy fuera de esa pelea que a mí me encanto cuando la vi por primera vez. El problema es que quería poner mucho fanservice (? No, no... hablando en serio, solo quería que el hecho de que América quisiera quedarse en la mansión tuviera un poco de sentido. Como puse en otro comentario, pero pareció estúpido que se quedara para investigar. Quería una razón mas fuerte para su decisión, por eso hice desaparecer a Iggy ¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**DARKNESS-CIEL: LOL! Pues... yo creo que debes buscar ayuda psicológica (? Mmmm... si sos una persona extremadamente ansiosa y curiosa como yo, ve los videos... si total yo después cambio casi todo XDD! *Se pone a leer el otro comentario* Buee.. al final los viste XDDD! Sabía que ibas a terminar haciéndolo... todos lo terminan haciendolo XDDDD! Yo actualizo cada muerte de obispo, así que no culpo a nadie que termine mirando los videos... yo también lo haría :D! Cambiando de tema, me preguntabas sobre si iba a ver NiChu. Seguramente van a ver varias escenas así, a mi también me gusta esa pareja aunque no me gusta de la forma amorosa sino la relación de hermanos que hay entre ellos. Espero que sean de tu agrado en el futuro, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Sobre tu otra pregunta: "por que solo Japón tiene más "falsos recuerdos" que los demás? los demás solo recuerdan pocas cosas y además poco significativas, pero el recuerda varias... por que será?". Es una pregunta que yo misma me he hecho en varias ocasiones y solo se me han ocurrido dos respuestas. La primera y más simple porque es el personaje principal, con mas apariciones y el favorito del creador de HetaONI. La segunda respuesta que se me ha ocurrido que hay una razón oculta que se revelaría mas adelantada la historia si no fuera que el maldito creador de HataONI la hubiera puesto en hiatus... Lo siento por no poder darte una repuesta clara y muchas gracias por el review ¡Un abrazo!**

**DRAGONADETINTA96: Me alegra muchísimo que mi historia te haya gustado y haya cumplido las expectativas de una novela ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo desde tan lejos!**

**NELL: Me alegra que me sigas leyendo y espero actualizar con menos intervalos de meses XDDD! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Un abrazo!**

**IT'S EASY: LOL! No lo iba a dejar fuera de este capítulo por nada del mundo. Como dije en anteriores comentarios, hice que Iggy se separara del grupo para arreglar la incongruencia de que América quisiera quedarse a "investigar" en vez de escarpar de la mansión. China se quiera quedar para buscar plantas medicinales ahora que recuerdo... no podía poner eso XD! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y gracias por el review.**

**ZULLI12: No puedo prometer que actualizare rápido, pero por ahora te dejo este nuevo capítulo para que disfrutes ¡Gracias por el review!**

**BIMORI . KLEIN**: ¿Mi blog? Ahhh mi fallido blog... no sé ni por qué lo hice. No le prestes atención, nunca lo actualizare :D! No tengo un tiempo fijo para las actualizaciones, solo puedo ofrecerte este nuevo capítulo y prometerte que terminare la historia ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**CHUCHY XD: ¿Tantas veces D:? ¡Sugoi! Estemmm... juro que trato de actualizar rápido, pero... no lo logro, lo siento muchísimo. Tratare que el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto, pero no puedo prometer nada. Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Gracias por el review :D!**

**NEA: LOOOOOOOOOL! Haciéndome sentir culpable no lograran que actualice muajajajajajajaja! Pues mira, yo duermo como un bebe todas las noches imaginándome que ustedes no lo hace (soy mala, si)! Me alegra que te guste mi fic y te recomiendo un tecito de tilo o de jazmín para la noche porque me encanta dejar finales abiertos y que dejen mucha intriga :D ¡Gracias por el review!**

**PINSEL D34CM43: Otra más que cae en la tentación de ver los videos *le pega con un pan duro* (? ¡Gracias por el review y por leer mi fic! :D**

**EN RESUMEN SOY UN HEROE: -No, no lo eres :D (? La verdad es que yo también nunca he jugado al juego. Lo he buscado, pero tampoco tuve muchas ganas de jugarlo mientras estaban los videos... En fin, gracias por entender porque tardo tanto con las actualizaciones y por leerme. Me pone feliz que te guste leer mi historia y espero que te siga gustando en el futuro ¡Saludos! **

**STEPHANIEGPE . CUEVASCARRASCO**: Malditas computadoras perras (? Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo y súper genialosas que me has dejado. Los videos llegan hasta el 17 1/2 así que seguramente ya los terminaste... ufff... espero que no te hayas deprimido como yo al ver que llegaban hasta allí ¡Gracias por el review!

**GISE . DELGADO**.58: "...pero todo lo q veo escucho o leo es q se mueren... se mueren.. se recontra mueren todos" LOL LOL LOOOOL con esa opinión. HetaONI no tiene final y sinceramente no se mas que vos... no sé qué hare con eso y tampoco me gusta pensarlo. Falta mucho para acercarme al final, pero el día que este cerca de él pensare si hacer algo por cuenta propia o dejarlo donde quedaron los videos... No sé nada por ahora... Yo también quiero saber qué carajo pasa, pero el maldito creador no quiere terminar la maldita historia... como lo odio D:! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**DIITHA: Si, soy una mala persona que quiere verlos sufrir a todos muajajajajajaja :D ¡Gracias por el review, me hizo reír mucho!**

**VANE155: No te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo y no pienso abandonarla aunque me tarde con las actualizaciones ¡Gracias por el review :D!**

**TSUKINO ARIASU: ¡No eres un idiota! Yo también me hubiera puesto a ver los videos después de terminar de leer el ultimo capitulo del fic... aparte todos lo terminan haciendo al final XDD! Es que actualizo muy poco y la curiosidad puede con cualquiera. Sé que son cortitos lo capítulos, pero juro que no hay capítulo más corto que otro, siempre tienen las mismas cantidad de palabras con pocas variaciones. Como he dicho en varias oportunidades, el fic nunca lo voy a dejar de lado. Tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, por eso no te preocupes. Y no me maldigues, che XD! Que malo u.u! Yo no te spoliee la historia :D!**

**GUEST: "TU YO YURI AHORA!" o/O... Ok *se le tira encima* 3! Tus consejos están buenos, pero si hago eso termino viviendo abajo de un puente y encima estaría forever alone XD! "Se supone que lo que vez en los videos de HetaOni haces tú historia aquí no?" Si, aunque no sigo los sucesos de los videos a pie de la letra. Cambio diálogos, sucesos, agrego cosas que no están en los videos "En que capitulo de HetaOni vas?" Para hacer el capitulo 29 utilice el video 8 1/4 solamente, pero eso puede variar. "Y como cuantos crees que te falten para llegar al final?" Una pregunta difícil. Una vez hice una cuenta aproximando cuantos serian, pero siempre estoy agregando cosas nuevas que no están en los videos y soy muy descriptiva. Pero tomando en cuenta que voy por la mitad de los videos se podría decir que me faltan ¡30 capítulos más! ¿Qué carajo? ¡Renuncio! Ok no XD! "QUE TAL SI HACES TU PROPIA CONTINUACION INEDITA?" Tal vez con la ayuda de fans como vos que me tiren algunas idea pueda hacerlo y la verdad que una historia en conjunto me parecería tan grosa. Todos los fans reunidos para terminarla... seria genial! Aunque falta muchísimo todavía, pero llegado el momento agradecería muchísimo tus sugerencia e ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y espero que haya podido responder bien todas tus dudas! ¡Un abrazo!**

**SHOFITITA3: ¡Me pone muy feliz saber que hace mucho que me lees! A mi también me sorprende la cantidad de ¡años! que vengo escribiendo esto ¡Que floja que soy XD! Ningún review queda desapercibido, por eso dedico tiempo a esta sección en responderles a cada uno de ustedes porque sin vos y otros lectores no tendría de donde sacar la fuerza de voluntad para seguir HetaONI y estoy eternamente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes ¡Muchas gracias por tu cariño! ¡Un abrazo bien grande!**

**TAKAGUI02: Los Simpson son capaces hasta de invadir Hetalia, son omnipresentes! Awwwwwwwww 3 Taka ama a Lady (? *lo abraza*. Solo me asustas un poquito (?**

**HONDAKIRKLAND: ¡Me alegra saber que me lees hace tiempo y no te preocupes por eso de no haberme dejado un review, con saber que soy leída me basta y me sobra! Por ahí el problema no es solo mi falta de tiempo para actualizar, sino es mi falta de inspiración. Como vos dijiste, tiene un toque muy mío y me niego que me quede como una copia de los videos. Quiero poner nuevas situaciones, nuevos diálogos, representar los pensamientos de los personajes, etc. Por eso me tardo en las actualizaciones. Un día, de repente me despierto y me digo a mi misma: "Quiero escribir" y dejo todo de lado y no paró hasta terminar el capitulo nuevo. No puedo escribir sin esa inspiración... lo he intentado y me han quedado capítulos re malos. Un ejemplo fiel a eso fue el capitulo 9 o el 25... los odios, los escribí sin ganas. Cambiando de tema, yo HetaONI lo comenzó a ver en el canal de SotetAG y en esos tiempos (me siento una vieja diciendo esto) no había ninguna traducción en español así que los veía en portugués... después conseguí los scrips en ingles y los traduci todos en español... uffff... por suerte ahora han traducido todo en nuestro idioma. "¿Le harás un final alternativo o lo dejaras sin final?" No sé, por ahora no quiero responder a ello. Tal vez con la ayuda de fans me anime a escribirla, pero me da terror arruinar la historia con algo original mío. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Un abrazo!**

**LUZ ADILENE: ¡No te preocupes por los reviews, con saber que lees mi historia y te gusta soy más que feliz! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo!**

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: -¿Que lees?**

**-Un comentario raro de un gato llamado Hitomi Li que me manda deseos mentales para que actualice **

**-¿Que más te puso?**

**-Ahora saco una ballesta y me está amenazando con ella para que actualice**

**-Debe estar loca**

**-Ahora esta arrodillada en el piso rogándome para que actualice ¿le digo algo? Me da pena**

**-No, no lo hagas**

**-Hoy actualice Neko-chan, deja de llorar *la acaricia la cabeza mientras le saca la ballesta sin que se dé cuenta* **

**AN BOUWER: Me subiste demasiado el ego con tu comentario XDD! Te voy a tener que ser fatalmente sincera con eso de Rusia y Canadá... nunca se supo que planeaban esos dos. Es uno de los grandes misterios que HetaONI dejo sin cerrar... Vamos, únete al lado oscuro, vamos a torturar al creador para que no los diga muajajaja (? ¡Muchas gracias por el review! PD: Voy a la universidad XD!**


	30. Atrapar

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya-sama.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme la vida al traducir al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha SotetAG por traducir todos los videos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

**Atrapar**

_**[Japón]**_

-_¡Aiya! _¿Quién me está pisando mi pie, _aru_?

-¿Quién está encima de mi ~? -inquirió Rusia más divertido que molesto por la situación.

-¡Oigan, cuidado con mi cabello! _Allemagne_... ¿no está muy oscuro y estrecho para ser un refugio? -habló el francés malhumorado.

-Esperen un minuto... no encuentro la palanca

-¡Deja tus manos quietas, Francia! ¡No te aproveches de la situación, maldito pervertido! -grito el teutón y luego se escucho un golpe seguido de las quejas de dolencia del franco.

Japón sentía que su cuerpo cedía al cansancio y la presión. Un lugar seguro para reponer sus energías era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, pero el refugio que propuso Alemania no lo convenció del todo.

Estaban en el "Dormitorio Rosa" ubicado en el segundo piso de la mansión. Así la llamaba él, ya que otro nombre no podría haberle puesto. En ese dormitorio infantil, totalmente rosa y femenino con sus muebles y cama estilo princesa llenos de las muñecas y peluches, es en el que había encontrado al alemán cuando se habían separado apenas habían entrado a la casa. Era en esos tiempos que él ignoraba que la casa estaba maldita. Parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde ese suceso. Alemania no quería salir del vestidor a causa del terror que se apodero de él y el oriental sintió por primera vez en la vida un terrible decepción por su compañero ¡Y ahora, que hubiera vuelto a ese lugar, lo estaba preocupando! No pudo evitar pensar que Alemania había perdido en su totalidad la cordura y pretendía que todos se escondieran en ese reducido vestidor.

-¡La encontré! -exclamó satisfecho el germano.

Escuchó unos ruidos desconocidos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Suban! -le ordenó al grupo.

Perplejo, extendió sus manos en la oscuridad y encontró una escalera. Tal vez había sacado conclusiones muy apresuradas sobre el estado mental de su compañero y subió hacia lo desconocido. Las escaleras terminaron y sus piernas tocaron suelo firme, pero la oscuridad lo seguía rodeando.

-Está oscuro -le dijo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Aquí había un interruptor para las luces, pero... Denme un minuto... Estaba seguro que estaba por aquí...

Escucho un "click" y la luces prendieron. La repentina luminosidad lo obligo a entrecerrar los ojos que tardaron unos segundo en acostumbrarse a ella. Pero la sorpresa y la satisfacción disiparon rápidamente su fotofobia. Ante él se extendía una habitación de grandes dimensiones. Sus paredes eran de pierda y el piso de madera. Por un lado había una gran mesa de madera con sus respectivas sillas y del otro lado ocho camas alineadas. De repente, su cuerpo se estremeció. Era como si el lugar estuviera preparado justamente para ellos. Tanta perfección lo lleno de desconfianza.

Le dedico una mirada a Italia que estaba junto a él. Este, a deferencia de los demás países, no mostraba ni emoción ni sorpresa. Entre sus manos sujetaba un libro y recordó: desde que habían entrado a la mansión él sostenía ese libro y cada un tiempo le dedicaba una lectura minuciosa a sus páginas, pero esto siempre lo hacía alejado del grupo como si ocultara algo importante. La curiosidad lo abrumo ¿Y si se lo quitaba para ver que contenía?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, como si le leyera los pensamientos, este apretó el libro misterioso con fuerza contra su pecho y le dedico una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. No sería tan sencillo quitárselo.

-_Holy shit!_ ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? -le interrumpió los pensamientos el norteamericano quien cargaba a Inglaterra sobre sus hombros.

-Es... es muy difícil de explicar -contesto nervioso evitando la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué dices "difícil", West?

-Paso cuando desapareciste vos, hermano. Nos separamos para buscarte y vine a este lugar con Italia. Y... y...

-¿Y? -lo invito a seguir con su relato Japón ya que parecía que su compañero no quería seguir con su relato. Tomo nota mental que había dicho que estaba "con Italia".

-Y... no se... buscaba pistas, algo que me indicara donde estaba Prusia y me encontré con un... mensaje.

Acto seguido, el germano metió su mano en su bolsillo interno de su chaqueta militar y saco un papel.

-Seguí el mensaje de este papel que me decía donde estaba la palanca para que se abriera la puerta y bajara la escalera por donde subimos para llegar a este lugar, pero... -nervioso se aferró al papel que tenía en sus manos y su piel palideció. -Yo no sé los quería mostrar, pero de nada sirve guardar secretos cuando estamos en una situación crítica.

-¿A qué te refieres con "secretos"? -pregunto el japonés que comenzaba a sentirse alterado.

Alemania no respondió, simplemente extendió el papel hacia el grupo y América lo agarro ansiosamente.

-¿Qué dice? -le preguntó Francia.

-Ni idea. No sé en qué idioma esta.

-¡Dame eso, pedazo de inútil! -bramó el teutón sacándole bruscamente la nota. - "Suchen Sie den Hebel, die zehn Meter von der Tür ist. Ziehen Sie es nach unten. Treppen, vom Dach rutschen, um eine versteckte Tür freizulegen..." **(Traducción: "Buscar la palanca que se encuentra a diez centímetros de la puerta. Jalarla hacia abajo. Escaleras se deslizaran desde el techo dejando expuesta una puerta oculta...")** -leyó en voz alta. A continuación, le dedico una mirada cargada de ira mezclada con incredibilidad a su hermano.

-¿Tu puedes leerlo?

-¡Claro que pudo leerlo, idiota! - gritó acercándose a Alemania para agarrarlo violentamente de su chaqueta militar. -¿Qué carajo es esto, West? ¡Dices que lo encontraste, pero... reconozco tu puño y letra en cualquier parte! ¡Esta nota la has hecho vos!

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación y pasaron varios segundos hasta que Alemania pareció reunir fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Crees que no se que esa nota tiene mi letra y, que encima. este escrito en nuestro idioma? Sé que es difícil de que me crean, pero ¡yo no la escribí! Si lo hubiera hecho lo recordaría... ¿no es cierto? -dijo el germano desesperado.

-Te creo, Alemania -dijo Inglaterra. Había despertado.

_**[Inglaterra]**_

La oscuridad envolvente se le antojo acogedora. Un aroma familiar y agradable lo hacía sentir en casa. No quería despertar. El sueño hacia que olvidara todos sus problemas y... ese aroma...

A lo lejos escuchaba unas voces. Estas discutían y subían cada vez más de volumen. Una parte de él se obligó a escucharlas, aunque él quería seguir sumergido en ese mar de oscuridad acompañado por la tranquilidad y ese aroma.

Se concentró en las voces. Hablaban sobre un mensaje encontrado. Las voces cada vez eran más distinguibles y su curiosidad le exigió a seguir la plática. Alemania explicaba que había encontrado un mensaje y Prusia a gritos le preguntaba por qué este estaba escrito con su letra.

-¿Crees que no se que esa nota tiene mi letra? Sé que es difícil de que me crean, pero yo no la escribí. Si lo hubiera hecho lo recordaría... ¿no es cierto? -escuchó decir a Alemania y recordó ese suceso que lo obligó a quedarse en la mansión. Se forzó a despertar y dejar atrás ese profundo sueño rodeado de ese aroma acogedor donde no había preocupaciones ni miedo.

-Te creo, Alemania -logró decir con gran esfuerzo.

-Ya era hora que te despertaras. Espero que no me hayas babeado mientras dormías.

¿Babear? ¿Por qué América le decía eso? El aroma no había desaparecido al despertar y, ansioso, busco su origen.

-¿Me estas olfateando el cuello? -le pregunto el norteamericano. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya.

¡Y se dio cuenta! Este lo estaba cargando en sus espaldas y su cabeza estaba cómodamente apoyada sobre su hombro ¡Y ese aroma... era el de América!

-¡Es normal que este sucio! -empezó a quejarse mientras olisqueaba su chaqueta y un ligero rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas. -Es decir, no he tenido tiempo de bañarme aunque quisiera ¡Vos no hueles a rosas, ¿sabías?!

La situación lo volvió loco de vergüenza y, desesperadamente, trato de alejarse del estadounidense, pero su cuerpo débil y mareado no pudo sostenerse en tierra firme y cayó de bruces al piso.

-¿Estás bien, _Angleterre_? -le pregunto Francia mientras se reía a carcajadas y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Quiso protestar, borrarle a golpes esa sonrisa al idiota del vino, pero no podía. Le dolía el cuerpo a horrores y le costaba hablar por el cansancio. Hasta respirar suponía un gran trabajo y esfuerzo.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no habían escapado sus compañeros por la escaleras de soga del sótano? Infinitas dudas se apoderaron de él.

-_Angleterre_, me estas preocupando ¿No me vas a amenazar con otra "Guerra de Cien Años"? -le bromeo el francés, pero su risa se había disipado y lo miraba con gran preocupación. Luego con gran delicadeza lo ayudó a levantarse, pero sin soltarlo. Si lo soltaba, caería de nuevo. Le temblaban las piernas por realizar esa acción tan sencilla de mantenerse de pie.

-¿Dónde estamos? -quiso saber primero.

-En un lugar seguro, _Angleterre_. No te preocupes.

-¿Estamos afuera de la mansión?

-No. La criatura destruyó nuestra salida.

-_La suerte, evidentemente, no está de nuestro lado_ -pensó.

-¡Hey! ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste "te creo" a West? -le indago el prusiano.

Le costó trabajo procesar la pregunta. El agotamiento no lo dejaba pensar ni hablar con claridad. Aparte ¿quién le iba a creer? Todos pensaban que la magia y lo sobrenatural no existía y contarles sobre eso no ayudaría en nada. Solo pensarían que él estaba loco de remate y nada mas ¡Estaba harto que lo llamaran loco y se burlaran de él!

-¡Es cierto! -intervinó Japón -¡El círculo mágico del sótano!

El asombro lo dejo mudo ¿Seria que Japón creía en su magia?

-_Mon dieu!_ ¿No me digas que es otra de las historias de hadas, duendes y maldiciones de las que cuenta este vándalo?

Ya empezaban las burlas. Maldijo para sus adentro. Tuvo que haberse quedado callado, pero el japonés siguió hablando ignorando completamente la broma del franco y la cara de incredulidad de los otros países, ha excepción de América.

-Inglaterra dijo que había encontrado un circulo mágico que contenía fragmentos de su magia. Según él este estaba hecho con su puño y letra y solo él contenía los conocimientos para hacerlo.

Pudo entrever que el estadounidense escuchaba atentamente. Tenía una expresión de reflexión que poco a poco se convirtió en furia.

-¿Es por eso que te separaste del grupo? ¿Para quedarte en la mansión y buscar tu _fucking _magia? -le pregunto repentinamente América. Apretaba la mandíbula y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Tu nunca lo entenderías! -le grito apartándose de esos ojos acusadores y violentos.

-¡Lo único que entiendo es que eres un maldito idiota!

-¡Basta! -intervino Alemania. -¡Obviamente tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero nuestra prioridad es ahora descansar!

-Yo me quedare a hacer la primera guardia -propuso América. -Aunque el lugar parece un escondite perfecto, no debemos confiarnos mucho. ¡Ah! E Inglaterra te advierto que si intentas escapar para buscar "tu magia", te daré un tiro en la pierna ¿entendido?

Parte de él quiso protestar y seguir la discusión con el americano, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso. Si se quería quedar despierto porque creía que él era capaz de irse en ese estado, en el cual ni siquiera podía caminar, era su problema, no el suyo. Solo le dedico una mirada cargada de altanería como modo de respuesta.

Francia, con una seriedad poco propia de él, lo condujo a una de las camas del refugio. Su cuerpo le agradeció la comodidad de una cama y sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad para abandonarlo de nuevo al mundo de los sueños. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, el franco acerco sus labios a su oído y en secreto le dijo:

-Si haces de nuevo esa estupidez de escapar e ir solo a buscar tu magia, yo te quebrare las piernas ¿entiendes, _Angleterre_?

_**[Japón]**_

Las pesadillas no lo dejaron conciliar el descaso que él deseaba. Sentía que su sueño era demasiado liviano y su cuerpo estaba a alerta ante el menor ruido que se produjera en la habitación. Al final, se convenció que no iba a poder dormir y decidió levantarse.

Vio al americano al otro extremo de la habitación y se acerco a él.

-¿No puedes dormir? -le preguntó este a susurros para no despertar a nadie.

-No.

No pudo evitar envidiar a los demás países. Todos parecían dormir profundamente a pesar del horror que habían sufrido. Todos, excepto alguien. Italia respiraba entrecortadamente y no dejaba de moverse en sueños. Seguramente tenía una pesadilla en su opinión.

-Hace rato esta así -le dijo el norteamericano leyéndole los pensamientos. -Hace poco lo sentí llorar en sueños.

Se sentó junto a él sin dejar de mirar al italiano.

-Te quería darte las gracias por salvar a Italia. Si usted no hubiera estado ahí... seguramente...

-No tienes por qué agradecer. _I am__a hero__!_ -le respondió sonriendo y levantado el pulgar. -Hey, Japón...

-¿Si?

-Es indiscutible que Italia nos está ocultando algo.

Suspiró.

-Es verdad -admitió con desánimo.

Al parecer sus peores sospechas se hacían realidad. Recordó la existencia de ese libro. No podía evitar pensar que las respuestas a los comportamientos extraños de su amigo estaban en esas páginas. Pensó que, ahora que estaba durmiendo, podría hacerse de él, pero, cuando miro con más detenimiento al europeo, divisó que este todavía lo aferraba fuertemente sobre su pecho. Nunca se separaba de él.

-Creo que hasta ahora todos se han dado cuenta que algo nos está ocultando. Ojala nos diga que sucede y cuál es su secreto -dijo el oriental con esperanza.

-Me pregunto si realmente nos dirá. Por mi parte, creo que nunca lo hará.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -indagó sorprendido.

-Tiene una expresión tan determinada... Como si pensara que los métodos convencionales no funcionaran. Él no quiere compartir sus secretos con nosotros, si no quiere emprender sus métodos como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez. De forma fría y calculadora, pero sin maldad alguna, por supuesto.

Aunque las palabras duras del estadounidense le dolieron, ya que para él era impensable que su compañero que era amable, cariñoso, inocente y virtuoso lo tratara como una simple "pieza de ajedrez", no pudo evitar considerar que en parte tenia razón.

-No concuerdo totalmente con usted, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que luce como alguien que ha estado solo en un lugar lejano mucho tiempo. Como si fuera imposible acercarse a él, ya que si te acercas, este se alejara más de nosotros y lo perderemos.

-¡Entonces, solo debemos correr hacia él y atraparlo! -le dijo con una sonrisa amable mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres cambiar de guardia, América? Deberías dormir un poco y reponer fuerzas. No creo que pueda dormirme de nuevo.

-_O.K.! _-respondió con un bostezo y fue a una de las camas del refugio. A los minutos escucho sus ronquidos imponerse en la habitación.

Miro a Italia, este seguía moviéndose intranquilo a causa de sus sueños.

-_¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente, debemos atraparlo... todos juntos!_

* * *

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS:**

**SHIRO KOKORO-CHAN: "mi nee-chan me aviso que actualizaste y me salí corriendo del baño creo que te amo" - Eso... eso... fue muy bizarro XDDD! No sé porque te imagine abrazándome con un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado en tus pies XDDD! SIR es Steve D:! Es re grosa esa teoría por Dios! Se supone, aunque no se haya confirmado, que Alemania es SIR... entonces, podría se una ilusión para acabar con todos -le explota la cabeza-. Por fin algo que tiene sentido. Buen trabajo Shiro-chan -le da unas palmaditas- Es la mejor que he oído hasta ahora. El otro día me puse a buscar teorías de otras personas de como seguiría HetaONI, pero todas se trataban de Rusia era el malo, o Rusia los traiciona, o Rusia es Steve (? Como que re trillado que Iván sea un maldito... seguro esas teorías las escribió Alfred (? En todo caso, me deprimí y deje de buscar... Gracias por review :D!**

**LUZ ADILENE: ¿En que trabajas para que te duela la muñeca? Lalalala ~ Me agarro la curiosidad. Tenía tantas ganas de que apareciera Romano... no me pude aguantar en el capitulo anterior... hasta pensé en agregarlo también en este... pero... cuando trate de imaginar algo... simplemente me quede en blanco... ROMAAAA T^T! Gracias por siempre ponerme palabras de ánimo y buena suerte :D!**

**SOL OJEDA: Si, si aunque ya hayamos hablado por privado, también te responderé el review ;D! Mucha suerte con tu comic -le tira papelitos de colores- ¡Se que lo harás genial!**

**CHUCHY XD: ¡Que los cumplas felizzz ~, que los cumplas felizzzzz ~, que los cumplas, que los cumplas, que los cumplaaaaas feeeelizzzz ~! (Primero que esto lo escribí cantando la canción en voz alta como una tarada, segundo nunca me di cuenta lo fea que es la canción Feliz cumpleaños escrita y tercero, perdóname por haberte felicitado 2 meses después XDDDD) Si quieres morir después de que termine mi fic, no lo terminare (? Y no.. no es una escusa para no terminarlo (? Lalala ~ Besos desde... la región cuyana de Argentina ;)**

**DARKNESS-CIEL: ¡Lo siento, lo siento! T^T Juro que tratare de actualizar mas rápido... en vez de cada 3 meses actualizare cada 2 meses (? Naa.. me he puesto un poco las pilas y he adelantado un poco HetaONI. El siguiente capi está casi listo y el otro está hasta la mitad. Hablando del capi, soy feliz que te gusten los miles de cambios que hago. En este capítulo se me presento el problema de que el refugio está completamente hecho por Alemania... Dios... haber, déjenme entender, el tipo hace un cuarto entero con baño incluido y sin ninguna herramienta en mano, pero no puede derribar la maldita puerta por donde entraron... Dios... Últimamente, me he dado cuenta, que estoy modificando demasiado la historia... ni siquiera los diálogos son iguales al original. Me gusta tu teoría, la verdad que da para pensar. A mí se me ocurrió que tal vez eso de los recuerdos funcionara así: "Japón sobrevivió mas tiempo que los los otros mundos, por eso tiene más recuerdos" (Ahora que lo escribo suena estúpido, pero en mi cabeza sonaba genial XDDD!). Ciel, vos que sos tan ansiosa como yo, ¿has visto los HetaONI Extra? Hay un preview al final de este de que va a suceder en los siguiente episodios que lamentablemente no existirán... (pobre creador... nunca saldrá de mi lista negra) En todo caso, al leerlo te explota la cabeza con teorías. Fíjate y dime qué piensas (si quieres, obvio). ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda cuando llegue el momento del final! Me relaja mucho saber que muchas personas parecen tener intensiones de ayudarme y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo ¡Nos leemos~!**

**AN BOUWER: LOOOOL! ¿Podrías dejar de desmayarte desmayadamente cada vez que actualizo...? Me preocupa tu salud (? ¿Una acosadora más? Con las cosas que por ahí me escriben, ya estoy preparada... -le pega con un pan duro (?- Por cierto, tienes un fierro golpeador de creadores de más. Tengo que ir a Japón preparada muajajaja! ¡Gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**ARIASU-SAMA: No te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes, yo nunca los dejooo ~! La verdad es que a mí me paso lo mismo que a vos: vi los videos y me quedaron ganas de ver más... pero a diferencia tuya, no encontré ningún fic y eso fue la principal razón que empecé a escribir HetaONI. Nunca había escrito nada en mi vida, así que para mí es una felicidad extrema que personas como vos les guste mi historia porque siempre pensé que iba a fracasar y iba a tener comentarios de personas diciéndome que me dedicara a cocinar (? Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, me anima mucho que pienses así -se larga a llorar-. El Gran Grimorio de Iggy creo que es... tan genialoso. Pensé que lo fanáticos de Harry Potter o un fanático religioso me iban a echar bronca por cambiarlo, pero gracias a Dios todavía no me he topado con ningún disgusto. Por cierto, para ubicarte un poco, este capi corresponde al video 8 3/4 y la verdad es que creo que tienes razón con eso de que tendremos HetaONI para años... es que los hago re largos y describo o pongo nuevas cosas a lo tonto. Un gran ejemplo es este capítulo, me puse re amorosa con Iggy y América... debería dejarlo de hacer XDDD! ¿Que la creadora se murió? -se va a un rinconcito a llorar- Pero... yo quería quebrarle las piernas, atarla a una silla y obligarla a las cachetadas que terminara (? Hablando en serio, lamento mucho si es verdad que murió en el tsunami. Muchas gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda para cuando terminen los videos, la verdad es que la necesito... nunca he escrito algo original y la verdad es que es un tema que siempre me preocupa. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que me sigas leyendo ¡Saludos!**

HORUS100: Ufff... es verdad... no sé porque soy tan mala escribiendo peleas, pero los videos por suerte me han dado un respiro. Están genialosos los videos que me recomendaste, me fascinaron tanto las canciones Shattered y Get out ALIVE que me las termine descargando y las escucho tanto que creo que las terminare odiando. Que lastima que las imágenes no sean creación propias. A mí los videos que mas me gustan de HetaONI son Under of Fragments, JOINT, Dorchadas y dos más, pero no te podría decir los nombre porque están en letras japonesas lamentablemente. Gracias por el review y los temas musicales, me encantaron 3

**SESSHIKO: No te preocupes por los reviews, con tan solo saber que me lees me basta y me sobra. Voy a seguir la historia hasta que se terminen los videos, lo juro, pero cuando termine no se qué hare... muchas personas están decididas a ayudarme cuando llegue ese momento, pero todavía me da miedo escribir algo puramente original y no quiero decepcionar a nadie ¡Ah! Gracias por el diez, si tan solo mis profesores en la universidad fueran tan buenos como vos (? XDDDDDD! Gracias por el review y espero que este capi te guste. Saludos :D!**

**LOVE'SLIKE: Si... ¡cuatro malditos años! No sé que me deprime mas, que mi vida se esté pasando volando o que en todo este tiempo he llegado a escribir solamente la mitad de los videos. La verdad es que siempre lo dan por muerto en el tsunami al autor... así que debemos optar por el plan B: ...buscar su tumba y desenterrar su cerebro e implantármelo (? XDDD! Cualquier idea, teoría, lo que sea es bienvenido! Nos leemos :D!**

**NELL: Iggy siempre volverá... es que es tan lindo 3 Aparte tengo taaantas cosas amorosa y yaoistas que me he imaginado para él.. Por otro tema, la verdad que el sitio FanficsLandia también fue una novedad para mí. Esta buena porque todo es en español, hay una fuerte presencia de sus administradores y la pagina personal de los usuarios es mejor que la de FanFiction, pero parece que tiene muchas reglas en contra del yaoi, del yuri, del lemmon y relaciones sexuales... y un sitio donde no hay yaoi no es para mí XDDD! Acá en FF como que no hay reglas... la que yo recuerdo eran poner bien las clasificaciones y no escribir naaada de la autora Anne Rice. Sacando eso... en FF se valee tooodoo XDDD! Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme un review, me suben el ánimo. Saludos :D!**

**ZULLY: La verdad no sé que me enojo más: el plagio o ver la cantidad de errores ortográficos que he cometido XDDD! Gracias por el review. Saludos ~**

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: Mmmmm... ¿cada cuanto actualizo? No tengo tiempos fijos... Una vez tarde 6 meses en actualizar, pero nunca más cometeré ese error... mmmm... cada un mes o dos me obligare a actualizar, lo juro... pero antes no porque soy re vaga y se me bloquea la mente con los estudios ¡Lo siento, lo siento T^T! ¿Aplicar la teoría SIR - Alemania? La verdad que los videos de HetaONI parecen no regirse por esa teoría ya que los dos aparecen. No, no usare la por esa teoría... ¡Lo siento, no me pegues T^T! (solo le respondía cosas malas XDD) Gracias por el comentario! Nos leemos ~**

** : ¡Ah, la tipa pervertida que me pidió yuri! -se esconde- Hare que te responsabilices o/O! ¿Así que dominar el mundo con un ejército de fangirls histéricas? Me suena tentador, pero necesito una látigo amorcito :D! Che, ¿por qué mandaste todo a la... sealand? Siempre quise leer otra versión de HetaONI, no tuviste que dejarla. Volvela a hacer -le pega con un pan duro- Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, pero la verdad es que la necesitare más adelante, cuando llegue a la parte que ya no hay videos como para guiarme. Siempre se me dio mal escribir cosas originales y me siento estancada en cuanto a eso. Y obviamente, cualquier sugerencia o idea es bienvenida para los siguientes capis. Por cierto, te gustaría que estemos comunicadas por el privado de FanFiction porque creo que le doy mas atención que a mi email XD! Así te cuento mis ideas y mis confesiones de amor (? ¿Que dices, baby ;)?**

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL: Oh stop it, you! ****3 Amo a Romaa! Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacer esa historia de él y SIR... salió en un raro momento de inspiración cuando leía un doujinshi... que pervertida que soy XDDD! Y mientras lo escribía hablaba sola y daba grititos tontos... mi pobre madre pensaba que ya había perdido la poca cordura que me queda. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, lo hice con un "poco" de fanservice, pero no grites XDD!**

**GUEST: Acá esta la continuación. Espero que la disfrutes y siento mucho la demora :)**

**GUSGUSCHAN: Me alegra mucho que haya podido llegar a mi historia y que te parezca la más cercano a la original... aunque... este llena de fanservice XDD! Si, adoro generar grititos histéricos y feels, es mi trabajo ;). Sobre tus dudas, es un tema un poco difícil de explicar. Por mi parte, estoy segura que ya no habrá ningún video nuevo ya que hace 4 años que empecé el fic y en 4 años no ha aparecido ningún video nuevo aparte que siempre aparece alguien diciéndome que el creador murió en el tsunami. Tengo 2 opciones en mente: la primera es, con ayuda de los fanáticos y basándome en todas las teorías que existen, hacer algo original y darle un final a HetaONI. La segunda opción que tengo es retomar RomaHeta, mi otra historia... la cual... tampoco tiene final XDD! Creo que Dios me odia T^T. Pero quiero tomar la decisión mas adelante, cuando este cerca del final de los videos (o sea, cuando ya esté en el horno XD). Cambiando de tema, si, la verdad que fue muy feo lo que sucedió con la chica que me plagio, pero la verdad lo que me dio más tristeza e impotencia que no me pidió perdón y que dijo hasta al final que era su creación y cuando un administrador hizo de mediador, desapareció. Pero ese es el mundo del internet. Yo nunca le pedí al creador de HetaONI permiso para hacer un fic... técnicamente yo también estoy plagiando ¿no? Gracias por tu review, me encantan que sean largos así que no te preocupes :P, y nos estamos leyendo! **

**BEYOND: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic y, no te preocupes, no lo abandonare. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capi! Saludos :D!**

**MISSDENI98: Italia comportándose como un emo es lo más genial de HetaONI XDD! Gracias por leerme! Saludos ~**


	31. Memoria, olvido, silencio

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en los videos de HetaONI originados en Nico Nico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

**Memoria, olvido, silencio**

* * *

_**[Italia]**_

_Estaba en la sala del segundo piso. Su gran chimenea llenaba la habitación de chasquidos causados por la madera que ardía en ella. La luz que esta proyectaba se le antojo lúgubre al igual que el ruido. _

_-_¿Cómo había llegado ahí_? -pensó nervioso._

_Estaba junto Alemania, China, Inglaterra y Rusia. _

_-_¿Donde están los demás?

_Miró a sus lados, pero no encontró ni rastro de los países faltantes._

_Todos parecían abatidos e impacientes. _

_-_¿Por qué? _-volvió a preguntarse a si mismo rozando la histeria. _

_Sus uniformes estaban completamente teñidos de sangre._

_-_¿Que había ocurrido?

_Todos estaban gravemente heridos y apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas._

_Se miró su cuerpo y se percató que él también estaba lesionado. Su brazo tenía tres rasguños profundos y el costado derecho de su cuerpo tenía una magulladura de color morado mezclado con granate. Dolía tanto que sospechaba que tenia una de sus costillas fracturada. _

_Todo indicaba que algo nada bueno sucedió e iba a suceder._

_La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró Prusia cojeando. Presentaba un aspecto aun peor que los demás países y sus manos... ¡sus manos estaba llenas de sangre fresca! Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de una forma tan violenta que lo dejó sin aire con tan solo ver ese color carmesí. _

_-¡Hermano! ¿Y Japón? ¿Qué sucedió? -comenzó a gritar Alemania fuera de sí._

_-Lo perdimos._

_China comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No! -repetía sin cesar sin poder detener los sollozos._

_-Entonces... ahora somos los únicos que quedan -indicó el ruso con una voz cargada de amargura. _

_-_Shit!_ ¡Fallamos de nuevo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Tenemos la llave! Ahora podemos... _

_-_Nein!_ ¡Hemos perdido a muchos! ¡Ya no puedo más! -señaló el germano interrumpiendo al inglés. Su mano derecha tapaba su ojo izquierdo, pero Italia percató que por debajo del guante escurría sangre -¡Ya no tiene sentido! -gritó retirando su mano y reparó que un corte vertical le traspasaba allí. Seguramente no recuperaría la vista de ese ojo a juzgar por la profundidad del corte._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Ya no tiene sentido... sin América... sin Francia... sin Canadá -admitió con una mirada perdida. Varias lagrimas le recorrían sus mejillas y temblaba con frenesí. Su rostro tenía una expresión taciturna y abatida. -Dejémosle la llave a los que siguen, tal vez lo hacen mejor que nosotros..._

_-¡Lo siento! Todo fue mi culpa. Porque yo... porque yo..._

_Pero, antes de terminar la frase, sus compañeros se desvanecieron al igual que la habitación. Un mar de oscuridad lo rodeó, se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y gritó y lloró hasta quedarse sin aliento. _

_Quería decirles que lo sentía, que se iba a esforzar más, que los iba a sacar de esa mansión y que todos juntos podrían volver a sus vidas normales y felices._

-_¿Un sueño?_

Había abierto los ojos y recordó que estaba en esa habitación secreta que había encontrado Alemania. Su almohada estaba húmeda a causa de sus lagrimas.

-_Supongo que no fue del todo un sueño ¡Odio esto! Es porque recuerdo tantas cosas..._

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _"Eso"_ lo estaba afectando. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta: estaba empezando a olvidar recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que conoció a Alemania? ¿Cuál era la alianza que los unía? Cuando era pequeño, un niño le había hecho una promesa, pero ¿quién era? Aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas recordar, sus memorias, poco a poco, iban cayendo al olvido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-_¿Seré capaz de recordar si logro salir de aquí?_

No había garantías de ello, pero no importaba porque, si salía de la mansión, podría hacer nuevas memorias y experiencias. Aunque perder para siempre las antiguas lo llenaba de sufrimiento.

Había un niño rubio de ojos azules como el cielo que no quería olvidar. Alguien importante que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, pero ¿quién era? ¡No lo quería olvidar! Pero no era momento para llorar y pensar en ese niño con el que había compartido su infancia. Se secó las lagrimas y trató de tranquilizarse.

-_Todos respiran, ¿verdad? Nadie ha muerto, ¿verdad?_

Miró a sus compañeros. Estaban todos durmiendo plácidamente, no faltaba nadie. Incluso estaba Japón, lo cual lo llenó de felicidad. Este parecía haber cambiado de guardia con América, pero se había quedado dormido.

Había llegado muy lejos esta vez, tuvo que reconocerlo. Todos seguían vivos, pero lo importante en ese momento era el cómo mantenerlos con vida de ahora en adelante. Además, su secreto ya no estaba a salvo. Japón ya sabía que estaba ocultando algo y, peor aún, se percató del diario y lo estuvo observando con gran interés hacia poco. Seria cuestión de tiempo para que averiguara todo y lo enfrentara. En cambio los demás países había comenzado a tener sus sospechas. Y estaba América que era su mayor amenaza en esos momentos. ¿Por qué lo protegía? ¿Por qué no había contado nada a los demás países? ¿Por qué se guardaba ese secreto? ¿Lo estaba cubriendo?

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la cama evitando hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió donde Alemania dormía. Percibió que se había despojado de su chaqueta militar y la había doblado muy cuidadosamente sobre sus pies. Buscó en los bolsillos de esta, evitando arruinar ese doblado perfecto, hasta que la halló: una llave grande y oxidada. Su llavero rezaba: _"Celdas. Sótano"_. La única manera de salvarlos seria traicionándolos. No había macha atrás.

_**[Alemania]**_

Su vida era rutinaria y estaba llena de horarios que cumplir a rajatabla por eso no le asombro haber despertado con una insufrible irritabilidad. El desconcierto de lo que sucediera en el futuro era demasiado insoportable para él. Aparte de eso, sentía que en él crecía una sensación de claustrofobia y ahogamiento a causa del encierro.

Trató de mentirle a su cuerpo que era de mañana (ya que ni siquiera sabía qué hora o día era) para que no se negara a despertar, pero cuando apoyó sus pies sobre el piso una punzada de dolor en su tobillo le nublo la vista. Con paciencia y cuidado comenzó a quitarse el borcego militar del pie derecho y, luego, la media. Lo que vio lo desconcertó totalmente. Su piel presentaba unos moretones extraños: era cuatro líneas paralelas de color azul violáceo. No pudo obviar que tenían el aspecto de como si hubieran sido provocadas por una mano al presionar muy fuerte el área.

Recordó cuando fue a la cueva junto a Italia, Japón y su hermano. Ahí les esperaba una escalera de sogas que sería el escape de esa maldita mansión, pero la criatura se les había adelantado destruyendo aquellas escaleras y luego atacándolos. Intentó escapar al igual que sus compañeros, pero se le enredo ese pie haciéndole caer al piso y dejándolo indefenso. Él había tratado de liberarlo, pero nunca encontró el origen de sus ataduras. Más bien, cuando Japón y su hermano sometieron a la criatura, sus ataduras desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Pero había otra cosa en la cual no podía dejar de pensar. Cuando cayó al suelo, un objeto brillante le llamo la atención ¿Que habría sido? ¿Sería algo importante? ¿Estaría ese objeto todavía en la cueva?

Trató de relajarse e intentar olvidar ese suceso sobrenatural y al objeto resplandeciente, aunque sabía que no podría sacárselos de la cabeza aunque quisiera.

Volvió a ponerse su calzado y vistió su chaqueta militar que estaba a pies de su cama. De ahora en más, tendría que aguantarse el dolor y disimular la cojera.

Todos dormían a excepción de Japón que hacía guardia en esos momentos. Parecía soñar despierto porque cuando lo saludo dio un respingo de sorpresa. Su compañero estaba ojeroso y tenía toda la pinta de haber pasado una mala noche.

Después, juntos, comenzaron a despertar a los demás países. Algunos se mostraban reacios a salir de la comodidad de sus sueños, otros de despertaban desorientados como si hubieran olvidado donde se encontraban, o asustados como si los estuvieran en peligro. Poco a poco fueron vistiéndose y ocupando lugares en la mesa de la habitación. Dio dos fuertes golpes a la mesa para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y terminar de despertar a los que estaban bostezando.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que todos hemos descansado tendremos nuestra Segunda Conferencia de Emergencia! ¿Quién quiere hablar primero? -dijo dando comienzo a la reunión.

-Puedo... puedo hablar yo primero -susurró uno de los países mientras levantaba la mano.

-Si... tú... -Este país tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado y sus ojos eran violetas. Llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada y otras distintas sobre su cabeza.. Trató de recordar su nombre para darle la palabra, pero, por alguna razón, lo había olvidado. -¿Quién eres? -tuvo que preguntar avergonzado.

-¡Soy Canadá! -le respondió resignado. -América, tú fuiste quien empezó con todo esto, pero no tienes nada que ver con esa criatura, ¿verdad? ¿Podes asegurar que solo es una coincidencia que se parezca a Tony?

Se acordó que en la primer Conferencia de Emergencia se había planteado el mismo tema. Muchos pensaron que todo lo que sucedía era una broma del americano ya que la criatura se parecía a su extraño amigo Tony y porque fue él que conto el rumor de la mansión y había propuesto venir al sitio. Pero todo cambio cuando el canadiense explicó que no era Tony y que la bestia también lo había atacado a este. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez seguirían pensando que todo era un chiste de mal gusto y no se hubieran tomado la situación en serio.

-_What?_ ¿Tú crees que se parece a Tony? -manifestó ofendido. -En todo caso, yo no tengo nada que ver con que esa cosa nos quiera descuartizar a todos.

-¡Mierda! Entonces si vos no tienes nada que ver con todo esto, estamos en graves problemas. No sabemos ni que es esa cosa, ni por qué estamos atrapados en este lugar. Yo pensaba que, como voz propusiste venir acá, tendrías alguna pista que nos sirviera -aportó el teutón claramente decepcionado.

-Entonces, ¿ya no quedan dudas de la inocencia de mi hermano?

Todos asintieron en modo de respuesta.

-¿No van a culparme? ¿O regañarme? -preguntó el norteamericano boquiabierto. -En gran parte es mi culpa que estén metidos en todo este lío. Si no los hubiera convencido de venir aquí, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Alemania percibió que Italia se movía incomodo en su silla y evitaba levantar su mirada ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se había alterado tan de repente?

-¡Técnicamente, todo esto es mi culpa! Pensé que me iban a reprender más. De hecho, me siento decepcionado que no lo hayan hecho. Solo quiero que sepan que está bien que estén enojados conmigo ahora.

-¿En verdad piensas eso, _aru_?

-En verdad tienes hamburguesas en vez de cerebro. Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, _idiot_.

-_Mon dieu, Amérique!_ Es cierto que esto comenzó en parte por tu culpa, pero ¿no fuimos nosotros los que resolvimos venir al final? Tu eres el que puso los rieles, pero nosotros fuimos los que decidimos caminar sobre ellos, _mon cher ami._

-Por primera vez en la vida, el idiota del vino tiene razón. Tuvimos la oportunidad de decidir no venir, pero escogimos estar aquí... contigo

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias a todos.

-¡OIGAN! -gritó el italiano levantándose de la silla.

Alemania cada vez estaba más preocupado por él. No parecía ser el mismo. Su sonrisa era forzada y nerviosa y sus ojos parecían sin vida.

-Bueno... hay... ¡Hay algo que quiero decirles! Pero... ¿pueden venir conmigo al sótano?

-¿Al sótano? ¿No puede hablar aquí, Ita? -indagó el prusiano.

-¡Si no es ahí, no puedo hablar! Es muy importante, así que... _Per favore! _¡Siento que solo seré capaz de hablar si estamos ahí! -suplicó.

-Ya veo. Yo también tengo un lugar al que quiero ir.

-¿Donde, West?

-A la cueva. Cuando caí, perdí algo muy importante y quiero recuperarlo -mintió lo mejor que pudo. Una de las cosas que nunca logró hacer en la vida era mentirle a su hermano. Él, por alguna razón, siempre sabia cuando no le decía la verdad y, al juzgar por su mirada, sabía que no la decía en esos momentos.

-¡Esta bien! Si tanto quieren ustedes dos ir al sótano, iremos ¿no? -dijo el albino para animar a los demás que no parecían muy convencidos de que querer volver a la parte subterránea de la mansión.

Se pusieron en marcha con sus armas a mano por si la bestia quería realizar una nueva aparición. Salieron de refugio y fueron hacia el este del primer piso de la casa donde los esperaba la puerta negra que los llevaría al sótano. Fueron directamente a la cueva sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

Todos estaban extrañamente callados y ni siquiera se escuchaban las eternas peleas de Francia e Inglaterra. Pasaron por las puertas de barrotes, que hizo un chirrido que pareció fuera de lugar al interrumpir el silencio impuesto por el grupo, y se dirigieron a la Sala de Estudio Infantil ubicada al oeste del sótano.

-_¡Aiya! _Parece que la criatura estuvo aquí. Miren todo este desastre, _aru_.

-El único que estuvo aquí fue Inglaterra con sus amiguitos imaginarios. Parece que le dio una de sus psicosis y decidió destrozar el lugar. Hubieran visto su cara cuando lo encontramos con una navaja en la mano sacando la alfombra -comenzó a decir el americano riéndose a carcajadas.

Alemania ya había estado antes en esa habitación, pero no le había llamado la atención el desorden que había en ella. En el pasado, estaba más concentrado en salir a la superficie usando las escaleras de sogas que en otra cosa, pero tenía que admitir que era impresionante que británico pudiera hacer semejante catástrofe: libros, papeleas, dibujos y lápices de colores tirados en todas direcciones, cajones abiertos, la alfombra arrancada.

-¿El adicto al opio hizo todo esto, _aru_?

-¡Eres un vándalo, _Angleterre_! ¡Hooligan! ¡Pirata! ¡Punk! -se burló el franco uniéndose a las risotadas del chino.

-_Shut up, idiots! _-los mandó a callar a gritos. Su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

-Un grupo se tiene que quedar hacer guardia. ¡El _asombroso yo_ se quedara vigilando! ¡No hay nada que temer! ¡Alabadme!

-Yo también me quedo -dijo el británico a regañadientes. Al principio pareció que este quería ir a la cueva, pero, cuando vio que América y Francia entraban en ella, cambio de idea.

China y Canadá también permanecieron allí y los demás lo acompañaron a la cueva.

Cuando abrió la puerta la claustrofobia se hizo presente. No le gustaba ese lugar. Era oscuro, estrecho y le parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir abajo, enterrándolo en ese mar de tierra húmeda. Un foco fluorescente era la única luminosidad que proporcionaba, pero este titilaba y hacia ruidos que se le antojaban siniestros. No se dejo dominar por el pánico que lo amenazaba y entró a la cueva decididamente.

Fue directamente al lugar donde cayó y comenzó a buscar un pozo, una hierba o cualquier cosa que explicara que lo había agarrado del tobillo, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Carajo!

-¿Pasa algo, Alemania? -le preguntó el japonés preocupado.

-Nada... es solo que... que quería quitar lo que me hizo tropezar ayer...

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Alguien podría tropezar y lastimarse. Déjeme ayudarlo.

-No hace falta ayuda. No hay nada. Es extraño, ¿no?

-_Whaaaat the hell__! _¡Lo dices como si estuviéramos en una película de terror!

-Está muy oscuro ¿Seguro que revisaste bien? -inquirió el ruso con vos cantarina.

-Miren -dijo señalando el lugar. -Yo me tropecé ahí. Estoy seguro que fue ahí ¿Ven algo?

Todos se acercaron al sitio señalado y empezaron a buscar alguna explicación de su caída, pero, como él había dicho, no había nada.

-Ven. Ninguna piedra, hoyo, hierba. El suelo no tiene desniveles. Cualquiera pensaría que nunca hubo nada desde un principio. Siempre asumí que había sido un hoyo, pero... ahora que lo pienso bien... Se sintió... como si... alguien hubiera agarrado mi tobillo -sentenció. Apretó fuerte su puño para controlar los temblores que trataban de apoderarse de él.

-¡Cállate, cállate! -empezó a gritar el norteamericano controlándose para no salir corriendo de la cueva.

-¿Agarrado? ¿Como si una mano hubiera surgido de la tierra y hubiera agarrado tu tobillo? -le preguntó Rusia mientras miraba a América. No mostraba asustado, sino que parecía divertirse con el terror de norteamericano que no dejaba de temblar, dar grititos y mirar a sus lados con sus armas preparadas para disparar.

-_Stop! Stop!_ ¡Dejemos de hablar es esto! ¡No hay nada aquí! ¿Podemos dejarlo así e irnos?

-Se supone que los "héroes" no le temen a los fantasmas -señaló Francia en tono de regaño, pero parecía que a él también le daba gracia el pavor del estadounidense.

-Tienes razón, América... Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación -mintió el germano para relajar el ambiente. Aparte él también quería irse de esa cueva y olvidar el asunto para siempre.

Las marcas en su tobillos eran una prueba irrefutable de que seguramente había sido algo parecido a una mano la que atentó contra su vida, pero sería mejor no seguir con las especulaciones y no generar pánico innecesario a sus colegas. Por ello, decidió no mostrar esas contusiones al grupo. Tendría que seguir ocultándolas y controlar el dolor que estas producían. Ya había tenido muchas heridas en su pasado y, muchas de ellas, fueron casi mortales. Un esguince podría soportarlo.

-¿Donde quieres ir, Italia? ¿O quieres hablar acá?

-¿Ve?

Parecía distraído así que le pregunto de nuevo. Últimamente no era él mismo y no quería regañarlo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Recuerdan la habitación de la celdas donde encontramos a Prusia y a los demás? Ahí es donde quiero ir.

Un sentimiento de desconfianza despertó en él y no sabía por qué. Al principio, él estaba tan desesperado por ir a la cueva que no se había detenido a pensar que era lo que tramaba su amigo ¿Seria un simple capricho que él quisiera hablar en las celdas? En todo caso, si había descubierto algo ¿por qué no lo dijo desde un principio?

-De acuerdo... -dijo el japonés. -Olvidemos este incidente y vayamos a las celdas.

Todos marcharon la sala donde los esperaban los demás, pero Italia se mostraba reacio a abandonar la cueva. Miraba hacia el suelo como si buscara algo.

-¿Que buscas? ¿Has perdido algo?

-¡Nada, nada!.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo vio ese objeto brillante que le había llamado la atención cuando los había atacado la bestia. Lo recogió del suelo y le limpio la tierra. Era una simple pieza de metal.

-¿Esto era lo que buscabas? -le preguntó mostrándole la pieza.

-¡Sí! -respondió tratando de obtener ese objeto, pero el alemán se lo impidió.

-¡Vaya decepción! La había visto antes y pensé que era algo importante -comentó examinándolo. -En todo caso, déjame guardártelo yo. En tus manos, seguramente, se volvería a perder.

-¡Tienes razón! Vamos, Alemania -le respondió.

Luego, el italiano le agarró la mano con cariño y su desconfianza desapareció. Sintió vergüenza al sospechar de él. Era su primer y mejor amigo y los unía el Pacto de Acero ¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS**

**MRNERE88: ****No te mueras T^T (? Demasiado fanservice diría yo, debería reducirlo un poco creo... ¡Otra fanática de Spamano! -tira papelitos- Yo también amo esa parejita 3. No te preocupes, en el capítulo 33 (que ahora está en proceso) se tratara solamente de Romano y tendrá mucho fanservice y algunas escenitas de esa pareja -ríe histéricamente- ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Saludos desde Argentina!**

**VANE155: Me pone muy feliz saber que te ha gustado mi fic. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo nuevo. ****¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

**SHIRO KOKORO-CHAN: Decile a tu nee-chan que si se muere atragantada por ver una nueva actualización después no quiero ninguna denuncia ¿ehh? ¿eeeehhhh? XDDD! He leído demasiadas teorías (una peor que la otra), pero no recuerdo las paginas. La única que recuerdo que tiene varias (las cuales son muy buenas) las leí en (hetaoni . tumblr . com). Cuesta encontrarlas porque son miles y miles de imágenes (ya sabes cómo es tumblr... una adicción... entras en él y pierdes un día entero viendo huevadas y, encima, terminas en una página que no tiene nada que ver con lo que buscabas), pero con tiempo, paciencia y el traductor de google-sama a mano te recomiendo recorrerla y leerlas todas. Me acabo de meter en ella para darte la dirección y en la primera pagina leí una teoría de los números que fue re traumática -se va a un rinconcito a llorar-. Otro tema, ¿ahora TODO es ilegal?... no puedo desenterrar cadáveres, no puedo secuestrar y amenazar a la autora para que termine lo que empezó... ¿qué onda? hay algo que no sea ilegal en esta vida XDDD! -se va de nuevo al rinconcito a llorar- ****¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos a vos y a tu nee-chan ~**

**DARKNESS-CIEL: Si, Ciel, quiero matarte de la ansiedad muajajajaja! Ni los one-shots D:! Espero que alguna vez termines de escribir algo, así me avisas y lo leo ¿sí? ¡ÁNIMO! Hablando del fic, puse una pequeña dosis de FrUk, pero no fue con la intensión de que fuera algo amoroso. Me han pedido escenitas de esa pareja, pero la verdad es que nunca me gusto y me he negado. Para mí la única pareja de Iggy es América y nadie más... hasta he leído doujinshis de FrUk para ver si me gustaba, pero, simplemente, no los puedo ver haciendo "cositas" sin poner muecas de asco XDD! Las escenas FrUk son únicamente de amistad ya que, aunque no me guste el yaoi entre ellos, me encanta su relación de amigo-enemigo y cuando escribo sobre ellos, lo hago pensando en amistad y nada más (aunque tal vez lo que les gusta el FrUk lo lean pensado en yaoi XDDD! Pervertidos everywhere D: (?) Hablando de teorías, puede o no que sea cierto lo de Japón, porque todavía no sabemos por cuantos bucles de tiempo ha pasado Italia... pueden ser 3 como también pueden ser 100. Hoy he leído esta teoría sobre cuántos bucles pueden ser que me pareció bastante aceptable. Te pongo la dirección bien separada por las dudas que me lo borre FF: (hetaliadiaries . tumblr post / 61917864879 / okay - so - i - was - re - watching - hetaoni - because - i - hate). Por cierto, me da miedo que sepas más vos que yo de HetaONI XDD! No hay muchas personas que hayan leído el preview. A mi también me da la sensación de que la voz que oye Prusia es SIR, pero si nos basamos en que SIR es Alemania, muere la teoría. También aparece un "hada" y... WTF! ¿Por qué carajos aparece un hada? También pensé que tal vez la voz era de esa hadita. Y cuando Italia está enfrente de ese reloj que no sé de donde carajo apareció, me hizo entender que era para volver al primer bucle, pero ¿para qué? Esos preview en vez de dar alguna luz sobre lo que sucederá, te llena la cabeza de más preguntas... es desesperante. Al igual que Rusia con su maldito teléfono... creo... que me deprimí XDDD! Maldito HetaONI... como lo odio... me arruino la vida (? Por cierto, yo tengo una pésima imaginación, así que me viene bien todo lo que se te ocurra, pero también entiendo que estudiar, tener una vida social y todas las cosas que cada persona hace normalmente te chupen la imaginación o las ganas de hacer cosas aparte. Me pasa constantemente con este fic y cuando me tardo con las actualizaciones no es porque sea difícil para mi escribir, sino que me cuesta sentarme a hacerlo cuando tengo 500 cosas en la cabeza. Así que no te preocupes por ello ¿sí? Gracias por otro de tus reviews tipo testamento (que son los que más me gustan) que yo siempre respondo con otro testamento :D! ¡Un abrazo grande! Saludos ~**

**MIKU-CHUU: "I ama hero" no fue un error mío... FF le encanta trollearme cambiando palabras y adjudicarme errores siempre. En un capitulo, uno de los encantamientos de Iggy en latín me lo junto todo como diciendo "¿te costó mucho traducir en latín? pues nosotros te lo juntaremos para que los lectores no entiendan una mierda y arruinarte el fic". Es muy común que pase esto, pero gracias por avisarme. En un futuro modificare el fic para borrar este tipo de errores y otros que he cometido yo por equivocación. Entiendo que son molestos, ya que cuando empiezo a leer algo si veo un error me desconcentro y busco como tonta otros en vez de disfrutar la lectura... soy una maniática XDDD! Cambiando te tema... ¿Prusia y Japón? -trata de imaginárselos- Pues... es una pareja algo extraña. A Japón me gusta verlo con Turquía y a Prusia con Austria. La veo como una pareja bastante dispareja... así que no creo que me guste o me llegue a gustar, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos y los respeto. Veré si puedo poner una escenita de ellos dos en un futuro para darte un gusto, pero no prometo nada ****¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**LUZ ADILENE: ****Yo en estos momentos: ¿Qué diablos es ****capturista****? -se va a google-sama- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Qué carajos! Suena a que es un trabajo súper difícil y tedioso ¡Increíble! Debes tener una paciencia extrema. ¡Espero que salgas pronto de la estadística de desempleados y te deseo muchísimos éxitos en tu vida! -manda energías positivas con un baile raro- ¡Animo! Hablando del fic, no te puedo explicar lo que me costó escribir la parte en la que Alemania pasa de ser el súper macho a ser una gallina que temblaba como tonto en un maldito armario. Ese capítulo, que es el 4, es el que más odie escribir y el que me da más vergüenza... fue mi mayor decepción en este fic. Me gusta muchísimo Alemania, así que en todos los capítulos trato de dar una razón lógica (cuando escribo desde su perspectiva) para que no se vea como maldito llorón cobarde. En este capítulo, leí mucho sobre el "síndrome de cabaña" para adjudicárselo a él y darle un poco de dignidad al muy gallina. Odio dejarlo mal, simplemente eso ¿Así que eres fanática de FrUk? Por mi parte, no me gusta esa pareja... como he dicho antes, la única pareja de Iggy para mi es el yanqui, pero me encanta y adoro la amistad que hay entre Francia e Iggy. Cuando he escrito escenas FrUk solo lo he hecho pensando en amistad, pero dejo que los lectores lo dejen a su interpretación obviamente. Che che... ¿tu esposo sabe que te gusta el yaoi D:? Yo cuando estuve de novia tenía una imagen de fondo de Spamano en la PC (muy tiernamente abrazados y por darse un beso) Mi ex-novio me dijo: ¿qué mierda es eso? ¿por qué tenes dibujitos chinos gays en el fondo de pantalla? (la mayoría de la personas que me conocen no saben que me gusta el anime y menos el yaoi). Todo se volvió muy bizarro después. Yo primero le explique que no eran chinos (a golpes) y después que era el yaoi (tapándome la cara de la vergüenza y también dándole golpes)... Vuelvo a repetir... fue lo más bizarro que me paso en la vida ya que después busco por google-sama la palabra "yaoi" y no pudo mirarme a los ojos por semanas... Pobrecito... Imagínate si hubiera encontrado los doujinshis que tengo descargados. Bueh esto termino siendo un testamento. Muchas gracias por el review. Iré a ver si llueven tomates del cielo. Saludos ~**

**HORUS100: ****Como siempre, las canciones que recomendaste son muy buenas. Muchas gracias por buscarlas, lo aprecio mucho. Solo una conocía que es HetaONI Mad... tanto como la canción y el video son increíbles. La tengo descargada en mi PC hace mucho y he visto ese video como 500 veces sin que nunca me haya aburrido. La mayoría de la veces, antes de escribir, veo ese video y varios más para inspirarme, pero siempre me vienen bien otros más para ayudarme. Sabia de la existencia del preview, pero tienes razón en algo, en vez de responderte algunas dudas te genera miles más y se te hace un enriendo en la cabeza total. Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas, tanto en los privados como en los reviews, y adoro recibirlas ya que me da entender que mis lectores están interesados en que el fic mejore su calidad y en ayudarme a darle un final a esta historia. Varias cabezas son mejor que una. Si tienes alguna teoría o algo interesante para agregar, me encantaría leerla ¡Muchas gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi y en mi fic! Saludos ~**

**SESSHIKO: Yo también soy fanática de UsUk 3. Esa parejita para mi es simplemente perfecta. La dosis de FrUk no fue con la intención de que fuera algo "amoroso", sino que las escenas que pongo de esos dos siempre son con la intención de demostrar la gran amistad que tienen, pero, claro, que cada uno lo interpreta como le guste más... aunque... ahora que lo miro de nuevo... me quedo bastante romanticón XDD! Pobres compañeras de cuarto XDDDD! ¿En serio quieres ayudarme con el final? -se le tira encima llorando de felicidad- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Y también me ayudarías con el de RomaHeta? Jajajaja ¡Se mi esclava (?! ¡La re chantajeaba! No te preocupes, nunca te rompería el corazoncito 3. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo grande! :3**

**BEYOND: Pobre tu hermanito... en mi casa ya están acostumbrados que de repente empiece a gritar como desquiciada, por suerte... "¿Ya perdiste lo poco que te queda de cordura?" siempre me preguntan los muy basura. Sobre tu pregunta, mira... la creadora lleva 4 años sin subir ni un maldito video. Hay algunas personas que me han dicho que la pobre murió en el tsunami, otros dicen que esta vivita y coleando... yo sinceramente no tengo idea de que paso exactamente. Tal vez simplemente se canso... nunca lo sabremos. ****"¿Eso significa que usaras las teorías de los fans para darle un final al fanfic?" Muchas personas me han ofrecido su ayuda en el momento que llegue al video 17, pero mucha fe no me tengo ya que nunca he escrito algo original, pero lo intentare y hare lo mejor que pueda. También está pendiente mi otro fic, RomaHeta, que lo tengo en hiatus hasta que termine HetaONI (porque se me complico hacer 2 fic a la vez) así que ando debatiendo si llegar hasta el video 17 y seguir RomaHeta o mandarlo a la mierda y darle un final a HetaONI ya que RomaHeta tampoco tiene final... no sé si reír o llorar XDD! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por las palabras de aliento! ¡Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto! -la abraza- Saludos ~**

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: ****-Le tira las cartas a la mierda- ¡Fuera de mi cuarto, carajo! Pero cheee... ¿por que también trajiste a Rusia...? -se va a un rinconcito a llorar y a temblar- No puedo vivir con sus caras de psicópatas mirándome todo el tiempo... ¡es chantaje! Ahora que actualice, fuera, fuera... ya déjenme en paz T^T! Y no me vengas con que te da flojera irte D:! ¡Y llévate a Rusia por el amor de Dios, antes que venga Bielorrusia y nos mate a todos!**

**MISSDENI98: "¿tienes alguna teoría de como pueda terminar hetaoni?" Sinceramente... no tengo la menor idea XDDD! Espero que sea algo como "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" XDD! Muchas gracias por el review y siento mucho no poder haberte contestado tu pregunta ¡Saludos ~! **

**CAROLINA LC: -entrecierra los ojos- ¿Al final es o no una amenaza? LOL! La verdad es que le tengo un cariño muy grande a HetaONI y yo también me sentiría fatal si no le doy un final. Muchas personas me han ofrecido su ayuda cuando llegue al final de los videos y me quede sin material para seguir con el fic, pero como nunca he escrito nada original se que será una tarea súper difícil y un gran reto para mí. Lo único que puedo prometer es que llegare hasta el final de los videos aunque me cueste mi vida (la re exageraba XD) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL: ****Pobre Iggy... todos se lo quieren violar (?... ok no XDD! Debería reducir un poco el fanservice, pero cuando se trata de Iggy aparece salvajemente en mi cabeza :D! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Nos leemos ~ **


	32. Esperanza

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

**Esperanza**

_**[Japón]**_

El comportamiento de Italia le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. No era el mismo que había conocido, ese chico despreocupado, torpe e inocente. No, ese Italia había desaparecido apenas entraron a la mansión. El que estaba frente suyo era una persona completamente distinta y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, dudaba si podía confiar en él como antes. Escondía algo, pero ¿qué era? Las palabras de América no dejaban de rondar en su mente. _"Tiene una expresión tan determinada... Como si pensara que los métodos convencionales no funcionaran. Él no quiere compartir sus secretos con nosotros, si no quiere emprender sus métodos como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez. De forma fría y calculadora, pero sin maldad alguna, por supuesto"_ le había dicho en el refugio cuando todos dormían.

Salió de la cueva junto a los otros, pero por alguna razón Alemania e Italia se quedaron dentro.

Mientras América comentaba lo que había sucedido a los que no entraron a la cueva de una forma demasiado dramática: las sospechas de que la caída de el alemán no fue una coincidencia y que, tal vez, una fuerza invisible atento con su vida; él se quedo aparte, especulando y tratando de dar una razón lógica para que el italiano estuviera guardándole secretos a él y a las demás naciones.

Recordó al Italia que lloraba y sufría en sueños y le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-_¿Pero que estoy pensando?_ -comenzó Japón a sermonearse a sí mismo. -_Italia es mi amigo y es una buena persona. No debería desconfiar en él. Tendrá sus razones para guardar secretos. Razones que desconozco, si, pero... pero... es alguien que nunca dejaría que nos lastimaran. De eso estoy seguro._

Abandonó todos esos sentimientos de desconfianza. De ahora en más seria paciente y le daría espacio al italiano. Confiaba que, cuando llegara el momento, él le diría todo lo que guardaba para sí.

Ese momento, tal vez, había llegado, ya que Italia les había dicho a todos que tenía algo muy importante que decirles en la Segunda Conferencia de Emergencia. Aunque pareciera raro que solamente quisiera decirlo en las celdas del sótano, se animó al saber que seguramente esas razones para guardar secretos saldrían a la luz en poco minutos dándole la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Que mierda estarán haciendo _Ita_ y West allá adentro? -soltó el prusiano con gesto de impaciencia.

-Iré a ver -respondió, pero no fue necesario, ya que los dos habían salido de la cueva agarrados de las manos apenas propuso ir a buscarlos.

Vio que Alemania, por primera vez en su estancia, tenía una expresión más relajada y se alegró por él. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, parecía ser que el más afectado. Tenía la teoría que su desequilibrio se debía a que este tenía una mente cerrada para lo ilógico y lo irreal.

Inmediatamente, todos los países emprendieron su marcha a la habitación de la celdas.

Japón no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando entro al cuarto, ya que el olor a oxido y a humedad que reinaba en este se le antojaba nauseabundo. Las paredes de roca solida le recordaba a las antiguas prisiones medievales al igual que los barrotes de las celdas colocados paralelamente al lugar. Una puerta pequeña era la entrada de la prisión, tan pequeña que solo podía entrar una persona a la vez.

-Antes que diga algo, -comenzó a decir el italiano sin levantar la mirada -tengo que pedirles un favor. Hay una caja dentro de las celdas ¿Pueden verla? -indagó señalándola.

Japón, estupefacto, miró hacia donde indicaba su amigo. Si, de hecho se podía ver una extraña caja de madera en el fondo de la celda, pero lo que lo extrañó fue el no poder recodar si esta antes estaba ahí. No recordaba haber visto esa caja cuando rescataron a América, Francia y Prusia.

-¿Qué pasa con esa caja? -preguntó China tenso.

-Pues... Lo que sucede es... que no puedo abrirla -respondió con sonrisa inocente, aunque al japonés le dio la impresión de que este estaba nervioso ya que balanceaba su cuerpo y evitaba el contacto visual -¿Pueden abrirla por mi? Creo que hay algo importante dentro de ella.

-¡Entonces, yo, _the hero_, la abrirá! -gritó el norteamericano mientras se reía y entraba a la celda.

-¡Cállate, maldito yanqui! ¡Este trabajo es solo para el _Ore-sama_! ¡Sal de mi camino, _trottel_! -también gritó Prusia empujando a América para tratar de llegar primero.

-_Mon Dieu!_ ¡Yo, esta pelea, no me la pierdo!

-¡Ni yo! -le respondió China y, junto con Francia, entraron a las celdas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el japonés pudo ver como el prusiano y el americano forcejaban y se tiraban golpes tratando de llevarse el crédito por abrir la caja, mientras que los otros los miraban y se reían de ellos.

-¿Qué hay dentro de ella? -pregunto el canadiense con una mano apoyada es su barbilla y una mirada de suspicacia y curiosidad.

-_Speranza. _Hay esperanza.

Las palabras de América volvieron a presentarse en su cabeza: _"__Tiene una expresión tan determinada... Como si pensara que los métodos convencionales no funcionaran...__" _Una nueva chispa de desconfianza se apoderó de él y algo dentro suyo le gritaba advertencias, pero él había prometido que confiaría en su amigo. Decidió aceptar su respuesta vaga. Debía confiar, debía ser paciente... aunque le costara.

-¡Esta mierda no quiere abrirse! -bramó el teutón iracundo mientras golpeaba la caja a patadas.

-¿Por qué no se abre? -habló el americano para sí. Parecía decepcionado y casi triste por no poder haber realizado una labor tan sencilla.

-¡Eres patético! -lo regaño el británico entrando a la celda. -¡Es una simple caja de madera! ¡Déjame a mí, inútil!

-¿Tal vez si la golpeo ~...?

-Si la golpeas, seguramente, romperás lo que hay dentro... Mejor será abrirla de la manera tradicional -lo tranquilizó el canadiense siguiendo a Rusia en un intento desesperado de detenerlo.

Mientras veía como los países se turnaban para intentar abrir la caja miles de preguntas se apoderaron de él ¿Que había ahí adentro? ¿Qué sería la "esperanza"? ¿Un objeto que les diera esperanza? ¿A eso se refería Italia? ¿O seria otra cosa? Sus piernas se movieron motivadas por la curiosidad que no dejaba crecer dentro suyo. Entró a la celda, aunque se quedó cerca de la puerta para tener una mejor vista de la caja y de Italia que no se había movido del mismo lugar en todo ese tiempo.

Oyó que Alemania chasqueaba su lengua. Era un gesto que hacia cuando algo lo irritaba en demasía.

-_Mein Gott!_ ¡Es de madera! ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto? -gruñó con impaciencia. -Déjenme intentarlo...

Pero antes que pudiera entrar a la cárcel, Italia lo detuvo jalando de la mano que seguía agarrada a la de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Italia? -tuvo que preguntarle al ver que no lo dejaba ir con los demás países.

Japón apartó su mirada del grupo de naciones. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a sus instintos que le decían que algo no iba bien? Poco a poco fue a acercarse de nuevo a la puerta de la celda para saber que le iba a decir su compañero a Alemania.

-¿Me podrías devolver la pieza de metal que encontraste en la cueva? Quiero ver algo. Creo que tiene una pista -le dijo extendiéndole la palma de su mano.

-¿Te refieres a esto? -preguntó sacando un metal ligeramente curvado. -No creo que esto sea una pista, pero... no importa. Ten.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Italia tomó esa pieza de metal y, luego, empujó a Alemania hacia la puerta de las celdas, el cual chocó con él y los dos cayeron juntos al piso.

Era imposible que alguien tan débil derribara al germano, pero Japón vio como este palidecía, daba un grito ahogado y se agarraba su tobillo con una expresión marcada por el dolor. Estaba herido y nunca se los había dicho.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack!_ escuchó cuando trataba de auxiliar al alemán. Ese ruido lo hacia la cerradura de la puerta de las cárcel ¡Italia los había encerrado! ¡Italia los había... ¿traicionado?!

A continuación, este se alejó de los barrotes, giró su cuerpo para evitar sus miradas y dijo:

-Dime, América... ¿por qué no me delataste?

-Abre la puerta, Italia -le ordenó Alemania.

-¡Dilo! ¡Enfrente de todos! ¡¿QUIEN LOS TRAJÓ AQUÍ?! -volvió a preguntarle alterado, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del americano.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Italia! -bramó de nuevo su compañero.

-¿América? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Que nos ocultas? -lo indagó el japonés, pero no le respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró. Simplemente, lo ignoró.

-Por cierto, en esa caja no hay nada. Esta vacía. Solo era un señuelo para hacerlos entrar a las celdas -les informó como si de una burla se tratara. -No existe tal cosa como la esperanza. Lo siento.

-¿Que significa todo esto, Italia? -dijo, agitado por el dolor, el germánico. Seguía pálido, pero logro levantarse del piso y se acercó cojeando hacia el italiano. Solo unos centímetros los separaba. -¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te habló! -le pidió en un tono autoritario. Alemania parecía fuera de sí y agitaba los barrotes con desesperación y furia.

Italia se dio la vuelta. En una ocasión normal su amigo se disculparía y lloraría, pero no era una ocasión normal. No se disculpó ni lloró sino que le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de altanería al alemán.

-Cabrón... -masculló el germánico. -¿Qué sucede con nuestro pacto? ¿Con el _Pacto de Acero_?

-Se rompió.

Acto seguido, se llevó su mano al cuello, arrancó de este la _Cruz de Hierro_ que le había dado el alemán y la arrojó al interior de la celdas.

Era como si a su amigo le hubieran robado toda su vitalidad cuando la _Cruz de Hierro_ cayó a su lado. Parecía desorientado y sus ojos dejaron de tener vida. Luego, este se dejó caer de rodillas e inclinó su cabeza abatido sin soltar los barrotes.

Ver los que había sucedido con Alemania despertó desesperación en él. Había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso. No más paciencia, no más entendimiento. Ya estaba harto de las mentiras. Harto de los secretos. Si tenía que amenazarlo para que le dijera la verdad, lo haría.

Se acercó al norteamericano y lo agarró de la chaqueta de aviador bruscamente mientras que la otra mano la colocó en el empuñadura de su katana. Luego, sacó la cuchilla de su saya para colocarla cerca del cuello de este.

-¿Qué nos ocultas? ¿De qué habla Italia? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora! -lo amenazó.

Vio que por el rabillo del ojo que el británico se ponía en alerta. Sacaba su Gran Grimorio y lo abría en una página. Un movimiento más y este lo atacaría sin dudarlo. Las otras naciones trataban de tranquilizarlo. Le suplicaban que no realizara ninguna estupidez, pero se negó a escucharlos. Lo único que quería oír era una explicación a todo eso y nada más.

-¿No vas a decirlo? -le preguntó perplejo él a América. Este lo siguió ignorando a pesar de su ultimátum. Seguía con su vista fija hacia donde estaba Italia.

-No, Japón. Parece que no va a decirles la verdad -habló el italiano. -Bien, entonces seré yo quien se los diga. Verán, yo le hable a América sobre los rumores de este lugar. Yo fui el que le propuso que les dijera a ustedes de venir a la mansión.

-¿Eso es cierto? -lo indagó retirando su katana de su garganta, pero tironeándole la chaqueta aviadora con más fuerza. Este todavía se mostraba reacio a responder sus preguntas.

-Es cierto, Japón -le dijo Italia largando una risa marcada por la histeria. -No fue él el culpable de que estén aquí ¡Fui yo! Pero... no fue apropósito. Solo escuche los rumores de este lugar y se lo dije.

-¿Y por qué nos encerraste, _Italie_?

-Ummm... ¿Por qué se están metiendo en mi camino? Han estado arruinando todos mis planes y se han convertido en una carga innecesaria. Así que solo quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No jodas, maldito! -vociferó el inglés extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el italiano mientras que con la otra sostenía su Gran Grimorio. Acto seguido comenzó a recitar uno de sus conjuros en latín. -"_Ego quem patronum rogaturus, Dux Bathym, miserebitur de mea diu miserae et sit auxilium ad erit mea petitio humilis. __Cum mea ieiunium offero solutionis de foedus ut escambium erit benedicam per tuus magna virtutem ¡Onerariam, custodivit spiritum!" _**(Traducción: Yo te imploro, Duque Bathym, ten piedad de mi larga miseria y sedme de ayuda al ser mi petición humilde. Con mi ayuno ofrezco el pago del pacto a cambio de ser bendecido por tu gran poder ¡Transpórtame****, mi espíritu guardián!****)**

Una ráfaga de aire los rodeo y los empujó a todos con furia alejándolos del hechicero.

Acto seguido, vio que el británico se retorcía mientras llenaba la habitación de gritos de dolor y se agarraba el pecho como si le costara respirar. La ráfaga de aire ceso y cayó al suelo temblando con frenesí.

-No te olvides que ya utilizaste tu pequeña porción de magia, Inglaterra -le comentó el italiano con frialdad.

Francia corrió al auxilio de Inglaterra y lo ayudó a levantarse, pero sus piernas flaqueaban y su respiración cada vez se hacía más agitada.

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias a todos. Fueron de mucha ayuda. Debo irme ahora -dijo en un tono petulante mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Gracias por encontrar esto, Alemania -dijo mostrando la pieza de metal. -Me has facilitado mucho las cosas. Tu también América, gracias por cubrirme.

-Deberías aprender a sonreír con más naturalidad. No te sale el papel de "malo". No engañas a nadie -habló en norteamericano por primera vez y el italiano se detuvo. Su voz destilaba compasión. -¿Olvidaste lo que dijimos ayer? Él que puso los rieles fuiste tú. Pero yo decidí recorrerlos. Pude haber decidido no hacerlo, pero escogí seguirlos. Nadie piensa que es tu culpa.

Entonces, Japón entendió todo. Lo que sentía su compañero era culpa. Culpa por haber escuchado ese rumor. Culpa por haberlos puesto en peligro. Culpa de que fueran heridos. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo. No los había encerrado para traicionarlos, sino que lo había hecho para protegerlos.

-¡Italia! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! -le rogó. -¡No tienes que hacer esto solo! ¡Todos juntos podemos salir de aquí si nos ayudamos los unos con los otros!

-¡No! ¡No podemos! -sentenció sollozando y ocultando su cara con sus manos. -Les diré algo más. Esa cosa me quiere a mí. Es por eso que no importa que tanto de nosotros estamos reunidos, siempre seré yo su blanco y me atacara primero. Es por eso que siempre trató de estar cerca de las puertas, aunque creo que no sirve de mucho. Esto termina aquí. Esta será la última vez, lo sé. Nunca hemos llegado tan lejos. -Luego miro a los ojos a Alemania y le dijo: -Si regreso, dame un buen regaño ¿sí?

Salió de la habitación de las celdas y los dejó atrás. Recordó su conversación con América en el refugio: "..._n__o puedo dejar de pensar que luce como alguien que ha estado solo en un lugar lejano mucho tiempo. Como si fuera imposible acercarse a él, ya que si te acercas, este se alejara más de nosotros y lo perderemos"_ había dicho. América lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que solo debía correr y atraparlo, pero había fallado. No había podido atraparlo y, por eso, su amigo decidió optar por protegerlos a través de las mentiras, los secretos y los pactos rotos.

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**ARMA DE INGLATERRA (****Bathym): Es un demonio con ****puede teletransportar a quien lo invoque a donde quiera que deseen ir. Eso sí, si el invocador no está en ayuno puede teletransportarlo en un lugar desértico donde morirá de calor y/o muerto por insectos venenosos. Se presenta como un hombre robusto, pero su cuerpo termina en cola de serpiente y monta un caballo blanco. Su relación con Inglaterra o personalidad son desconocidas. **

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Un día decidí releer los capítulos anteriores de mi fic para buscar una información que necesitaba... Mi reacción fue: "¿Que mierda es esto?". Después me tire acido en los ojos para quedarme ciega y me rompí la cabeza contra la pared así no tenia que leer tanta mierda mal escrita (? No solo he cambiado abruptamente mi forma de escribir sino que parecía que no me decidía como hacerlo. Un capitulo era en primera persona, el otro en tercera, de nuevo lo hacía en primera y así sucesivamente. Y no hablemos de lo mal que he utilizado los verbos, los terribles errores de ortografía y de gramática o de las desastrosa descripciones que he hecho... ¡Dios! Y mucho, pero mucho dialogo a lo tonto. ¡Y la escenas melosas malogradas! -se va a un rinconcito a llorar- Por esa razón he decidido reeditar mi historia desde el principio. Como ustedes saben mis últimas actualizaciones (desde el capitulo 28 para ser exacta), empiezo diciendo que país es el que piensa y es el protagonista. En esa forma reeditare los capítulos anteriores. Por ahora desde el capitulo 1 al 15 he reeditado. Algunos se conservaron más o menos igual, otros ni siquiera conservaron el nombre por feos XDDD! Los invito a que les echen un vistazo. Un largo trabajo tengo por delante... ¡Qué flojera! **

**Por otra parte, les tengo un NOTICIÓN **_**lalala ~**_**. Está en proceso la adaptación de mi versión de HetaONI en comic -se tira al piso y rueda-. Obviamente, no hecho por mí... al menos que quieran dibujos de palitos deformes. No, señores, a nadie le gusta los dibujos de palitos. De este trabajo se encargara mi querida amiga Sol Ojeda Solari (así sale en el Facebook) y utilizara el estilo "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic". Al principio, tuve mis dudas, ya que no tenía idea que era MLP FIM (no sabía que ni existía eso para ser más sincera y... creo que sigo sin saberlo en forma exacta... siento mucho mi ignorancia), pero después me mando los bocetos de los personajes y... fue amor a primera vista 3. Todavía está en proceso de creación, pero apenas tenga nuevas novedades lo comunicare en esta sección. **

* * *

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS**

**HONDAKIRKLAND: Eso es maldad... maldad de la pura D:! A las personas no se las ilusiona así... Muy mal, muy mal XDDD! ¿Te olvidas con frecuencia que tienes sentimientos? LOL! **_**"¿Como piensas terminar el fic?"**_** Pues... sería algo así como: **_**"...fueron felices y **__**comieron perdices."**_** - ya hice este chiste estúpido como 20 veces. Sé que si lo termino así voy a hacer crucificada por los fan de HetaONI y mira que son despiadados. Pues... hablando en serio, esa pregunta es difícil de responder por que ni yo sé cómo voy a terminarlo. Vos me dices **_**"**__**ya deberías tener una idea ¿no?"**_** y, siendo brutalmente sincera, te responderé que no... ni una idea tengo -se esconde-. ****Nunca he escrito algo puramente original y no sé qué hacer. Pero muchas personas me han ofrecido su ayuda y hay varias teorías en internet que pueden ayudarme el día de mañana. Aunque yo te recomiendo que no pienses mucho en eso porque falta casi la mitad de los videos para llegar al final y muchas actualizaciones del fic por delante para alcanzarlos. Por otra parte, es la primera vez que alguien está preocupado por esa genialosa escena de Iggy y Kiku. Es un milagro. Todo parecen mucho más interesados por la de UsUk. Ya tengo varias ideas para ese capítulo ya que también es una de mis partes favoritas y le pondré mucho esfuerzo. Te lo dedicare, pero dame las galletitas primero (?. Sí, tengo varios OTP, pero no me baso en mis gustos personales al escribir y nadie es meloso en mi fic... Son todos bien machotes (? Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos ~**

**ARIASU-SAMA: ¿****Vas a una capacitación y te pones a ver HetaONI? Presta atención, che D:! Después, cuando no entiendas ni jota de lo que explicaron, me vas a echar bronca por el vicio. Hablando del fic, seee... por fin llegamos a las mejores partes. Desde que Italia los encierra es cuando se pone mucho más interesante. Estaba desesperada por meter a Romano de una buena vez en el fic... por fin me saco ese peso de encima. El siguiente capítulo se tratara totalmente de él y de lo que paso antes de entrar a la mansión y creo que lo hice más para mí que para otra persona XDDD! Escribiré tanto Spamano que lo terminaran odiando muajaja :D! Me estoy obligando a actualizar una vez al mes si o si sino no lo termino más y se que algunos les molesta que sea tan vaga en ponerme a escribir. Aparte los fics largos que se actualizan cada muerte de obispo yo los termino dejando con el tiempo y estoy segura que hay personas que lo han hecho con el mío y no los culpo. Gracias por el review ¡Un abrazo!**

**VANE155: Espero que haya cumplido con tu expectativa y que el capitulo sea de tu agrado ya que me dijiste que este era uno de tus momentos preferidos de HetaONI ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**SHIRO OWO9: Sentí mucha presión al escribir este capitulo... muchos me dijeron que era una de las mejores partes y espero no habértela arruinado y que haya sido de tu gusto, aunque le cambie varias cosas... buee... siempre cambio todo al fin al cabo XDD! En este capítulo no aparece Romano ya que decidí que el siguiente a este fuera únicamente de él y lo que paso antes de que entrara en la mansión. Tendrás que ser paciente ~ -se esconde para que no la golpeen- ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos :D!**

**MISSDENI98: ¿cuando llega el Spamano? Falta poquito para ellos dos. El capitulo siguiente a este es cuando aparecen y se dedicara solo a Romano y los momentos previos de llegar a la mansión ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**ZUZUMOMO-CHAN: ¿Cómo es eso que me andas espiando? -mira debajo de su cama y cierra las ventanas- Te juro que no sabía de la existencia del "Dark Marukaite" hasta ahora. Es... bastante perturbador XDD! El principio con las voces baja es medio traumático más el final ese con el piano desafinado XDD! "Mi sospecgas son de que el marciano ese sebparece a tony solo qie se fumo esteroides y ahi lo tienes el tipo matasangre de toda la vida asechando a semes y a ukes" Denle un premio a esta mujer, dijo la teoría más bizarra que es escuchado hasta ahora -aplausos-. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos ~**

**DARKNESS-CIEL: Pasa, pasa... escribís algo genialoso y FF te trollea borrándolo. Por eso yo siempre copio lo que pongo antes de publicarlo por las dudas. See... no tanto, este capítulo es más corto de lo normal, así quee -se esconde-. Pero para mi defensa, los primeros capítulos eran extremadamente cortos a comparación con estos últimos **_**lalala ~**_**. Hablando de HetaONI, sí, tengo pensado usar esa teoría en el fic. Es demasiado genialosa y no es una mierda como las miles que he leído. Rusia no es malo, déjenlo en paz -se tira al piso a llorar- Lo mismo, te hace doler la cabeza esa maldita teoría... es demasiado rebuscada y nunca termino de entenderla... tendré que investigarla mejor. El problema es que me niego a ver de nuevo los últimos videos, así no pierdo la sorpresa en algunas cosas y no me aburro tanto. Suena estúpido, ya que debería sabérmelos todos de memoria, pero no es así y hace un año que no los veo. Imagínate que ni recuerdo esa parte que me decís XDDDD! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**LUZ ADILENE: ****Cuando escribo trato de ser lo menos melosa posible. De por si no soy muy fanática del amor cuando se trata de libros, como que me repugna un poco. Entonces, trato que mi fic tenga escenas que se puedan interpretar como cada lector quiera o desee aunque yo cuando las pongo no pienso en otra cosa que amistad de por medio. Le dejo lo yaoi a los doujinshis, acá nunca habrá ni un beso muajajaja :D! "solo una vez le dio por indagar al respecto y por poco se le salen los ojos " me reí demasiado con ese comentario. La ignorancia es felicidad. Mejor dejar los fetiches pocos comunes en nuestras cabeza. Si no lo hago terminare espantando a todas las personas a mi alrededor. Un amigo, que introduje en el mundo anime/manga hace muy poco, lo deje un poco traumado el otro día. Estábamos viendo Shingeki no Kyojin y me dice "Que buena pareja que hacen Eren y Mikasa" y respondo "¡No jodas!... Eren hace una linda pareja con Levi" ¡Chan! "Pero si son chicos" "Lo sé" "Eres una enferma, ¿sabías? -se ríe a carcajadas porque creía que era todo una broma-" "Lo sé -respondo muy seriamente- Pero siguen siendo una linda pareja" Dejamos el tema de lado porque mi amigo si es homofóbico XDDD! ¡Ah! ¿No es normal que los vegetales me sonrían? Creo... que debería evitarlos por un tiempo ¿Estas en Cancún? Te tengo una infinita envidia y no, no es de la sana D:! Saludos ~**

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: ****¿Rusia volvió solo? -la agarra del cogote y comienza a ahorcarla- Dijiste que te ibas a deshacer de él y termino volviendo solo. Les dije, y no voy a repetirlo, que se fueran de mi maldita habitación. 2 meses metida acá con Rusia, ¡2 meses! Tal vez, si prendo fuego mi casa se vayan -está desesperada- Oh, dime Neko-chan, ¿qué juegas? -le saca el videojuego y se lo parte en dos- Por cierto, el próximo capitulo se tratara de la historia de Romano antes de entrar en la mansión y habrá Spamano... ¿feliz? ¡Ahora, fuera D:!**

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL: ****Mi intención siempre ha sido matarte (? See Ita, traiciónalos y mátalos a todos :DDDD muajaja! Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo y gracias por dejarme un review. Saludos ;3! **

**MIKI-NYA:** **LOL! ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarte una contraseña? Nunca me ha pasado eso por suerte. FF es despiadado... nunca lo olvides. No pude encontrar el video u.u... Busque con tu enlace, pero no sirvió y luego puse Dear You en YT pero me salieron muchos y no sabía cuál era. Saludos, compatriota ;D! **

**SESSHIKO: ****¿Así que dices aceptar ser mi esclava? Mmmmmm... -piensa en cosas pervertidas- Ok no XDDD! La verdad que lo del tobillo de Alemania empezó siendo 3 palabras y no sé porque termine haciéndola tan larga... pero si te gusto, me alegra muchísimo. Uff.. falta un montón para la parte de los nombres, pero prometo que le pondré mucho esfuerzo cuando la haga ya que también es una de mis preferidos ¡Gracias por el review! Saludos ~**


	33. Romano

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ****ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

**Romano**

_**[Romano]**_

Sus memorias se alternaban constantemente con las de su hermano. Por esa sola razón no le fue difícil encontrar el camino que los llevaría desde el edificio donde se celebró la Conferencia Mundial hasta la mansión. Lo único que debía hacer era detenerse, cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y concentrarse. Después, como si fuera por arte de magia, se convertía en su hermano. Él veía a través de sus ojos el camino que había recorrido Veneciano y, luego, abría los suyos, volvía a ser él mismo y guiaba a los demás. Así de simple, pero su simpleza tenía un precio doloroso, ya que esa acción le producía ardor en el pecho, lo mareaba y lastimaba de un modo tortuoso. A veces sentía que se asfixiaba y se llenaba de angustia. En otras ocasiones menos regulares tenía una sensación aun más perturbadora... como si la mitad de si mismo desapareciera.

No solo distinguía el camino para ir a la mansión, a veces veía otras cosas: relojes de bolsillo dorados, llaves de ojo, puertas cerradas, escaleras que salían del techo, sangre, un diario, dos piezas de metal ligeramente distintas, muerte, un demonio de tez gris con ojos enormes y almendrados, desesperación...

-¡Hey, _Roma_! ¡ROMANO!

El llamado estrepitoso lo sobresalto y lo devolvió a la realidad. Había visto algo extraño: una cruz cayendo tras los barrotes de una celda y a Alemania mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con angustia e ira. Esa visión lo desconcertó de tal modo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver en sí ¿Qué habría hecho su hermano para qué el macho patatas exhibiera semejante semblante?

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás muy pálido? -le dijo el hispánico tocándole la frente y acercando su cara demasiado a la suya, lo cual lo irritó sobremanera.

-¡Ya te he dicho quinientas veces que si, maldición! -le mintió, ya que en esos momentos sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, y lo apartó bruscamente de su lado. -¡Deja de preguntarme lo mismo cada cinco minutos, bastardo!

-Está bien, está bien -comenzó a decirle España con gesto conciliador. -Pero no te sobre exijas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Falta poco, no te preocupes ¡Y ya deja de tratarme como un crio, maldición!

Una parte de él quería golpearlo, pero se sentía agradecido que estuviera junto a él y por todo lo que había hecho.

Después de tener ese sueño (¿o no era un sueño?), solo pocas palabras bastaron para que el hispano entendiera la situación. "Mi hermano está en peligro, igual que los otros. Debo irme" fue lo que le dijo, pero justo cuando se decidía marcharse, el español lo detuvo y le rogó paciencia. A regañadientes, acepto pensado que el otro lo iba a bombardear con preguntas y/o burlas, pero no fue así. El ojiverde cogió su teléfono celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas. Estuvo mucho tiempo hablando por ese artefacto, pero no escuchaba con quien ni de que hablaba.

-¡Ya está hecho! Qué bien que muchos países todavía no habían abandonado suelo ingles al igual que nosotros ¿Vamos? -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Donde? -le preguntó totalmente perplejo. No podía imaginarse que se traía entre manos... nunca podía hacerlo, mejor dicho.

-Nos esperan dentro. Serás el anfitrión de una Conferencia Mundial ¡_Enhorabuena_!

-¿Eh?

_**[...]**_

¡Maldito España!

El idiota malnacido lo había, literalmente, arrastrado hacia el edificio donde los esperaban no sabía cuántos países ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarles lo que había visto?

En todo caso, ¿cómo diablos se dictaba una puta conferencia? En su vida nunca había prestado atención a una, más bien su participación en ellas era casi nula. Siempre que lo llamaban a estas, él mandaba al idiota de su hermano y lo obligaba a dar una buena escusa para que después nadie lo regañara.

¿Y por qué mierda iba a querer ir a ellas? El yanqui se la pasaba comiendo con la boca abierta, como el cerdo que era, gritando como trastornado y escupiéndole trocitos de hamburguesas llenos de baba a los que se sentaba cerca de él. El cabrón de Inglaterra, si no estaba regañando al yanqui, se la pasaba peleando con Francia. Su hermano diciendo "pasta, pasta" como el subnormal de mierda que era. Rusia... le daba miedo el maldito psicópata y, con tan solo tenerlo cerca, sentía que se moría. Encima este siempre iba acompañado de tres tipos que temblaban como locos al verlo más su hermana pequeña que parecía tener más problemas mentales que el propio ruso. También tenía la teoría que había un fantasma en esas reuniones. Era un tipo traslucido con un osito. Este por ahí hablaba a susurros y luego desaparecía... ¡seguramente les estaba echando una maldición o algo! Y, el macho patatas... su simple presencia le daba nauseas. Encima iba con su hermano Prusia que siempre hacia ruidos raros al reírse y se creía una estrella cuando era un don nadie.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! -le había gritado al hispano mientras pataleaba y se retorcía tratando de escapar de sus manos que lo arrastraban hacia el edificio. -¡Prefiero morirme antes de dar una puta conferencia!

¡Tarde!

Lo metió en una habitación con una gran mesa ovalada donde habían varias países armando escándalo.

Dio una rápida mirada a los presentes. Estaba Austria, el idiota que se llevo a su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Su germanofobia se hizo presente cuando lo vio, pero era un tipo con peor genio que el macho patatas así que evitaba enfrentarlo. Hungría que no le caí ni bien ni mal, pero, según España, si la hacías enojar era capaz de matarte con ¡una sartén! Suiza, uno de los tipos con peor genio que había conocido en su vida. Siempre andaba con un rifle colgado en su espalda y no tenía problemas de dispararlo si se metían en su territorio o si lo hacías cabrear. Este siempre estaba acompañado por una chica muy linda que siempre lo llamaba "hermano" con un respeto, que según Romano, no se merecía un tipo con un carácter tan de mierda. También estaban las hermanas de Rusia, la "Loca" y la "Tetas Alegres", y uno de los ex-subordinados que siempre temblaba o se desmayaba al ver al ruso. Polonia también estaba presente. Si había un premio para "países idiotas" el polaco quedaría en primer lugar en su opinión.

-_¡Menudo grupo de idiotas! ¿No había nada mejor?_

Le dedicó una mirada asesina al español que le daba ánimos desde su lugar.

-_¿En serio tengo que tratar con estos chiflados? ¡Trágame tierra!_

Trató de relajarse, pero fue en vano. Sus piernas eran de goma y no dejaban de temblar. Para colmo todos se habían puesto serios y parecían esperar que comenzara hablar, pero no sabía que decirles.

-_¿Que les digo? Un hombre fornido que se parecía al macho patatas se me apareció en mis sueños y me dijo que mi hermano estaba en peligro. También creo que me volví loco y ando viendo cosas que podrían o no estar pasando en estos momentos_ -pensó para sus adentros imaginándose como reaccionaria cada uno de los presentes. -_¡Seria la burla mundial! Tal vez no se apiaden de mi y terminen metiéndome a un manicomio ¡Carajo! _

Se imaginó vestido con una camisa de fuerza siendo arrastrado hacia una habitación acolchonada mientras le decía los mil y un insultos a España que lo miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Un sonoro suspiro de molestia lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Siéntate! -le ordenó Austria en un gesto autoritario. Quiso mandarlo a la mierda, pero parecía demasiado enojado.

Obedeció y se sentó junto al español.

-¡Le hiciste bien, Roma! -le dijo dándole ánimos y él le respondió con un insulto y golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudo en el vientre.

-_Mis regiones vitales_ -oyó lamentarse al español.

Sonrió por dentro al ver que su compañero palidecía. Se merecía eso y mucho más al haberlo arrastrado a ese circo. Prestó atención al austríaco que tomaba con tranquilidad, pero con un claro mal humor la dirigencia de la reunión.

-Doy inicio a esta Conferencia Mundial -dijo este con voz señorial.

_**[...]**_

La reunión fue un completo desastre. Después de haber sido interrogado como si fuese un criminal y de soportar la clarísima incredulidad de todos los presentes al no poder dar respuestas claras y creíbles, poco a poco la reunión terminó volviéndose un sinsentido. No estaba sorprendido que esto hubiese sucedido porque él se lo había esperado desde un principio.

Todos gritaban, daban su opinión sin escuchar a los otros y Polonia... decididamente quería ver al jodido polaco muerto. Se había imaginado incontables formas de matarlo para que se callara para siempre ¡Una persona tan estúpida no tenía derecho de vivir! Se había pasado en toda la conferencia hablando de su maldito poni y de lo linda que había quedado su casa pintada de rosa mientras comía como un cerdo. El tipo que lo acompañaba, un ex-subordinado de Rusia llamado Lituania, estuvo toda la reunión pidiéndole con desesperación que se tomara en serio lo que estaba pasando, pero el otro parecía ser sordo (o retrasado mental) y seguía hablando idioteces. También le preocupaba la "Loca" y la "Tetas Alegres", que según había escuchado se llamaban Bielorrusia y Ucrania. La "Loca" clavaba sus uñas en la mesa y la arañaba con frenesí. Por lo que había podido oír, parecía estar celosa por que Rusia estaba con otros países y no con ella lo que confirmó aun más su teoría de que la pobre estaba chiflada. La tetona se la había pasado llorando sin parar y el ruido del revote de sus pechos lo estaban sacando de sus casillas. El austriaco parecía pelear con el suizo y la chica linda, que se llamaba Liechtenstein, y Hungría parecían tratar de tranquilizarlos. Encima, España había recibido un paquete en la mitad de la reunión y se había puesto luego a conversar muy animadamente con el repartidor.

No podía aguantar más y unas lagrimas de pura ira e impotencia se acumularon hasta que no aguantaron su peso y comenzaron a fluir acariciándoles las mejillas.

-¿Romano? -lo llamo el hispano quien parecía haberse percatado de su sollozos.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla y esta cayó al piso dando un sonoro golpe. El ruido llamó la atención de todos los países que guardaron silencio y lo miraron extrañados ¡Era su oportunidad de mandarlos a todos bien a la mierda!

-¡Me voy! -avisó a los presentes limpiándose las lagrimas con el puño de su traje y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Romano!

-¡No, no voy a esperar ni una mierda, cabrón! ¡Cada minuto que pasa es un minuto más que mi hermano, el macho patatas y los otros idiotas tienen que pasar en ese lugar! ¡Cada minuto, que utilizan para pelearse, hablar idioteces y comportarse como unos tarados, puede ser fundamental para evitar que los otros mueran! ¡Deberían sentir vergüenza! ¿Saben qué? ¡Pueden meterse su estúpida reunión en el medio culo! ¡No los necesito, malditos bastardos! ¡Iré solo!

Abrió la puerta y atinó a irse, pero alguien lo agarró de la mano deteniéndolo. Pensó que era el español y se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo, pero la persona que lo atajó fue la que menos hubiera pensado que lo haría.

-¡Tienes razón, somos un idiotas! ¡Perdónanos! -le dijo el polaco con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero con mirada amable. -¡Yo te acompañare a buscar a tu hermano y a los otros! ¡Podes contar conmigo!

Creyó que no era el único que se había sorprendido con el gesto de Polonia, ya que todos se mostraron tan atónitos como él. Según había oído era un país difícil de tratar, ya que era egoísta y nunca se tomaba nada en serio. Una vez escuchó que Francia le dijo a España que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial había ido junto con Inglaterra cinco veces a su casa para formar una alianza, pero siempre se desvía del tema y se ponía a hablar de cosas sinsentido. Peor aún, Francia se lo había contado casi llorando y decía a gritos: "¡No sabes lo que es tratar con ese niño! ¡Nunca entiende nada de lo que digo!".

El ambiente se relajó y un sentimiento de determinación se apodero en cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Sabes cuál es el camino que nos llevara con los otros, Italia del Sur? -le pregunto el suizo.

-¡Sí! -balbuceo sin dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Lo iban a ayudar después de todo lo que dijo?

-Entonces, Austria, España, Polonia, Lituania y yo te acompañaremos. Hungría, Liechtenstein, Bielorrusia y Ucrania se quedaran por si los demás vuelven.

La húngara, furiosa, protesto y tildó al suizo de ser un maldito machista, pero Austria la agarró de la mano y la dirigió a otra habitación. No escucho de que hablaron, pero cuando volvieron pareció que el austriaco la había logrado persuadir a la chica y se iba quedar con las otras en el edificio, pero era obvio que esta lo había hecho a regañadientes y su convencimiento de quedarse no era muy de fiar a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales.

-¡En marcha!

-¡No, no! ¡Esperen! -empezó a gritar el español. -No van a ir con sin armas ¿no?

-¿Y donde mierda quieres que saquemos esas cosas, idiota? No todos somos como este tipo que utiliza su rifle hasta para ir al baño -dijo señalando al malhumorado suizo, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No desesperes, Romano. ¡El _Jefe_ ya se ha encargado de todo! -exclamó infando el pecho de orgullo y abriendo la caja que había traído el repartidor en medio de la reunión. Extrajo un objeto de ella y lo arrojo hacia él. Casi cae al suelo por sus malos reflejos.

-No puede ser... -fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver su metralleta _Thompson __M1921_ o, como él la llamaba cariñosamente, su querida _Tommy Gun_.

-Llame a mi jefe y me envió estas cosas para ayudarme -dijo incrustando su alabarda en la mesa de roble, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a muchos.

-¿Había necesidad de hacer eso, maldición? -preguntó a gritos, no porque casi había partido la mesa en dos, sino porque lo hizo gritar como una nena adelante de todos.

-Por cierto, me envió también estas armas para ustedes -se refirió a los demás países y saco varios revólveres.

Pronto se percató que el español no solo se había tomado la molestia de traerle su _Tommy Gun_ sino que también su uniforme militar. Los demás países no corrieron la misma suerte y tendrían que ir con la ropa formal que utilizaron en la Conferencia Mundial. También, entre todas las cosas que contenían esas cajas, habían varios objetos de supervivencia: agua, comida, linternas, mochilas, entre otras cosas. No podía estar más estupefacto. Él nunca se había detenido a pensar en la importancia de prepararse. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera ido a la mansión con el traje incomodo que tenia puesto y sin nada más que eso.

_**[...]**_

Estaba en uno de los cuartos de baño que componían el edificio gigantesco donde se había celebrado las dos Conferencias Mundiales. Había ido allí junto a España para cambiarse sus ropas. Sintió un alivio casi embriagador cuando se deshizo de todas prendas increíblemente incomodas y formales.

-_Roma_... -lo llamo su compañero cuando luchaba con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Umm...?

-¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Ni Alemania lo hubiera hecho mejor! ¿Sabes? Creo que desde ahora en adelante deberías ser vos el anfitrión de las conferencias.

-Paso -sentencio con desagrado. Lo último que quería era volver a repetir esa experiencia casi traumática de tener que tratar con las naciones.

Miró al ojiverde. Había una pregunta que no se dejaba de hacer y aprovecho el momento para plantearla. Era ahora o nunca, ya que no sabía si encontraría otro momento en el que estuviera a solas con el hispánico.

-España...

-¿Qué pasa, _Roma_?

-Cuando te dije que mi hermano estaba metido en un gran lio, no me hiciste ninguna pregunta...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues, bueno, si tengo una pregunta -admitió pensativo y rascándose la mejilla. -¿Puedo ponerle nombre al monstruo del que nos hablaste? Estaba pensado en algo así como Steve ¿Te gusta?

-¡Algunas veces pienso que eres el retrasado mental menos inteligente del mundo, bastardo! ¡No es una mascota a la que le puedes poner un nombre, maldición!

No pudo evitar quererse romper la cabeza contra la pared. En vez de darle las gracias por no dudar de él y haberlo apoyado, lo había insultado ¡Pero como no insultarlo si saltaba con semejante estupidez de repente!

-_Roma_... como no te iba a creer. Tu eres mi preciado _subordinado_.

-_Che palle!_ ¿Pero vos eres senil o que te pasa? ¡Ya me independice hace años, la puta madre!

Comenzó a reírse en vez de ofenderse.

Ese tipo era un idiota, ya no tenía más dudas de eso.

-_¡Lo siento! _-se disculpó juntando sus manos en modo de suplica. -Quise decir que eres la persona más importante para mí, _Roma_. Nunca dudaría de vos y menos cuando me lo dijiste con esa cara.

Malditas mejillas traicioneras. Comenzaron a ruborizarse en contra de su voluntad. Si no fuera España tan directo, no le sucedería eso. Aparte, ¿a cuál cara se refería? Le daba vergüenza preguntarle.

-No es que necesitara tu ayuda, pero... Gra.. gracias... -le agradeció a tartamudeos a su compañero dándole la espalda para que este no empezara de decirle con emoción que se parecía a un tomate.

-¿Que acabas de decir?

-¡Dije que gracias, maldito sordo!

Los dos terminaron de vestirse casi al mismo tiempo. Debían reunirse con los demás e ir a la mansión. La verdad es que nada se comparaba con la libertad y comodidad que le brindaba su uniforme militar. Se sentía otra persona cuando lo vestía.

-¡Hey, Roma!

-¿Umm...?

-¿Entonces, puedo llamarlo Steve?

Ya no sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que tratara a la cosa esa gris como mascota o que se lo pidiera con esa sonrisa cargada de inocencia y diversión.

Verdaderamente, era un idiota...

_**[...]**_

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando vio los portones de la mansión. Eran exactamente iguales de los que había visto en su sueño (¿o no era un sueño?). Inconscientemente, su mirada buscó a ese hombre, el tipo fornido parecido al macho patatas que le había advertido del peligro que corría su hermano, pero ni rastro de él había. En todo caso, ¿quien habría sido? No era de esas personas que eran capaz de recodar nombres, pero nunca olvidaba una cara y esa persona nunca la había visto en su vida. Tal vez ni siquiera era un país como él. Tal vez ni siquiera existía, sino fue producto de su... ¡imaginación! Su estomago se le revolvió del puro asco al pensar que su imaginación fuera tan malvada y retorcida.

La mansión la podía ver a lo lejos. Pasando los portones, el bosque se convertía en un claro y el sol, que se estaba poniendo para dar lugar a la noche, daba destello naranjas que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas. La mansión, en vez de tener un aspecto tétrico, parecía acogedora. No pudo evitar compararla con la con la casita hecha de pan de jengibre del cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Era una casa que prometía seguridad al salir de la frondosidad del bosque el cual atravesaron. El bosque era un siniestro laberinto donde el sol se negaba a entrar y el silencio que reinaba no era normal. Si una persona se perdía en ese bosque, ver esa casa supondría una salvación, al igual que le había pasado los pobres Hansel y Gretel cuando vieron el hogar de la bruja, pero era solo una fachada, el engaño perfecto que sería la muerte.

-¿Es en este lugar? Pensé que iba a ser un poco más... aterrador -comentó el austriaco con su típica voz señorial. Era obvio que este comenzaba a desconfiar de todo lo que él había relatado de ese lugar.

-¡No te dejes engañar, maldición!

-Es cierto... no tiene ninguna ventana... ¿Qué casa no tiene ventanas? Es extraña -habló Suiza.

-Quedaría muy linda pintada de rosa ~. Hey, Lit, ¿te conté que pinte mi casa de rosa?

-Y yo que pensaba que había cambiando y se tomaría las cosas más en serio -dijo el lituano casi llorando.

-¿Todos listos? ¡Vamos a entrar! -gritó el español dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la mansión. Giro el picaporte, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. -¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Yo te diré que haremos ¡Córrete! -grito impaciente el suizo con su rifle listo para disparar. Romano también preparo su arma al igual que Polonia, Austria y Lituania. -3, 2, 1 ¡Disparen! -ordenó.

Una lluvia de balas fueron a incrustarse en la puerta levantado una nube de tierra y llenando el ambiente de un fuerte olor a pólvora.

-¡Deténganse!

Pensó que la puerta ya no debería existir y solo quedaría el recuerdo de ella representado en astillas, pero, para su gran sorpresa y la de los demás, esta seguía ahí, imponente. No solo no había sido destruida, sino que no representaba ningún rasguño.

-¡Que genial! Yo quiero una así en mi casa -empezó a decir el hispánico admirando y acariciando la madera.

-¡No es genial, estúpido! ¡Intenta tirarla con tu hacha!

-Pero si no es una hacha, es una alabarda...

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que es, joder!

-¡Ahí voy!

Tomo envión y descargó con la mayor potencia que pudo la hoja de su arma. Hizo una grieta en la madera, demasiado pequeña a pesar de toda la fuerza con la que la había golpeado.

-¡Que puerta más dura!

-¿Lograste romperla?

-Sí, pero poco. Mira -dijo señalando el lugar, pero la fisura había desaparecido.

-¡Ahí no hay nada, maldición!

-Pero... pero... Intentare de nuevo. Espera.

De nuevo descargo la hoja de su alabarda en la puerta y otra resquebrajadura apareció en la madera, pero apenas retiro su arma del lugar, la grieta se desvaneció.

-¡Desapareció! ¿Viste, _Roma_? ¡Qué genial!

-¡Te digo que no es genial, memo!

El suizo exasperado se acercó a ellos y clavó una cuchillo cazador en la madera. Al retirarlo se vio una pequeña grieta, pero esta fue desapareciendo como las anteriores. Luego, Austria tomo su pistola y efectúo un disparo con el cañón apoyado en la madera. Un pequeño hueco apareció que poco a poco fue cerrándose hasta esfumarse.

-¡Que problemón! -señaló el polaco divertido y Romano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo.

-¿No sabes si hay alguna otra entrada, Italia del Sur? -inquirió el austriaco.

-No se... -tuvo que reconocer. Aunque compartiera varios recuerdos con Veneciano, nunca había visto otra salida o alguna ventana. Aparte, si había una, ya la hubieran utilizado los otros y habrían escapado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Entonces será mejor rodear la mansión en busca de alguna. Sería más rápido y efectivo si nos dividiéramos. Polonia y Lituania se quedaran en este lugar, Suiza y yo nos iremos hacia el lado este y España y Italia del Sur hacia el oeste. El punto de encuentro será la entrada de la mansión.

Pronto todos se despidieron, se desearon buena suerte y emprendieron su misión.

España y él estuvieron caminando alrededor de una hora y el sol ya se había escondido, rodeándolos de una oscuridad casi espesa. Un sentimiento de desesperanza emergió en él. Tal vez nunca podrían encontrar algún lugar por donde entrar y nunca más podría ver a Veneciano en su vida.

Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero marcó en su celular el número de teléfono de su hermano y, con poca esperanza, lo llamo. Ya había intentado esto y los demás países también, pero siempre los entendía el buzón de mensajes. Esta vez fue distinto. Escucho el tono de marcar y llamo a señas a España para indicarle que había podido hacer un mínimo contacto con el interior de la mansión.

-_¿Fratello? _-preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea. No tenia duda, esa voz era de Veneciano.

-¡IDIOTAAAAA! ¿Por qué mierda te costo tanto tiempo contestar, tarado? -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente decirle.

-_¿Qué? ¿Queee? ¿En verdad eres tú, fratello? Pero... pero ¿cómo? Eres Romano, ¿verdad?_

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Espera, España! ¡No puedes tomar mi teléfono, cabrón! ¡Regrésamelo!

-No te preocupes, _Ita_ ¡Iremos a salvarte!

-_¿España también? No puede ser... ¿Por qué?_

-¡Ya dame el maldito teléfono! Ahora escucha... -Unos inconfundibles sollozos se escuchaban al otro lado la línea -¿Estas llorando?

_-No, no lo hago _-le respondió su hermano sorbiéndose los mocos. _-¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz hablar con voz. Oye, _fratello_ ¿puedes cubrirme mañana en el trabajo? Mañana, pasado mañana y para siempre. Sé que es muy difícil, pero ¿podrías?_

-¡No! ¡Es tu puto trabajo, así que trae tu trasero de vuelta y encárgate de el tu mismo! ¡Me viste cara de sirviente o algo así, idiota!

-_¿Fratello? ¡No puedo oírte! ¿Hola?_

-¡No te hagas el sueco, maldición!

-_ Ciao?! Ciao?! ¡¿Romano?! _

-¿Veneciano? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Oye, Veneciano!

-¿Que paso?

-Parece que la llamada se ha cortado. Intentaré de nuevo.

Marcó el numero de su hermano de nuevo, pero esta vez sus llamadas se dirigían directamente al correo del voz.

-¡Maldición! -grito reprimiéndose el impulso romper su celular a patadas.

-¡Cuidado! -escucho gritar a España y luego se sintió rodeado por sus brazos.

-¿Y a vos que te pasa ahora, loco de mierda? -dijo tratando de soltarse de ese abrazo en vano.

-¡Casi caes! ¿No viste que hay un pozo ahí? ¡Pon más atención! -comenzó a regañarlo es hispano.

Era cierto, había un pozo de grandes dimensiones. Alumbro su linterna hacia abajo esperanzado de ver su profundidad.

-¡No puedo ver nada, maldición!

-Tiremos una piedra así escuchamos cuánto tarda en llegar al fondo.

Tuvo que reconocer que era una buena idea. Encontró una piedra del tamaño de su puño y la arrojo hacia la el pozo agudizando su oído.

-_¡Auch!_

-¿Escuchaste eso, Roma? El pozo dijo _"auch"._

-_¿Veeee ~? _-se escucho salir del pozo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueehh... solo quería aclarar que este capítulo casi en su totalidad fue creación propia. En los videos nunca se mostro que paso Romano ni como llego a la mansión, solo hay comentarios muy aislados a lo largo de los videos. Y... para esas personitas astutas que seguramente se dieron cuenta y me van a mandar a la remerendisima mierda que son fanáticas de Corea del Sur, desde ya les pido perdón por haber eliminado al personaje, pero, para mi defensa, es difícil escribir sobre un país con nula participación en la serie. Al principio lo agregue, lo juro, pero a lo largo del capi me di cuenta que lo había salteado en todos los diálogos y no sabía que escribir de él. Acá abajo aclarare algunas cosas sobre las armas de Romano y España, pero desde ya les recomiendo que busquen en el Oh Dios Todopoderoso Google-sama, (alabado seaaaaaa ~) fotos de la alabarda y la Tommy Gun para que tengan una descripción más exacta de como son. **

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**ARMA DE ROMANO: El arma de romano es una metralleta ****Thompson ****M1921 tanto en el juego/videos como en mi fic. Es la típica arma con la que representan a los mafiosos italianos. Por mi parte siempre pensé que esa arma era de origen italiano, pero no... es de origen puramente estadounidense. Para resumir la historia de esta arma fue muy famosa por su participación en la Gran Depresión de Estados Unidos por que los gánster la utilizaban y por su representación en el cine. En la cultura popular se cree que solo lo utilizaban los mafiosos (ya que las películas de gánsters y mafiosos eran populares y hacían creer que eran armas que solo utilizaban estos), pero es un arma que fue usada por el Ejército Estadounidense en la WWII y en la Guerra de Independencia de Irlanda. **

**ARMA DE ESPAÑA: Al principio iba a poner que era un hachota súper mega gigante (?, pero gracias a HORUS100, no cometí terrible error y quiero darle la gracias por ello. No señores, el arma de España no es un "hachota", es una alabarda. Desde el siglo XVI hasta la actualidad, la Guardia Real Española, custodios de las Personas Reales, utilizan esta arma. **

* * *

**RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS**

**TSUKINO ARIASU: Seee... Italia es un idiota, hare que se lo como Tommy toma esteroides muajajaj :D! No te preocupes y nunca te sientas obligada a dejarme un review. Con saber que te ha gustado mi fic y que te ha puesto las hormonas como locas me basta y me sobra. Gracias por leerme y espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado ¡Un abrazo grande!**

**SESSHIKO: ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo! Y acá tienes lo prometido, la llegada del jefazo España que viene a imponerse y creando más fanservice de lo normal (? **

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: ¡Dijo "volveré" D:! -se pone a cambiar las cerraduras de su casa y a ponerle candados a las ventanas-**** ¡Uno menos! Ahora solo falta que me deshaga de Hitomi -saca un hacha- **

**MIMICHIBI-DIETHEL: LOOOL! ¿Pero qué carajos? Después de leer tu comentario me sentí como una maldita mierda sin corazón XDDD! Pero saber que te hizo sentir así lo que escribí lo considero el mejor cumplido que me han dicho hasta ahora ya que mi intención era esa desde un principio y parece haberse cumplido con algunos ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, lo valore más de lo que te imaginas!**

**ZUZUMOMO-CHAN: Deja las drogas, Momo... te están matando el cerebro y obligándote a dejarme reviews bizarros (? Una de las cosas que siempre me gusto en HetaONI fue la actuación de Italia... creo que eso es lo que hace a la historia increíble. No sé si has visto los videos, pero Italia es bien machote peludo en esta historia y por eso me encanta. Independientemente de HetaONI, cualquier historia que tenga un personaje que no es quien parece me fascinan. -La agarra del cogote y la saca del refri- Si piensas que puedes comprarme con galletas, estas equivocada, querida... Dinero o nada :D! ¡Muchas gracias por el review y... fuera de mi casa XDDD! **

**CAROLINA LC: Tu nunca molestas Caro, siempre que tengas preguntas no dudes en hacerlas en absoluto. Pues lo de la reedición la hare en TODOS los capítulos ya que hay muchas cosas que cambiar. Tal vez recuerdes que al principio era muy fiel a los videos, pero con el tiempo le di mi propia firma agregando situaciones nuevas y originales. Hasta ahora he editado desde el primero hasta el capitulo 18 y he cambiado muchísimas cosas y algunos hasta se han vuelto el doble de largos. Y la idea es reeditar hasta el capitulo 28. La adaptación de mi historia a comic todavía está en proceso, pero apenas salga yo lo avisare en mis Notas de Autor. La creadora de ese comic, Sol Ojeda, está trabajando en ello, pero no te sabría dar una fecha aproximada o algo así. Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo, me ayuda mucho al escribir saber que mi historia es algo que le agrada leer a las personas a pesar de mis miles de errores ¡Un abrazo grande!**

**HAQUEVAL: Te agradezco muchísimo por leer mi fic y por decirme que te ha gustado. Sinceramente, valore mucho tus palabras de ánimo y espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado en el futuro. LOL! Estos fanáticos de UsUk invadirán el mundo. Aparecen por docenas XDD! Siéntete libre de imaginar lo que desees... aparte es mi culpa por agregar tanto fanservice XDD! Saludos ~**

**MIKU-CHUU: Y no la pierdas más, chee (? XDD! ¡Si, si! Pásame el enlace por privado, porfis que me he quedado con mansas ganas de verlo. Saludos ~**

**DARKNESS-CIEL: Todavía recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez los videos... la traición de Italia fue lo más genial en mi opinión y hasta el día de hoy me emociono como tonta cada vez que la veo. Y recuerdo que ese día dije "Tuvieron que poner una escena entre Alemania e Italia" Cumplí mi sueño (?, siempre quise que Italia le tirara en la cara la Cruz de Hierro al macho patatas y que este se pusiera bien emo. Por otra parte, creo que ando haciendo sufrir demasiado a Iggy... ahora hare que sufra el doble muajajaja :D! Mejor aún, hare que sufran todos (? ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Nos leemos ~**


	34. Palabras que duelen

**ATENCIÓN:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Himaruya.**

**-****Historia basada en el fangame de HetaONI creado por Tomoyoshi y publicado en NicoNico Douga**

**-Agradezco a especialmente a Gemini Artemis por facilitarme las traducciones al idioma ingles los scripts de HetaONI y RomaHeta y ha ****Ankokutenjo**** por traducir todos los videos en el idioma español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

**Palabras que duelen **

_**[Italia]**_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyo su cuerpo en ella. A lo lejos se escuchaba los inconfundibles gritos de Alemania llamándolo. Dolían esos gritos, la expresión que había puesto cuando le arrojo la Cruz de Hierro, su ira, su desesperanza. Permitió que cayeran las lagrimas que con toda sus fuerzas trato de no derramar en las celdas y se dejó llevar por la tristeza que lo embargaba. Había solo una cosa que lo consolaba en esos trágicos momentos: el nombre del pacto que lo unía con Alemania. Él ya había olvidado su nombre hacia largo tiempo al igual que varios de sus recuerdos.

-_Pacto de Acero_ -susurró satisfecho mientras esbozaba un sonrisa nostálgica.

Aunque no recordaba todavía de que se trataba exactamente ese pacto con solo saber su nombre se lleno de felicidad. Se juró que esta vez no lo olvidaría.

-_Deben estar muy molestos conmigo... _-pensó._ -La cara de Alemania parecía directamente sacada de una pesadilla y Japón..._

La acción del japonés lo pilló por sorpresa. Apoyar el filo de su espada en el cuello de América como modo de amenaza para que hablara fue inimaginable. Su amigo nunca se dejaba llevar tanto por sus emociones, sino que siempre parecía reprimirlas y pensar en frio. En un momento, hasta temió que cumpliera con su amenaza y hubiera fallado en su misión de sacarlos a todos con vida.

-_Al final, crees que conoces completamente a la personas y después te das cuenta que no es así. El peligro y la incertidumbre sacan facetas nuevas en cada uno de nosotros... Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de lo mucho que los he visto cambiar._

Abrió su diario. Lo había leído tantas veces que creía que ya se sabía cada una de las palabras que había escrito en él, pero no confiaba en su memoria.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? -le preguntó al diario en voz alta. Mojó su dedo índice y comenzó a pasar página por página con avidez, pero un ruido o, mejor dicho, una canción le interrumpió su lectura.

"Quando sono solo  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
Si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me..."

**(Traducción:**

**Cuando estoy solo  
sueño en el horizonte  
y faltan las palabras.  
Sí, lo sé que no hay luz  
en una habitación cuando falta el sol,  
si tú no estás conmigo, conmigo...")**

Pensó que debería cambiar urgente la canción de su celular. Lo único que le faltaba era que _Andrea Bocelli_ le hablara de la soledad en esos momentos.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta. Su celular estaba sonando... ¡alguien lo estaba llamando a su celular!

Rebuscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el aparatito que no dejaba de cantar. Este casi cayó al suelo por los temblores que se habían hecho presentes en él e incrédulo miró su pantalla. Esta rezaba: _"Romano"_ con una foto de fondo de su hermano durmiendo una siesta que él se la había tomado a escondidas, ya que parecía que este tenía fobia a las cámaras.

-_I__mpossibile_

Algo dentro suyo gritaba que era una de las perversas trampas que jugaba la mansión, pero ¡era su hermano! Extrañaba a horrores su voz hasta sus regaños e insultos.

Apretó el botoncito verde para aceptar la llamada, se llevo el teléfono a su oreja y, con desconfianza, dijo:

-¿_Fratello_?

-_¡IDIOTAAAAA! ¿Por qué mierda te costo tanto tiempo contestar, tarado?_ -le gritó una voz al otro lado de la línea y ya no le quedó ninguna duda que no era una trampa. Nadie podría superar a Romano cuando se trataba de tratar mal a las personas y de insultar sin ni una pizca de moderación.

-¿Qué? ¿Queee? ¿En verdad eres tú, _fratello_? ¿Pero, pero como? Eres Romano, ¿verdad? -preguntó por las dudas. Antes algo así no había sucedido y, francamente, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Quería decirle tantas cosas, ya que él no sabría que podría pasar en el futuro y le quería advertir de sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero al mismo tiempo no quería preocuparlo ni agobiarlo.

_-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Espera, España! ¡No puedes tomar mi teléfono, cabrón! ¡Regrésamelo! _

_-No te preocupes, Ita ¡Iremos a salvarte! _-escuchó decir al español a gritos acompañados de ruidos de forcejeos.

-¿España también? No puede ser... ¿Por qué?

Cayó en la cuenta a que se refirió el hispano. "¡Iremos a salvarte!" solo lo diría si supiera que estaba en peligro, pero era imposible ¿Como lo sabían? Peor aún: ¿desde donde lo llamaban? No, no tenia de que preocuparse. Ellos no sabían la ubicación de la mansión. No sabían nada de nada. Aun así comenzó a llorar desesperado al imaginarse perder también a esos dos países tan importantes en su vida. Rogó a Dios que por favor no estuvieran ni cerca de la mansión.

-_¡Ya dame el maldito teléfono! Ahora escucha... ¿Estás llorando? _-le preguntó su hermano y él se tapo la boca en un intento de aplacar el ruido de sus sollozos.

-No, no lo hago -le mintió y se sorbió los mocos. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ahora su hermano no le iba a creer su mentira piadosa -¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz hablar con voz. _Fratello,_ ¿puedes cubrirme mañana en el trabajo? Mañana, pasado mañana y para siempre. Sé que es muy difícil, pero ¿podrías?

-_¡No! ¡Es tu puto trabajo... tu trasero de vuelta... de el tu mismo! ¡...cara de sirviente...!_

Su celular comenzó a recibir ruidos de estática y solo escuchaba parte de lo que le decía Romano, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo.

-_Fratello? _¡No puedo oírte! ¿Hola?

-_¡...sueco, maldición!_

-_Ciao?! Ciao?! ¡¿_Romano?! -gritó, pero la llamada se había cortado.

Se limpio las lagrimas con el puño de su chaqueta y sonrió tristemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía sus voces que creía que ya las había olvidado.

Abrió de nuevo el diario y se dirigió hacia una página en blanco. Había pasado algo nuevo, debía anotarlo con la mayor cantidad de detalles posible.

Ya terminado su trabajo, buscó en las otras páginas. Necesitaba la información de la ubicación de la otra pieza de metal. Ya tenía una, la que le sacó a Alemania, pero el paradero de la otra no lo había anotado al parecer.

Trató de hacer memoria, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era el momento que empujo a Alemania y sus gritos llamándolo desde lejos. Quería regresar y pedirle perdón, pero no debía. Sabía desde un principio las consecuencias que traerían sus actos y se había prometido ser fuerte ante todo lo que pasara.

-No hay marcha atrás -se recordó.

Fue a la Sala de Estudio Infantil del sótano a probar suerte. Examinó entre el desastre que había dejado Inglaterra, pero no la localizó.

-_Puede que las dos piezas estuvieran en la cueva_ -pensó.

Ese lugar le daba pavor, pero lo mismo se adentro en su oscuridad y, pacientemente, buscó por cada rincón. Pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano. Nunca hubiera escondido las dos piezas juntas. Se adentro a lo más profundo de la cueva hasta llegar donde antes existían las escaleras de soga que había destruido la criatura.

Miró hacia arriba, añorando ver la luz del sol del exterior, pero al parecer ya había oscurecido. Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer. Cuanto extrañaba la luz del sol, el olor a hierba, el ruido de la naturaleza, a su hermano, a su hogar, su vida anterior, su libertad. Todo se le había sido arrebatado el día que entró a esa mansión. Llevo su mano al su cuello en busca de la Cruz de Hierro que le había dado Alemania. Acariciarla siempre lograba consolarlo un poco, pero cayó en la cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, la había arrojado a las celdas. Sus lagrimas fluyeron con más potencia. Se sentía tan solo en esos momentos sin nadie a su lado, pero todo fue desde un principio su culpa. En gran parte se merecía todo eso y mucho más.

Decidió no permanecer más tiempo ahí. Era más que obvio que la otra pieza de metal no se encontraba escondida en la cueva. Se limpio las lagrimas y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de dar un paso un objeto desconocido lo golpeo en la cabeza. Soltó un fuerte _"¡Auch!"_ como queja del daño que había recibido. Ese objeto era una piedra del tamaño de su puño, pero ¿de donde había sido arrojada? Fijó su vista de nuevo hacia el agujero. Estaba seguro que de ahí había sido arrojado, pero ¿por quién?

-¿Escuchaste eso, Roma? El pozo dijo _"auch" _-escuchó a alguien decir desde arriba.

-_¿Veeee ~? _-soltó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Te encontré, Veneciano! -alguien gritó, pero supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Solo una persona en el mundo lo llamaba así... solo una.

-_¡¿FRATELLO?! _-lo llamó a todo pulmón.

-¡IDIOOOOTAAAA! ¡Es obvio que soy yo! ¡Como se te ocurre tratarme como tu maldito sirviente en el teléfono! ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?

-Se que te da mucho gusto verlo, pero cálmate un poco, _Roma_ -dijo una voz que reconoció enseguida. Era España.

-¡No me calmo ni un carajo, bastardo!

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué hacia su hermano ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Tenía que decirle que escapara lo antes posible, pero el nudo era tan grande que no podía articular palabras y casi no podía respirar.

-¿Estas solo? -le preguntó su hermano en un claro tono de preocupación.

-Si.

-¿Donde mierda esta el _macho patatas_ y los otros idiotas que le siguen?

-¡No puede estar acá solo, _Ita_! ¡Podría ser peligroso! ¿Donde están los otros? -añadió el hispano.

-¡¿Que están haciendo en la mansión?! ¡Ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí! ¡Ni siquiera sabían cómo llegar hasta este lugar! Entonces, ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? -vociferó. Se sentía furioso. No quería que estuvieran más tiempo cerca de la mansión. Tenía que echarlos antes que quedaran envueltos en todo la maldad que ofrecía esa maligna casa.

-¿Que sucedió con los relojes? ¿Los rompiste todos?

Se quedó sin aire ¿Su hermano sabia de los relojes? ¡Era demasiado! Tenía que acabar con todo eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Vete a casa, Romano! ¡Aléjate de este lugar!

-¡No! ¡No me iré ni una mierda! ¡Y no me des ninguna orden, bastardo! ¡Ahora, contéstame! ¿Rompiste el ultimo reloj?

-No puede ser... No se supone que sepas sobre eso... ¡Esto no sucedió, nunca sucedió! Tu no deberías a ver llegado nunca a la mansión. No deberías saber nada de los relojes.

-¡Cierra el pico y no te muevas! Iré contigo ahora mismo

-¡NOOO! ¡No importa que pase, no entres aquí! ¡Vete a casa! ¡No entres, por favor, no entres! ¡Este es un asunto que me incumbe a mi nada más! ¡Olvida los relojes! ¡Olvida esta mansión! ¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Solo vuelve a casa!

Todo se sumió en total silencio. Pensó que su hermano lo iba a insultar o a quejarse, pero no sucedió. Silencio. Trató de verlo en la oscuridad, pero era imposible ¿Le había hecho caso y se había ido?

-Veneciano -lo oyó llamarlo.

Su voz no destilaba su típica forma de hablar, sino que esta se le antojo afligida y abatida ¿Lo había herido con alguna de sus palabras como había hecho con Alemania?

-Veneciano -lo llamó de nuevo. -Di mi nombre.

-Ro... Romano -tartamudeo ya que la petición lo tomó por sorpresa. No entendía a que quería llegar su hermano pidiéndole eso.

-¡No! ¡Di mi nombre!

Sonrió. Logró entender a que se refería.

-Italia. Eres Italia.

-Si, así es ¡Nosotros somos Italia! No puedo saber todo lo que ha pasado, pero lo he visto. Los relojes, ese monstruo, el diario, tus lagrimas. He visto todo.

No entendía ¿Cómo podía Romano estar al tanto de tantas cosas?

Un sollozo se escucho ¿Seria que su hermano estaba llorando? Sí, lo estaba haciendo. Se sintió devastado. Esos sollozos dolían tanto como los gritos de Alemania.

-¡No quiero que la mitad de mi desaparezca! ¡No quiero que sufras! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Eres mi hermano, maldición! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Crees que me iré tranquilo a casa así nada más dejándote aquí, memo! ¡No me subestimes, pedazo de imbécil!

No sabía que decir. No tenia palabras para consolarlo. Se recordó de nuevo que tenía que ser fuerte y reprimió las infinitas lagrimas que quería derramar. Debía hablar lo más cruelmente posible para que se fueran, para que alejarlos del peligro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si lo has visto como dices, sabrás que no puede hacer nada. Vuelve a casa, Romano. Solo serias un estorbo si entras.

-_¡Ita!_ Pero... ¿qué dices? Nosotros queremos ayudarte -dijo España.

-No, no necesito que me ayuden y sus presencias solo me ocasionarían más problemas de los que ya tengo. Den media vuelta, aléjense de este lugar y jamás vuelvan. Lo lamento, pero debo irme. He perdido mucho tiempo valioso con ustedes. Vete a casa, Romano, y no vuelvas. No te necesito.

Fue muy cruel, demasiado cruel, pero era lo mejor. No espero escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano que seguramente habían sido un insulto, sino que corrió y se tapó los oídos con las manos. No quería oírlo, no quería escuchar como lo llamaba con angustia como lo había hecho Alemania cuando lo encerró en las celdas. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS**

**CANCIÓN DEL CELULAR DE ITALIA: Seguro que los que siguen mi fanfic desde hace tiempo o quienes tienen mala memoria (incluso a mi me paso) se habrán olvidado que hace tiempo escribí un capitulo (para ser más exacta: 16. Distorsión del Tiempo. Primera Parte) donde los países recibían llamadas a sus celulares con pistas y que a cada uno le asigne una canción particular. El de Italia es y siempre ha sido "Con te partirò" (Contigo partiré o Time to say goodbye) de "Andrea Bocelli". Que justo esta canción hablara sobre soledad fue suerte. Nunca lo había previsto y ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de eso. Estoy suertuda... al parecer. **

* * *

**RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS**

**NEKO-HITOMI LI: Es Supein. ¡S-U-P-E-I-N! ¡Apréndete mi maldito nombre si te pensas quedar a vivir en mi casa! Neko-chan -sonríe maliciosamente- ¿puedo torturar al maldito yanqui? **

**-Soy Canadá.**

**-¿Puedo? ¿Puedoooo?**

**-¿No vas a llamar a la policía?**

**-Cállate, mierda, y ponte a limpiar mi casa -le da una escoba y Canadá se va dejándola a solas con Hitomi-. -Sé que es el maple, pero siempre quise un esclavo. Por cierto... -se ve a google-sama a ver qué carajo son los Chiles en nogada. -Estas segurita que quieres cocinarme eso... se ve raro y picante. ¿No quieres comer un asadito por casualidad? Yo solo digo... no se... dice que tiene carne y frutas a la vez... y... y... -se pone nerviosa al ver que Hitomi la ve raro -¡FELIZ DIA DE TU INDEPENDENCIA!**

**ZUZUMOMO-CHAN: ¿Por que las personas que leen mi fic se quedan en mi casa? La que está arriba (Neko-Hitomi li) esta hace meses en mi casa y no logro sacarla nunca. Osea... que tienen con mi casa... no ven que es chiquita y... no, ¡no quiero gatitos! Por cierto, que lindo que es tu país... estuve hace poquito allá. Comí cuyi y todo eso... casi me de un infarto cuando me sirvieron el pobre animalito con las garritas y sin cabeza, pero... estaba cagada de hambre, así que no me quedo otra. Las personas que venían conmigo, se cambiaron de mesa... pero estaba rico. En todo caso, si te quieres quedar en mi casa solo debes traerme unas botellas de pisco y te pondrás en un costadito de mi habitación sin molestar, ¿trato hecho? **

**BEYOND: -le da un tecito de Tilo- ¡Tranquila, che! Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta que hice arriba, ¿por qué todos que leen mi fic se quedan en mi casa a acosarme? En especial, ¿por qué debajo de mi cama? No puedo vivir así -se pone en posición fetal en un rinconcito a llorar- Le broma de España fue especialmente por que cuando comencé a escribir HetaONI no manejaba muy bien la información. Si te soy sincera, empecé a escribir esta novela con tan solo ver 6 videos del juego. Soy muy ansiosa, lamentablemente, y por ello mi novela tuvo tantos errores al principio que no me quedo otra que reeditar muchísimos capítulos. Hace no mucho me entere que ese bicho se llamaba Steve... pero para mí es y será mi querido Tommy consumidor de esteroides... Pero muchas personas me han señalado mi equivocación tantas veces que decidí que desde ahora, gracias al gallego, los países se referirán al monstruo como Steve. Polonia es uno de mis favoritos, pero el hecho que se pusiera serio en el capitulo anterior creo que ni yo me lo hubiera esperado. Más bien, nunca pensé que la historia de Romano antes de llegar a la mansión fuera tan larga... ni siquiera iba existir desde un principio. Y Alemania... no se... yo escribo sobre él y soy la responsable de hacerlo tan... gay y veo que a los lectores le gusta, pero personalmente, me dan ganas de meterme en mi propia historia y meterle una buenas cachetadas para que vuelva a ser el machote peludo que se supone que es. Cambiando de tema, suelo ser una persona muy orgullosa para pedir directamente ayuda en algo, pero me gusta aclarar siempre que toda sugerencia o idea, sea la que sea, siempre es bienvenida y apreciada por mí. Muchas cosas geniales o diálogos interesantes han salido de fanáticos de Hetalia en esta historia ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review y por el apoyo! **

**HORUS100: ¿Hay necesidad de querer morir? ¡No, no, no! Vos vivirás y me darás más genialosas ideas para los malditos diálogos de mi fic... es una orden (? Por cierto, ya tome nota de tu sugerencia que es bastante buena, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo ¡Un abrazo grande!**

**MIKU-CHUU:** **LOL! ¡Ya deja de perder la maldita contraseña, che! Sinceramente, lo de los títulos no es y nunca será mi punto fuerte. Siempre los dejo para el final y espero como una tarada que aparezca por arte de magia, pero nunca lo hacen los muy malditos XDDD! Es increíble que algo tan estúpido me cueste más que escribir todo el capitulo... Quiero llorar XD! Por cierto, sobre el video que me enviaste es muy genial, pero me resulto chocante las parejas... Sera que a Japón solo lo puedo ver con Grecia o Turquía y nadie más... y el cejudo es del yanqui y no acepto opiniones contrarias (? ¡Gracias por el review! Un abrazo**

**HANNAHLOVEBELL: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fanfic y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado en el futuro. Lo pienso continuar, pero no te prometo que sea con intervalo de tiempo cortos las actualizaciones. En muchas ocasiones me preguntan si voy a hacer un final original hecho por mí, pero es algo que me voy a plantear a mi misma cuando este cerca del final de los videos. Si tienes una idea original para cuando llegue ese momento, me encantaría leerla ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Saludos ~**

**MICH GMEZ: Decir que mi historia es tan asombrosa como Prusia es el alago más profundo que me han hecho (? XDDD! -Se pone a ver qué carajos es whattpad- Ohhh... que pagina tan curiosa... ni sabía que existía. Pues, si te doy permiso para subirla allí con la promesa que pongas los créditos correspondiente a mi persona. Osea... mi alias (LadySupein) y el enlace de mi pagina de FanFiction. Solo eso y nada más. Si decides hacerlo, mándame un MP con tu email y te envió los archivos. **


End file.
